


千帆过尽   你在我心

by 弦歌知雅意ヽ (ThePaleEmperor)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Frozen Continue to write/续写, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 158,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaleEmperor/pseuds/%E5%BC%A6%E6%AD%8C%E7%9F%A5%E9%9B%85%E6%84%8F%E3%83%BD
Summary: 当艾莎（Elsa）将阿伦戴尔（Arendelle）的女王之位让给妹妹安娜（Anna）两年后，发现自己虽然解决了以身俱来的魔法起源和身世之谜带来的困扰，但也依然无法过上安心的生活，因为她的灵魂深处还埋藏着一份不可言说的渴望。更彷徨的是当这份渴望与安娜对她产生的种种情愫碰撞在一起时，恐惧与难题同时袭来……为了让超越伦理的感情有一个归属，她决心再一次挑战自己、突破世俗，与安娜携手互助、披荆斩棘，共同粉碎偏见背后的阴谋，从而带领她们的王国和彼此的爱情走向一个全新的时代。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一章：自然之灵

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frozen: Thawing Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702877) by EhMattissimo. 



> 1、此文未完结，现有的内容是我自认为改不出花样的部分，我会边写边改陆续把其他章节都贴上来，绝不烂尾。  
> 2、这篇小说可以算是我读完《融心》1~24章有感而发的作品，所以读者可能会或多或少看到与《融心》相似的描述。  
> 3、每章后附带的评论是本文的真爱粉【张小熊KUMA】留给我的，这些评论给了我莫大的支持和灵感，也是我始终坚持的动力。  
> 4、各位看官要是喜欢这篇文，可以给我留言，我是一定会回复的。

看着那个头披淡赭色微卷发丝，身穿一席黑褐色出行服，眼含枯苗望雨的热泪，带着欣喜期盼的笑容向她奔来的女孩，冰雪女王第一次骄傲地伸手拂过她的脸庞，抬起她的下巴，抹去她的泪水，将这个与自己骨肉相连的身躯拥入怀中。这，也是艾莎唯一一次感到春风得意的时刻——她凭借自己所向无敌的冰雪魔法驯服了四灵、阻挡了洪水，拯救了阿伦戴尔，平安的回到安娜身边。

“真的是你吗？”

“安娜！”

“我以为我失去你了。”

“失去我？你救了我，又一次。”

“是吗？”

“还有，安娜，阿伦戴尔没有被淹没。”

“没有吗？”

“精灵们都同意了，阿伦戴尔理应与你同在。”

安娜用手抹着脸上的眼泪，鼻腔中吹出略微不雅的声音，喜极而泣到丝毫不顾形象。艾莎当然不会介意，这是她最疼爱的妹妹。

“我？”

“你做了正确的事，为了所有人。”

“你找到第五精灵了么？”

安娜破涕为笑，在这一瞬间，她明白了全部。

“你就是第五精灵，你就是那座桥梁！”

艾莎将手从妹妹的肩头滑下，拉起她的双手，几乎要把它们贴在自己的胸口。

“事实上，桥梁有两端，而母亲有两个女儿，我们一起搭起了这座桥梁，我们也会一起坚守。”

“一起！”

安娜轻轻地重复了一遍那个及其重要的词汇“一起”！她们十指相扣，直到呼唤艾莎的声音出现……

随后，冰雪女王和克里斯托弗寒暄了一会，风灵从她们身后穿过，艾莎再次转头面带着愧疚地表情问自己的妹妹。

“安娜，我要问你一个问题。”

安娜看着冰雪女王忧虑的模样，心中的担忧也被勾起来，回答得小心翼翼。

“……好……”

“你想堆个雪人吗？”

艾莎故弄玄虚的样子使她看起来更加古灵精怪。她们都知道，这句话承载了彼此一起走过的多少辛酸和幸福，千言万语尽在其中。

“什么？”

在安娜惊喜若狂地神情下，艾莎驾驭着她超强的魔力指导着风灵带回了一团冰晶，冰雪女王抬起手臂优雅地划了一圈后，晶莹剔透的冰晶在安娜面前重新组成了一个全新的奥拉夫。水的记忆也赋予了小雪人曾经的回忆，他并没有忘记她们，更没有遗失滔滔不绝的本性……一切回到了过去那个团圆甜蜜的时刻，就仿佛任何艰难险阻都不曾发生……

“功劳显赫”的大地巨人显然不会缺席，当他那沉重地步子打扰了艾莎和安娜的团聚后，冰雪女王拉着自己的妹妹，接受了它们的致敬。安娜迫不及待地向马提斯上尉回报着好消息时，北地的居民叶莲娜和赫妮玛琳也来到冰雪女王身边，艾莎向她们描述着那片圣神之地的模样。

“阿塔霍兰非常美丽！”

艾莎由衷地赞叹着，巴不得自己能有办法将它的样子呈现在这两位时刻葵藿倾阳着阿塔霍兰的北地女子面前。火灵布鲁尼自从在艾莎这里找到乐子后，它时刻都不会放弃撒娇的机会。当看到风、火、水、地，四位精灵对艾莎的臣服与喜爱时，北地的人们都觉得她不仅是冰雪女王，也是自然之灵，更是复苏了这片阴霾之地的王者。

“其实你属于这里。”

“我曾经发誓永远为阿伦戴尔着想。幸好，我知道了该怎么做。”

冰雪女王的目光随即移向不远处，最后落在安娜身上。

……

最终，艾莎留在了这片神奇而又遥远的土地上，统领着四灵和北地的人民。在这里，她不必担心自己的魔法再对阿伦戴尔和妹妹有什么潜在的威胁；不需要再执行繁琐的王室礼仪，也不必为了接见谁去刻意打扮收拾，更不用面对追求者与仰慕者们眼光中透露着克制的欲望和沉醉的表情。在这里，她与自由并驾齐驱……

做北地的统治者对艾莎来说闲情逸致，她并不需要去操心如何管理这片国度。那里的人们开明、单纯，他们心中敬重女王，时刻信奉自然力量。简单的游牧生活不会消耗过多的资源，也并不需要来自外界的改变和打扰，这里更像是世外桃源。同时，几乎不会有人过问自然之灵的去向，她总是能随心所欲地出现在北地某一个角落。四灵大多时候都围绕在她身边，从来没有惹过任何麻烦。在这样悠然自得的日子里，光阴如梭而逝，不知不觉，两年悄声无息的就过去了……当一阵风吹过艾莎的脸颊并发出叽叽咕咕的声音时，她便晓得盖尔来提醒她回去了。艾莎坐在大地巨人的肩膀上忽略了风灵的存在，嘴里自顾自地小声哼唱着。

“……这些时光很珍贵，不能白白让它溜走，我无法让时间凝固，但还是可以从容前行，把握现在……”

她的目光依旧注视着远处的风景——云层下的光柱转过远处一碧无际的草坡，穿过树林中的灌木丛，海上风来，缓缓荡漾，水面一副欲睡如醉的模样。一声声打击海岸的微波，一层层末上杂立的巨石横在她眼前。海上的明月和落日，林中的浓郁和微雨，是一道无以伦比的美景，自然之灵天天都会看到这仪态万千的天然景色。黄昏的游泛，风轻如羽，水柔如不胜吹拂之力。岸上四周的树叶，绿的、红的、黄的、白的，一丛丛倒影到水中来，覆盖了原本碧蓝的色彩，夕阳下极其艳冶，极其柔媚。降落的金光，到了树梢，散在静置的海面……盖尔再次绕着自然之灵飞了一圈后，艾莎便知道它已经失去了耐心，于是赶紧收起眷恋的目光站起身来，边整理自己的裙摆，边安慰这个任性的家伙。

“好啦好啦！我这就回去。”

风灵吹乱她那白金色的长发后，便向远处飞去。大地巨人托起艾莎，把她放在地面上，水灵应声从旁边的小溪中跃起，自然之灵照例和它亲密地打了个招呼后，骑上它赶回北地人民的驻扎地。当她回到那里时，炊烟袅袅，一阵阵香味扑鼻而来，忙碌的人们暂时放下了手中进行的活计，礼貌地向她微笑点头，纷纷问好，她不厌其烦地回应着，转而便听到赫妮玛琳娇嗔地抱怨。

“艾莎，你去哪了？怎么这么晚才回来？”

“我在南海岸，那里有一片悬崖看起来很危险，于是带大地巨人去修整了一下，接着又在海边看起风景。海上的景色真是太美丽了，让人流连忘返，下次我一定要带你去看。”

“好呀！不过，你还是不要跑这么远，会让我很担心。”

“很抱歉，赫妮玛琳。”

从某些方面看起来，赫妮玛琳就好像艾莎的姐姐一样，她总是情不自禁地把她当作一个还未长大的弱小姑娘，仿佛忘记了她以身俱来的强大魔法。而整个北地，和艾莎最亲密无间的人，也是这位身手敏捷、处事谨慎的年轻女性。

“明天是周五，你该回去阿伦戴尔看看安娜了，上两个月你都没有回去。”

听到赫妮玛琳的提醒，自然之灵慢慢低下头，回答得有些迟疑。

“哦，又到了周五……”

“艾莎，为什么我感觉最近几次你对于回去阿伦戴尔看望你妹妹表现得不像以前那么积极了？发生了什么不愉快的事么？”

“没有，一切都像从前一样，只是我觉得一回去安娜就要放下所有的国务来照顾我……我怕耽误了她的时间……”

艾莎答复得底气不足，赫妮玛琳感觉到她仿佛在逃避什么，但她不会过多的追问不休。

“嗯，好吧！你看着办好了，我只是怕你忘记日子。”

赫妮玛琳笑着耸了耸肩，站起身走到了火堆面前，照看锅里的食物去了。自然之灵的神情开始有些恍惚，她当然记得自己已经快三个月没回阿伦戴尔了。

每个周五，便是艾莎和安娜相聚的日子。在周末短暂的两天里，妹妹会抽出足够的时间来陪着她。一开始他们窝在城堡里玩你比我猜的游戏，彼此谈天说地。后来，她们会在克里斯托弗的带领下去一个人迹罕至的地方看极光，并在那里进行简单的露营。但大多时候艾莎会陪着安娜一起去逛阿伦戴尔的集市，两人顺便看望奥肯和马提斯上尉——奥肯在安娜的支持下，将他的旅人交易站固定下来，租了一个地势不错的店面，开起了餐馆。当然像奥肯这样的生意精，能说会道，无论是经营什么自然兴隆，而且只要能卖的，他都不会错过。而马提斯上尉呢？原本安娜想要让他协助骑兵队长赫卡里姆，共同担任保卫王国的职责，然而他表示自己已经年迈，该把锻炼的机会留给年轻人后，安娜只好赏赐他一栋周边清净、温馨宽敞的房子，让他去过舒适安心的养老生活了。除去目睹这些熟悉的人都过上了好日子，艾莎还发现了不少变化，总之阿伦戴尔在安娜的统治下变得更加美好。不过在艾莎心里，她最乐意看到的还是来自于妹妹的转变。

如今，她的妹妹已经成长为一位浑身散发着青春活力的魅力女性，就在安娜接过她手中的权杖成为阿伦戴尔的新一任合法女王后，短暂的磨练和得天独厚的天赋使气质与魄力巧妙的融进她原本活泼善良的个性中，因此更加引人注目。许多王国的王子在见识到这位新任的女王后，都被她深深的吸引了，而安娜也借着自己的优势，一点点为阿伦戴尔拓宽发展的路途。

原本这应该是非常令艾莎倍感欣慰的事情，安娜以及王国的变化证实了她当初为阿伦戴尔着想，从而做了一个正确的决定。可是世间万物并不会一成不变地顺着单一的轨道运行下去。不知什么时候开始，自然之灵的灵魂深处，有一股莫名的渴望宛如暗流一般，偶尔激起的浪潮总在扰乱着她的心智，说不清道不明的感觉能让她时常夜不能寐、食之无味。对此艾莎感到一阵阵寒颤，唯恐再次为即将失去什么而担心受怕。

_“_ _是不是_ _还_ _有未踏足的未知之境在_ _窥_ _探着我_ _现_ _在的美好生活？”_ _“_

 _可我已_ _经_ _找到自我，成_ _为_ _自然之_ _灵_ _……_ _历经艰_ _辛，如今所_ _爱_ _之人近在咫尺……此刻毋需更多的_ _惊_ _喜了！”_ _“_

 _我不想再破坏眼前的安_ _稳_ _……却_ _总_ _是得不到安心……我_ _该怎么办_ _？”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最忠实的读者【张小熊KUMA】留言——  
> 从F2结尾接过来很顺滑，有种娓娓道来的感觉，不突兀。  
> 后面的助力亲信团，关键场景（奥肯餐厅），全数登场，而且人物关系的承前启后有了更为合理的交代，甚好。  
> 让我赞一赞叙述性语言，真实我写不出来的语言你都很上手。北地的无争和平和真的就是未来她们主观和被迫都要面对的曲折的对比。向往自由的艾莎，得到了这样表面的自由，如果不直面感情与否不可能彻底自由。这里越是描写的和谐自由，就越能反衬出所谓形式上自由的虚无缥缈。从这里接入她其实有些异样的回避见面，节奏紧凑，铺垫归铺垫，确实也需要把握好节奏不至于拖沓，嗯！  
> 安娜的成长有铺垫到，自然而然。这里还没有突破性进展，毕竟重点是艾莎线的视角，这里已经接入了就好。  
> 期待后面章节的修改逐步去充实伏笔铺垫好后面的内容，更好的支撑后面的剧情情节。


	2. 第二章：触景生情

在这个蔚蓝清新的早晨，太阳刚从苍翠的山巅后面露出来，它的光线最初的温暖跟夜间行将消逝的凉爽交流，在一切感觉上都引起一种甜美的倦意。晨熹欢乐的光辉还未摄入溪谷里来；它只把那高悬在两旁的峭壁顶端给印成金黄色；那些成为北地象征的高大乔木正值叶子茂盛的时期，随着微风的拂动把一阵如银的露珠撒落下来砸在艾莎头顶上那座用薄木片和藤子扎成的帐篷上，发出参差不齐的音律。这个响动并不足以吵醒自然之灵，天刚蒙蒙亮时她就醒来了，此刻只不过是闭目养神而已。在阿伦戴尔执政的那些年里养成的习惯还是让艾莎保持着优良的作息时间，不一定会早早休息，但绝对不会睡到日上三竿。艾莎睁着眼睛，盯着帐篷顶端的交叉点，脸上丝毫没有睡意。不一会她转过头，缝隙中直射过来的光线打在脸上，外面时而走过的人影遮挡了这束光，忽明忽暗的闪烁让她感到有些心烦意乱，于是转了一个身，拉起褥子将自己蒙得严严实实。

此刻自然之灵久久不想起来。其实只要她愿意，便可以在这个帐篷里窝着，从来不会有人干涉她，最多有人问她要不要留早餐，执行这项任务的多数都是赫妮玛琳和那两个时常缠着她玩耍的小孩子。渐渐地，艾莎感到周围的气温在升高，至少比起往日来说，时间不算早了，今天确实赖了太久的床。而一切都因为赫妮玛琳昨日提议让她回阿伦戴尔看望自己的妹妹——她逃避的本性在从中作歹。至于为什么越来越不想直面安娜的热情和呵护？她却怎么也无法给自己一个满意的答复，最终只有那个“不想耽误安娜的时间”成为了最有效的借口。

正在这时，指节敲击木板的咚咚声响起，微微惊吓了艾莎，她猛的坐起来，外面便传来赫妮玛琳的声音。

“艾莎？你还在里面？”

“噢，是的，我……我正要起来。”

自然之灵回答得有些慌张，让赫妮玛琳不由得有点担心。

“你有什么地方不舒服吗？”

“不不，没有，稍等一会，马上就好。”

“哦，我只是确认你的情况，你再睡一会吧！”

踩在叶子上那种绵绵的脚步声远去了，艾莎掀开身上的布料，随手给自己穿上一套衣服，便猫着腰钻出了帐篷。待她收拾好一切时，赫妮玛琳才又出现在她的视野内，手中端着一个冒着热气的杯子，看到艾莎后便招呼她过去。

“昨晚睡得好么？”

赫妮玛琳递过手中的杯子，微笑着问自然之灵。

“很不错，只是我今天赖床了，对不起。”

“为什么要道歉呢？难道多睡一会有罪吗？放松点，艾莎，你对自己的要求太苛刻了。”

“有可能吧？！印象中在阿伦戴尔的日子我基本没有赖过床，来到北地便开始放纵坏毛病，真是……”

“别这么说，艾莎，每个人都需要偶尔松懈的时候，就像那支弓，总是让它的弦崩得很紧也会老化，得时不时松开，箭才能在关键时候射得更远。”

“嗯……”

艾莎端起杯子喝着热乎的牛奶，两人陷入沉默。赫妮玛琳打量了几眼她俊美的侧脸后，才接着问起来。

“你等会又要去南海岸吗？”

“呃，不了，昨天已经把那片悬崖修整好。其实……我想回阿伦戴尔看看我妹妹。”

“嗯，不错。原本看你昨天的样子，我还以为你要再过几日才去。”

“谢谢你的提醒，赫妮玛琳，我确实有很久没回去了。”

“那我代你向叶莲娜长老说一声吧！她不在这儿，不知道要什么时候才回来。阿伦戴尔离得很远，你得抓紧时间。”

“好的，我这就启程。”

“路上注意安全。”

“嗯。”

……

艾莎虽然嘴里说着立马动身，事实上她还是磨蹭到中午才踏上前往阿伦戴尔的路途。以往在回家这件事上，自然之灵都是迫不及待地要求水灵加快前进速度，走最近的路，好在第一时间见到妹妹。当NOKK一如既往的快速奔跑着，熟练走着捷径时，艾莎却一反常态地吩咐它慢点，中途一次次停下来，貌似在观赏风景，实则却是拖延时间。几次后水灵也发现了她的端倪，甩着尾巴回过头看着她，鼻子里微微喘着气，抖动着耳朵，似乎在询问自然之灵。艾莎轻柔地抚摸了一下它的头，俯下身把脸贴在它的鬃毛上，过了半晌才缓缓回答NOKK的疑问。

“不急，NOKK，今天注定赶不到阿伦戴尔，不如我们到处走走？”

随后，水灵便悠闲地颠着步子，在自然之灵的指挥下四处游荡，甚至还去了几个曾经拜访过的国家。艾莎不太明白为什么会想要来这些地方故地重游，按理说每次出访都是让她最为痛苦的时候，现在解脱了却又怀念起来。想到这里，自然之灵心中暗暗嘲笑起自己。

_“呵，我_ _真_ _是一_ _个_ _永_ _远_ _也解不_ _开_ _的矛盾体！”_

当她不知不觉来到瓦斯科塔亚时，猛然想到一些事情，于是在街上买了一套平民服饰将自己乔装打扮得朴素无华后，才开始逛起来。那里正在举行一场盛大的活动，街上华盖云集，人们纷至沓来站定在街道两旁，伸长脖子只为看到骑在高头大马上的重要人物。在亚肩迭背的挤攮中，艾莎竟然被推到一个最佳位置，使得她一眼便看到不远处为首的一匹枣红色座驹上，一位趾高气昂的男人骑在上面，他的长相让自然之灵感到似曾相识，艾莎依稀记得接见过这个大人物，只是目前记不清他是哪一国的君主了。而此刻脑海中更多则回荡在第一次踏上这片土地的时候。

那年她未满21岁，艾格纳国王去世后，所有国务都压在她这个长公主身上，尽管还未加冕，但从某种意义上说已经是货真价实的女王了。瓦斯科塔亚曾经作为阿伦戴尔重要外交国之一，在她正式成为君主前得打个照面，于是艾莎首次以女王的身份拜访这个王国。

好几年前的那天比今日更加热闹非凡，观望的人群也是现在的数倍，大家都想看看一直与世隔绝的阿伦戴尔如今突然对外访问，它的统治者究竟有什么独特之处？艾莎坐在奢华大气的马车上心里一个劲的拧巴着，一路上差点就被好奇的目光和惊呼声所淹没。

_我的天！人山人海……不知道要在此停留多久？一定得控制好，_ _别_ _去想、_ _别_ _感受，把_ _它隐_ _藏起_ _来_ _。我代表着阿_ _伦_ _戴尔，千万不能_ _让_ _人_ _发现_ _我_ _拥_ _有冰雪魔法。_

比起瓦斯科塔亚人民热切的猎奇心，更让她忘不了的是该国的长公主米歇尔薇恩。从看到她的那一刻起，艾莎的视觉感官就被这位精干的女子吸引了。米歇尔薇恩从外表看去更适合当一名战士，而不是公主。她一头黑褐色的卷发随意披散着，并没有像自己一样整齐地梳理成中规中矩的发髻，这就让它们看起来更加浓密，更加充满活力；公主的身材算不上丰乳肥臀，但良好的锻炼让她裸露出的肌肉散发着力量和健康；裁剪精细的裙装更是能衬出她紧实的腹部以及修长匀称的双腿；身高也似乎胜于艾莎那173的个头。在阿伦戴尔女王盯着她出神时，公主依然带着友好的微笑等着她。当艾莎把目光移到米歇尔薇恩脸上时，才注意到她的妆容没有刻意去掩盖那对高低眉，在独特眉形的衬托下，她的眼窝显得更加凹陷，双眼也更加深邃。她笑不露齿时，左边脸上的酒窝比右边更深，从而让人觉得她的笑容带着一丝戏谑的味道，或者是——调戏？！艾莎继续沉浸在公主的风姿中难以自拔时，旁边的公爵奥恩暗中提醒了她，女王才赶紧晃过神收回迷恋的目光，国王也就此开始了正式的接见。

在一系列繁琐的礼仪中，艾莎至始至终都没有和米歇尔薇恩说上话，她陪伴在自己的父王身旁，面带微笑，时而开口接几句寒暄和恭维的交际语言，这并不是阿伦戴尔女王想要的。直到晚上的酒会时，气氛才稍微轻松了一些，正当艾莎打发完一波又一波的好奇的询问终于得以清静一刻时，公主恰逢其时的走过来，她们才拥有彼此私人对话的机会。

“你看起来筋疲力尽，女王陛下。”

“是……是的，公主殿下。”

艾莎对于米歇尔薇恩突然搭讪感到惊喜和欣慰，话语变得有些结巴。

“似乎你很不喜欢这种场合呢！艾莎女王。”

“请叫我艾莎就可以了，公主殿下。”

“那你也叫我米歇尔薇恩就行，或者米歇尔，或者薇恩，随你喜欢。”

米歇尔薇恩的回答干脆利落，之后她又露出那个该死的酒窝，让艾莎一下子不知道要说什么，为了缓解尴尬，她扫视了一圈周围的人群。

“我带你离开这里。”

“啊？”

艾莎错愕的表情显然是过度解读了这句话的涵义，米歇尔薇恩望着她懵懂可爱的神情，晃了晃那蓬繁茂的头发笑了起来。这时艾莎看到她洁白的贝齿。

“我是说，这里太嘈杂，我带你去个安静的地方。”

“哦，好的，但我需要和公爵说一声。”

“嗯，我也得和父王打个招呼。”

在这样重要的场合里，奥恩作为长辈自然是不会允许年轻女王私自乱跑。当然，他更担心艾莎会炫耀自己的魔法，捅出大乱子。阿伦戴尔闭关锁国这么多年，如今重新恢复社交是件不容易的事。但艾莎实在想和米歇尔薇恩单独相处，才硬着头皮去求那个固执死板的男人。正当女王还在试图说服他时，公主已经来了，奥恩赶紧欠身行了一个礼，她直接开门见山的提出了自己的要求。

“奥恩公爵，我要带艾莎女王四处参观一下，并向您保证她的安全。”

“公主殿下，我觉得这不太合适……”

“我作为主人，理应带客人参观拜访，如果您实在放心不下，可以和我们一起去。”

听到米歇尔薇恩这么说时，女王和公爵一同皱起了眉头。奥恩看了看艾莎，又看了看公主，犹豫不决。

“我很乐意您同行，只是我们不谈国务，艾莎女王和我年龄相仿，女孩子之间讨论的话题可能提不起您的兴趣。”

“公主殿下，女王陛下初次拜访，便在此反客为主，不符合礼仪，也是对贵国不尊重。”

奥恩再次强调了他的顾虑，话里话外怎么听都像是艾莎不懂规矩。女王虽然心生不满，却也只好忍气吞声，倒是旁边的公主态度很强硬。

“我已经请示过我父王，他并不反对，所以不存在什么礼仪问题。就这么说定了，奥恩公爵，再见！”

话音刚落，米歇尔薇恩拽着艾莎的手一溜烟跑得无影无踪。当她们一口气飞奔到一个安静的小花园内时，两人气喘吁吁地相视一笑，公主顺其自然地拉起女王的手，带她来到一个秋千旁让其坐在上面，艾莎婉拒后她便毫不客气地坐下了。女王则站在绳索旁低头重新端详了一遍面前的女子——她的裙子很长，里面没有裙笼，此刻正紧贴在腿上，将完美的腿型显现出来；她的腹部略略起伏，就算隔着一层布料，也能看出微微凹凸的结实肌肉和美丽的马甲线；抹胸的礼服领口稍稍敞开的间隙，能看到米歇尔薇恩的乳房，它们不算十分丰满，然而结合她的身材刚好大小适中，此刻在衣服的挤压下呈现出一道诱人的乳沟。令艾莎稍微有些失望的是她的锁骨不太明显，脖子比起自己与安娜来说不够纤细，不过和她那轮廓分明，颇有男人味的下巴仿佛配套而生……

“我发现你很喜欢打量我。”

正当女王的目光继续游移在对方身上时，公主打断了她的端视，视线对上那一瞬间恰好看到米歇尔薇恩挑着高起的眉毛，嘴角上扬，让原本不算特别清秀柔弱的脸上带着一丝痞气。这一次艾莎真真切切地从这份高深莫测的笑容中感受到了调戏的意味。

“呃……对不起，我不是故意的。”

“嘿，不必道歉！不过要是个男人这么盯着我的话，可能他现在已经躺在地上爬不起来了。我喜欢你打量我，虽然我觉得自己并没有你漂亮。”

米歇尔薇恩把艾莎说得更加害羞了，她转过头，用手不自在地摸着鼻子。公主却将她的手拉过去，放在另一只手的掌心里。

“我可以取下你的手套么？”

米歇尔薇恩在征求艾莎意见的同时已经开始一颗颗地解着手腕上的扣子，让这位拥有冰雪魔法的女王紧张不已。她的潜意识已经发出了警告：目前如果继续进行这件危险的事，魔法可能会伤害到面前的公主。然而肢体却完全不受思维的控制，任由对方“为所欲为”。周身的神经也出奇的平静，丝毫没有往日那样一触即发的惶恐不安。最终，艾莎不由自主地浅浅点了点头，眼睁睁地看着对方一点点把手套从自己的手上脱下来。等到整个手掌都呈现在眼前时，米歇尔薇恩轻轻地用指尖划过她掌心中的每一条纹路，又将自己的手指交叉到艾莎的手指中。这一系列的触碰，公主似乎在暗示什么，使艾莎的心瞬间紧绷了起来，但注意力和神经都被牢牢地抓在指尖接触到的点上，让她来不及去思考其他问题。渐渐的，艾莎难耐地轻微颤抖了一下，才让米歇尔薇恩停止了这个要命的举动。她抬起头，散发着一丝天真的神情看向女王。

“你无论何时都一直都戴着手套么？”

“是的，从小如此……”

“唉，可惜了！”

公主撇了撇嘴，稍微用了一点力捏了一下女王的手，艾莎依旧在琢磨她话里的意思。

“什么可惜了？”

“你的手……十指如笋，腕似白藕，却要藏在手套里，可惜了！”

女王没有回复公主的感叹，也没有将手缩回来，她注视着米歇尔薇恩，心中五味杂陈，神思恍惚，从来没有任何人在意过她的手究竟长得怎么样。

“其实我还有点好奇……”

“好奇我为什么一直都戴着它吗？”

艾莎打断了米歇尔薇恩的问话，她的语气虽然平淡如水，然而还是令公主愣了一下，暗自觉得冒犯了她。

“抱歉，我有些过分了。”

米歇尔薇恩低下头轻声道歉着，以掩饰自己的过格。

“没有，这个……只是出于我个人的习惯……”

艾莎的声音慢慢地低沉下去，她有些慌张地把手缩了回来，并迅速将手套重新戴好，便一直低头玩弄着上面的扣子。公主看着女王的一举一动，咬着嘴唇，点了点头。

“嗯，嗯，我想我懂了……”

艾莎由心感谢对方没有刨根问底，她偷偷瞟了一眼米歇尔薇恩，只见她也低着头用手一根一根慢条斯理地清理着粘在裙子上的头发。她们烟视媚行，空气中瞬间笼罩着薄薄一层含混暗昧的气息。女王用余光关注着米歇尔薇恩把裙子上那三四根头发清理干净转过来，她才又谛视着公主。米歇尔薇恩咧嘴一笑，艾莎便有了新的发现——只要她笑得露出了牙，哪怕只是一点点，脸上的酒窝就变成了一致，戏谑的味道也完全不见了。

“艾莎，说起来你是我见过最年轻的君王。”

“你也是。”

“我？不不不，你搞错了，我不是王储。”

“嗯？”

“我父王旁边站着的那个男人才是未来的国王。”

“噢，很抱歉我对他没有太多的印象……他是你哥哥吗？”

“我弟弟。”

“哦，其实我也还有一个妹妹——叫安娜。”

“真羡慕你，我总觉得姐妹之间的关系要比兄妹好得多。”

“或许都一样。”

“不一样，父王从小在我身上寄予厚望，学识、礼仪、社交、兵法，能教的基本都教了。原本我一度以为我会是瓦斯科塔亚的女王，后来才明白，父王这么做是为了让我具备嫁给强国君主的资本，好在他驾崩后，未来国王有一个坚不可摧的靠山。”

“……我可以冒昧问你一个问题吗？”

“当然可以！”

“你想当女王吗？”

“说实话，想！虽然头戴王冠，必承其重，但比起我这种工具般的存在要更有意义。”

“既然如此……有什么办法改变吗？”

“没有，实际行动上没有——不管是我还是任何人。”

“这么说你幻想过成为女王？”

“对！”

“我也时常幻想着一些不切实际的东西。”

“比如？”

“呃，太多了，一时间不知道该从哪里说起。除了成为女王，你还有什么其他想法或打算么？”

“总有一天，我要——篡！夺！王！位！”

“天呐！”

米歇尔薇恩胆大包天的“想法”让阿伦戴尔的女王发出了不小的惊呼，公主看到艾莎惊诧的模样顿时笑得欢天喜地。

“哈哈哈，你一定没有见过像我这么不靠谱的姐姐，居然想和弟弟争夺王位。”

“希望你是在开玩笑。”

看着艾莎依旧严肃的样子，米歇尔薇恩收起方才的嬉皮笑脸，抬头仰望了一眼星空后，坚定地审视着女王。

“虽说家丑不可外扬，而且身为姐姐，更不该背后议论自己的亲弟弟，然而米歇尔迪恩……他真就是烂泥扶不上墙！我确实不甘心自己的努力到头来做一棵随时被替换的顶门柱。我觉得女性，她们有思想、有灵魂，不仅仅只有一张被男人用作花瓶的美貌；她们有野心、有才华，不单单只有谈情说爱的肤浅以及嫁为人妻的命运，更不应该被当成利用的棋子。有朝一日，我变得人老珠黄、反应迟缓后，或许会沦为一棵腐朽的破柴，连化为灰烬的资格都没有。当然，这些都是我胡思乱想的糟糕结局，也许现实并非如此，而我不大会去冒这种杀头的风险。但，谁能说得准呢？唉，大多数人都处在身不由己的困境中，尤其像我们这种身份的人更是如此……很奇怪，我从来不想对谁倾诉这些东西，没有人懂得，况且还会引来麻烦。然而在你面前，突然就……”

女王一字一句地品味着公主的话，心中有一种同是天涯沦落人，相逢何必曾相识的感慨，从而默默地萌生出以心交心的诚挚，犹豫了几分钟后，她走到了米歇尔薇恩对面，慎重地看着她。

“怎么了？艾莎。”

公主看到阿伦戴尔女王的神情变得有些悲壮后，打住了想要继续下去的滔滔不绝，缩回伸直的腿，挺起腰板，疑惑地注视着对方。

“听了你的肺腑之言，我也想……告诉你一个难以启齿的秘密。”

“什么秘密？”

“希望你对此不要感到害怕。”

米歇尔薇恩更加茫然不解，她对女王所要表述的秘密内容的关心程度远没有对艾莎脸上肃穆的神情来得强烈。

接着，冰雪女王闭上眼睛再次迟疑了半天，便走到几米外，扯下两只手套，握紧拳头，又一次稳住情绪，当她伸出手打开十指的刹那，一团雪花伴随着冰晶从掌心中腾起，形成两道交叉而立的淡蓝色冰霜，晶莹剔透的霜花落下融化时，周围还飘散了几朵绚丽的晶体。

米歇尔薇恩端坐在秋千上，双手紧拽绳索，一动不动，仿佛被凝固了一样，目瞪口呆的表情从每一个细胞都向艾莎传达出不可思议四个字。

冰晶飘散后，冰雪女王后退了一步展开双臂，握起的手心张开后，一道更强大、更华丽的雪柱腾空而起，飞到半空中变成棉絮般轻柔的雪花散开便静止在周围，等到她放下臂膀后，瞬间急速落下。随着艾莎的施法，空气也变得凉爽了一些。

米歇尔薇恩哪里想得到面前这位纤弱的女子竟然有如此奇幻的魔力，阿伦戴尔的君主此刻在她心里何止是一个普普通通的女王，她简直就是神一样的存在。艾莎在展示完自己的秘密后，并没有显露出得意的神情，而是满面颓丧。

“伴随着魔法的日益增长，每一天都愈发艰难，我担心……”

“这真是我遇到的最美妙绝伦的一幕了——不论是你，还是你的魔法。”

听到艾莎的声音，米歇尔薇恩才从万分惊奇中回过神，站起来紧握着自己的双手，极力克制着几乎喷薄而出的激动发出由衷地赞美。

“但我认为它迟早会成为一场灾难。”

“所以为了遏制住魔法，你一直戴着手套？”

“嗯！”

“对不起，呃……有用吗？”

“没有，它只是一个心理安慰，更确切地说是自欺欺人。”

“艾莎，我在想：你的魔法那么美丽，就算有危险，目前也并没有造成什么威胁，你可以不必那么紧张，让自己和奇幻的魔法都成为笼中的精灵，失去该有的自由。”

“不，米歇尔，它伤害了我最至亲至爱的妹妹，虽说是个意外，可仍然是我的错，是我造成的……”

当艾莎回忆起那束蓝光准确无误的射中安娜后，她的妹妹就此昏迷不醒时的情景，便不可避免的沮丧起来，陷入了无尽的悲痛中。尽管公主没有询问起那件往事的经过，冰雪女王还是哽咽着将它的细节告诉了米歇尔薇恩。

“……这件事以及我的魔法，就算是阿伦戴尔城堡内的王公贵族和仆人，知道的寥寥无几……我从未对任何朋友提起过——呵，我哪有什么朋友，和亲妹妹之间，也早已隔了一堵墙……”

“谢谢你对我的信任，如果你愿意，我可以成为你值得信赖的朋友。就算结束了拜访，你可以给我写信，只要你愿意。”

米歇尔薇恩迫不及待地打断了艾莎的话，看着那靛蓝色双眸中闪烁着真诚的光芒，阿伦戴尔女王确信她说的每一言每一语都出自真心。

“今晚你的魔法所带来的奇幻体验，只属于我一人。作为回礼……”

后半句公主没有说出口，她上前一步，伸出双手，看样子想把艾莎拥入怀中，然而又停在了半空。

“我可以抱你吗？”

对于这个要求，艾莎不知该拒绝还是同意。她不记得自己最后一次享受拥抱是在什么时候。多少个孤独无助的时刻，她只能躲在紧锁的房间里独自流泪，艰难克服一切。她，渴望陪伴的温暖已经太久太久，久到差点忘记了人类之间，还有这种表达情感的方式。

“嗯。”

冰雪女王迟疑而小心的声音被晚风卷走，或许风又悄悄的把它带到米歇尔薇恩的耳朵里，她走过来，将女王抱在怀里。

艾莎垂着两只手臂，尽管她很想回应，但没有手套、没有勇气，恐惧终究让她像木桩一样杵在原地。随着公主捧起她的后脑勺，女王的脸贴上米歇尔薇恩的颈窝，使艾莎瞬间迸发出一股强烈的渴望——渴望拥抱她的这个人能给予她一片和煦的沙滩；能带她走出暗无天日的寂寞；能满足她内心对于完整的希冀和追求！这一刻，结合对方身体传来的热度和手臂使出的力度所带来空前绝后的安全感，心灵骤然的安稳让怦然疯狂的感觉更是变本加厉。此时，当她的胸脯紧挨着对方的身体，脸颊贴在她赤裸的肌肤上，感受着对方有些急促的呼吸，艾莎的体内仿佛贯穿了一股电流，激起她全身的神经去领略灵魂深处犹如火星般躁动的欲望。渐渐的，她有些沉迷，甚至沦陷，不再有所顾忌，抬起手抱住了米歇尔薇恩的腰，微微撇过脸用冰凉的嘴唇小心翼翼地触碰了一下象牙色的皮肤，瞬间就被暖流所占据，疯狂的念想开始倾巢而出。艾莎努力控制着，尽力不让自己做出让公主生厌的举动——得寸进尺的亲吻或者惊恐万状的推开都不行。哪怕相拥的时间只是几分钟，她也觉得仿佛过了几个世纪一样，周围静滞得就像被冰冻起来似的，唯有不同的是此刻没有寒冷。

……

艾莎第二次体会到这种被蛊惑般的感觉同样来自于一个拥抱。安娜融化后紧紧抱住她，绝望的寒冷倏然而逝，暖意从心窝流遍全身。再真真切切地听到妹妹对她说“我爱你”三个字时，艾莎灵魂深处窜出一股不可抗拒的力量驱使她想要抓住安娜的衣领，拉近距离，凑上自己的嘴唇，伸出舌头侵入妹妹的口中，闭上眼睛不顾一切地吻她，直到对方气若游丝为止。但疯狂的思绪只在脑海中搅动了一刹那，她的理性就快速回归到解除王国冰封的重任上。然而从此之后，她不止一次记起那天忽然喷薄又突然消逝的放肆念想，心中百思不得其解又极度渴望它再一次袭来。

……

周围掀起一阵欢呼声打断了自然之灵源远流长的回忆，她顺着人们的目光看向城楼，米歇尔薇恩一席黑氅如墨，硕大的帽檐遮住了她的眉眼，然而艾莎还是能从那个帅气的下巴一眼就把她认出来。城楼上只有公主一人，并未见其弟弟，或许真如传闻所说——米歇尔迪恩死于天花病毒后，他的姐姐顶着王国一片混乱的局面登上了瓦斯科塔亚的王位。看着庞大的贵宾队伍和欢呼雀跃的人民，艾莎觉得这位曾经猛烈敲打着她的心扉和爱慕的女人想必也是位贤明的君主。只是谁能料到几年后她们已经形同陌路了呢？想到这里，自然之灵转身插入人堆里，消失在滚滚人潮中。

艾莎在瓦斯科塔亚留宿了一个彻夜无眠的晚上。当回想起与这个国家的君主发生种种匪夷所思的经历后，她心中在明晰了一些事物的同时也让未来变得混沌不清，更让她仿徨不安的是自己对安娜的情感。她始终坚信她们一直亲密无间是因为彼此的血缘和亲情的力量，但现在艾莎真的不确定了。尤其在安娜同意了克里斯托弗的求婚后，妹妹和未来妹夫那些情侣间甜蜜而正常的行为开始刺痛着自然之灵心底最脆弱深邃的地方。而时不时涌起的疯狂念想更是让她手足无措，逐渐开始怀疑是否真的如米歇尔薇恩曾经告诉她的事实——

 **“……同性** **对你** **有致命的吸引力……”**

比这还要糟糕几百倍的是她渐渐发现目前那个能够吸引她的注意力；扰乱她的思维；惊动她的情愫；开启她欲望的同性是自己的亲妹妹。

对此，除了减少和安娜见面的次数，艾莎找不到其他更有用的办法。

_“逃避——再一次成_ _为_ _了我的避_ _风_ _港……或_ _许_ _我的宿命便是如此！”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最忠实的读者【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 一、重写之际，我真诚的彩虹屁。  
> 记不太清从偶然结识《千帆过尽》偷偷观看，到某章开始忍不住写评论，直到次次守着你写，然后语无伦次激情给你挖坑探讨，反反复复多少回了。直到今日，能一直看到你在更新，并不断琢磨更好的版本，作为你的忠实（虽然不知算不算最忠诚的）读者，我感到很荣幸（写得犹如《千帆过尽》成品请我作序一般哈哈哈，呸）。  
> 首先，感谢百忙之中精（几）益（乎）求（就）精（是）修（重）改（写）。  
> 其次，不管是哪一个章节，最初见面时，吸引我的都不是因为它们拥有所谓完美的状态，而是我感受到作者对故事本身的执着。每一次几乎推翻式的修改，甚至有时候结构性大改动，都是一种坚持不懈追求故事展开合理性和前后有机联系以及内在逻辑性的艰苦尝试，反复打磨推敲甚至重来实属不易。最终达到丝丝入扣起承转合的故事与你的价值观表达融为一体的效果（你的价值观我可以说算是了解，所以我就不再赘述啦），旁观甚至小小参与了它的创作进化，感受到你每次的纠结苦恼，不断克服瓶颈，我深深敬佩。  
> 二、针对第二章（改）本身的看法。  
> 1、语言本身：  
> 语言的纯粹文学性我不晓得怎么去反复赞美了，阅读理解学汉语言词汇我仿佛是非母语读者一样感到词汇量增长，“原来还有这样的表达方式，修辞”，我才疏学浅语言平庸，但是感受力还是具有的，北地到隔壁国的描写真是太优美了。  
> 2、剧情展开：  
> 这个版本里插入一个异国公主是我在之后某章你提到通信时，我脑补过的。作为启蒙式的，从旁道出艾莎的性向发觉过程，自然不做作，信件往来也确立了这种交往的纯粹性（嗯，就是洁癖性，安全，安全的23333）。  
> 然而，这里你的新改动里，我万万没想到公主这条暗线，居然真的就倒装句般提到第二章就以回忆插叙登场了！作为内什么向的启蒙，是完全可以有的。只要后面收尾收全了就捞得住233333  
> 三、对本章看法的延伸探讨，因为没法和后面的联想拆开独立探讨，我就一股脑整合了起来。请观看一个脑洞异常读者的语无伦次：
> 
> 1、我内心无比期待最后这位成为女王得公主能和安娜修罗场一番，旧情不利用来八卦生事一番浪费了啊哈哈哈啊（看我得八卦脸）  
> 2、关于这个“旧情人”的发现，后面读到过一点铺垫（公主信件往来，有暧昧语言少女心内容），我就认为是安娜会从信件里发现吧。以这个为醋坛子打翻的前提，后面安娜第一次推到姐姐就有了比仅仅是发现她姐隐私更有合理动机。醋坛子才是内在爆发力，醋坛子使人面对真我。复合一根筋性格的安娜。  
> 3、按照原先设定，要是只这么讲个故事，那没意思，这位公主的存在虽然不能喧宾夺主，但必须用上，得和关键人物联系起来，增加人物经历得丰富性，毕竟真实得人性也是复杂的。有它形成启蒙，发现觉醒，接受面对，解放的漫长过程。不是每个人的一生都能走完全过程。艾莎两姐妹就是应该写成走完全过程的人，所以才有最后灵魂的解放，促成在她们世界里社会层面的解放。这是一个递进，升华的过程。曲折艰难，努力克服，成长蜕变，获得自由。人生的复杂性决定你要真实性就要不吝惜舍去过份单调的理想化。所以这个公主不能只是性向启蒙契机，要不然就有些单调了。感觉就浪费一条暗线。  
> 4、原则，公主和艾莎不会有实锤的什么，艾莎对性的探索和渴望可以根据两个君主之间的交流来获得一个抽象的理解，再由安娜脑子发热来执行，所以艾莎半推半就才有的说服力。对话暧昧，又没有实锤的“经历”，第三方从信件上读来遐想不断，醋意堆积，半遮半掩间，醋意发酵绑架了读信人安娜的想象，膨胀到爆发，推到姐姐。  
> 5、后面王储服拿来play的理由，我很希望能被细化。为什么是王储服，安娜对于王储服的莎有什么必须睡服的执念？这点值得推敲下去。这是我的小建议。我认为是除了王储服姿态莎公认的受属性爆炸，再加一个安娜私人点的就好了。比如王储莎不理她的阶段是王储造型的样子，只留给过安娜拒绝的背影（当然莎莎是背地里关心呵护着安娜的这些在原作迪士尼书本里有依据的）。然后比如这个公主可以在信件里提到，其实在艾莎王储时代就见过她的风姿，是和父王一起到访阿伦戴尔时的事，那时候艾莎还是王储，但是已经出落得倾国倾城。到访王国之多，可能艾莎并没注意过这个公主而已。那位公主的信件里既然有暧昧内容，可以发散出当时对王储莎从外貌到保守王储衣着下的瞎想。安娜看到爆炸。。。于是穿着王储服的睡服行动才是执念的根源加导火索全齐活的天人合一23333。  
> 6、说点狼虎之词。麻烦王储还要有不到膝盖的中长黑袜子，有吊袜带种！！公主摸艾莎的手那里色气爆表。对对对，安娜读到的公主来信里也要有，什么您的手的触感什么的。。所以安娜在play里面有脱下她手套接触并说您常年戴手套很敏感什么的狼虎之词，就是醋意来自这里。。之类的！！！“姐姐的王储服形象是我的，手套下的手也是属于我的，吊袜带属于我，人和心都是我的”那种占有欲，一件件对应在play过程里！！！！简直不要太酸爽。匿名读者朋友：那位公主，麻烦您在信里可劲儿地狼虎之词吧，为了我们能看到安娜睡服姐姐的丰富play。  
> 7、咳咳，回到本章，谈谈公主人设。能吸引艾莎懵懂少女心的，绝对是内在涵养和情感感染力都强得人。不会是那种里外轻浮的人。而她对永远都在保持在尊重为前提，虽然有所试探但十分安全距离。
> 
> 四、写在最后：  
> 洋洋洒洒两千多字，我还以为我是写文章的人？？？哈哈哈玩笑玩笑。这章很过度功能，承前启后信息量可以说满满了，所以我那么多评论都有关它要引出的后续，毕竟后面章节原版我都熟知，我就直接展开谈了。我觉得成为了一个常年给你挖坑的罪恶的人2333333
> 
> 加油！


	3. 第三章：归乡之旅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：古诗词摘自——宋代汤恢的《八声甘州•摘青梅荐酒》

无论艾莎再怎么刻意去耽搁时间，她的最终目的还是回家看望妹妹。当水灵载着她向阿伦戴尔的方向奔驰而去时，她心中涌出一阵又一阵对安娜的想念将先前所有的别扭都排挤得一干二净，恨不得妹妹立马就出现在眼前。

自然之灵踏上阿伦戴尔的码头时，太阳在天空的正中照射。城堡靠近中央，像堆积着的巨大柴木似的投出高矮不一的影子，淡蓝色的哥特式屋顶清楚地反着光，上面闪烁着冰雪魔法下永不融化的冰晶，全然像插着针一般，从所有侧面的厢房、钟楼上凸出的金属装饰，放射出白色的光，使人炫目地辉煌，在那青空上面，浮现起它的轮廓而溶在一块分外壮观。背后的山上，那道别致的瀑布悠然的流淌着，不湍急、不汹涌，它的水雾无法战胜正午的炎热，风依旧吹送着闷热咸湿的空气。城镇的那边，街道一尘不染，不少摆摊的掌柜躺在遮阳伞下摇着扇子昏昏欲睡，有几个半裸的孩子正在流淌过街面的小溪里玩耍走动，除了这寥寥几个人影，街上便没有多少人气了。而安娜也没有像往常一样在贴身仆从格尔达的陪同下早早站在海边等候她，让艾莎感到一丝轻松也带着一阵失落，她稍稍捋了捋吹乱的发丝，昂首阔步地向城堡走去。

城门口的卫兵看到昔日的女王归来，欠身行礼。定睛一看，艾莎意外地发现今日站在那里守卫的人竟然是骑兵队长赫卡里姆。

“队长，你怎么会在这里？”

“回女王陛下，今日的天气太过炎热，我让手下先歇息去了。”

“哦，你也要多加注意，不要中暑。”

“谢谢女王的关心。”

赫卡里姆再次行了一个礼后，艾莎微笑着点了下头便进了城堡。正当她经过广场上的喷泉时，正前方恰好迎面走来一波身穿黑色王室礼服的男士。看清来者何人时，自然之灵内心中的某一股神经不安地扭了一下，本能又再次驱使她避开他们，而她也非常乐意这么做，可现在已经来不及了。

“噢，艾莎女王，您回来了？”

“嗯，是的，奥恩公爵”

奥恩微微弯腰拉起艾莎的手轻轻一吻，竟让自然之灵浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但她知道自己不能拒绝这个反感至极的礼节，尤其是在公爵面前。

奥恩掌管着阿伦戴尔整个王室的运行秩序，大到国王加冕时的宣誓、布告的审核宣读；接见君主、使臣时该进行一切过场的规划、布置；还有城堡内所有仆从的管理以及任何一项礼仪、法规、制度的改革。小到君王的衣食住行游购娱等等一切琐事他都得操心。在自然之灵曾经执政的年月里，这位奥恩公爵更是宛如一个严谨刻板的父亲一样，除了给予关爱，他对年轻女王可谓是“照顾”到事无巨细的地步，艾莎的一言一行都在奥恩的监管下严格遵守着王室的礼节，稍有误差便会引来公爵喋喋不休的数落和对仆人的严厉惩罚。

看着奥恩微微皱着眉头时不时打量着自然之灵身上那件还未来得及换下的异国平民服饰，艾莎努力地从脸上挤出一个微笑，让彼此之间的氛围显得不那么难堪。庆幸的是这一次公爵并没有指责她什么，让这位昔日的君王暗自长吁了一口气。

“艾莎女王，安娜陛下今天并没有在城堡里，她和克里斯托弗外出了。”

整个阿伦戴尔的人都清楚艾莎回来只为看望自己的妹妹，而面前这位斯奎因侯爵自然也是心知肚明，但他还是习惯性劈头盖脸地浇上一盆冷水，将自然之灵对女王殷切的求见之情彻底扑灭。

“哦？没事，我有的是时间等她回来。能在此看到诸位曾经帮扶过我的大人们也是件令人愉快的事。”

听到这个消息，自然之灵虽然回答得不卑不亢，可心中还是腾起一股不小的醋意。

“承蒙女王的好意，见到您我们也感到很高兴。”

接腔的是格吉思特伯爵，这人说起话来小心翼翼，表面上比斯奎因友好太多，但依然让艾莎感觉不到善意。

他和斯奎因一样，负责辅佐君主处理国内一切拓展事项。但凡阿伦戴尔境内需要建设任何设施，都事先得他们带领人员勘察计量，并将结果汇报到议会，最后决定项目是否开展。想当初艾莎有很多利民强国的打算，然而每次一开口，斯奎因必会冷言冷语，格吉思特也总是不甘落后地送上一系列瞻前顾后的负面预想，听得人毛骨悚然，接着这些计划就在他们的担忧下不了了之。尤其是自然之灵想在阿伦戴尔内建设起完整的教育机制，让无论富有或贫穷的男孩女孩都能接受正规教学，通过书本看向世界，一步步晋升学业，利用知识的力量达到自己的梦想。谁知这一打算公布出来后，就遭到议会的强烈反对，他们荒唐的说辞让艾莎不得不怀疑就是这两个家伙在其中作祟。

想到此，自然之灵满心遗憾，可如今她已经卸任，除了保持高雅，礼貌地慰问这些人，还能怎样呢？

“是啊！诸位大人们还好么？”

艾莎顺水推舟地询问着，面前四五个老爷们脸上的肌肉牵强地拉扯出一个幅度，彼此玩味地对视了一下，才点头回应。

“我们都很好，艾莎女王，您呢？做北地女王比做阿伦戴尔的女王更容易吧？毕竟那里与世隔绝、穷乡僻壤。”

“诸位大人参政多年，应该都很清楚，统治一个国家历来并非易事，无论在哪里，我的职责都是保证国土完整、人民安康。”

听到艾莎的回答，众人相互间再次意味深长地相视而笑，便又默不作声了。

“不知艾莎女王有没有找到一位合适的丈夫了呢？”

“呃……这个，没有！”

提这个尴尬问题的人同样是一位伯爵，名叫约里克莱，他算是阿伦戴尔的使臣，凡是需要接见的国家首先都得经过他先去取得联系，然后将行程等细节汇报给奥恩，再由议会商议后，君主才能前往访问。但他似乎错误理解了自己的职责，不厌其烦地为女王牵桥搭线，似乎艾莎找到一位门当户对的丈夫是他唯一的使命。在他的坚持下，整个议会宛如着魔了一样，长期陷入联姻的风潮中，让那时的自然之灵头痛欲裂。然而她还是碍于自己的身份，代表王国一一会见了每一个国家的王子或国王，默默忍受着来自每一位痴迷于她美貌的年轻男子的纠缠。好在如今这一切都已经过去了。

“艾莎女王要抓紧时间啊！如今您都快三十岁了，要是艾格纳国王九泉之下知道您依然单身，他也定会感到着急的……”

自然之灵潜意识里屏蔽了后面大段上升到道德层次的高谈阔论后，取而代之的却是她对自身情感的困惑。安娜，她的妹妹，她的亲妹妹，唯一的至爱、唯一的牵挂，却能勾起她内心对于情欲的骚动，这是任何一位王子都不曾给过她的感觉，这种撩拔人心的滋味到底来自于什么呢？

自然之灵的思绪仅仅飘散了几秒钟，依然被斯卡纳德看了出来，他停下了正在说的话，一脸不满地盯着曾经的女王，艾莎只有赶紧为自己找一个合适的说辞。

“呃……斯卡纳德侯爵，你说的话不无道理，但原谅我此刻在这炙热的阳光下感到头晕目眩，加上几日赶路的劳累，我想我需要休息一下，谢谢你的担忧和提醒。”

“啊哈，您不会是嫌弃我啰嗦无趣吧？非常抱歉，我确实忘了您刚刚归来，也忘记您不爱晒太阳，既然艾莎女王感到不适，那我就不多说了。”

“当然没有，斯卡纳德侯爵，失陪了。”

自然之灵刚要溜之大吉，侯爵想了想又补充了一句。

“婚姻大事确实不容易解决，要不然您也不会到了今天还孑然一身。我说这些是为了您好，艾莎女王还是得慎重地考虑考虑。”

斯卡纳德在放自然之灵一马时还不忘借机讽刺她几句，艾莎全然不在乎，在执政期间听过的冷嘲热讽还少么？她继续礼节性的和其他人客套了几句后，便快速地走进城堡，消失在这几个不讨喜的人面前。

城堡里的空气比外面略微凉爽，空无一人的走廊上，艾莎稍微感觉到舒适和自在。当她推开安娜房门的一刹那，把里面正在干活的唯一一个女仆吓得几乎跳起来，自然之灵自己也怔住了，无措地看着面前这位替女王整理内务的小姑娘心神未定地抱着一堆衣物一脸惊恐地愣在原地。

“呃……对不起，我吓到你了么？”

小女仆依然没有回过神来，她怯生生地看着艾莎，半晌后才谨小慎微地点了点头。

“我是安娜女王的姐姐……”

“参……参见女王。”

小女仆不但用词不当，屈膝礼也极为笨拙，说话的声音细小得就像蚊子，她站在那里不敢轻举妄动，却时不时微微抬起眼偷瞄着艾莎，直到发现对方依然在审视着自己时，脸上开始荡漾出害羞的红晕，头也巴不得垂进衣服的领子里。自然之灵面对这张陌生的面孔散发出种种不适的神情后，收起接下来的问话，命令这个不精通礼节的小姑娘暂时回避。看着小女仆惶恐不安地快速跑出房间后，她心中仍旧奇怪是什么原因让奥恩同意将一位年幼又胆小的女仆放置在女王身边？

艾莎独自一人在安娜的房间里晃荡着，期间再没有任何人来打扰，她不禁疑惑妹妹到底和她的未婚夫去了哪里？克里斯托弗驾着车带她去看极光了么？他们一定会像往常一样并排而坐，两人开心地聊着天，说不定谈到兴致高涨时还会忍不住亲吻对方，或者他们把车停下来温存一番……

_“在_ _没_ _有我的日子，安娜有克里斯托弗的陪伴也挺好……”_

艾莎丝毫不愿意把那对恩爱的情侣接下来会做的事想象下去，她一面安慰着自己，一面任由着内心中的嫉妒和委屈蔓延出来，随后烦躁地将手里拿起的书重重地扔在桌上，巨大声响却让她浑身颤粟了一下。这个小小的惊吓使自然之灵更加憋屈了，嘴里也情不自禁地小声抱怨起来。

“我千里迢迢回来看你，你倒好，和克里斯托弗跑得无影无踪……”

当这句自说自道的怨言传到自己耳朵里时，艾莎心头随之一震，她可从来不是一个持宠而娇的女子。年幼时艾格纳国王和阿杜娜王后将她当作掌上明珠，但自从父母去世后，就几乎没有人宠过她了。如今坚强独立的阿伦戴尔前任女王却因为妹妹和一个男人外出错过了彼此的见面就在这空无一人的房间里拈酸泼醋、任性撒娇？想到此，自然之灵顿时从头到尾的鄙视了自个儿一遍。

_“这矫情戏我是在演_ _给谁_ _看呐？安娜根本不_ _会_ _知道的——_ _她_ _什_ _么_ _都不知道。”_

自然之灵懊恼地倒在床上，目视着天花板，准备放下这些乱七八糟的思绪静静的躺一会时，房门突然被打开了，艾莎迅速地从床上弹起来，激动地想着是不是她亲爱的妹妹回来了？可扭头一看，门口站着的是整个阿伦戴尔她最为敬重的人。

“维克托？”

稍稍驼背的男人抱着一堆文书，好不容易腾出一只手来扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，才看清叫他的是何人。

“艾莎女王？您回来了？”

“是的，维克托，好久不见。”

维克托看起来并不如那些勋爵们年富力强、目空一切，甚至还有点老态龙钟的味道，但艾莎知道他的独特之处。

都说“伴君如伴虎”，身为阿伦戴尔王室御用助理，比起一味掇臀捧屁，维克托不知要高明出多少，面对君王的困苦烦闷，他那聪明绝顶的脑袋里总能想出一套不但迎合人意，还能引发对方从理性的角度冷静深思问题的客观与主观原因进行自省改正的说辞，所以只要不是昏庸无道之辈，都对他敬佩有余。除了满腹才华和见多识广外，他也真正达到了“世事洞明皆学问，人情练达即文章”的境界。因此，在维克托游刃有余地辅佐了两代君王后，艾莎卸任时又将他鼎力推荐给了新任女王，而安娜也欣然接受了这位被姐姐夸得神乎其神的助理。只是自然之灵一直很纳闷，就算她再怎么苦口婆心地劝慰，德才兼备的维克托还是坚决不接受加冠进爵的赏赐，他追求的到底是什么？

“好久不见，艾莎女王，您最近可好？”

“我很好，你呢？和安娜还算相处和睦吧？”

“安娜陛下聪慧机灵，和她在一起令我心旷神怡。”

“那我就放心了。”

“艾莎女王就算不插手国事也不必担忧，我可是向您保证过会竭尽全力去帮助安娜陛下统治这个王国的。”

“谢谢你，维克托。”

“那是我应该做的。艾莎女王最近都没有回来，是遇到什么棘手的事么？”

“没……没有，大多数时候都无事可做，没有回来是怕耽误安娜的时间。”

“唔……原来是这样。对了，艾莎女王要是想看书，我可以推荐一些，最近国外新兴崛起的几个作家，他们的作品几日前我刚好读完，让人感觉耳目一新，没准艾莎女王也会喜欢那样的文学风格。”

“谢谢，呃……其实我有些心烦意乱，估计不怎么能静下心来念书，不过还是希望你推荐给我，书本能让人忘记烦恼。”

“回头我给您送过来。艾莎女王，事实上您根本不必为安娜陛下担忧，她的治国手段虽然与您不同，然而也是天赋异禀。”

“哦？快告诉我安娜的卓越之处，她总是不停地埋怨自己不如我——其实你知道我的政绩并不杰出。”

听到维克托对安娜颇有赞赏时，艾莎全部的兴趣都被吸引住了，心头的烦恼也减少了许多，她非常乐意见识妹妹潜在的才能。

“安娜女王为推动阿伦戴尔的经济发展，开始实施贸易商谈计划——这个计划于每个季度开展一次联盟合作会议，鼓励广大王国和其他种族与阿伦戴尔建立盟友关系，从而促进双方学术、技术的交融，也从中达成更多的利益往来。安娜陛下的决策对于阿伦戴尔的繁荣起到巨大的作用，然而艾莎女王也不必这么否认自己，要知道有一些王国可是在您曾经的努力下就已经实现长期友好的合作关系。”

“那贸易商谈会从什么时候开始？”

自然之灵两眼放光，没想到在这个令人烦躁的午后还能听到如此如沐春风的好消息。

“议会上个星期通过了这项举措，首届贸易商谈会四月份开始举行，为期一周。”

“真好，我以前都没有想到这些办法……”

看着艾莎脸上掠过一阵愧色，维克托赶紧打圆场。

“艾莎女王的心境我懂得，回首繁华梦，流水斜晖；寄隐孤山山下，但一瓢饮水，深掩苔扉。羡青山有思，白鹤忘机。怅年华、不禁搔首，又天涯、弹泪送春归。销魂远，千山啼鴂，十里荼麋。①”

自然之灵不得要领，瞪大眼睛望着维克托许久，这位才高八斗的助理才恍然察觉到纵然艾莎博览群书，但并非能完全懂得东方古国博大精深的诗词文赋所要表达的意境。

“哦，这是一首来自瓷器之国的诗词，翻译过来是这样的——回首往昔，那曾经的风流繁华，恍然如梦，只剩下斜晖脉脉，流水悠悠，一切俱已消逝，令人无限感伤。隐居在孤山山下，每日长掩苔扉，深居简出，一箪食、一瓢水足矣。常常羡慕青山安详宁静，好象在凝神沉思似的；也羡慕以前的隐士们以鹤、梅为伴，因忘记了人世的权谋机变，而时刻能保持着一颗恬然自得的心。远望天涯，看看又是一年春尽，不禁黯然销魂，搔首踟蹰，想到自己的青春年华也正随着春天匆匆流逝，眼泪便在不知不觉间轻弹暗洒。这时耳边又传来了杜鹃的声声悲啼，那凄惨的叫声回荡在山间，仿佛在说着‘不如归去’；蔷薇正盛开，布满十里山谷。”

艾莎似懂非懂，但她心中明白，自己如今的惆怅与彷惶并不是来自昔日未成就的业绩和渐逝的青春，而是那些突如其来的醋意所代表的情愫。曾经她以为所有的心神不定全部都由于灵魂深处想要追寻真正的归属，探寻生命中完整的意义。如今她已经解开了所有的身世之谜，可情感之谜接踵而至，令她应接不暇。她选择忽略、想过逃避，但如同以身俱来的魔法与日俱增一样，无处可藏、无法轻视，它像一个旋涡将内心的朝气和平静逐渐吞噬，只剩下无尽的黑暗。没有人比自然之灵更懂得与众不同是一种多么痛苦的滋味，宛如困兽之斗，撕咬抓扯得遍体鳞伤也只不过跟内心的魔鬼博弈，在外人眼里，依旧另类、依旧病态，自我的救赎如同疯子般自寻烦恼，根本没有理解，更没有肯定。

“其实……很多时候令我分外困扰的并非年华流逝……”

自然之灵有些痛苦，她闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，接着把话说下去，维克托默默地听着，从中便体会到些许来自这位君王的煎熬与无助。

“准备谈自己的时候，我每每陷入轻度的困惑之中；每每被‘自己是什么’这一命题所附带的古典式悖论拖住后腿。亦即，就纯粹的信息而言，能比我更多地谈我的人，这个世界任何地方都是不存在的。但是，我在谈自己自身的时候，被谈的自己势必被作为谈者的我——被我的价值观、感觉的尺度、作为观察者的能力以及各种各样的现实利害关系——所取舍、所筛选、所限定、所分割。果真如此，被谈的‘我’的形象又能有多少真实性呢？对此，我非常放心不下，历来放心不下……凡此种种，我越想就越不愿意谈及自己本身（即便有谈的必要）。相比之下，我更想就我这一存在之外的存在，了解尽可能多的客观事实。我想通过知晓个别的事和人在自己心目中占怎样的位置？有何等的重要性？或者通过保持己然包涵这些平衡，来尽量客观地把握自己这一个人之所以为人的存在。”

“艾莎女王，世间大多数人看上去对内在的恐怖或不安几乎都无动于衷，一有机会就想以惊人坦率的语句谈论自己，诸如：‘我心直口快，不会拐弯抹角……’‘我敏感脆弱，不善与世人打好交道……’‘我专会洞察人心，没人逃得过我的眼睛……’然而，我多次目睹‘敏感脆弱’的人无谓的伤害他人；多次目睹‘心直口快’的人不自觉地再三强调于己有力的歪理；多次目睹‘专会洞察人心’的人为并不难看穿的表面奉承所轻易欺骗。如此看来，事实上人对于自身到底又会了解多少？所以您应该对自己所持有自我审视的态度感到荣幸，至少您有这个胆量去面对内心中的危机和造作。而世上有太多的人都把本身放在一个虚构的框架里自我保护起来，让现实与自己达到一种虚假的融洽，从而更好的保护容易受伤的心灵和血肉之躯，可这种保护如同皇帝的新装，获得的结果只有愚蠢且自大而已。”

维克托不算彻底懂了艾莎话中隐射的涵义，然而他的解释也称得上最佳答案。当自然之灵还想再说点什么时，她动了动嘴唇并没有说出口。

从思春期某个节点开始，她便在自己同他人之间画了一条肉眼看不见的分界线，对任何人都保持一定的距离，在即不接近，亦不远离的过程中观察对方的动向。众口一词之事也不囫囵吞枣，她对世界毫无保留的激情，仅仅倾注在对安娜的爱和自身的困顿中，这样也就在所难免——她成为了一个孤独的人。

“维克托，你的回答无懈可击。但，我的心境……要怎么表达呢？有时心慌得不行，害怕得不行，就像你所说的那个框架一下子被拆了个精光，又像在没有引力拖拽的情况下被孤单地流放到一片漆黑里，自己朝哪个方向移动都稀里糊涂……唉，或许人对于自身的探索和恐惧，就好像万物之谜、未知之境，深奥、神秘，谁都说不清，只有一步步地去挖掘找寻，然而这样的寻觅之路漫长、艰难，得鼓起太多的勇气，面对太多的偏见……有时身而为人，我真的觉得太过复杂、太过劳累。”

“就如同我刚才和您说的那样，如今的您像是与山海相伴的隐士，何不忘记些徒劳无功的挣扎，保持一颗安适愉快的心呢？当然，每个人的梦想与追求各不相同，但并不意味着它就不重要！看您的选择了，艾莎女王……我由衷地希望您每一次鼓起探索未知的勇气去执行时，得到的结果都是您想要的。”

维克托努力地挺直了腰，抬手将鼻梁上的眼镜取下来用衣角擦了擦重新戴好，似乎是有心让艾莎看到他别有深意的目光。自然之灵与之对视了几秒钟后，维克托向这位君王露出了一个肯定的笑容——在艾莎印象中，这位助理基本没怎么笑过。

“谢谢你，维克托。”

“艾莎女王，我忘记告诉您，安娜陛下让克里斯托弗陪着她去看望地精帕比了。在您最近没回来的日子里，她为贸易商谈会的事孜孜不倦的同议会商量谈判，忙得焦头烂额……”

“也好趁这个机会放松一下。”

“恰好趁这个机会放松一下。”

当他们异口同声地说出同一句话时，两人不由自主地楞了一下，艾莎不好意思地笑起来，而维克托低下头扶了扶眼镜，以掩饰自己的窘态。随后，女王的助理陪着自然之灵聊了一些轻松有趣的话题后，这位睿智的男人便敏锐地察觉出艾莎脸上的疲惫，于是把余下的时间和空间都留给了她，行礼告退了。

自然之灵躺在床上回味着方才的对话，想着想着，疲惫的困意渐渐消逝。当脑海里浮出一张面孔时，她敏捷地翻爬起来，思考了片刻，准备上阁楼去找些东西——除了艾莎自己，没人知道那里存放着她和米歇尔薇恩的所有秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最忠实的读者【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 本章是典型的过渡性章节。
> 
> 一、迂回后重返阿伦戴尔
> 
> 1、艾莎北地到阿伦戴尔一路迂回邻国，引出公主回忆伏笔。此处终于是回到主线到达阿伦戴尔。
> 
> 2、一路心情从混乱到接近安娜所在就只剩安娜的转变真实而直接。从插叙彻底进入现实。
> 
> 3、落地不见习以为常的迎接，又听说安娜与克里斯托弗单独外出，不禁一反常态的醋意已经让读者也犹如被暗暗刺痛一样。她在爱人面前不过是一个少女。
> 
> 二、正反NPC悉数登场。
> 
> 1、反对派奸臣
> 
> 这里的篇幅已经充分体现了未来那几组敌对势力的过往业绩，态度立场，已经属于群像勾勒完毕的铺垫。
> 
> 包含对执政的干涉、婚姻的干涉、权术的嚣张、以及个人对女王一组的心照不宣的轻蔑与讥讽。事实与对话的交替描绘，我们不难联想本作后面会引出的矛盾点。
> 
> 2、正面忠臣
> 
> 1、队长登场
> 
> 这里一改前面版本没有在最初提到人事安排的情况，队长在开端就登场，后面不至于面临危机才突兀地作为一个生面孔插入进来。虽然说他是忠臣团队的武力担当，又是原作马提斯上尉的儿子的设定，还是会觉得太突然，这样作确实更为妥帖。此处不难发现，你对他的个性有个轻微的侧面体现，就是体恤爱护同僚，为他后面更加强大仁义的忠诚铺垫起来。
> 
> 2、卡尔娜妹妹
> 
> 不说了~比起“事后”再来认识艾莎，毕竟是要发现事故现场的角色，即将知道天大的秘密哈哈哈，又要负责递毛巾~~~（怎么不让我去递毛巾！！！）这里登场免得艾莎隔天早晨尴尬加成哈哈哈哈。（卡尔娜：我一个人承受了太多！）
> 
> 3、维爹
> 
> 维爹的父爱如山哈哈哈。这里虽然不是彻底看穿，到底也是逻辑维度的胜利。那些希望艾莎直面自己且能得到好结果的祝愿，我相信这是维爹真实心情。包括维爹洞察艾莎的疲惫，给她安慰为她腾出空间时间的共情，比起以前，给了读者一种，他除了大臣身份，更像个远远关怀姐妹的父亲的感觉。自然，默不作声的慈爱感。
> 
> 另外，他对安娜执政长处的慧眼，肯定是能有效对比之后那些国会奸臣们对安娜的刻薄评价的。这里也是他睿智的表现。
> 
> 而维爹辅佐三代君主不要分封的细节，也很好的引出了他的大智若愚，和看透世事的智慧与气节。这里不如说，维爹更具备了一位引路的长者的地位。
> 
> 三、引出信件
> 
> 不多说了，自己跑去挖坟，结果怕不是信件早就嘿嘿嘿了。
> 
> 谢谢你的精心修（重）改（写），这架构越来越你自己，不再是最初别人想看你写什么的零散感了。
> 
> 期待下章！！！！！


	4. 第四章：梦如香冷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：卡利班：莎士比亚戏剧《暴风雨》中公爵普洛斯彼罗凶恶丑陋的奴仆。  
> ②：整段摘自——奥斯卡.王尔德的《道林.格雷的画像》序言
> 
> 纪念227事件一周年，如果没有那件事，我想我的心血应该会有更多人看到并喜欢吧？

阁楼正好在安娜的房间上方，艾莎只需要出门顺着旋转楼梯上到顶部再爬一个梯子就到了。当她提着灯笼打开地门时，映入眼帘的一切依然如同那年圣诞节所看到的一样，装着妹妹儿时的古维京战盔，巫术斗篷和龙爪的布面大箱子敞开着。旁边印着雪花的箱子就算不打开，艾莎也知道里面放着的还是一堆折叠整齐的缎面手套，只是那个毛线织成的尤根比尔根伯爵和妹妹写给她的贺卡早已经被她们带到自己房间里。

艾莎走到安娜的箱子旁边往里面瞟了一眼，几块积满灰尘的帆布上放着两双旧布鞋，其他就什么都没有了。至于印着雪花图案的箱子，自然之灵连看都没看一眼绕过它向阁楼最深处走去。一堆破旧的书画下面，艾莎找到了那个不起眼的木盒子，上面没有任何图案，点缀着斑驳铜绿的锁扣上并没有配锁，自然之灵认为锁起来反而会勾起别人打开的好奇心。她朝着盒子吹了一口气，一团灰尘腾起，呛得她迈过脸咳嗽一会，不禁有些担心其中的东西会不会遭到虫蛀？当看到一封封信件完好无损的躺在里面时，艾莎记起父亲兴高采烈地送给她作礼物时所说的吹嘘之词。

“这是我从海盗手里抢来的'藏宝箱'，听说能让宝物由一变二。快，艾莎，把你的好东西放进去试试看？”

这个盒子当然不是艾格纳抢的，也不如父亲所说的那么神奇，但它的用料非同小可，艾莎很庆幸选择它装这些代表着“初恋”的信物。她定了定神，拿起一封打开来，带着花纹边框的纸张有些绒，上面黑色的墨迹已经淡去很多，依然能看出潦草洒脱的字迹所要表述的内容。

【……书没有道德和不道德之分，只有写得好与写得差，仅此而已。人们对现实主义的厌恶，如同从镜子里照见自己面孔的卡利班①的狂怒；对浪漫主义的厌恶，则是从镜子里照不见自己面孔的卡利班的狂怒。人的道德生活只是艺术创作题材的一部分，而艺术的道德在于完美运用不完美的素材，他们并不想证明什么，即使真实可以被证明。一切艺术既有外表，又有象征，若有人要钻到外表的深处，那后果自负；如果有人要解读象征的内涵，那后果自负。艺术真正反映的是观众而不是生活。引发不同的观点，正体现了作品的新颖、复杂和重要性……②】

艾莎只需要稍微回想片刻，便记起这段话的背景。那天她在阿伦戴尔王室图书馆的角落里翻到一本没有封面的书，才看了几页，就发现其中的内容充释着细腻、详尽同时充满着想象力的色情描写，字里行间无一不带有性虐、血腥以及变态的癖好，完全以作者个人的尖锐情欲和暴力倾向为准则，不理会理性的束缚，不顾道德法律的干预，一切只为了个人欲望的宣泄。这本百十来页的书还未看了三分之一，年轻的女王便感到倒胃至极，她很诧异这种肆无忌惮挑战着伦理道德的作品居然能流传于世？如此荒谬、极端的色情乌托邦真正存在于现实社会中？这般残忍、淫秽的文学也能称之为艺术而受人拜读？艾莎带着满腹疑问把书随手放在了床前，不久奥恩便因此找到了她，一通严厉地数落和语重心长地教育后，公爵命令仆从们把她更加严格的管控起来，除了睡觉的时段，艾莎身边或多或少都围绕着三五个人暗暗洞察着她的一举一动，只要一有不符合女王身份的行为，便会第一时间传到奥恩的耳朵里。女王满脑的疑问没有得到一丝有效的解答，相反严酷的限制惹起她心中的叛逆，频频写信让维克托带出去给那个唯一的、相隔甚远的朋友求救。于是米歇尔薇恩引用奥斯卡.王尔德的话给艾莎交上一份接近满分的解释，并鼓励她接着把书看完再作评论。可当女王再去找那本书时，它已不知所踪。

就从那刻起，女王和公主的信件开始转向对各种禁忌文学的探讨，艾莎躲着公爵和他的眼线们到阿伦戴尔王室图书馆搜索各类被朝纲忌讳的读物。当她把自己所能找到的书籍都大致看了一遍后，发现这些著作具备各不相同的写作风格，每一个作者用自己独树一帜的语言来塑造另类艺术的特色。久而久之，她的观念不再局限于神权和王权的狭隘，变得有些开放，甚至放荡起来。同时思想上也与米歇尔薇恩，甚而和奥斯卡.王尔德达成了一项共识——从艺术家来说，思想和语言是艺术创作的工具；罪恶和美德是艺术创作的素材。

在这种对错难辨的鼓舞下，艾莎沉浸在色情文字中不可自拔。每晚她拥有了属于自己的私人空间后，都会翻出珍藏着的心爱读物，留有足够的时间遨游其中，并把自我代入到情节里，想象着成为主宰或是被动的一方。哪怕有的已经看了一遍，但她的视觉神经还是会机敏地捕捉着每一段露骨淫荡的描写。不多时，她发现同性之间的性爱更能满足喜好与性癖，比如王室贵族女性为了排解彼此的空虚所进行的那些不可告人的娱乐——

【……然后，高贵的亚历山大夫人把那位年轻、单纯得就像一只刚出生的羊羔一般的女孩叫到跟前，掀起她腰上哥伦比的裙子，直到露出小巧的肚脐。她粉红色皮肤的臀部便毫无保留的露了出来，女伯爵站到她的正前方，满意地看着两腿之间半隐半现的，粉红色郁金香；她凝视着她的丘阜，亚麻色的阴部，那上帝眨动的眼睛。高傲的女人一只手抓住她浑圆的臀部，一只手抚摸上那朵红色的蔷薇花蕾，凑到颤抖着的对方耳边，激动地说道：“让我来教你爱欲之道。”尽管女孩已是男爵的夫人，但她依然猛烈地颤粟了一下……】

【……我强迫她靠着躺椅，她美丽的颈背和象牙白的香肩发出美妙夺目的光芒，让我急切得有些慌乱，不顾起先预想好的步骤粗鲁地拉下她的灯笼裤，一直拉到膝盖才罢休。对于上身那件单薄的衬衣，只需用力一扯，挺立的乳房立即弹了出来。此刻我突然不知道具体从哪一步开始，但身体已经积极地运作起来——舌头、嘴唇、腹部、手臂、大腿、臀部，每个部分都因为情欲而无法自持……】

每每这种类似的文字跃入眼帘时，艾莎的脑海里不可抗拒地浮现出一个熟悉的人，她有挺拔健美的身段，充满力量的手臂以及一头蓬松的黑褐色卷发，那个人此刻正如书中一样对自己做着同样的事。边看边想象时，艾莎的一只手不自觉地游走到腿间，睡裙下摆被折了进去，摩擦着稚嫩的肌肤，整个身体在这即刻产生的愉悦下震颤着。

_“轻微地触碰竟然可以产生如此迥异奇特的感觉，那如果……”_

这么想的时候，艾莎也没有立刻按照书里的描写一样直奔主题，她把手重新移回腿上，一点点朝上移动，探寻着那些在特意刺激下令周身颤抖的丝丝快感。渐渐熟悉了这些感觉后，便开始朝更深的地方推进。等女王的手心出现一丝带着温存的湿润感时，那本破烂的书籍早已被丢到一边，腹部的炙热以及手指上的滑腻让她如痴如醉。她抬起自己的腰臀努力去迎合以身俱来的性欲所拥有的全部潜能。随着手上加剧的爱抚，艾莎感到脸颊越来越灼烧，沉重的喘息也越来越难以抑制。

_“这是……无以伦比的美妙感觉……”_

艾莎的一只手来到更低的地方，她跟随渴望轻轻地按抚着每一个敏感点位，另一只手臂毫不留情地抓扯着头顶的床单，脑海里所浮现的是那位似曾相识的模糊人影强势的侵占——对方将她推到墙上，高举过头顶的双手被死死的摁住，两人的胸脯紧贴在一起，艾莎能感受到澎湃的心潮和欲望伴随每一次触碰到新的神经而骤然激烈。她无法阻止住的疯狂臆想满足了她被需要、被征服的渴望，她败给了自己的意志，只需要更深入一点点就能将她推下悬崖。

_“……无法控制……”_

_“我想……要更多……更深入……更彻底……”_

这无疑是年轻的君王第一次探索自己最私密的部位，在这种前所未有的新奇和释放中，艾莎完全不在乎可能出现的一片狼藉，她起身将浸湿了一块下摆的睡裙彻底脱掉，靠在床头，闭着眼睛，把自己安顿在一个舒适的环境中。随着手指的抚慰和手掌的揉捏，口里的娇喘开始变为时断时续的呻吟。纵然头脑越来越放松时，她越是感到阵阵空虚席卷过来，哪怕最后她放下所有的矜持和端庄，懊恼地在自己身体里野蛮地寻求，欲望依然无法得到完全的满足。愈发处于空幻状态，脑海里随之出现的那个人影就更加具体化。当米歇尔薇恩一高一低的眉毛和一深一浅的酒窝所展现出的戏谑笑容仿佛近在眼前时，不仅让艾莎停下了手里的动作，也让思维中无处不在的情色文字瞬间烟消云散。女王迷失的灵魂于这一刹那归位，尽管她的身体在内心无限的期待中仍旧保持着亢奋，每一根神经周围都环绕着经久不散的快感，她也开始对自己的行为感到不耻。

_“我在干什么？”_

_“我到底在干什么？”_

_“我在自慰……我在意淫……我在玷污一位王室的公主，期待和她做书上那些肮脏的事……”_

_“我为什么变成了这样？”_

_“为什么？”_

经过了一晚的初次试探，艾莎本能地觉得那会为自己带来前所未有的愉悦，可这种荒谬的举止还是让她难以接受。思来想去后，她便把枕边的色情小说重新放回了图书室。即使她努力去排斥那些令人脸红心跳的描绘，但在闭上眼睛的那一刻，断断续续的句子依旧浮现在脑海：“用她的嘴唇和舌头贴上去……”“握住我的手……”“臀部、乳房紧密的挤压在一起……”“抓住她的乳头……”“张开我那小巧的阴唇……”“她灵活温暖的舌头探进了其中……”资质浅雹的女王无法遏制住这些词句的出现，它们从泛黄的书页中模糊的冒出、聚集，缓缓的移动后结合成完整的构想。身体随之燥热起来，自己的手也鬼使神差地再次向睡衣下赤裸的双腿，以及两腿交错的那一点伸去。

_“不要……不要再做这种低俗的事了……”_

_“但……那美妙绝伦的感觉……令人怀念……”_

_“我只不过在自得其乐……这没有什么……只要不把她带入其中……”_

_“……最后一次……”_

她再一次放纵自己，却也没有达到彻底的满足。身体里堆积的狂热像是被堵塞的蒸汽机，时刻有爆炸的可能性。每一根神经释放出的觉醒既在内心软弱的轻佻呼唤下横冲直撞，又在未湮灭的理性中被死死地压制着，远远超出了身心的负荷。可最终，艾莎在紧要关头强迫着心智从诱惑中挣脱出来，她无法容忍自己在道德的航线上越偏越远，尤其是当脑海里的欲望幻想变成了安娜时，羞愧和自责更是将她千刀万剐。

理智的回归让艾莎的内心瞬间被罪恶感包围。她卷缩在床上，双手抱住头颅，十指插进白金色的头发里狠狠地拽住。随即，泪水盈满了她紧闭的眼眶，牙齿激烈地打着颤，周身的寒冷混合着还未彻底宣泄出的高潮让她的身体轻微地痉挛着。极度的不适伴随着失控而来，她的手心中开始冒出冰晶，慢慢地凝结在发丝上。当彻骨的冰冷从头皮传到大脑时，恐惧也随之袭来。

_“别慌，控制住，别感受，藏起来……藏起来……”_

父亲教给她这套最有效的告诫此刻变成了无用的碎碎念，极度的自责和胆寒使得房间里飘起了绒毛般的雪絮，周围的气温也下降了许多。艾莎躲在臂弯中，嘴里念念有词，脑里竭尽所能地把恐惧和负面情绪排挤出去，在她的神志恢复正常之前，每分每秒对她来说都是痛苦的煎熬。而这种撕扯的挣扎伴随着她整个成长过程。她不知道精神什么时候会在其中彻底崩溃，也没有察觉自己在这种极限的自我压抑中越来越坚韧了。

……

即使阁楼里此刻只有自然之灵一人，想到这些已经过去很久的事情，照旧感到空气沉闷，脸颊发热。她站起来用手扇着风，环视了一圈周围，离她不远的地方，有一个挂着锁，落满灰尘的黑色木箱子，艾莎想了想，坐下来，在装着信件的盒子里翻了翻，便找到一把钥匙。打开来后，里面整整齐齐的放着本应该销毁的禁书，她看着破旧不堪的封面，沉思了片刻蹲下来翻找了两本放在一旁，锁起箱子。自然之灵并没有立刻阅读它们，只是将注意力重新放在那些信件上，她从旁边拖了一把旧椅子坐下，拿出一叠信件，随手拆开一封仔细地看起上面的内容。

【……我已经安全回到了瓦斯科塔亚，不必担心！亲爱的女王。

在这封信里，我不想再跟你聊那些与我们关系不大的文学著作。

实话实说，我已迷失。如果我向你发出求助，那原因在于与你共处让我惊叹不已。我是否可以相信，不管是通过这半年来频繁地通信还是过去几日中彼此形影不离，对于我来说都是完美的惊喜。现在我趴在床上，迫不及待地写这封信，当闭上双眸组织语言时，我的眼里始终都是你——你从床上起来披散着头发睡眼惺忪的模样；你整襟危坐处理文件时的严谨；你优雅淡然的谈吐和端庄大方的举止；你穿着紫色王储服的样子……那套衣服不是你最漂亮的，但你穿上它却让我感到异常的乖巧，甚至觉得你身娇腰柔，弱不禁风，内心就不由地生出一股无法阻止的保护欲。

在短暂融入你的生活之前，我无时无刻不在猜想——你平日里穿什么衣服？梳什么样的发饰？早上吃什么早餐？下午茶是喝咖啡还是品尝来自某个产地的茶叶？在不为国务操劳的时候，又有谁陪在你身边？你有哪些日常的消遣？我想着你淡蓝色的眼眸，你的双唇，你的手以及它释放出的美丽魔法……总之，就是想知道你所有的一切。

我还想飞翔到某个地方，那个地方可以是平平无奇的小花园；可以是洒满星辰的小山坡；可以是潮汐吵闹的海边；可以是能够远眺的灯塔……那里就只有你和我，不必受到仆人隔三差五的打扰，也不用在意我要是牵了你的手，旁人会投来怎样的目光。只要你愿意，我便有幸能再次看到你为我表演无可比拟的冰雪魔法。我想要带你飞向有雨水和阳光的地方……

这封信看起来用词平庸，语句浅薄，然而在我面对这种防不胜防的渴望时，想要在脑海里搜刮出精辟辞藻，引经据典修辞一番就变得异常困难。语无伦次地说了这么多，依然无法表达出我最真实的感受……期待你的回信，艾莎！我更希望不久以后的将来能在我的王国看到你的身影，纵然瓦斯科塔亚没有阿伦戴尔那样亲切、恬静，但我将尽我所能让你感受到自由与温暖。】

时过已久再看这封信，依然令自然之灵心潮起伏、眼眶泛红，如此坦露心迹的表白在她执政期间数不胜数，只要在这间布满尘埃的屋子里找找，就能轻易翻出许多写得比它更华丽、更动人的信件来，它们基本都出自于男人之手。而来自米歇尔薇恩这一箱子信件，都是由维克托亲手转交到艾莎手中，公主对于女王来说是一个隐藏的秘密。自然之灵在身份压力和外界偏见下，试着去隐藏、去遗忘她们之间胜于友情，恰似爱情的暧昧关系。然而秘密的魅力就在于充满诱惑，逃避只会让她更加慌乱，心智抓狂，越是刻意的忽略，米歇尔薇恩所说的每一句话和对她所做的每一个小小的举动都在脑海里盘旋飞舞。出于什么原因让那位公主亲自不远万里来到阿伦戴尔找她，艾莎已经记得不是特别清楚了，不过她们短暂而快乐的时光却始终经久不散。

自从女王深夜在色情文学的熏陶下做出她自认为对公主大不敬的行为后，艾莎有很长一段时间都没有再给米歇尔薇恩写信，对方也仿佛心有灵犀似的消失了。然而女王真就能那么轻易地把这份百世难期的陪伴丢弃么？并不尽然！她不断扪心自问，试图理清困惑，无法根除对情色小说的依赖到底因为什么？又为何一看到那些文字脑海里浮现的总是那张难以忘怀的面孔？为此，艾莎冥思苦想，查阅书籍，甚至还拐弯抹角地请教了维克托。鸿儒硕学的助理这一次显然不理解青春期的女孩稀奇古怪的烦恼，自然也就帮不了艾莎什么了。

终于，她惦记许久的人来了。公主戏谑地笑着站在大堂中央，眼里装的都是艾莎一个人，女王平静优雅的举止掩盖不了她胸口起伏的幅度。一通装模作样的会见礼仪打发掉双方身边碍事的闲杂人等后，艾莎拉着米歇尔薇恩钻进私人会见室直到晚宴才又出现在众人面前。

“想我了么？”

公主一边挑衅地问着，一边朝女王逼过来。

“没那么想。”

艾莎口是心非地装出一副满不在乎的样子缩到办公桌后面。米歇尔薇恩撇了撇嘴，一脸失望的把身子摔在沙发上，翘起二郎腿，她的目光至始至终没有离开艾莎半分。

“你这个回答很让人伤心呢！我可是费了好大劲说服父王专门来看你。”

“最近你都没有跟我联系。”

“嘿，女王陛下，你不会是忘了自己有多少封信没回复人家了吧？”

“是吗？可能是我最近比较忙。”

“好吧！其实我也挺忙的。”

“忙什么？”

话音刚落，艾莎迅速地接上问话，看得出她非常在乎公主失联的原因。

“忙着……审核文书，接见使臣，召开朝会；忙着……寻找合适的结婚对象。”

米歇尔薇恩的回答刺疼了艾莎心中某一根神经，就像她的手指不小心碰到针尖一样，没有流血，但痛感不容忽视。

“那你找到了么？”

“有合适的人选，我正在进一步了解他们。”

“这么说，你心仪的对象不止一个？”

女王语气中的醋意加深了，公主敏锐地闻到了酸味。

“你不高兴了？女王陛下？”

艾莎撅了噘嘴，闭上眼睛抬起手摸了摸鼻梁，才又摆出女王的魄力来注视着米歇尔薇恩。

“是的！”

“合适是指对王国合适，不是对我……想必你也为同样的问题操劳。”

“嗯，不过最近困扰我的不是这个。”

“那是什么？”

米歇尔薇恩站起来握住艾莎的手，正当她不知道怎么回答时，门口传来了敲门声，女王赶紧从对方的掌心中挣脱出来。

“请进！”

“女王陛下，晚宴准备好了，恭请您和公主下楼用餐。”

“好的，我知道了。”

艾莎和米歇尔薇恩的谈话没能继续下去，晚宴上她们将谈论与彼此毫不相干的无聊话题，直到所有人都吃饱喝足，再举行一场同样枯燥泛味的舞会后，女王怀着依依不舍地心情在仆人的陪同下回自己的房间准备歇息了。她不知道第二天还有没有机会再和公主说上话。

直到整个城堡都寂静下来时，门口传来轻巧地敲门声。

“谁在那里？”

艾莎倏地坐起来，机警地大声问道。

“我……”

听出是米歇尔薇恩的声音后，艾莎连滚带爬地打开门。

“呼……阿伦戴尔的夜晚真冷。”

“快进来……”

女王一把将公主揪进来，四下看了看赶紧关上门。

“你如何知道我的卧室在这里？”

她一边拽过一件厚实的披肩披在对方身上，一边狐疑地问道。

“你妹妹告诉我的。”

“安娜？”

艾莎惊呼着这个名字，更加疑忌起来。

“你怎么会见到她？”

“公爵让一堆仆人带你离开后，我也没必要待在那里了。刚出大厅就看到你妹妹从大门口奔过来，见到我着急地问舞会是不是结束了？看得出来她挺失落的。对了，我们还在楼梯那坐着聊了一会，她说很久没有看到陌生面孔了，阿伦戴尔的大门永远是关闭的，就算有少之又少的派对，也是瞒着她偷偷摸摸地进行。所有人都忽略她的存在，尤其是……你！她告诉我你们以前很要好，亲密无间、形影相随，可后来你就不理她了，而她从来都不知道为什么。”

“你怎么和她说的？”

“我当然不能告诉她事情的真相，只好隐晦曲折地讲了一大堆答非所问的话……”

“我是说你怎么问她我的住处。”

“根本不用问她就告诉我了好么？在说起你以后，她基本三句话不离姐姐……真羡慕你妹妹就算这样也依然深深地惦记着你，爱着你。”

“我也无时无刻不在惦记着她……只是……唉……”

“总有一天真相大白后她会理解你为她做的一切。安娜是个热情活泼又单纯善良的可爱女孩，我察觉得到也挺喜欢她。”

“但愿如此……”

艾莎困苦地抬头看了看墙上她和安娜小时候的画像，沉默了一会转头接着问米歇尔薇恩。

“你半夜三更找我……有什么事么？”

“聊天啊？！这是多么难得的机会！”

女王从衣柜里取出一件相对严实的马甲穿在身上，坐在公主旁边。米歇尔薇恩盯着她看了很久，边看边按捺不住地微笑。

“其实……最近经常想起你。”

害羞又傲娇的女王终于说了实话。

“想起我的时候，你会做什么？”

“看你的信；看信上提到的书。”

“哇哦！那些基本都是淫秽小说。”

“我知道。”

“你不冷么？”

“我不怕冷。”

“其实……我想，要不然我们到床上躺着聊？那样会更舒服一点。”

艾莎对于这个建议的可行性表示怀疑，她们即将有可能继续把色情书籍讨论下去，而要是米歇尔薇恩躺在自己身边……想到那晚做过的事，她有些后怕和羞愧。

“其实我……有点害怕……”

女王吞吞吐吐，公主却理解为她怕被仆人发现。

“那我回去了。”

“等等……”

“你想让我回客房吗？”

“不想……除非你真的想回去。”

“不想！”

“我在这张沙发上睡，你睡床上吧！”

米歇尔薇恩看着艾莎从柜子里拿出一块大毛毯来，开始陷入了两难，她站在原地踟蹰了半天，又开心地解围。

“天呐！你是这里的主人耶！抢了你的床我怎么过意得去？或许我们可以一起睡。”

艾莎想了想，为了不让对方为难，只有点头同意。米歇尔薇恩敏捷地跳上床，拉起被子盖了个严实，女王心里忸怩了一会，收起毯子也上了床，和公主并排仰面躺着。彼此安静地沉思了半晌，旁边的人翻过身来面对着她。

“你现在是否依然对那些书抱有怀疑？”

“不了。”

艾莎怎么敢说出自己沉迷其中，又怎么敢去想那些心惊肉跳的描写。

“其实一开始我在阅读那类读物时，和你的态度是一样的——它们反道德、反艺术，甚至违反自然人伦主义。”

“是什么让你有所转变呢？”

“情色这种东西，它就像脂肪，吃多了会肥胖，但不吃营养会缺失，有时候你的身体更了解你需求的是什么。偏见大多来自于无知和畏惧。”

“好一个滴水不漏的解释。”

“人始终为动物，带着七情六欲，我不会认为性是见不得人的事。”

“我设身处地地去想过写色情文学的作者是什么样的心态，或者说造就他们忠于这种艺术的环境或原因。”

“那你得到的结果呢？”

“不被外人所知的思想和成长氛围导致主观上自觉与周边疏远、隔离。长此以往下形成一种极度的孤独，从而令人感到恐惧，然后由恐惧转变成欲望。这样的欲望大概是无法抗拒地想要抒发内心的压抑；可能是对某个人或事物的寄托；也容易形成极端的暴力或者……不受节制的性堕落！”

“艾莎，你可真算得上是位艺术家。”

“胡言乱语而已……”

“来说说你自己吧！我想了解你。”

“我除了生来带着冰雪魔法，其他的……平淡无奇。不如先聊聊你的事迹？”

“从我弟弟出生以后，我的一切基本都与他捆绑在一起，所以我并不想谈那些关于王位和婚姻的事情，它们都不会尊重我的意愿。如果你愿意听听其他的……呃，还是算了。”

“关于哪一方面？”

“我的……情感经历，包括性。”

“可以，你可以说……我愿意听。”

无论是性取向还是性行为，对于正处于青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的女王来说都是充满好奇的，她需要得到求知欲的满足。在阿伦戴尔城堡内任何一个人都解决不了问题时，和这位她信任、喜爱的同性一起探索未知便不会引起她心底的厌恶。

“呃……就如同书里的情节那样……我和一位公爵夫人……呃……有过一段非同一般的亲密关系。”

黑暗中，米歇尔薇恩目光闪躲，支支吾吾。艾莎双眸炯炯有神，洗耳恭听。

“这段罗曼史的下文如何呢？”

“公爵和我父亲情同手足，他的夫人时常往返于城堡内，相处的机会自然也就多一些。我和她，怎么说呢？有相互吸引的成分，其主要原因……呃……还是因为她有一张看起来天真无邪的孩童面孔和一具娇小柔弱的身躯，惹人生怜。但我想要的，不是当护花使者，而是……呃……满足猎奇心和存在感。”

“……呃……嗯……”

“我喜欢她对我言听必从，喜欢她对我娇娇媚媚。我的身份也注定她不敢违抗我的意愿，陪伴下的服伺也就来得容易了一些……当然，那些消遣都是在彼此心甘情愿下才进行的。”

“就像……就像……亚历山大夫人和她的……那位吗？”

艾莎已经情不自禁地再次想起书中的色情描写，她好奇而小心地寻求着结果，丝毫没有考虑米歇尔薇恩是否能和她产生共鸣。

“大概……是那样……也不是那样……”

“呃……好吧！”

女王稍带尴尬的回应让公主立刻陷入了沉默，她重新躺平了身子，尽量让对方看不到羞涩的表情。半晌后，听到艾莎轻轻地呼了口气，米歇尔薇恩扭过头看着她。

“你困了么？”

“不困，你想继续聊的话我是不会介意的。”

“相信有很多年轻英俊的王子向你求婚，其中有合意的么？”

“我对谈情说爱完全没有兴趣……但在遇到你之后，我的好奇心被煽动起来，从而萌生出一些前所未有的渴望。”

“哇喔！那真是让我受宠若惊呢！”

“渴望有人陪伴的感觉，仅此而已。”

艾莎继续把心口不一的能耐发扬光大，只有她自己心中明白这句解释是多么可笑。巴不得赶紧闭嘴的时候，口里却还是不受控制地继续滔滔不绝。

“魔法带来的困扰让我时刻处于自我封闭的状态，以至于在热烈的追求面前依旧无动于衷，如果我懂得爱是什么，也学会控制住自己的情绪和魔法，那么我最想做的一件事只有重新挽回和安娜的感情。可现在我根本找不到方法，进退两难的时候却又发现了新的困惑。作为未来阿伦戴尔的女王，本该死而后己，无私无我，显然我达不到这样的高度，有时我怀疑自己是否配得上女王这个称呼。”

“你想的未免有点过于复杂了，艾莎。无论怎样，你依然只是个正在成长的凡人而已……或许……你不妨试试无视昔日魔法带来的恐惧，打开心扉，去接纳来自他人的爱意，在一个温情宽松的环境下，一切都会变得容易一些……其实，我见到你的第一面，就发现你活得太过压抑，也太过孤独了。”

真诚的体谅和准确的阐述总是会撕碎伪装的坚强，此刻的女王正是这样。眼角的一行泪水不经意地划过她的脸庞，艾莎徶过头决心不让米歇尔薇恩看见，然而在月光的衬托下，委屈辛酸的泪水泛着晶莹剔透的光芒，公主清清楚楚地看在眼里，她没有趁着这个机会展现自己怜香惜玉的保护欲，因为她心里清楚，这位君主需要的不是怜悯。

“睡吧！我困了……”

艾莎带着些沙哑的嗓音哽咽地吩咐，她甚至都没有看旁边的人一眼，带着些许绝情转过了身。米歇尔薇恩注视着她后背的轮廓，最后也只好无奈地转过身，彼此背对背，再也没有多余的交谈。

第二天当公主醒来时，女王早已不在床上，旁边的桌子上放着她自己的衣物和早餐。直到她收拾好仪容前去跟随行人员汇合的途中，从虚掩的书房门口看到艾莎端庄肃穆地坐在办公桌前批阅文书，一丝不苟地模样完全无法和昨晚无助煎熬地神情联系在一起。

米歇尔薇恩没有多少时间和理由赖在阿伦戴尔迟迟不归。余下为数不多的时日里，每晚她都悄声无息地溜到女王的房间里彼此畅聊到深夜，可次日睁开眼迎接她的总是空空如也的房间。有幸在她离开的那天清晨，终于看到艾莎披散着白金色微带潮湿的长发，一只脚踩在椅子上，心不在焉地慢慢套着黑色长筒袜。她那紧身束衣后的带子还没有全部系起来，随着弯腰的动作肩上的吊带垮下了一边，丰润饱满的乳房和精致诱人的粉色乳头毫无保留地暴露在公主的视野中。艾莎若无其事地捏起衣带遮住后便继续对付脚上的袜子，她缓缓地顺着边沿向上拉，细致地抹平每一处皱褶，直到大腿根时撩起裙子拽过吊袜带，可她第一下没有成功，于是将碍事的裙摆掖在腹部，这下米歇尔薇恩不光看到整条修长白皙的芊芊玉腿，还看到了她那寥若星辰的杏色阴毛。偷窥女王的公主清醒万分，眼里散发出如狼似虎、如饥似渴的目光盯着对方每一个撩拔人心的动作。艾莎用同样的方式穿好另一只袜子后，脱下睡裙，坦露着她挺翘白嫩的臀部，拿过椅背上备好的那条裁剪精细的紫色裙装，同样用心地穿整齐后，站在落地镜前系好束衣后面繁琐的丝带，披上配套的衬衫，仔细地扣好每一个扣子，把马甲挂在一只臂膀上，抓了抓头发，拿起水杯喝了几口，轻轻地带上门出去了。

一整天，米歇尔薇恩的思绪都停留在早晨那一幕引发的幻想中。等到晚上躺在家乡熟悉的床上时，她失眠了，趴在上面拿出纸张开始给艾莎写信。原本公主想和女王开一个玩笑，用尽极具色情挑逗的言语把她如何想象着将对方推倒在床上，拉开平整的外套，扯下束身衣，扒掉丝袜，压起艾莎挣扎的双腿，钳住她能释放魔法的双手，用鼻尖和舌尖扫过女王颤抖的脖颈和抖动的乳房，用一种奇异的体贴抚慰着她每一寸肉体，同时还不能忘记玩弄她稀有的杏色毛发，直到最后抓住她的腿心，迫使这位君王发出隐忍难耐、接近绝望的呻吟。然而当米歇尔薇恩洋洋洒洒地写完后，思维缝隙猝然拂过艾莎痛苦脆弱的模样，她开始唾弃自己的淫词媟语，坚决地把信件撕得粉碎，重新起草了一篇。

……

直至今日自然之灵拿着这封信时，她依旧不清楚米歇尔薇恩所目睹的一切以及最初的想法，当然对方也全然不知道在某个时刻艾莎曾把她当作书中的亚历山大夫人。这是她们之间不能说的秘密，在回忆中占着一个属于它的位置。

远处传来的钟声预示着晚餐时间的到来，自然之灵站起来舒展了一下有些麻木的腿脚，拿上那两本书准备离开阁楼，走了几步想了想，她又把书放回原位。当她刚刚踏下旋转楼梯时，就听到一声干脆利落的呼唤，顺着声音望去，她的太阳毫不吝啬地向她展露出最灿烂、最甜蜜的笑容张开双臂奔跑过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最忠实的读者【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 久等了~  
> 第四章的修订版突然就诞生了~写作辛苦~鞠躬！！！
> 
> 一、关于这个衔接章节
> 
> 1、首先永远那句话先行：文学性我真服你~优美准确的措辞，没有多的华而不实为了追求华丽而繁复叠加。读起来感觉我这样没有文学感受性的人也突然觉得“大概这就是文学”了~每次收到更新，总是得到这样的确信。
> 
> 2、衔接章节真是一个抠脑壳的活儿。长了觉得喧宾夺主，短了觉得铺垫不足。这章初看页数觉得是否会过于长犯前者的忌讳，但是复数次阅读后，我以为，就公主启蒙艾莎的早期回忆来说，已经是做到前后缘由彻彻底底交代完整了。借由第三章到第四章的“起”、“承”，很明显于第四章最后一句我已经感觉到了“转”的来临。两章连接起一个虽不算短但绝不能草草带过的背景交代。不潦草不冗长，整个少年时代艾莎的“预备背景”就有了合情合理的细节，对于当时至此后她一切行为逻辑都会有个背书。
> 
> 二、关于青春期艾莎启蒙
> 
> 1、首先，那些您提到的有些刺激的sex描写。
> 
> 绝不是目的，但确实是手段。不用过多讨论这段描写的合理性，因为一切前提是艾莎在女王的皮下是一个真实的人类。青春期的思想、情感、欲望是一系列发乎自然规律的生化作用在主导一个人的。只要她是个生理正常的青少年一定会有这样那样的困扰、萌动、求知、欲望的涌现，加入外部接触的文学、事件的催化，人与人的互动，完成一个人对自身欲望、情感、性向、价值的探索。这里我感到异常真实。
> 
> 2、起于原始的冲动、好奇，发酵于真诚与信赖，止步于理智与尊重——这段特殊的初恋。
> 
> 我很喜欢公主与艾莎各自内心戏的“自我释放”与实际行为上的“发乎于情止于礼”。这是你对ea不容一粒沙的坚持，也是我所期望的。当然，我觉得对于这份情感真实欲望下的纯粹和珍贵的部分，是对于人物人格部分最好的诠释和佐证。这也是为什么艾莎对这份遥远的回忆是一种正向的反应，我想，保持她们当时情感的一种“干净”，是这种正面的基本条件，这里的及时止步，恰到好处。至此，艾莎对于什么是情感，自己的“兴趣点”在哪个方向上已经足够启蒙完全。剩下一个点待开发就是对于安娜的那个情愫，如何启蒙了。
> 
> 三、起承转合的“转”
> 
> 本章末尾，安娜的适时出现，我有点期待到底是当场撞见那些信件，还是姐妹一同用餐离开前，安娜注意到了阁楼东西动过之后自己悄悄回马枪了。233333。让我猜猜看：后者。然后才有独自面对“姐姐的真实世界”、“我吃信的醋”、“我快爆炸了”然后把某个激动人心的章节付诸实践！期待~


	5. 第五章：旧欢如梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：这首诗摘自——古希腊女诗人萨福的《致阿缇斯》

“艾莎，我的艾莎，我好想你啊！你为何这么久不回来呢？天知道我有多担心你？一路顺风么？北地离阿伦戴尔可不算近，我差点要派人去接你了。”

“小傻瓜，我有NOKK，走海路可是比你派人去接我近很多呢！千万不要为此大动干戈。”

“你要是提前说一声的话，我就坚决不去找帕比爷爷了，一直等你回来。”

“安娜，你不能为了我放弃你该做的事。”

“我就是太想你了……”

“我也很想你。”

“北地的一切都还好吧？”

“嗯，四灵很顺从，叶莲娜和其他人都各忙各的事，包括我也是。”

“那就好！你知道么？在你没回来的时候，发生了许多有趣的事……”

安娜兴奋地拉着艾莎的手喋喋不休地说个没完没了，丝毫没有想起她们或许应该找个地方好好地坐下来再聊。自然之灵面带和蔼慈爱的微笑看着她，摩挲着女王的手，眼里打量着妹妹说话时脸上闪过的任何一个表情。奥拉夫一直没插上话，只好喜笑颜开地站在一旁，目光跟随着说话的对象移动。许久过去了，它才拉了拉艾莎和安娜的衣摆，挑着眉毛，用那口略微沙哑老成的嗓音试探地问。

“安娜、艾莎？你们是不是忘了我们站在走廊里？”

随着奥拉夫的声音，两姐妹这才从自己的世界中回过神来，双双看向它，小雪人耸了耸肩，对着她们眨了眨眼。

“瞧我，一看到姐姐就什么都忘记了。艾莎，你饿了么？我想晚餐快准备好了吧？不知道今天有没有你爱吃的东西，早知道你要回来，我会让仆人布置好一切。”

安娜的目光始终停留在艾莎身上。随后她拉着姐姐的手招呼着雪人一同向楼下的餐厅走去。这时，自然之灵发现她们中少了一个人——安娜的未婚夫，克里斯托弗和他的鹿。

直到她们坐在餐桌前等着仆人一一把今晚的食物呈上来时，那个男人姗姗来迟了。他看起来风尘仆仆，头发微微油腻，脸上稍稍长出了胡茬，瞬间像是老了几岁。灰黑色的外套上粘着些许干草，指甲缝里也带着点点污垢，鞋子边沿挂着黑泥，总之不修边幅的模样让艾莎浅浅地皱起了眉头。克里斯托弗一只手按在安娜肩上，另一只手揣入包里，目光来回扫了几遍自然之灵身上的装扮，才把安娜许久未发现，或者说忽视了的地方点明。

“喔，艾莎，好久不见了，你去哪弄的这身衣服？”

“呃……在北地穿裙子不太方便，所以我让赫妮玛琳给我准备了一套当地的服装。”

“怎么我看着并不像北地人的服饰呀？”

克里斯托弗从兜里伸出手搓着下巴，继续对艾莎的穿着表示疑问。自然之灵对于如何驾驭谎言的技巧掌握得很拙劣，她不自在地看了看安娜，不知道怎么回答这个男人的追问不休，好在妹妹对此并没有展现出多少好奇心。在安娜心里，姐姐穿什么都美若天仙。

“艾莎穿这身衣服挺好，看起来精神帅气，我非常喜欢。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，安娜。”

听到未婚妻这么说，男人终于闭嘴了。他在离安娜最近的地方坐了下来，旁边的女仆刚把所有人的杯子里倒上水和红酒后就被女王遣散了，安娜知道姐姐不喜欢外人参与到她们的日常生活中。奥拉夫跳上斯温的背，欢欢喜喜地怂恿着麋鹿一起出去找其他的乐子，餐桌旁只剩下他们三个人。克里斯托弗端起水杯一饮而尽，接着给自己盛满后又喝了一杯，才把水壶重重地跺在桌子上。艾莎看着他的一举一动，不知为何心里滋生出些许嫌弃，以往她对妹妹的未婚夫都保持着平淡友好的态度，从来没有过这样的感觉。

“地精们都还好么？”

艾莎把注意力重新放在其他事物上，好久没见安娜了，总不能一直纠结无关紧要的事。

“他们依然是无忧无虑的样子。不过，对于我和克里斯托弗什么时候举行婚礼倒是让我应付了好一会。”

听到安娜的回答，艾莎的心仿佛下沉了一截，酸涩的醋意瞬间涌上来，患得患失的感觉也加深了许多，就好像妹妹明天即将昭示天下，嫁为人妻，而自己再也享受不到和她亲密无间的日子了一样。随即，她在脑海里暗暗地设想了一下：如果她向外界宣布此生和安娜白头偕老，彼此相伴，会不会有人支持、在乎？现实不容乐观！对比让自然之灵感到无聊起来，她心里清楚安娜只属于她这种想法不过是痴人说梦，女王要是选择了自己的姐姐作为终生伴侣，必会毁掉一切，还将彻底葬送阿伦戴尔。更何况妹妹怎么可能对她产生亲情之外的感情呢？此刻唯一能让艾莎唏嘘不已的也只有后悔为什么要拖这么久才回来？为什么不多花点时间陪伴安娜？想着想着，她心底无奈地笑了。尽管如此，自然之灵还是在众人面前表现得随和淡然，若无其事地接着了解有关安娜的情况。

“那你的意思呢？”

“我？对于举行婚礼的打算？”

“嗯！”

“呃……这个事情……我还没想好。”

安娜挠着后脑勺，一脸无措和尴尬的样子让艾莎松了一口气。两人说话的间隙，克里斯托弗又开始喝起水来，边喝边弄出不少噪音。当听到这个与自己密切相关的话题时，他才放下水杯赶紧打起精神接过话茬。

“艾莎，你可要劝劝安娜，别说举行婚礼，自从她当上了女王，整日忙得不可开交，就连我要见她，也没有以前那么容易了。成家与立业相辅相成，她也得为自己考虑，历史上没有哪位君王不走结婚生子这条路！”

_“当然有，英格兰及爱尔兰女王伊丽莎白.都铎和_ _瑞典女王克里斯蒂娜.奥古斯塔都没有结婚，只是你不知道而已。_ _”_

自然之灵心里反驳着克里斯托弗的说辞，颜面上依旧礼貌地笑了笑，对他的请求敷衍了事。转而她忽然想起维克托透露过有关贸易商谈会的计划，这才是她更想了解的事。

“好的，克里斯托弗。对了，安娜，我听维克托说，你准备和众多国家开展贸易合作关系，并且议会也同意了？”

“是啊是啊！我要告诉你的就是这个，没想到你的消息如此灵通。”

女王两眼放光，她对这个话题所表现出的积极性比谈婚论嫁更强烈，接着开始眉飞色舞地向自然之灵讲述起其中的细节。

“经过我长达半年的研究发现阿伦戴尔的国库资金并没有我想象的那么丰裕，贵族的俸禄太高，导致加重了人民的税收。然而阿伦戴尔的国民基本都以捕鱼和播种维持生活，除去了生计方面的必要开支和税务缴纳，能够支配起其他事的费用寥寥无几。所以我想，以及搜刮民脂民膏，还不如把那些百无聊赖的王公贵族利用起来，他们手里掌握的人脉资源和势力能为王国带来不少好处，效果也会比纳税更显著。当然，我在奥恩等人面前没说这么直白，要不然以他们为首的议会绝对不会通过这个法案。”

安娜一气呵成地讲完一段话后，拿起水杯喝了一口，看着艾莎脸上呈现出满满的赞扬和欣慰，她的自信心更足了。

“我想在阿伦戴尔建立完整的教育机构和先进的医疗设施；想扩充我们人民的精神领域，创办更多的图书馆和剧院，让他们在闲暇之余不再聚众喝酒或无所事事。我们王国的儿童无论男女都应该接受教育，而不是三三两两站在街头流着鼻涕，目光呆滞，傀儡般一无所知。另外，由于阿伦戴尔的地势原因，来此停靠的商船偶尔会带有一些流感或是其他为所未闻的传染病症，我们的医生资历浅薄，对此束手无策，所以这也是当下之急……唉，想起这些不足之处，就会让我生出不少忧虑，常常感到力不能及，要是我能具备你的治国才能就好了，艾莎。在你统治期间，阿伦戴尔风调雨顺，人民幸福安康，尤其是那时王国纵横捭阖，波澜壮阔的大历史风貌让人无限向往……”

自然之灵对于女王的远大志向深感欣慰，她越来越认为安娜是继承王位的不二人选，自己终于在跌跌撞撞中做了一个极其正确的决定。而妹妹所提到的不足，她也陷入了深深的自省和自责，要是在她执政期间少一些对议会和异样眼光的在意为无关紧要的事瞎操心，排除万难多做点贡献的话，安娜的负担也会减轻不少。妹妹对她的赞不绝口，艾莎内心受之有愧，从安娜话里话外的语气隐隐约约也听出了一丝丝惭凫企鹤的味道。尽管妹妹从来不曾提过身后有那么一位天生自带魔法的冰雪女王；一位艳压群芳的绝世美人；一位气质超凡脱俗的优秀姐姐会给她带来何等的压力，然而艾莎只要稍微换位思考一下，她也难以保证情绪中不带分毫嫉妒和羡慕。加上十三年来绝情地把安娜拒之门外，就算身不由己，相信妹妹的内心也如同雪上加霜。想到这些，艾莎卑陬失色，低下头狠狠地咬了无数下腮帮，才鼓起勇气重新看向说得忘乎所以的阿伦戴尔现任女王。对方的话题早在艾莎思绪纷飞时换了又换，不变的依旧是本性中那份热情和善意，令自然之灵由衷地感慨有这样的妹妹是她此生最大的福气。

“……总的来说，无论议会那帮老爷们心中有多少顾虑，在我的三寸不烂之舌下，他们最终理屈词穷，乖乖地履行我的命令……”

安娜从自己的宏伟蓝图说到与王公贵族的斗智斗勇，又说到她接见的使臣，会面过的王子，相信只要有充足的时间，她就能绘声绘色地一直说下去。一旁的克里斯托弗从头到尾毫无存在感，他除了把自己饥肠辘辘的肚子填饱后，便在一旁打着哈欠，手里玩弄着刀叉，时不时弄出些声响来。

晚餐过后，自然之灵本可以继续和女王谈天说地，哪怕是听着妹妹声情并茂地讲述她错过的趣闻也是件妙不可言的事，但克里斯托弗执意要玩你比我猜的游戏，看着安娜对此也表现得兴致勃勃后，艾莎不好再找什么借口来扫兴。

……

“呃……唱歌？”

“呃……呃……吵架？”

“怎么会是吵架呢？”

面对安娜比划出的抽象动作，他们越猜越远，当克里斯托弗说到这个不愉快的词时，艾莎嘟着嘴，微微白了他一眼。

“《生命中的第一次》（For The First Time In Forever）？”

奥拉夫最终猜中了答案，欢呼跳跃起来，克里斯托弗看着艾莎，再次把自己的观点强调了一遍，无形中将那一丁点矛盾扩大了。

“其实我说的也没错，你和安娜确实用那首歌吵架来着。”

“呃……”

“耶耶耶，对了对了，就是这个，不过我比的背景是在艾莎加冕时，不是在冰宫。”

_“天呐！请不要提我加冕……”_

女王依旧无心无肺，全然忘记了加冕对于她姐姐来说，更是一段永远也抹不去的恐怖回忆。

“哇喔，我以为是在冰宫和艾莎唱的那段……其实那天我在下面看着呢！记得你们唱到、唱到‘你不用害怕，我们可以做到……’时和你现在比的就是一模一样……”

奥拉夫也开始不解风情了起来，惹起自然之灵小声地埋怨。

“这么久远的事你为什么记得这么清楚？”

_“能不能说点别的……”_

艾莎坐如针毡，她很烦闷为何大家总是在提那些不愉快的经历。但面对安娜手舞足蹈的样子，只好尴尬地笑笑，再也没有吭声了。

“到我了到我了……”

“蜥蜴？”

“火灵！”

“看来太简单，我得想个难一点的。”

“猴子？”

“猩猩？”

“男人？”

“大地巨人！”

“哈哈哈哈，克里斯托弗，你玩这游戏越来越厉害了。”

面对女王的夸赞，她的未婚夫笑得四仰八叉，随即伸开手臂将安娜搂过来，用力地在她脸上印下一吻，艾莎更是横竖看他不顺眼。

……

随着钟声敲响，也预示着深夜的到来，有安娜在身边总是感到时光飞逝。正在女王准备和姐姐一同离开时，克里斯托弗一把将安娜拽了回去，艾莎撇过头看了一眼，只见那个男人把她心爱的妹妹拥在怀里，心中的不悦越发深重了，然而面对此场景除了回避还能怎样呢？于是自然之灵依旧保持着优雅的风度跟女王打了个招呼准备离开，却不想在门合上的瞬间听到了他们的谈话。

“安娜，今晚和我睡好么？”

“我……我还没准备好……给我点时间，克里斯托弗。”

“是时候了，安娜，离我向你求婚那会又已经过去了两年多……你知道我随时都想彻底拥有你么？我爱你……”

……

之后的谈话艾莎没有心思再听下去，但这寥寥数语无疑成为了她今夜最大的困扰。那个男人迟早合情合理地成为妹妹的丈夫，他今后可以肆无忌惮地牵她的手，当众亲吻她，他们会一丝不挂地翻滚在床上……克里斯托弗那双布满老茧和污垢的手游走在安娜的胸前、腰腹，大汗淋漓地趴在女王身上……终归一日艾莎最亲爱的人将为他生下孩子，三人过着甜甜蜜蜜的小日子，而自己终究只是个无法参与到安娜未来中的人。

随着嫉妒心的加剧，艾莎的内心泛起了脾气，也失去了睡意，她想独自一人安静地待一会。正当她思考着去处时，之前有过一面之缘的小女仆抱着折叠好的床单低着头走向女王的房间。

“嘿，那个……”

自然之灵叫唤着前面的身影，她很郁闷为何不知道对方的名字。那姑娘听到身后传来的声音，回过头来。

“呃……”

小女仆依旧怯懦地看着艾莎，半晌后才从这位美丽的女人口中得到指示。

“我想洗个澡，你能替我准备一下吗？谢谢。”

“是，女王陛下。”

……

不多时，自然之灵便躺在舒适的热水池中，更难得的是周围没有一个仆人。水滴落下的声音在空旷的浴室中发出空灵的回响，艾莎抬起头打量了一眼四周，巨幅壁画镶嵌在屋顶，增添了整个房屋的奢华程度；角落里的屏风是从东方进口的高档货，上面用珍贵的绸缎绣着丹顶鹤和迎客松；就连放浴巾拖鞋等杂物的小柜子也雕刻着镂空的花纹尽显它的价值；覆盖了整面墙的镜子此刻在热气下蒙上了一层细小的水滴，艾莎相信它先前一定被擦得明光锃亮。在此之前，自然之灵从未认真关注过这个浴室的装潢，曾经一堆仆人仿佛蜡像般立在周围所带来的胆战心惊注定让她无法享受沐浴的放松。不仅如此，她也厌恶自己的身体，从审美的角度来看，她知道自身没什么值得抱怨的地方。她高挑纤瘦，拥有完美的曲线和比例，可被众人仰慕的肉体对她来说一文不值。安娜总是毫无保留地夸赞姐姐的体型，而只有这时她才能真正欣赏这笔财富，除此之外的大多数情况下艾莎并不在意这具躯体所展现出的状态。她痛恨苍白的皮肤，光是看一眼都会觉得冷，温度偏低的肌肉在她认为是一种病态的象征。

雍容华贵的浴室渐渐云雾缭绕，自然之灵在热水的浸泡下身心闲适下来了些许，当她惬意地把头靠在浴盆边上闭目养神时，再次不可避免地想起了米歇尔薇恩——最近那位王室公主总是在她的脑海里时起时伏，艾莎唯一能解释这种想念的缘由只因那日阴差阳错地跑到瓦斯科塔亚，并在人群中多看了她一眼。

……

米歇尔薇恩深夜窜入女王的卧室留宿必然引来了奥恩、斯奎因等人的说教，言语中处处体现出他们“跃进前卫”的肮脏思想，仿佛一见到短袖子就想起白胳膊，想到全裸体；想到生殖器；想到做爱性交……长达个把月的阴阳怪气后，艾莎终于忍无可忍，她拿出了前所未有的恒心与魄力，罢工了每日的朝会，拒绝了约里克莱已经安排好的会见，把一堆文书交给维克托处理后，自己跟随一艘商船去到了瓦斯科塔亚。公主得知艾莎独自前来时，喜出望外，放下手中所有的事物，履行了信上为女王带去自由和温暖的承诺。

米歇尔薇恩在自己的王国相对比艾莎身为阿伦戴尔女王自在得多，她可以随心所欲地和这位远方的朋友玩耍闲逛，甚至收拾了些行头带着女王骑马来到所谓的“秘密圣地”。

“我们要去哪里？”

艾莎被米歇尔薇恩护在胸前，一路奔驰，看着马儿离瓦斯科塔亚的城堡越来越远后，她很诧异公主要带她去何处。

“一个除了我没人知道的地方。”

“远吗？”

“不远，保证不会让你错过晚餐时间。”

公主一边回答，一边低头轻轻地在女王的头顶吻了一下，可对方并没有察觉，她只是默默地欣赏着四周的风景。不多时她们来到一片树林边，米歇尔薇恩叫停了马，自己跳下站稳后还顺带把艾莎也抱了下来。

“到了！”

“唔……”

高大的树木遮天蔽日，周围只听得到风声、鸟叫，夹杂着窸窸窣窣小动物跑过的声音。公主把马栓在一小片草地上，走在艾莎前面为女王开路，她们劲直穿过缠着蔓草的茂密榛树丛，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的芬芳，艾莎嗅着属于大自然的清新味道，心底的顾虑和担忧早已消散到九霄云外。

“欢迎来到我的秘密圣地！”

随着米歇尔薇恩扒开繁茂的枝叶，眼前的景色别有洞天，一股冒着热气的溪流从树林中杂乱的石头下面流淌出来，在布满大大小小的岩块围绕的凹陷处形成一个不深不浅的小池塘，塘子里的水透出青白的颜色，水面上雾气氤氲，伴着潺潺的流水声和簌簌的丛林声，确实是个让人心醉神迷的好地方。艾莎迟迟愣在原地的时候，公主已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势换上一身袍子慢慢滑进水中。

“放心，这是活水，没有毒也很干净。”

“呃……你带我来泡温泉？”

“难道你要在岸边杵一下午？”

“呃……”

在米歇尔薇恩的坚持下，艾莎磨磨蹭蹭地下了水。她看着公主的秀发飘在水中，脸上挂着水珠，湿透的袍子印出了她的胸型和乳头，衣摆在水里敞开来，漂亮的腹肌隐隐若现，女王不由得有些意乱情迷，特意拉开了一些距离。

“你常常一个人来这里？”

“对，无所事事或者心情烦闷的时候我就会泡在这个池子里看书，直到想回去了为止。”

“难怪你叫它‘秘密圣地’。我也很想有一个不被打扰的场所，可阿伦戴尔没有这样的地方……”

“或许有，只要你静下心来便能找到。”

“也许吧！”

艾莎面容上掠过一丝伤感，自从魔法误伤了安娜后，她的空间只剩下那座城堡。公主从女王的双关语中洞察到她的心境后，急忙露出笑脸，转移对方的消极情绪。

“我带来了书，要不要念给你听？”

“你真是无微不至，当然要！”

米歇尔薇恩看到艾莎恢复积极的态度后，眉花眼笑地从池子里爬起来，立在岸边抱着包袱找书。女王看着她滴着水的袍子紧紧地贴在曼妙的躯体上，彰显了她作为女人所具备的魅力和诱惑，甚至感到神魂颠倒。

“这是一本诗集，我挑选我喜欢的读给你听。”

“嗯！”

“在我眼里她好像一位神祇，

正美滋滋地痴望着你，

静静地坐在你身旁，

聆听你娓娓细语。

低弱的笑声中流露着爱的惬意，

哦，

这一切使我那忧郁的心在胸中颤栗。

只要凝望你片刻，

周身便被滋滋鸣响的灵火燃遍，

唇舌焦裂，不能言语；

悲鸣在耳中轰响，

我四肢颤抖，汗流如雨；

面如秋草，形同枯槁，

蹒跚踉跄堕入爱的迷离。①”

公主抑扬顿挫地读完整首诗后，艾莎顿时心领神会，也陷入了百感交集中。她有一种错觉——自己恋爱了！这一瞬间来自爱情的甜蜜与感动将她心中的孤单和忧虑一扫而空。或许面前这位心细如发的女子正在为她建造一片温暖的沙滩。从她们相识的那一刻起，米歇尔薇恩不舍余力地称赞她的一切，让艾莎在自认为挫败的人生中重拾了一线光明。每一次及时地为她解答疑难杂症，再到当下绞尽心思地讨她一片欢心，一举一动都弥补着女王生命中缺失的陪伴呵护。当一切都转化为长情的告白后，艾莎很难再对一个打动心扉的人保持那副“臭名昭著”的高傲冷淡。她灵魂出窍，骨腾肉飞，甚至发展到欲火焚身的地步，想就此任凭自己没有约束的行为漫游，意识下的另一种突破，跨过界限，撕碎她们之间被外界困扰的隔阂，在这个寂静的山林中释放青春的野性。

“其实我也写了一首诗，想听么？”

米歇尔薇恩打断了艾莎的思绪，她仍旧在别有用心、小心翼翼的试探。女王看着她狡黠的双眼，决定先从调情开始，她还未曾体验过这种感觉。

“我从来不否认你的文才，不过你的诗我想等到今晚入睡前再听。”

“哈哈，用我的诗哄你入睡？”

“嗯，床边故事。”

“哈哈哈，好的好的，没问题。”

公主开心地大笑着答应，艾莎看着她豪迈的样子心情同样愉快。突然，她想起一些事情来。

“米歇尔，呃……说起来我实在有些好奇……”

“什么？”

“之前你谈到的的那位……和你有着特殊关系的情人……”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“你带她来过这里么？”

“呵呵，那时候我还没发现这个地方呢！怎么？你心有芥蒂？我的女王。”

“不不，没有。”

米歇尔薇恩的聪敏丝毫不逊色于艾莎，她立马明白了女王的用意，踊跃地参与到这场危险的游戏中来。

“那么，你想知道什么？”

面对公主挑逗的表情和寻事的语气，艾莎突然败下阵来，变得有些底气不足。

“我想了解……她……是怎样看着你？”

“她的目光和你截然不同。乍眼望去，她的眼睛单纯而清澈，可再仔细看时，就不那么能吸引我了，利益和阶级关系让她眼里渗透着一丝巴结的味道——这是我尤其不喜欢的地方。而你……”

米歇尔薇恩欲言又止，她对欲情故纵的拿捏完全与她的年龄不匹配。

“我怎么样？”

“你的眼睛深邃如海，里面包含着太多的情感与克制，我看不通透。”

“唔……她会感到骄傲么？当你拥她入怀的时候。”

“我想……会。”

艾莎越往深处问，她越是感到内心的渴望一发不可收拾，但今日的她没有停下探索的勇气。

“她是怎样……触摸你的？”

这个问题米歇尔薇恩并没有立即回答，她直起靠在岩石上的身体，向艾莎走近了一步，接着抓住对方的肩头，深情款款地看着她，使女王瞬间陷入六神无主的状态。

“这个……我难以表述其手法和感受。不过，你可以亲自体会。”

“哇……”

不出米歇尔薇恩所料，女王被她直言不讳地勾引惊吓到了，以至于整个人都沉入水中一截，随即满面绯红，手足无措。接着公主一字一顿地阐述了一个艾莎从来不敢承认的事实。

“从你看书的喜好和与我在一起时的神情可以感觉到同性对于你有致命的吸引力，但你的内心彷惶不定，茫然自失，矛盾在于你对此充满着好奇与渴望却又畏于真相造成的后果。所以我突发奇想……”

“你想怎样？”

女王从令人沉溺的游戏氛围中苏醒，恐惧又开始自灵魂深处缓缓蔓延，打破了她先前轻率的姿态，目光也随之慌乱起来。

“……不妨让我满足你的求知，欲！”

“不行，我们不可以……那样做……”

艾莎说着，脑海里霎时呈现出彼此缠绵不休地激吻、毫不客气地索求、跌宕起伏地喘息、炙热翻腾地肉体、欲仙欲死地模样……

_“……太可怕了！但为什么我却对此充满期待？”_

_“……不行……我们是朋友、是同性……”_

“我们……不能够……”

女王言语间的犹豫更加让米歇尔薇恩确定她就快要打开心底的防线了。

“看清心之所向，才能直面困境。”

艾莎试图挣脱对方的禁锢，但公主似乎横下心要去帮她解决内心的困惑，对此女王并没有不识好歹，她想抓住这次救援的机会可又担心自己控制不了局面。米歇尔薇恩看着她踟蹰不定，再次利用高超的语言技巧试图说服她。

“艾莎，你是个精灵，画地为牢不但会给你带来更深的困苦，还会影响到你的抉择。你是否愿意永远服从世俗的安排，时机一到便嫁给一个你根本无法去爱的人？你要知道，你是女王，任何一项选择都和你的王国息息相关。”

“米歇尔，不得不说……你加深了我的烦恼。”

“你见，或者不见，麻烦都在那里，不消，不散；我，或是某人，总会有其中一个去唤醒你的认知，或早，或晚。我只是为你感到不值得，手套束缚了你的魔法，难道你还要让自欺欺人伴随你的人生吗？”

来自灵魂的拷问让艾莎进退两难，深思熟虑后，最终选择妥协，闭上眼睛重重地点了点头。米歇尔薇恩滑下按着她肩头的手掌，捧起她的手臂，在女王的注视下再一次温柔地脱下了手上的手套。

“试着感受一下……爱抚我，会不会……激起你的欲望？”

_“……_ _光看着你，就已经让我魂不守舍……_ _我无法想象如果触碰你……_ _将发生什么……_ _”_

米歇尔薇恩垂下双手，退后了一步，艾莎立在原地心里默默地想着，眼睛目不斜视地看着公主缓缓地、及其平静地脱下身上的浴袍，露出自己性感窈窕、健康结实的身体

女王舔了舔嘴唇，海蓝色的瞳孔里散发出一阵慌乱和欲求。她冷静再三，终于颤颤巍巍地伸出手抚摸上这具充满诱惑的躯体。她摸了摸对方的下巴，手指顺着米歇尔薇恩的脖子来到锁骨，在那里停留了许久，充分解除了内心的困扰后才徐徐向下。当艾莎的指尖触碰到公主的胸脯时，她清晰地感觉到对方的呼吸变得有些急促，想要适可而止却发现肢体不受控制。直到把整个手掌都覆在大小适中的乳房上，用掌心按摩着她的乳尖那一刻，艾莎的心跳随之加快，她贪婪地享受着从手上的触感回馈到大脑皮层的每一个惊喜。渐渐地，女王的欲望果然被激了起来，她的脸颊变得有些红润剔透，胸腔里的心脏加快了跳动的频率，腿心垂垂涌起一股热流，来自生理的反应促使理性发出警报。就在她退缩的顷刻间，米歇尔薇恩揽过女王的腰，握住她的手带领她游走在自己上身的每一寸肌肤上。随着抚摸越来越彻底，公主的喘息加重了，但她的语气依旧保持镇定。

“试着去感受……”

随着米歇尔薇恩再一次鼓动，艾莎果敢地抱住了她寸丝未挂的裸体。女王缓缓地闭上眼睛，将下巴放在略微厚实的肩上，手掌摩挲着整个光滑如丝的后背，陶醉在同性肉体释放出的柔软细腻中，内心也无比确信这就是她一直梦寐以求的体验。

_“又惊又喜，惊喜交集……”_

米歇尔薇恩轻轻地揽着对方的腰，没有任何出格的动作。艾莎已经三魂出窍，头脑再也无法将思绪完整的组织起来，欲望促使下萌生出一些可怕的冲动，将手伸向公主的翘臀，轻柔地爱抚、揉捏，然而她也只敢就此而已。公主压抑地低哼了一声像是给女王带来了些许鼓励，她把躯干贴得更紧了，稍带凉意的体温穿过艾莎身上轻薄的衣物，缓解了米歇尔薇恩由内散发出的炙热，两人都沉醉在拥抱中久久不愿分离……

不知过了多久，一声尖锐的鸟鸣拉开了她们之间的距离。正巧这时阳光流淌过树枝，形成强烈的光影交错，女王的害羞重归于脸上，她迅速从温泉中爬起来，走到米歇尔薇恩身后，拽过地上的包，丢下一句话便钻进树林不见了踪影。

“……我换衣服……”

公主扣着袍子上的纽扣，意犹未尽地回味着刚才那双青葱玉指带来的美妙触感。温暖的泉水并未彻底改变艾莎手指的温度，当略微冰凉的指尖划过敏感地带时，为米歇尔薇恩的末梢神经带去了无限生机。好几个瞬间，她差点急于求成，丧失自己的本意，跟随臆想做出过分的事情，可最终还是忍住了。继续维持着这份友谊，分享着彼此的关心、信任和勇气，会一直照耀着她们、保护她们。无论是艾莎还是米歇尔薇恩，对于双方来说，都是一座欢乐之城。

……

自然之灵从不否认自己是一个活在记忆中的人，回忆带给她那些有理有据的想象力，依然提示着她不停地向往未得到的美好。当她和米歇尔薇恩因为种种复杂的原由导致形同陌路后，也曾尝试着永远抹去这些被她磨练重整的情感，想象着放下自我追求，决心为阿伦戴尔倾尽全力。但，发生过的事不会忘记，只是想不起来而已。很多时候放不下一个人，刚强地去完成一件事，皆因执念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最忠实的读者【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 一、写在前面  
> 1、这次大（重）改（写），已经到第五章了，越来越感受到某种强烈的推翻重来的决心。比起最初读到的第五章，记忆里残存的内容比起新版本果然还是远远不及了。这次有了果再去审视因，很多细节的陈铺、剧情节奏的构想，都合理化多了。更重要的是，比起之前更忠于你自己的想法吧。这点是本质上的不同。
> 
> 2、一周到周五时，人已经被工作折磨得丧到峰值，想到新文等着我，就有了点盼头。周末还有工作琐事，周五晚间就迫不及待读了，索性立刻写评论。反正，工作无论我怎么努力每天都会接踵而至，文章不是天天都有更新。
> 
> 二、令我瞩目的点，琐碎地列出来
> 
> 1、EA见面无意识地忘情完全就是我是谁我在哪里现场还有谁都不管了233333。
> 
> 除了用于官方吐槽，雪宝儿子真的毫无存在感~嗯，是的，我已经知道后面官方会不再半路忘记安排它，它已经是远游发配预定了23333
> 
> 2、这里你假公济私用艾莎视角对车夫种种格格不入的细节显微镜了一把，我。。。爽到。说实话，我没有性别歧视，但是很多细节比如卫生情况行为的粗鲁都是生活里部分男性在我眼里的雷点，精准踩雷不愧是他。当然，这都不是最核心的！核心部分，我感受到了你的不遗余力~
> 
> 3、KA必分的核心，除了EA同心以外的因素分析
> 
> 安娜与车夫，出生平等与否，我们不谈这套俗的。但是作为一段真的亲密关系，没有共同话题、没有共同愿景、没有明显共同成长却一定是致命的系统缺陷，这点几乎亘古不变。有个观点虽然我不记得原话了，本身也不是形容情感场合的，但用在安娜和车夫的这种关系的弱点上，却歪打正着地贴切：一个事物在发展中肯定会遇到各种命运里出其不意地打击和遭遇，这些都不至于毁灭它，但是由本身内在造成的系统缺陷的致命性却是防不胜防的。而姐妹俩无论出自身份和职责上的自觉，还是本身的心有灵犀，都是前述情况的反面。无论是你这里艾莎视角里理性的眼光还是醋意的眼光下，还是文中观众视角看到的安娜和车夫由于固有缺陷造成的不稳定因素，已经有了相当的存在感。预感到后面安娜一旦觉醒，绝不会拖沓。诶嘿嘿~（我太坏了）
> 
> 4、阿伦戴尔国力现状、大臣利害关系、构成了现实与安娜治国理想的矛盾，这里已经开始铺垫势力关系和国情，以及，贸易交流会的引子~果然，还是重写才能做到前紧密啊！我再展开没看过的又要被剧透了。
> 
> 5、时机不成熟（当然根据我写的前述原因）还想进一步上本垒的车夫，简直KY，这下车夫不自觉地助攻了你姐的醋味。。。嘿嘿嘿（我？？？？又笑了）不，我没有很期待什么名场景！！！！相信我！！！（口不对心）
> 
> 三、公主和艾莎的回忆插叙
> 
> 1、我要单独提出来说！！！！！刹车刹得好！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！公主不仅启蒙到她，双方的主动刹车也保住了两人的节操。。。。说真的，之所以值得艾莎怀念一阵，不就是因为适可而止的纯洁。。。233333
> 
> 2、看得出来你不想把心中这位虚拟女神写成各种婊，她带有人性，首先是人，人性就是天性，天性就有普遍性，七情六欲都一个不少。她有情感感受力，有青春期的期待和萌动，但是也有理性矜持把握最后的界限。同时，她或者公主的好的天性决定，在无人监督的秘密之地，顺应天性地做出了理智的选择。而不是随着劣根性的萌芽让它生根开花。
> 
> 3、“她是怎么触摸你的？”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！《女孩国王》里克里斯蒂娜女王问女伯爵的台词！！！！！！！我是不是get到了！！！？？？？？？于是这里我脑子里公主的脸彻底成了马琳布斯卡哈哈啊哈哈糟了停不下来。本来前面写公主肌肉时我脑子里都是盖尔加朵，这里直接脑内ai换脸马琳布斯卡。。。23333333
> 
> 4、我的呐喊：这么色色的回忆，怎么能独享，安娜你快去阁楼！！！（路人我恨不得拽着她去）读读姐姐的小(黑)秘（历）密（史）！！！！！


	6. 第三十章：劳燕分飞

一连几天，安娜对艾莎的离开还是提心吊胆，她不止一次想去阿塔霍兰看看姐姐怎么样了，却始终没有这么做。毕竟她心中非常清楚，没有魔法，要穿过暗海去到那根本不现实，就算艾莎遇到了什么危险，她也未必帮得了忙，相反姐姐还得尽力去保护她。想到这里安娜认为当下最重要的还是做好自己手里的事，赢出充分的时间，等艾莎回来好好陪伴她。

最近，克里斯托弗没有接到冰块生意，也就不需要外出运送了，他偶尔会进城堡看看安娜，余下的时间选择待在城中。不知道为什么，他不是很喜欢城堡里的氛围，总觉得庄严肃穆的环境和雕塑般面无表情的佣人、侍卫给这里添加了无穷无尽的压抑感。而且每次带着斯温，他多少都能洞察到那些趾高气扬的上层人士投来令人不适的鄙夷眼光，尽管不情不愿，他也不得不一次次往返于此。自从安娜当上了女王，他们之间约好的会面总是无缘无故的被推迟，直到现在，就连想跟女朋友吃顿饭都渐渐不容易了——噢，不，是未婚妻！说到未婚妻这个称谓就更让克里斯托弗感到焦虑了，原本他憧憬安娜已经接受了求婚，那么很快就会举行婚礼，甚至他还想过他们的孩子会是男孩还是女孩？也许安娜想要两个，最好一个男孩一个女孩：女儿跟安娜一样天生拥有一双蓝眼睛，一蓬橘黄色的大卷毛；男孩可以继承他的基因，长大后体格健壮、金黄色的头发、褐色的瞳孔，毕竟他认为自己也不算特别难看。可现在，几乎每次跟安娜说起婚礼的事，女王要么总是打着国事繁忙的幌子来忽悠他，要么两人开始吵架。他很纳闷，也很疲惫，这种“近在眼前远在天边”的爱情也增添了心中的不安，从而脑海中频繁的冒出各种担忧和猜疑来——是不是安娜现在贵为女王便开始嫌弃他是个孤儿？周围的人有没有对她的未婚妻说什么闲言碎语？他们从前无忧无虑的快乐时光都到哪去了？虽然思绪不停的围绕着这些困惑，但似乎又有好几天没见到安娜，他还是得再进城堡见见自己的未婚妻，没准她今天心情好了，便可以谈谈婚礼的事。

……

“陛下，克里斯托弗在外面，您要见他吗？”

正当女王加班加点的批阅着大堆文件时，维克托出去了一趟又进来向她禀报。

“谁？”

安娜从几乎埋没了她的纸张里抬起头问道。

“您的未婚夫，克里斯托弗。”

“哦，暂时没时间，麻烦你告诉他改天吧！”

说着，安娜低下头接着忙自己的事，等维克托转达完她的旨意回来时，女王突然想起什么，若有所思的咬着笔，随后接着问道：

“我有多长时间没见克里斯托弗了？”

“大概有一个多月了吧？！陛下。”

“唔……”

安娜不假思索的用笔尖轻扫着脸颊，维克托看到女王放下公务，便和她闲聊起来。

“以前您和他一周都要见两三次。”

“你记这么清楚干什么？”

安娜蹬着这个从不多管闲事的助理，质问的语气里满是傲娇。

“嘿嘿，陛下，您无意，可我有心呀？”

“呵，油嘴滑舌。”

……

女王和自己的秘书嬉笑了一阵，她突然想听听别人是怎么看待她和克里斯托弗的感情，于是无心无肺的问起来：

“维克托，你觉得我和克里斯托弗般配吗？”

“陛下，您们郎才女貌，天造地设！”

“省省吧！你知道你拍马屁的时候有多假吗？”

“呃……”

“实话,我喜欢听你讲实话。”

“陛下你确定要听吗？但我不知该不该讲。”

“讲！”

“……我觉得克里斯托弗配不上您，而您的心思也不在他那里。”

“嗯？接着说。”

“他因成长环境所致，心底埋藏着自卑，却又甘于平凡，比不上您的君王风范。”

“能说得更详细一点么？”

这下，安娜饶有兴趣的拄着腮帮，眼望着她的秘书，期待听到耳目一新的回答。

“陛下，以前我一直觉得您是个心思单纯、耿直热情的小女孩，也从未想过艾莎女王会把王位让给您，但自从辅佐了您之后，对您的评价我只能用‘刮目相看’四个字来形容。”

“……谢谢你对我的认可。”

“我并不十分清楚您是怎样和克里斯托弗缘遇的，但我能感觉到您和他相处时，更像是把他当做一个很可靠的朋友，而不是内心渴望真真切切去托付一辈子的伴侣。”

安娜抿着嘴，既没有表示肯定，也没否认，维克托看到女王的反应，停下了自己要说的话。

“继续呀？我听着呢！”

“……自从您成为阿伦戴尔的女王后，成长了许多，无论是眼见还是追求都不再禁锢于渺小狭隘的格局中。但克里斯托弗已经跟不上您的步伐了，所以他很难理解您的雄心壮志，这就会造成您们之间存在着沟通障碍。如果您是一位平凡的女士，那么他会是最好的另一半，可惜……阶层造成的观念悬殊太大，精神世界的不统一逐渐掩埋了相互之间的吸引力。”

安娜暗中感慨着维克托明察秋毫的能力令人叫绝时，也在他的点拨下开始一点点梳理起和男朋友走过的曾经——

相遇时，克里斯托弗就是她走投无路时抓住的一根救命稻草，没有他的鼎力相助，安娜无法上北山找到艾莎。当她即将被冰冻时，虽然奥拉夫一直在给她解释爱的真谛和克里斯托弗返回的原因，但她仍然不懂爱情是什么。生命垂危之际，她依旧茫然不解，唯一祈盼的就是只有活着，才能再次见到姐姐，弥补之前的过错，携手解除王国的冰封。从那以后，他们之间更像朋友了，虽然克里斯托弗没少对她说“我爱你”三个字，然而安娜心中对他的表白却毫无波动——生日会上，他举着蛋糕，站在一堆小雪人上当众高呼时，安娜记得自己眼睛里、脑海中只有蛋糕上和艾莎翩翩起舞的冰雕；再有圣诞节，克里斯托弗装扮成地精的样子简直不能更滑稽……一直到他掏出戒指求婚的瞬间，安娜沉浸在艾莎平安归来、阿伦戴尔安然无事、奥拉夫死而复生的喜悦中想都没想就答应了。

直至她接过艾莎的权杖后，欣喜与忧愁更多牵系于肩负王国兴衰的责任中，哪怕这是来自她想在姐姐面前证明什么。其中那一点点成就感或是挫败感所激起的情绪变化也胜于克里斯托弗为她带去的一束花；邀她去看的一场极光或是讲述的一段见闻来得剧烈。甚至他们之前的相处平静得没有一丝波澜，让她感到平淡乏味，就算偶尔发生争议也会因为话题的轻重变得不了了之——除了近段时间以来克里斯托弗三番五次的催促她举行婚礼外。随着彼此的悲欢各不相同后，安娜情愿把时间奉献给大堆的文书和与王公贵族的较量中，也不太愿意浪费在两人无关紧要的甜言蜜语上。

当女王理清楚整个交往的过程后，只为自己在这段感情中时刻处于昏头昏脑、有力无心的状态感到十分汗颜，同时不禁默默审视了一遍自身的问题——对于这份爱，她是无知的，也是自私的！只接纳克里斯托弗给予的帮助来完成她做不到的事，却没有等价交换的意识。因为她认为这个男人表达爱意的方式即是如此，坦然接受也就相当于传达出自己的感情。同时她要是在对方的帮助下解决了困难，成为更优秀的人，也是能为这份爱情增砖添瓦的方法。可事实上他们谁都没有认真的去了解过彼此真正渴求的是什么。

安娜的表情在这些思绪中变得阴晴不定，维克托站在一旁时不时洞察着她心底的变化，直到不经意发现后，女王才急忙解释。

“啊！很抱歉，情不自禁的想到一些事……我想我明白你的意思了。那么你再说说我的心思在哪呢？！”

当安娜醍醐灌顶般回过神来接着发问时，房间另一头一直闷头看书的卡尔娜便小声的笑起来，维克托转过身望了她一眼，使得那个小姑娘赶紧收敛起自己不合适的举止。

“呵呵，陛下，您是在开玩笑吧？如此显而易见的答案还用我明说么？”

“呃……”

经维克托这么一说，安娜才觉得自己是问了一个多么愚不可及的问题，瞬间脸上升起红霞，低头接着批阅文书。

一连过了几天，安娜仍然没有从对艾莎的担忧中解脱出来，她也没办法一直逃避克里斯托弗。于是在他提出一起去街上的咖啡馆坐坐谈谈心时，安娜同意赢出一晚上的时间。

尽管克里斯托弗从难能可贵的约会中丝毫感受不到安娜的热情，但内心也还是充满着甜蜜。两人东拉西扯的聊了一堆话题后，这个可怜的男人仍然没有抓住机会来商量婚礼的计划。这时女王喝了一口咖啡，再次指着远处的一个山头跟他探讨着民生大计。

“本来我想把那片山地改造成住房，廉租给那些不太富裕的人们，但想来想去还是觉得那边山上的树，不能过于砍伐，以免破坏了自然平衡。虽然四灵不在阿伦戴尔，但那些植物和土地也有灵魂和神冥，只是我们不知道而已……”

这下，克里斯托弗彻底凌乱了，难道两个人约会安娜只打算畅谈一晚上跟他没多大关系的豪情壮志吗？！想到这里不由得心里一急，脱口而出：

“你有考虑过我们的婚礼么？”

女王明显一愣，无语的转头望向别处。

“安娜？”

“你就这么急着结婚吗？”

“因为我爱你呀？！”

安娜深吸了一口气，无可奈何的安慰道：

“我知道你爱我，克里斯托弗，正因为我明白你对我的真情，所以我觉得你会给我时间把王国内的事都处理好再来谈婚礼……”

“安娜，我认为你想做的事跟我们举办婚礼根本没有冲突。再说阿伦戴尔就算达到你现在想要的模样，你也还会希望它变得更好，这本就是个无底洞，难道我要一直等下去么？”

安娜瞪大眼睛看着克里斯托弗，脸上大大的写着不可思议四个字，丝毫没想到自己看上的男人会这么说。接下来未婚夫的话更是让女王瞠目结舌。

“我跟艾莎谈过，希望她回来继续接任阿伦戴尔的王位，毕竟她是长女，让王国变得更好是她的首要责任，可谁知道她却铁了心要把这个包袱扔给你，甚至连帮你一把都不愿意……我不知道她是怎么想的，既然事实已经这样了，我也没办法！然而还是那句话，即便你是女王，迟早也是要结婚生子的。”

“……克里斯托弗，我至始至终都没有说过我不结婚啊？你这样步步紧逼，会让我什么事情都做不好，什么都顾及不到，请你考虑考虑我的难处好吗？”

“那你考虑过我么？你有问过我的追求是什么吗？从我认识你到现在，你从来没有用心去了解一下我这个人！”

“你说，你的追求是什么？”

“我这辈子就跟你谈过这一次恋爱，所以我一直希望能多有点时间来和喜欢的人调风弄月。可你，开口阿伦戴尔，闭口你姐姐艾莎！其次我还希望情侣之间多一些亲密接触，但除了牵手、接吻，你根本不应许我更进一步。尽管如此，我依然奢望着结婚后能与你白头偕老，生一两个孩子，过衣食无忧的简单生活，照顾好我们自己就行了。如果这些都无法实现，哪怕就像你我才认识那几年也挺不错。然而我真的不明白你和艾莎都在折腾什么？是的，你的身份注定要承担一些平凡人无法体会的责任，而我也在承受以前从没有过的烦恼——我的出身无法让我不去担忧你贵为女王，在面对那些王子、国王时，会不会觉得他们比我更配得上你？别人是否在背后说三道四？认为我高攀你什么的……也罢！我认了，谁让我爱上一个女王？不过，要是你把女王之位还给艾莎，一切也还是能回到过去：我继续贩卖冰块，你接着做阿伦戴尔的公主，当你姐姐遇到麻烦，我们一起帮助她，大家和睦相处，没什么不好！”

“克里斯托弗，你把一切都想得太简单。我可以负责任的告诉你：以前你所享受的那种生活再也回不去了。”

“我还没说完！每次进来这个城堡里，除了你之外，所有人看待我的眼光都是异样的，包括你姐姐。他们高高在上的姿态让我非常不舒服，要不是你在这里，我真的半步都不想踏进这个地方。你知道吗？甚至有一次一个卫兵命令我不要带牲口出入——他是什么货色？居然把斯温看成一只畜生？？？！！！实在是令我怒火中烧……”

“对不起，这或许是我的错，以后我会告诉所有人，不要干涉你的来访。”

“总之……我想请你姐姐回来，你把王位还给她，我们可以在集市里买一栋房子，或者让艾莎钦点一个住所，然后搬出去！”

“我不想这么做，艾莎也不会同意的，你死了这条心吧！再说，城堡是我的家，怎么可能让艾莎独自一人孤零零的待在这里？”

“恕我直言，安娜，有时我觉得艾莎太自私了……她从来没有为你的未来想过。一开始犯了错独自一人跑到北山，让你在一片冰天雪地的深山老林里长途跋涉去找她，还误伤了你，接着把我们扔出来，直到你都已经要死了，她还想着逃避……后来好不容易太平了，又听见什么莫名其妙的声音，非要探寻她的魔法起源，导致阿伦戴尔差点被淹没，而她自己也险些被冰冻……现在，她心安理得的把王位扔给你，躲到北地不管不顾……”

“闭嘴，克里斯托弗，艾莎无论做什么，都轮不到你这样评判她！”

“难道我说的不对吗？你对她的包容也太……不分青红皂白了。”

“她是我亲姐姐啊？你简直……”

安娜把未说出口的“不可理喻”四个字咽了回去，要是克里斯托弗懂得艾莎的艰辛；明白她的痛痒，现在也不会坐在这里蛮横无理的计较一晚上。

“你说的句句都是事实，但背后的原因，你什么都不了解，这也是你我之间最大的隔阂……原本我以为你付出这些都是毫不勉强的……我真的看错你了。”

“为了你，我确实可以心甘情愿的扑汤蹈火。但换作艾莎，我认为我对她已经仁至义尽了。今后，她要是再搞出什么稀奇古怪的事来，我不一定还会帮忙……即便是看在你的面子上。”

“我……”

女王哑口无言，探下身子把整个脸庞埋在掌心里，一直过了很久都保持着这个姿势。她的内心渐渐的冰冷下来，话已至此，她再也不奢望这个被叫作“未婚夫”的男人会体谅她，心中也笃信克里斯托弗注定不会成为她想要托付一生的另一半。

_“呵，一切都被维克托说中了……真是一点悬念都没有！_ _为什么我的眼光这么差劲？看中的男人不到最后都不会露出真面目！_ _”_

_“我承认我很自私……因为心中另有所属……我现在才明白……真正想要珍惜的是什么……我原谅自己的自私！”_

半晌之后，克里斯托弗开始有些慌了，他伸出手摇了摇安娜趴在桌上的身体，但他的未婚妻依旧没有直起身来，他试着想要劝慰安娜。然而刚才只顾痛快的宣泄了这么多绝情的话，现在再说什么，都显得难堪。于是他只好抬起头来扫视了一圈周围熙熙攘攘的人群，又看了看刚才谈到的那个山头。当他端起咖啡凑到嘴边时，安娜已经靠在椅背上注视着他，眼里闪烁着泪光，鼻头通红，一副即将哭泣的样子。还没等他开口，女王狠吸了一下鼻子，抬起咖啡灌了一大口，继而用严肃的口吻问了一个毫无关联的问题。

“你相信同性之间会有爱情吗？”

“你问这个干什么？我觉得……不可能吧？！”

“这么说你就是不相信了？”

瞬间，克里斯托弗的尴尬荡然无存，甚至认为安娜精神不正常，导致他开始出现一种幻觉，就好像自己面对的是好几个性格截然不同的人，她们不约而同的向他抛出一堆摸不着头脑的问题。

“对，我不相信。况且这和我们之前的谈话一点关系都没有。”

“那你听说过同性之间的爱情故事吗？”

安娜并没有在意克里斯托弗的质疑，她只是想从他这里获得最后一个答案，这决定着是否还要将这段感情继续下去。

“我没有听说过，这是违背常理，根本不可能发生的事。”

克里斯托弗简直哭笑不得，同时也回答得直截了当。面对安娜对峙的目光，他想了想，接着补充道：

“我对这种荒谬的故事不感兴趣，即便有人编得出来，我也不会去了解。”

安娜再次把头转向一边，皱起眉头，一脸复杂的神情难以言表。克里斯托弗注视着未婚妻种种反常的举止，把咄咄逼人的态度收敛起来，换了一个温和的口气，试图感化着魔的阿伦戴尔女王。

“安娜，我爱你，我们结婚吧！我期待能和你有一个可爱的孩子……”

“克里斯托弗！这件事……我根本就没考虑过，我现在满脑子都是阿伦戴尔要如何才能发展得更强盛；艾莎到底怎么样了？！甚至……甚至，我一直在怀疑，我到底是不是真的爱你！”

“安娜？你究竟在说什么？”

“对不起，克里斯托弗，我……我太自私、太无知了，我不该把你的帮助看作是理所当然，更不该强人所难，让你爱屋及乌……都是我的错！”

“安娜，我不明白你到底在想什么？至始至终我就没搞懂你问这些没头没脑的问题到底有何用意。”

“你不明白也没关系。我现在只想说：或许我一直都在欺骗自己，把我们之间的友情当作了爱情，对此我深表歉意！”

“安娜，对于感情，你历来都那么懵懂，然而我并没有责怪你什么啊？”

“……我们分手吧！”

“什么？分手？我究竟做错了什么？”

克里斯托弗激动的站起来，大声质问着未婚妻，强烈的分贝使得旁边的路人纷纷投来好奇的目光。女王的回答对克里斯托弗来说宛如晴天霹雳，他根本没想到自己只不过随口发几句牢骚，安娜却要甩了他！每当艾莎不在她身边，未婚妻就会变得疯疯癫癫。想到自然之灵，他顷刻间恍然大悟，一定是刚才对艾莎的评价触动了对方的底线。于是在满心的不情愿以及嫌弃安娜小题大做下还是选择了道歉。

“如果我刚才的话冒犯了你和艾莎，那我真的感到很抱歉，你知道我历来心直口快……”

“你什么都没有做错，那些话句句在理，是我的错……是我一直在盲目接受着你对我的好……却又没有用心去关注你真实的想法，对待这份感情。”

安娜的语气听起来带着歉意，其实异乎寻常的平静。青蓝色的眼眸一直盯着自己搅动的咖啡，不肯回应对方的目光。看到她这副模样，克里斯托弗只有再次放低姿态继续妥协。

“我等你！等到你觉得我们适合结婚再说！在这之前我不会再逼你了，你就住在城堡里，做你想做的事，陪着艾莎……好吗？”

“不……我不能再辜负你了，我也不想让你一次又一次浪费时间和精力为我和艾莎做任何事。”

“你到底要表达什么意思？不要胡闹了，安娜，我向你认错，不该说那些话，你就当我没说过，对不起。”

“该说对不起的人是我，克里斯托弗。我想表达……我从来没有爱过你，抱歉！”

说着安娜起身头也不回的走进了城堡，克里斯托弗立在原地，他没有追上来，也没有看到女王回头后洒下的泪水。

……

随后的好几天，安娜案牍劳形，为的是将分手这件事从自己的脑海中彻底遗忘，她不想在过多的思考中逗留，以免有回心转意的念头。期间，克里斯托弗请求面谈过无数次，都被安娜毫不留情的回绝了，不仅如此，她还让维克托退还了那枚求婚戒指。虽然暗地里女王也为自己所表现出来的自私绝情和对克里斯托弗的不公平深感痛心，但她不得不这么做。也许在漫漫长路中，真的如同姐姐所说：当成长起来后，就需要面对一些压力，放下一些东西。她明白，现在的舍弃，为的是明天能将艾莎的双手抓得更紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 我悟了！！！
> 
> 这里补充了好多车夫没眼力劲儿，车夫和安娜灵魂没有深层次共鸣，车夫的格局和安娜根本不是一个层次的细节！！当然这让分手的必然性板上钉钉，颗颗钉子发亮！  
> 但是……这种程度的领悟怎么叫领悟？？？我真正想说的是：原来车夫是卡罗尔里面特芮丝的智障男友的前世吗？！哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！  
> 格局一样低！只有结婚脑。  
> 问他相信同性真爱不，直接就是表示鄙视。  
> 你担心更高的事，他给你扯欧洲旅行生孩子。  
> 自己自说自话做的事，非要说为了你，虽然事情不同，但简直魂穿！  
> 最后，恼羞成怒跑掉的行为……呃……他们一定是彼此的前世今生……哈哈哈哈哈~~~~


	7. 第三十九章：横生枝节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：阿伦戴尔取景于哈尔施塔特镇（Hallstatt），是奥地利上奥地利州萨尔茨卡默古特地区的一个村庄，位于哈尔施塔特湖湖畔，也算是奥地利最古老的小镇。历史上这一地区就因海盐而致富，因此这里又被称作“世界最美的小镇”或“世界最古老的盐都”。

自然之灵并没有对女王隐瞒的政务问题穷追不舍，她想自己去探寻妹妹到底遇上了什么麻烦，这样既不会让安娜感到夹在中间进退两难，也能让她有主见去规划想要做的事。

这天，当两姐妹正在屋内兴奋的讨论着一本有趣的书时，近日不见的维克托敲门进来，两人赶紧收起夸张的笑声。女王助理看到艾莎后恭敬的行了一个礼，深表关切。

“艾莎女王，您的伤好些了么？”

“好多了，谢谢你的记挂，维克托。”

“客气了，艾莎女王，当下您还是要注意休息，别太过劳累。但久坐后也需站起来适量走走，活动活动经脉，伸手弯腰什么的，这样更有利于康复。”

“嗯，我会听从你的建议。”

“那就不打扰您阅读了……我来找安娜女王禀报一些事情。”

“请便！”

艾莎朝着妹妹的方向比了个手势，移到屋子的另一边，维克托转向安娜，开始说明来意：

“陛下，我这里有一些要紧的事情立马得向您禀报。”

“嗯，请说！”

“呃……在这说吗？”

“是的，无论有什么话都可以当着艾莎的面说。”

“但……都不是好消息，陛下之前吩咐过不能让艾……”

维克托凑到安娜旁，煞有介事的小声耳语，惹得女王瞪了他一眼，他赶紧噤声了。

“有话直说！”

“……是！所有上奏的文书都在我那里，一共278封，如果陛下有时间批阅的话，通知我，我立马就会给您呈上来。”

女王听到这个消息，面露难色，微微转头瞥了一眼站在不远处书架前的姐姐。艾莎认真的翻阅着手里的书，看上去并没有关注他们之间的谈话。于是安娜回过头考虑了片刻，对维克托吩咐道：

“麻烦你呈上来吧！我抽时间看……”

“是！陛下，另外还有一件迫在眉睫的事。”

“什么？”

“我认为您应该召集众勋爵大人们讨论一下关于贸易商谈会的布置。”

“我不是说过召开时间待定么？而且我也吩咐了把延期的计划通知给每个参会的国家。”

维克托明显愣了一下，随即将手中的折子递上来。

“并没有……陛下，发出去的是邀请函，和之前定好的日期一样——8月5日举行。这个折子上是给我们回复目前能够参与的国家，我初略的看了一下——一共23个国家的国王或王子接受了邀请，这里需要我为您报一下吗？”

女王听到这个消息，完全震惊了，今天已经是7月29日，距离召开的日期还有一礼拜，但没有一个人为此事作出任何准备。而她下达过的命令更是如同纸上空谈，似乎有人刻意违背女王的敕令，等着看她措手不及时当众出丑的笑话。

“不用了，麻烦你先把文书送过来，其余的事情我会想办法。”

“是！”

等维克托出去以后，安娜恼怒的把手中的折子举起来，准备将它甩在桌子上，当她抬起手时，想起艾莎在身边，她不愿在姐姐面前暴露自己因无计可施而恼羞成怒的失败模样。随即默默的放下折子，双手使劲按在太阳穴上，巴不得立马长出三头六臂想到处理好这件事的法子。这时，艾莎已经悄然无声的走到她身边，揽住她的肩膀，低下头轻轻的在她的天灵盖上印下一吻，柔声细语的安慰道：

“没事，安娜，我在你身边。”

没有自然之灵的安慰还好，当感受到姐姐的爱怜后，安娜坚强背后的脆弱一下子暴露无遗，眼泪瞬间涌出眼眶，歉意的与艾莎对视了一眼后，便低下头用双手捂住了脸颊。

“对不起，艾莎，我实在太无能了，我以为自己能处理好一切……”

“这不是你的错……”

“我并不是刻意报喜不报忧，我想让你省心……证明我可以……没准那样你就会减少很多忧虑……我……”

“安娜，我能理解……”

“对不起……我搞砸了所有的事情，现在只有等着当众丢脸的份了……”

“不会的，让我们一起想办法。”

“我实在不知道这7天内还能怎么办……什么准备都没有，我想不出任何点子！我真是成事不足败事有余……”

“停！如果你再将这种消极的情绪带入进来，我们就真的什么都解决不了了。”

安娜终于抬起头看向艾莎，只见姐姐的眼神坚毅而灵动，她握住自己的辫子，思考了片刻，坐在办公桌上，拿出纸和笔放在女王面前。

“我们先列一个大纲出来，再去想细节的问题。首先，你告诉我，这次会议的重点是什么？”

“主要是促进阿伦戴尔的经济收入，加强对外贸易和资源利用。”

安娜回答着，艾莎便示意她记下来。

“具体的举措呢？”

“经过多方面的考察，阿伦戴尔境内拥有丰富的海盐矿资源①，如果我们开采并出口的话，能为王国带来一笔客观的收入。但是阿伦戴尔历代以农副业和渔业为主，并不具备开矿的科技能力，冒然进行必会对生态平衡带来严重的破坏。”

“那么你是想在这次的会议里征求得技术支援是吗？”

“是的，正是这个意思。”

“我记得，这几个国家是以矿产资源出口为主的——弗尔雷德、皮尔特夫、班德斯纳、韦瑟顿和……南部群岛，他们应该具备很优良的开采技术。”

“……嗯……我略微清楚……”

其实并不需要姐姐指出来，安娜也了解过这些情况。她暗暗感慨目前艾莎已经退位很久了，依然对阿伦戴尔有关的信息了如指掌，足以让女王钦佩得五体投地。

“除了韦瑟顿和南部群岛，其他这三个，与哪个国家合作，你心里有数了么？”

“我拿不定主意的就是这个！弗尔雷德是个很强盛的国家，他们也是以盐矿为主要经济来源，这是最合适不过的。但是之前的贸易会该国并没有参与几次，我觉得突然提出共事显得太冒进；皮尔特夫主要是出产金矿，非金属和金属矿的开采方法不是一样的；而班德斯纳，他们的矿井事故太多，所以我就不考虑了。”

“在我看来，你根本不必为此事惊慌，安娜！该知道的你都已经了解得很透彻了，还有什么可担心的呢？弗尔雷德很多年前便与阿伦戴尔达成永久建交的共识，双方合作不会显得突兀，相信我。”

艾莎站了起来，将那条别着一朵精致雪花发饰的漂亮辫子甩回后背，顺手伸出一个指头在安娜的鼻梁上刮了一下，露出甜美的微笑打量着她心爱的妹妹。

“但是……但是……依然有很多问题啊？弗尔雷德的王子格雷扎特来参加过三次，每次就像是旅游似的，他一点都不愿意谈贸易的事情，只是让我安排人带领他参观整个城堡的里里外外，然后尽情的吃喝玩乐。甚至有一次提出要去看看你建造的那座冰宫，我真的不知道说什么好……而且我很奇怪他怎么得知你在北山建造了一座冰宫。”

“不是弗尔雷德的国王亚瑟奈德恩来参加贸易会么？”

“我没有和国王打过交道，大事小事都是王子一手操办。”

“唔……原来如此……”

这时，艾莎慢慢转过身背对着女王看向窗外，避开自己心潮起伏所展现出的面部痕迹。正当妹妹发现之际，她才转过来，微微抿嘴一笑，将安娜散落下来的一缕橘黄色头发别到耳后，温和的说：

“我想参加最后那天晚上的舞会可以吗？女王陛下？”

“不要这么叫我，艾莎！再说应该是我邀请你才对。”

“那么你还是觉得弗尔雷德是最合适的？”

“对，只是那个王子我实在捉摸不透，所以我不得不认为他们根本不想和阿伦戴尔有贸易往来。”

“格雷扎特交给我就行了，我会在舞会上跟他谈这件事的。”

“等等，艾莎，你能告诉我你有什么打算吗？”

女王一头雾水，实在是想不明白自然之灵究竟有什么妙招能胸有成竹的断定自己在一晚上的舞会中就能摆平那个不走寻常路的王子。正当她准备请教一下姐姐的交际秘诀时，艾莎转移了话题。

“除了海盐矿的开采，还有什么项目呢？”

“还有……”

……

只用了一天的时间，在艾莎的帮助下，贸易商谈会大大小小需要准备的一切以及人员安排已经被详细的列了出来，安娜反复核实了几遍，觉得并没有什么需要添加改正的地方，她的心才得以有些许放松。

“安娜，明天一早立刻召集大小官员们将这份计划公布出来，该准备的一切，必须让他们三日之内完工，并且你亲自监督事件进程和质量，以防有人在其中滥竽充数。”

“好。”

“另外，在贸易会结束之前，你尽情的忙你的事吧！不用再花时间来陪伴我——尽管我很享受和你在一起的每分每秒。我不会离开，你要有什么问题我可以随时帮忙。”

“……好。”

……

次日一早，安娜英姿焕发的来到那群男人面前，神情举止没有一丝慌乱，直接开门见山的讨论起国务来。

“诸位大人们，几日未见，别来无恙！关于贸易商谈会一事，之前我安排下的延期计划，似乎很不合你们的意，所以有人阳奉阴违？！我没心思去追究罪魁祸首。但接下来我要说的，请各位洗耳恭听，要是再出什么纰漏，提头来见！”

女王扫视了一遍下面的人群，他们的脸上神情各异，最后她将目光停在了奥恩和斯奎因身上片刻后，开始宣布起会议计划。宽敞的大厅内回荡着安娜活力四射的声音……

“诸位大人还有什么要补充的？”

在听完全部的决策后，所有人开始议论纷纷，女王没有阻止他们交头接耳。当她的目光再次掠过全场时，会堂的二楼飘过一个身影，除了安娜没人知晓，但冰蓝色的纱裙已经出卖了她的身份，女王嘴角不动声色的微微一笑，接下来的应对更加自信满满。

“安娜女王，上次对于海盐矿开采的项目，您分明说过需要慎重考虑，为何现在急于将此项目作为贸易会的重点？”

“特朗德，你刚才没有认真听我宣读的计划内容吗？我们是与弗雷尔德合作，这次弗雷尔德的王子会参加会议，现在不谈待到何时？开采海盐是该国的经济核心，在开采的同时也懂得维护生态平衡，我们可以通过合作学习效仿别人优秀的地方。”

“陛下，弗雷尔德的王子从来不肯与我们谈国事，这一点想必陛下比谁都清楚，那么您这次有什么把握能确定他们一定会与我们合作呢？”

当另一个人问到这个问题，安娜有一丝犹豫，她正想告诉众人艾莎会出面给予帮助时，不经意的抬头瞟了一眼楼上的身影，看到对方微微的摇了摇头,她立刻心领神会，换了一套说辞。

“没把握的事情，我会宣布么？再说弗雷尔德的王子格雷扎特只不过就来了几次，他想先了解我们再谈国事，也没什么不妥之处。东方有个故事叫《三顾茅庐》，我们还没有登门造访，再三恳求就算好的了，难道不应该拿出一点耐心来体现我们的诚意吗？”

听到女王的回答，人群骚动了片刻后就安静了下来，接着有一部分人纷纷赞同的点着头。安娜再次瞄了一眼那袭冰蓝色的影子，她的脸上露出了赞扬的笑容。

“陛下，目前贸易会是没什么异议了，但您好像忘了一件事。”

约里克莱伯爵似乎只关心安娜未来的情感问题。每当国家建设的大事讨论完毕后，他总是第一个把女王的婚嫁摆出来，让安娜烦不胜烦的同时还不能对他过于发怒，毕竟关心这个话题的人也不少，而且多数都是会利用道德绑架这一招的高手。

“什么事？”

“艾兰亚特的王子这一次也会来，他倾慕陛下您的美貌可是多时了，您是否考虑过与他联姻呢？”

“祖赛瑞安的王子对我也很感兴趣，还有塔里克纳、诺瓦克斯等等一大堆国家的王储排着队候着见我……我很好奇究竟真的是自己魅力无穷，还是有关我的文案写得太出色？！另外，克里斯托弗与我出生入死，你觉得我会优先考虑谁呢？”

原先安娜根本不想提联姻的。她不想让艾莎知道自己有无数的追求者，可就算再怎么瞒天过海，这个话题终究还是会被摆在台面上来大张旗鼓的讨论。当她心存芥蒂的再次望向二楼时，神秘身影已经不见了。

“陛下，克里斯托弗的身份无法与您门当户对，为了保证王族的血统，您应该找一位王子作为丈夫。”

“呵呵，有人说我该与艾兰亚特联姻；有人觉得我该跟祖赛瑞安的王子谈场恋爱；有人提议我还是嫁给已经加冕的国王合适；还有人说我就不能选择外国人，否则玷污了高贵的王室血统。那么我想问：是不是我要每个国家都嫁一遍，你们才满意？要不然我嫁给我姐姐？再纯正不过的血统了！”

周围传来一阵哄笑。

“安娜女王，这么严肃的问题您居然在开玩笑？！”

“未告知于我便安排各式各样的联姻，破坏了贸易商谈会原本的用意，这又是谁在拿严肃的问题开玩笑？再说，我不过是在努力迎合诸位大人们的喜好而已。”

“总之您作为一国之君，不该嫁给一个车夫。”

约里克莱拍着大腿，激动地叫起来，仿佛铁了心要找一位平民作为丈夫的人是他死不争气的女儿。

虽然安娜并不爱克里斯托弗，但他也算是最可靠的朋友之一，绝对容忍不了别人侮辱他。女王横眉怒目的盯着说这话的人，仿佛要用自己的怒火将他烧成灰烬。这时，一直“低调安静”的奥恩突然站出来替女王发起飙。

“简直是放屁！你有什么资格评价陛下的选择？”

奥恩的一声呵斥，似乎比女王更有威严，约里克莱愣住了，脸涨得通红，他如牛负重般喘着粗气，看得出很想抨击回去，但又介于对方的职位在其之上，只能站在原地气急败坏的瞪着那位公爵大人。接着，奥恩更嚣张了，他一手叉腰，一手指着约里克莱，大声命令道：

“看着我干什么？还不快给陛下道歉？难道你不知道克里斯托弗是安娜女王的未婚夫？”

不知那位伯爵是真不知道还是假不知道安娜早已经同意了克里斯托弗的求婚，他脸上的愤怒瞬间被惊讶取代，赶紧连滚带爬的扑过来，跪倒在安娜脚边。

“求您宽恕我，安娜陛下，我狗嘴里吐不出象牙，不小心以下犯上……是我太糊涂，忘记了他对于您来说非同小可……”

至始至终，女王都没有机会驳回自己的话语权，看着这咄咄怪事，安娜也不想再去较劲了，她默默的冷哼了一声，心中已经明白了八九不离十，眼前的闹剧不过是演给她看的，只庆幸姐姐没有目睹这荒唐的一幕……

“够了！今天的会议到此为止，我不想再跟你们讨论这个问题。但关于贸易商谈会的计划，务必给我事无巨细的做好，要是再有人两面三刀的敷衍了事，格杀勿论！”

说完，女王转身离开了会堂，留下一堆沉默寡言的男人们面面相窥。


	8. 第四十章：往事如昨

维克托送来的一大堆文书，在安娜的桌上摞成了小山，而女王已经抽不出空来料理它们。艾莎觉得自己不太合适私自翻阅这些奏折，但她自从神出鬼没的出席了那个会议看到不容乐观的现场情况后，很好奇那些年过半百的老男人会在私下跟女王提些什么？！当她大致浏览了一遍后，心情开始变得很沉重，褒贬不一的评价和建议预示着安娜正在走她的老路。

王公贵族对女王的傲慢不屑已经从里到外的渗透出来。而安娜目前遭遇的冷眼，比艾莎之前面对的更为糟糕——她们之间的差别，也许只源于安娜没有魔法。其次她们都面临着古今往来所有女王的必经之路——联姻！在这278封文书中，没有提及结婚的寥寥无几。别人对妹妹的要求比她苛刻一百倍——安娜不止要嫁给男人，而且还只能选择国力雄厚的王子或国王，克里斯托弗卑微的身份自然也成为了口诛笔伐的对象。夹杂在其中的另一项重点是从全方位对安娜放纵不羁爱自由的个性表示不满——她我行我素，极不配合一堆仆人按照王室标准的规定来伺候她什么场合该穿什么礼服、梳理什么发型，当然就更不会让一帮子人围观她洗澡了——每当回想起在自己最脆弱的时候，还要忍受无数的目光打量着她的肉体那一瞬间，艾莎厌恶到咬牙切齿。

对于约束女王行为规范的繁文缛节，即便自然之灵的忍耐力超乎常人，她也因忍无可忍而为之反抗，从明争暗斗到修改章法，整整快要用了艾莎执政的全部年月，她才勉强可以享受自己的私人空间，周围终于没有人来监视她的起居日常；也无须请示谁就可以自由的行走在阿伦戴尔的城堡外，体验一下做平民老百姓的平庸和平静。可现在，这些陈腐的东西渐渐开始死灰复燃了，只不过从安娜的日常生活来看，要完整的实施起来，比她当女王时困难多了——妹妹可没她这么逆来顺受。

除了这些无关紧要的东西，有几封文书也精准的分析了在安娜统治期间，阿伦戴尔不容忽视的各种问题——女王一心想造福人民而大肆兴建福利设施和减少税收的做法，让阿伦戴尔的国库资金面临不小的风险。她所想到弥补这些亏空的有效办法又因各种原因难以进行。周围缺少为她提供实质性帮助的人，有权有势有谋略的，他们妄自尊大，而想要为女王排忧解难提供良策的，因势单力薄难以发声。

当一步一步接近了女王的真实处境后，自然之灵猛然感到脊背发凉，如果她没有得到诺尔塞纳.柯西里的指示继续执迷不悟的逃避下去，安娜将来的下场有可能就是艾丽雯.柯西里的悲惨之路。想到此，艾莎闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，长长的睫毛扑闪着，她伸出手使劲按住自己的太阳穴，不停的在房间里来回渡步，脑海里的思维飞速旋转。

_“目前能做的，只有和_ _弗尔雷德_ _尽快谈成合作……”_

_“但是，我真的要这么做吗？”_

_“有什么更好的办法？剩余几天的时间，快想想，我还能有什么办法……”_

_“艾莎，这可是为了安娜……你能做到的……”_

_……_

当自然之灵的思想像一个转盘一样停下来时，指针指向了一段过往……

“艾莎殿下，您现在即将会面的，是弗尔雷德的格雷扎特王子，他是国王唯一的儿子，长相帅气，高大威猛，而且极有可能继承王位……以您的美貌，定能让这位王子为之倾心。”

“不是应邀拜访么？怎么听起来像是给我介绍对象？”

“噢，是这样的，艾莎殿下，艾格纳国王和阿杜娜王后的英年早逝，让议会对阿伦戴尔的未来倍感担忧，所以我们协商后，向弗尔雷德发出联姻请求……您要是和这个强大王国的王子喜结连理，那阿伦戴尔便可背靠大树好乘凉了，而您也不必为了王国的未来鞠躬尽瘁。”

“为了阿伦戴尔是吗？”

“是的，为了阿伦戴尔。”

“呵呵……好一个先斩后奏。”

“出此下策也确实是迫于无奈……还望殿下顾全大局……事到如今，都已经站在弗尔雷德的城门外了，您可不能临阵逃脱啊！”

“……我不会的。”

……

当阿伦戴尔的王储立于富丽堂皇的殿堂中央面对着那位确实英俊潇洒的王子时，艾莎看得出他努力克制自己大喜过望的神情，目光炯炯发亮，在打量了她许久后，才缓缓的屈身握住她的手轻轻一吻，结束了这个令艾莎浑身不适的见面礼。

接下来的日子里，格雷扎特寸步不离的陪在艾莎身边，对她呵护有加。尽管他彬彬有礼，言谈不俗，艾莎还是能从他身上感受到一股浓浓的欲望……

正如勋爵们所说，格雷扎特一眼相中了艾莎，在她回国后没多久，就带着大量的礼物回访了阿伦戴尔，并毫不掩饰的表达了自己的爱慕之情。

“艾莎公主，您知道么？想念一个人的滋味，有望眼欲穿的期盼；有怦然心动的欣喜；有千回百转的惆怅；有心心相印的回味，更多的还是幸福，如四月暖阳于心，明媚、温暖，还有丝丝缕缕的甜蜜。”

“呃……”

“我理应表述清楚您是何等美丽高雅、出尘脱俗。然而世间的辞藻此刻在我认为都无法描绘出您的美貌，而您又是如此美不自知……”

“呃……谢谢您的谬赞，格雷扎特王子。”

“这些话，本可以在您我单独共处时，只说给您一个人听。但原谅我自从见到您后，便再也忍不住想要将我心中的想念和爱恋都倾诉出来，让您明白我的真心。”

“很抱歉，您的意思是……”

“艾莎公主，您太过谦虚了，以您的聪明才智怎么可能不明白我的意思？不过我不介意表达得更清楚一点——我愿尽我所能，娶您为妻！当然，请不必立刻答应我，您可以有考虑的时间，顺便我也能享受一下追求您的乐趣。”

……

随后的一年里，来自格雷扎特的情书和单方面送给艾莎的礼物源源不断。尽管艾莎回应冷漠，礼物也被一件不落的退回了，格雷扎特依旧没有表现出半分灰心丧气，直到加冕那天艾莎冰封了整个阿伦戴尔弄得家喻户晓后，这位王子才终于停止了他热情似火的追求。

……

如今，自然之灵需要再次面对昔日这位死心塌地的追求者时，真是让她头痛欲裂，但一想起安娜的处境，即便骑虎难下，艾莎也别无选择了。还好隐藏得够深，安娜并不知道她与这位王子之间的牵扯，否则妹妹绝对不会赞成她的计划。这是她认为自己身为姐姐唯一能替安娜尽到的义务，也是内心对诺尔塞纳.柯西里的承诺。

在安娜一丝不苟的监督下，贸易商谈会的准备工作圆满完成。期间，女王没有多余的时间陪伴在自然之灵身边，自然也觉察不到姐姐的忧虑和挣扎。当贸易商谈会开幕的前一天晚上，她提早回到房间后，才想起艾莎的伤和难以沟通的强国王子来。

“近日来都没时间陪伴照顾你，艾莎，实在很抱歉！”

“我不是小孩子了，安娜……”

“我知道，但你总是令我很担忧。”

“唉……对不……”

“不要道歉，说点别的！”

“好吧！……话说回来，真是意想不到你的调动能力这么强，原本还担心你会不会完成不了事先定下的那些准备，事实上我想多了……现在一切没什么问题了吧？”

“还有两个问题。”

“什么？”

“把衣服脱了，让我看看你的伤。”

“啊？不必看，好多了。”

“什么不必？”

女王双手叉着腰对爱自然之灵发号施令着，而她的姐姐惶恐的捂住了衣领，躲躲闪闪。

“你再不脱，我就要采取强制手段了！”

“不！”

“快点”

“啊……不要！”

说着，安娜扑过来骑在艾莎身上，拉开她的衣服。在看到艾莎的伤口确实复原很多时，她也知道了姐姐并没有穿内衣，经她这么大力一扯，胸口露出了大片风光，安娜居高临下的呆呆看着那紧致圆滑且一丝不挂的乳房，只感到一股强大的力量在驱使她的手和唇爱抚吻舔。艾莎也在顷刻间懵了，忘了抬手遮掩，她仰望着身上的人眼里流露出的欲望，内心突然腾起一阵莫名其妙的渴盼，仿佛听见心底暗暗的呐喊：

_“吻我，安娜……”_

_“把你的双手抚在我的胸前……妹妹……”_

_“……安娜，我知道你想这么做，我等着你……”_

就这么僵持了一分钟，女王也没有做到艾莎内心期盼的事，回过神来的她立即拉起姐姐的衣领，快速爬起身，满脸通红的道歉：

“对不起，艾莎，我……我……只是想看看你的伤。”

自然之灵感到有些失望，然而也只是一秒钟而已，她庆幸还好没有失控到奋不顾身的拉起妹妹的手抚上自己的胸膛。沉静了片刻后，才坐起身，装模作样的顺了一下并没有挡在脸前的头发，再次拉了拉衣服，小声的回答：

“我就告诉你不用看了……”

妹妹依旧红着脸站在原地不知所以，艾莎机智的转移话题。

“……第二个问题呢？”

“额……额……第二个问题……你……真的有办法对付弗雷尔德的格雷扎特王子吗？”

艾莎叹了一口气，并没有立即回答，她也不确定自己真的能解决这件事。

“我……我只能跟他谈，至于管不管用，我无法给你一个确切答案。”

“说实话我一点也不想你去！愿意合作就签字，不愿意就算了，这些王子，没一个是好东西……”

“安娜，你不是要‘三顾茅庐’么？再说大庭广众下，他还会把我吃了不成？”

说着，艾莎淡淡的笑了笑，继而低下了头，安娜并没有看到她脸上掠过一丝苦涩。

“早些休息吧！明天有你忙的。”

“好，你也是，艾莎！我还真有些困了……”

安娜打着哈欠渐渐进入梦乡，看着妹妹从循规蹈矩的睡姿逐步翻滚成“凶相毕露”的造型后，她的思绪再次陷入了沉思。

……

“艾莎公主！噢不！艾莎女王，您愿意嫁给我吗？”

看着格雷扎特穿着正式，满面虔诚的跪在城堡的大厅中央，双手举着一颗硕大的钻戒高声呼喊时，艾莎手足无措的站在原地抬起无助的眼神向周围扫视了一圈，可四周站着那些来自弗雷尔德和阿伦戴尔的王公贵族没有一个人挪动半步出来为女王解围。或许他们只是在等艾莎回答一句“愿意”，然后开始欢呼股掌。如果此刻安娜在场的话，她一定会站出来替自己的姐姐排忧解难，可偏偏在这个该死的时候，克里斯托弗约着她一起去送冰块了。

“艾莎女王，我带着弗雷尔德的财富和我最真挚的爱，向您求婚——您愿意嫁给我吗？”

这一次，她面露难色的看向面前这个矢志不渝的男人，眼泪落了下来，众人开始发出难以隐忍的小声惊呼：

“真是令人羡慕又感人的场面……”

“他们在一起简直是天造地设……”

“看，艾莎女王落泪了，她一定被这位王子感动了……”

……

此时此刻，艾莎认为能描述出她内心的只剩下一句话——我的灵魂里有一道疤痕，而你们却把它看作微笑！她多想声嘶力竭的告诉所有人——

_“我喜欢我妹妹，我爱的人是安娜，我不需要男人，更不需要王子！”_

但她知道，不能，这句话永远都不可能当众说出口的！

“你知不知道我天生自带冰雪魔法？”

“知道！但我不在乎，这是您无以伦比的所在。”

“那你了解过我冰封了阿伦戴尔的壮举吗？如果我嫁给你，那意味着某时某刻我也会失控冰封了弗尔雷德！”

“了解，但我也了解过是您亲手融化了冰雪,我还知道您独自一人徒手在荒山野岭建造了一座美轮美奂的冰宫……总之您的事迹让我痴迷不已，由此下定决心一定要追求到底。”

艾莎真的无言以对了，她想不通这位坐享荣华富贵的王子究竟看上她哪里？要说外貌，天下美丽的女人比比皆是。

“你想得到我的接受，但我的回答是——不！”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么，格雷扎特王子！”

周围一阵惊呼，除了艾莎自己，所有人都无法理解她的所作所为。

“艾莎女王，请告诉我，我哪里配不上你？”

“你的财富和相貌配得上任何一位比我更优秀的公主或女王作为你的王后……”

“我追求了你两年，每日每夜都在想念你的音容笑貌！你看看，你走出城堡外看看那些船只和货物——都是我的聘礼，足够买下一个国家，这些难道还不够吗？”

“很抱歉，格雷扎特王子，我记得我从没有给过你希望，你的情书我没有回复过一个字；你的礼物我甚至都没打开看过，全部原样奉还……我对你至始至终没有一丝一毫的情感，一切都是你一厢情愿而已。”

“你为何如此不知好歹？”

“历来如此，本性难移！格雷扎特王子，带上您的资产，请回吧！告辞！”

当艾莎刚转身离开时，这个彪悍的男人爆发了。他冲过来，伸出一只手臂从背后勒住了艾莎的脖子，另一只手拔出佩剑，指着周围大惊失色的人群。看到女王被劫持了，阿伦戴尔的卫兵立刻包围了他们。格雷扎特观察着人群的动静，嘴里念念有词：

“艾莎，我的忍耐是有限度的，给足了你面子，你却让我当众出丑，我觉得你是想看看接下来我会怎么对待你。”

“你冷静一下……”

“现在你知道叫我冷静了，呵呵！怕了？我不来硬的，你当我很懦夫是吗？”

“不要把你自己的思维强加在别人身上！我从来没有这么认为过。”

“少废话！”

“不如我们换个地方谈谈，免得你继续在这因为我丢人现眼。”

“哼！往哪走？”

“后退，出门，上楼，走到第三个房间，没我的允许，不会有人进去的。”

“好！命令你的卫兵闪开。”

艾莎只能照做，她比了个手势后，堵在门口的卫兵们都让开了一条路，极端的王子照着她的指示来到了房间里，谁知才关上门，失去理智的格雷扎特便把艾莎按在床上，死死的禁锢着她的手，接着撕开了她的衣服，开始疯狂的亲吻裸露出的肌肤。艾莎奋力反抗着，但她始终敌不过一个五大三粗的壮汉。当那只邪恶的爪子摸上她的腰腹时，艾莎竭力挣脱出的左手捏住格雷扎特的手腕，一道冰蓝色的光顺着王子的手臂贯穿了他的全身，瞬间整个躯体变成了一座冰雕。

“我很想跟你好好谈谈，可你偏偏要用这种方法……”

阿伦戴尔的女王冷眼旁观着王子脸上定格住的惊恐神情，手上默默的整理着身上的衣物，不由自主的自言自语，仿佛对方还能听得到她说的话。

当众人闯入房间看到艾莎凌乱的头发和破损的衣服以及冻成冰雕的王子，纷纷目瞪口呆。接着弗雷尔德的官员姗姗来迟，看着不省人事的格雷扎特，跪在主子和女王之间声泪俱下。

“艾莎女王，他是不是死了？要是有什么三长两短，我如何跟国王解释？您能解除魔法吗？求求您，他如果死了，所有随行人员就都没命了，而弗尔雷德必会对阿伦戴尔发起进攻……求您解除魔法吧！有什么事都可以好好商量的……”

听了这番话，艾莎幡然悔悟，情急之中，她全然没有考虑到这么做的恶劣之处。接着赶紧一步上前，抱住了王子的身躯，试图用解救安娜的方法将格雷扎特解冻。

_“别慌，控制住……”_

_“别去感受，别感受……”_

_“他不会死……我能融化这一切……”_

不知过了多久，艾莎贴着冰雕的身体依然没有感到体温的热度，她的心里开始悲凉起来。

_“……格雷扎特……虽然我不会嫁给你，但不代表我对你没有好感……”_

_“我无法嫁给你，是因为……我喜欢同性，我爱的是我妹妹……真的做不到移情别恋……”_

_“如果还有下辈子，我会给你个机会再追求我一次，到那时我一定做你的王后……”_

……

就在艾莎即将绝望时，王子一点点在她怀里融化了……

没多久，弗尔雷德的国王和王后亲自前来，阿伦戴尔举国上下本以为他们带来的是战争的硝烟。但万万没想到，这两位君主此行只为送上真挚的道歉，并且提出和阿伦戴尔保持永久建交以表诚意，由此希望王子企图性侵别国女王的丑闻不要外传。从那以后，格雷扎特彻底淡出了艾莎的世界……


	9. 第四十一章：降志辱身

“艾莎，你确定不与我一起出席整个会议吗？”

“不了，我不适合过多插足于你的政务中，但你有什么难处可以告诉我，或许我能帮你。”

“在我看来没什么大不了！我是说，你参与了国务我不觉得不妥，我想让世人都知道我有一个倾国倾城的姐姐。”

“你呀！总是这么张扬……快起来吧！别磨蹭了！”

“好的好的。”

……

艾莎总能将自己顾而言他的技术发挥出一流的水准，让安娜一时察觉不出她从心里到表情上的变化。而她的傻妹妹至始至终都不会明白要是自己的姐姐往人前一站，她要办的政事就全都泡汤了，会议的重点将会由贸易合作转为大型八卦现场。艾莎的追求者可不止弗尔雷德那个偏激的王子，至少在她印象里也还存在着七八个。更让人匪夷所思的是这些人与她之间多多少少都有过一些奇葩的经历，让艾莎随时得拼了老命的在安娜面前努力掩盖那一桩桩在她看来都不光彩的过去。

会议一如既往的进行着，签约了一些或大或小的商务联盟后，女王将空出来的时间单独会面了几个有重大合作的君王来共同讨论治国的策略。而王公贵族不会过多的干涉安娜在各位外国君主和使臣面前的表现，如果遇到刻意的刁难，他们也只会站在一旁默默无闻，倒不是相信她能舌战群英，而是另有用意。或许只有这个不知天高地厚的小屁孩经受了社会的毒打，她才会多想想他们的“用心良苦”。

当进行到第四天时，能谈的贸易合作都已经谈得差不多了。至于弗尔雷德的格雷扎特，他总是准时出席，中途退场，然后不知所踪。这时，安娜好不容易看到他独自一人百无聊赖的靠在柱子上喝着香槟，刚走近他，谁知人群里出现了一阵骚动。接着，三个体型不一，穿着雍容的男人挤了到她面前，看他们的模样，显然是自己的仰慕者。

“安娜女王……”

“闪开，你们王国都没有和阿伦戴尔合作，你没资格讲话。”

“你不就是谈了桩小生意，得瑟什么？”

……

看着面前这三个争论不休的王子，安娜瞬间头皮发麻，可最难的莫过于自己还要站在原地保持高雅听完他们俗不可耐的表白。此刻她只想和格雷扎特再提一提海盐矿开采的事，于是清了清嗓子，对面前的三个人说：

“三位王子，有话请一个一个的说，这样各吹各打，我无法明白你们究竟要表达什么？！”

“安娜女王，我是来自诺瓦克斯的王子奥瑞利安，您的美貌让我心动不已，我很荣幸能与您的王国合作，更奢求能娶您为妻。”

“安……安娜女王，我……我是来自塔里克纳的克烈卓尔，我……我也希望您能给我一个机会。”

“哈哈哈，这家伙连话都说不清楚，居然也能做王储？哈哈哈哈！”

“才……才没有，我只是……只是太紧张了。”

安娜看得出那个自称克烈卓尔的王子年龄甚小，他紧张到语无伦次，面对第三个毫无素养的王子发出的嘲笑，他的反驳苍白无力。

“安娜女王，这两个货色怎么能和我相提并论，我可是来自德欧坎尼亚的王位继承人俄洛伊夫，众所周知德欧坎尼亚富可敌国，要是你愿意嫁给我，足够让阿伦戴尔高枕无忧。”

这套目中无人的说辞还没来得及让女王视如敝屣，安娜便看到不远处的格雷扎特发出一声嗤笑，接着摇了摇头将自己手中的酒一饮而尽便走了过来。随着安娜的目光，三个王子转过头看见气场强大的身躯，不由自主的让出一个空位。格雷扎特屈身向安娜行了一个礼，高调的对那三个拙劣的求婚者说道：

“三位王子，很抱歉影响了你们争先恐后的彰显自我，但贸易商谈会变成三位求婚的契机，是不是太过浮皮潦草了？安娜女王贵为一国之君，惜时如金，可现在还得花费时间在此听你们七嘴八舌，当下应该无微不至的换位思考一下她的日理万机。而你们要是真心实意爱慕女王，我认为另外找个吉日，诚邀安娜陛下单独讨论婚姻大事更妥当一些。”

面前的四人听着他一番侃侃而谈，就连自以为是的俄洛伊夫也怔住了。安娜这才觉得格雷扎特谈吐不俗，并不像她之前认为的那样玩世不恭。

“安娜女王，我有要事需占用您片刻，请借一步说话。”

就这样，格雷扎特不费吹灰之力就帮女王解了围，等他们来到大厅的另一边，安娜正要开口时，王子便有转身离开的打算。

“等等，格雷扎特王子。”

“安娜女王，您还有何吩咐？”

“我想跟你再谈一谈合作的事……”

“很抱歉，女王陛下，弗尔雷德从不在别国的领土上谈贸易，这是众所周知的规矩，希望安娜女王不要破例。”

“要不是海盐矿的开采迫在眉睫，我也想展露诚心，到贵国坐下来与国王和殿下好好建立交情……”

“弗尔雷德随时恭迎女王的到来。”

“……我想……要是艾莎跟你谈，你会不会觉得更合适一些呢？毕竟在我姐姐执政期间，阿伦戴尔和弗尔雷德比现在熟络得多。”

当提起姐姐的名字时，格雷扎特的心就像被针扎了一样，他的喉结滑动了一下，微微皱起眉，轻轻咬住自己的嘴唇，转而笑着回应：

“还是那句话，我时刻恭候阿伦戴尔的两位女王前来拜访。”

……

“没戏了，艾莎……”

女王风风火火的进来，开口就甩给自然之灵一个丈二和尚摸不着头脑的话题。

“怎么了？什么没戏？”

“格雷扎特那朵举世无双的大奇葩，这次来跑得无影无踪，好不容易和他攀谈上了，结果那家伙死不妥协。我怀疑他可能认为我不够格，谁知我都亮出你这把利刃了，他还是不为所动。”

“你告诉他我在阿伦戴尔？”

“呃，我的原话是——要是艾莎跟你谈，你会不会觉得更合适一些呢？毕竟在我姐姐执政期间，阿伦戴尔和弗尔雷德比现在熟络得多。”

随即，艾莎合上书，站起来，又一次忧心忡忡的看向窗外，看着格雷扎特和艾莎都为彼此表现出非比寻常的神情，安娜不由得有些费解。

“艾莎，你和格雷扎特之间发生了什么？”

“没什么。”

“为何你就是不愿告诉我那些会让你焦虑的事呢？”

“我不想让你担心。”

“我们承诺过要对彼此坦诚相待……你就告诉我到底发生了什么吧？！”

“求你不要再问了，安娜！往事不要再提，人生已多风雨……我会去找他谈的，我一定给你一个满意的答复。”

“我关心的不是你去不去找他谈，我关心的是……我关心的是他是不是伤害过你？逼迫过你做你不想做的事？他追求过你？爱过你？”

“够了，安娜！”

“为什么所有关于你的事我都没资格知道？为什么？”

“我说了，够了！”

只见艾莎的双手腾起一阵冰蓝色的雾气，她全身颤抖，几经崩溃的模样让安娜瘫在地上，这是她第三次把姐姐逼到穷途末路的状态。当周围安静之后，艾莎才发觉自己的魔法快要失控了，她转过身，看到低声抽泣的女王，冲过去抱起她。

“对不起，安娜，对不起，对不起……”

“艾莎，原谅我……原谅我再一次说出愚蠢的话……”

“我差点又一次伤害了你……差一点而已……要是再重蹈覆辙……我……”

“对不起，艾莎，我口口声声说过我相信你胜过任何人任何事，可我始终没有做到……”

自然之灵没有再说多余的话语，只是轻轻的捧起安娜的脸庞，毫不犹豫的吻上她的嘴唇，这一次她真真切切的尝到了妹妹泪水的味道……

……

贸易商谈会的舞会正式开始了，从楼下隐隐约约传来的音乐声意味着女王不会再有时间返回房间。艾莎换上那件藕色的裙装，悄无声息穿过长长的走廊，来到那间禁闭了她十三年的屋子里，拿出一瓶红酒，准备了两个杯子，似乎在等待某人的到来……

……

“安娜，很抱歉，今晚的舞会我不能参与了，我感到困意十足。”

“哦……虽然我很期待你和我一起去，但还是身体要紧，你快休息吧！艾莎，昨天的事，我真的很混蛋，对不起……”

“过了就过了，安娜，你不提我也不提了好么？等这些国务谈妥了，我会一一把所有你不知道的事都告诉你。”

“好……那你困了就快睡吧！我走了，可能很晚才能回来，不必等我。”

“等等，请把这份信转交给格雷扎特。”

安娜接过艾莎手里那封盖着姐姐专署火漆封章的信件，顿了顿，欲言又止，最后转身离开了。

……

格雷扎特的身高站在一堆人里总是有鹤立鸡群的感觉，使得女王要找他并不是一件难事。

“安娜女王，很高兴再次遇见你。”

“这是艾莎让我转交给你的信件，我不知道内容是什么。”

格雷扎特疑忌的抬眼看了看安娜，犹豫的接过信，想了想便当着对方的面拆开了，女王后退一步，以表尊重。

【“格雷扎特王子，我在‘老地方’等你，此刻请务必前来见我一面。另外，不要让安娜察觉，尤甚感激！——艾莎”】

“唔……艾莎女王写了这么多，看来我得拿回去好好赏阅一番。”

格雷扎特扫视完内容，装腔作势的说着，随后慢条斯理的折起来依旧放进了信封，跟安娜闲聊了几句可有可无的话后，他准备赴约。

“安娜女王，这样的场合我参加的太多了，无聊至极，还不如阿伦戴尔城堡外的集市有趣，如果女王不介意，我想离开这里到外面逛逛。”

“请便，格雷扎特王子，需要我为您安排随从吗？”

“女王费心了，我爱好独享美景。再会……”

……

当王子疾步来到说好的地方敲响房门时，里面确实传来自己心心念念的声音。

“请进！”

艾莎背对着房门，直到感觉对方已经进来后，才转过身吩咐道：

“请把门锁上，谢谢。”

王子锁好门，伸出手拉了拉自己的衣领，不知道怎么开口。

“格雷扎特王子，许久不见。”

“嗯，四年八个月零十二天。”

“感谢你的赴约，但我想跟你谈的，不是我们之间的事情。”

“我知道。”

“那我就开门见山的说了。”

“请！”

格雷扎特摊了摊手，表现出一副无所谓的样子，示意艾莎接着说。

“阿伦戴尔开展的一些新项目导致资金短缺，确实需要与你的王国开展合作，细节方面想必我妹妹已经详细的和你说过。”

“嗯，她说了。”

“但你绝口不谈此事，我想或许不是因为我妹妹诚意不够，而是因为之前你我之间的事让你无法释怀。”

格雷扎特咬着嘴唇，低头将自己的手骨节扳得啪啪作响。

“要是你能在海盐矿开采项目合作协议书上签字并履行上面的条约，我愿尽我所能补偿你的精神损失。”

“呵呵，艾莎……”

“我也没想到我们之间的维系依然是靠令人作恶的交易。”

“你是为了你妹妹是吗？”

“是！”

“不怕她为此伤心？”

“怕，但我更怕她从高处跌落谷底。”

“唔，多么伟大的姐妹情……”

说着王子走上前来，自个坐在沙发上，卷了卷袖子，拿起那瓶红酒，熟练的开着瓶塞，接着抬头继续问道：

“这是为我……哦，不，为我们准备的？”

“嗯！”

“坐下来，艾莎，我不喜欢别人站着和我说话——尤其是你！”

当自然之灵走过来刚要坐在王子对面时，他却拍了拍自己身旁的位置。

“坐这里，我旁边！”

艾莎咬紧牙根，横下心坐在格雷扎特认为满意的地方。

“印象当中，我们从来没有如此坐下来好好的说过话。”

“是的。”

“艾莎，要是你收敛一点拒人千里、孤高自傲的态度，关于你的事都好说。”

“怎么做？面带微笑？溜须拍马？”

“啧，你看，你又来了。”

格雷扎特咂了一下嘴，边满脸嫌弃的说着，边递上倒好的酒。

“来，干杯。”

艾莎接过酒一饮而尽，抬起手擦了擦嘴角。

“格雷扎特王子，依我看，我们不要在此拐弯抹角了，不如敞开窗户说亮话，我要如何补偿你，你才会按照我的要求去做？”

“呵呵呵呵，艾莎，这么快你就没耐心了？”

“我不想浪费彼此的时间。”

“好吧！论财富呢？我对钱看得不是特别重要；论权利呢？王族中只有我一个后裔最适合继承王位，所以我已是万人之上；我比较喜欢你的魔法，但那个你没办法给我……对了，给你看样东西。”

说着，他卷起手袖把自己的手臂递到艾莎面前，手腕处有一道白色飞溅起的冰凌状图案印在他古铜色的皮肤上出奇的显眼，确认自然之灵看得够清楚后，他才缩回手臂，接着说：

“很漂亮不是吗？而且还是你送给我的专属印记。”

“在我看来就是个耻辱！”

“以前我也是这么认为，但不知何时我对它换了一种看法，想知道吗？”

“这个不重要！你感兴趣的到底是什么？”

“阿伦戴尔？！不不，阿伦戴尔风景如画，难道是因为你是这里的统治者，所以它和你一样美丽？”

“你想占有我的王国？”

“在你和安娜主宰这里的期间，我不会伤害阿伦戴尔的一草一木，况且这里也没有我迫切想占有的资源和人，除了——你！”

“我明白了。”

“我早就夸过你冰雪聪明，果然没看错。”

“不知道……我要做到什么程度，才足以达成交易，并且弥补对你造成的创伤呢？”

这时，艾莎换了一个态度问道，她觉得自己要是再以冷傲孤高的姿态继续下去的话，格雷扎特只会跟她胡搅蛮缠。而对方也敏锐的发现她语气变得温柔许多，脸上甚至微微显露出一丝戏谑的笑容，让他觉得彼此的谈话越来越有意思了。

“你觉得呢？”

“呵呵，王子殿下，我只是个女人，从来没有想过打开你们男人心灵的窗户，又怎么会知道你的所思所想呢？”

“哈哈哈哈，艾莎，你的回答真有趣！我呢？说到底也是个俗不可耐的人，喜欢谁就想和对方在一起，聊天、拥抱、接吻、做爱……在我认为如果连点欲望都没有，从何而来的相爱和相伴？没有肉体交融，根本不存在灵魂相通。毕竟，通向女人灵魂的捷径是阴道。”

艾莎的胃里翻江倒海，再一次默默的告诫自己：

_“别去感受……别……”_

_“……将这些话抛之脑后……”_

_“别惊慌，别发怒……千万不要用魔法……”_

强忍着极度的恶心，艾莎继续“笑脸相迎”的和他 “打情骂哨”着。

“我还以为精神和肉欲比起来，前者更能勾起你的兴趣。不过我得提醒你一点，格雷扎特王子，我们并没有相爱。”

“你的容貌和肉体决定了我是否有兴趣深究你的内涵。艾莎女王，无论是哪方面，你都让我欲罢不能……尽管不用你刻意提醒，我也知道你永远不会爱上我，然而事实就是如此，我不想欺骗自己。”

“话已至此，你直接告诉我，是不是我跟你做爱，你就绝对会签署合作条约？”

“艾莎，从我走进这个房间开始，你就没有展现出自己求人的态度，对此我很不喜欢。如果你能卸下以往对我的戒备和成见，我想会事半功倍。”

“你究竟想要怎样？”

“我想要什么，你心知肚明。只不过我不愿带着乌集之交来进行……我的意思，你一定懂得……相信以你的美丽加上一点温柔如水的妖娆，没有任何人会拒绝你的要求。”

艾莎没有再多说什么，她镇定的注视着王子玩味的表情，片刻后起身来到窗前的办公桌边，拿出一张协议和一双手套，将羽毛笔沾上墨水，回到格雷扎特旁边坐下。王子露出言不尽意的笑容看着她戴上手套后，提笔签下自己的大名。

“干杯！”

艾莎抬起酒杯，递给格雷扎特后，仰头干了杯子里的酒，拿起那张更像是卖身契的合约放进抽屉里。当她再次回到王子身边时，解开扎成辫子的白金色长发，直接坐在了他的腿上，搂住他的脖子。对方丝毫没料到自己只不过是贫嘴薄舌一番，艾莎居然愿意成全他多年的臆想。震惊了半秒后，便抱起她，吻住她的唇，站起来走到床前。

男人将自然之灵那具高挑纤细的身躯扔在床上时，她只觉得自己宛如一个废弃的瓷娃娃，落地的那一瞬间即是支离破碎。紧接着，对方沉重的身体压了上来，艾莎闭上眼睛，全身的肌肉开始变得僵硬，面部表情痛苦而绝望，一行泪水顺着她的眼角滑落。

_“安娜，对不起……你的姐姐肮脏龌龊又自甘堕落……”_

_“……我不指望你能原谅我……安娜……对不起……”_

当王子扯开自己的衣襟，也一点点的解着艾莎的上衣时，她的容颜开始变得扭曲，始终紧闭双眼，绝不肯目睹身上的人在做什么。但尽管如此，感官神经的作用还是导致她完全忽略不了对方湿热的唇舌和鼻子里喷出的热气以及那扎人的胸毛。就在上身仅剩一件内衣遮挡着重要部位时，艾莎的恐惧就像涨潮的海水瞬间淹没了她所有的思绪——她害怕自己的身体经不起男人的挑逗和撩拔，在欲望的驱使下变得淫荡而难以自持，最后发出耻辱的乞求……如果真是这样，艾莎决定事成之后毫不犹豫的去死。

格雷扎特用手钳住艾莎苗条的腰肢，将自己的脸埋在她的胸前尽情的亲吻时，她紧紧的抓住了身旁的床单。渐渐的，掌心中的魔法开始冲出手套的束缚，冰晶顺着布料的缝隙漫延出来。然而，艾莎的身体并不像她所恐惧的那样敏感，反而越来越冰冷……

_“要是我能把自己就此冻死……那真是再好不过了……”_

她这么想着的时候，压着她的男人直起身来，顺手合上她的衬衣和外套，边缓缓的替她扣上纽扣，边宣布道：

“我们的交易到此结束吧！”

这时，艾莎才终于睁开眼，格雷扎特勾住她的肩膀拉起她。自然之灵虽然诧异不已，但她不想说话，更不想发问，只是默默的看着对方。王子整理着衣服，平静的接着说：

“为了你妹妹，你能做到这一步……我真的，既感到震惊和钦佩，也深深的自愧不如……即使我得到你的身体又如何？我得不到你的心……”

格雷扎特完全整理好自己的仪容仪表后，端起桌上的红酒，苦涩的笑了笑，喝了一口。

“把协议给我，明天由我转交给你妹妹。”

“不行！”

艾莎小声抗议。

“事到如今你还信不过我？要不然我把没做完的事接着做完？”

艾莎抬起头，打量了一下格雷扎特，他双手插在腰带上，以此掩饰隆起的裆部。最终，她站起来走到桌前，拿出协议递给他。

“不是不想让你妹妹知道这些事吗？你自己拿给她，你觉得她不会怀疑你到底是怎么得手的？”

王子收好协议，抬起酒杯又喝了一口，详查着艾莎的神情，试探的问道：

“还愿意聊聊吗？你可以就坐在那边。”

自然之灵这才坐下来，注视着格雷扎特，他一边倒着酒，一边自顾自的说：

“我欣赏为了达到目的不择手段的人，你自然是其中之一。但是仍然有不足之处，你想听听我的分析吗？”

“嗯。”

艾莎从喉咙里应着王子的提议，低下头搓着自己衣服上的扣子，仿佛想把它上面的花纹磨平。

“我猜安娜的王位坐得并不安稳，所以你希望通过利用我对你的感情签了这张协议来提升你妹妹在政坛上的地位，想法很好，也令我很伤心。然而我不会再去纠结这个问题了，因为我也在试探你。事实证明，你真的没有口是心非，我对你而言确实什么都不是！”

听到王子的结论，艾莎再次审视着格雷扎特，那张随时透露着一股自信和骄傲的脸上此刻尽显颓丧和不甘，一阵杂七杂八的情感瞬间涌上心头，她无法诠释自己对这个男人到底抱着什么样的心态。在过去的那一封封才情并茂的情书中，自然之灵确实能感受到对方雅致的文学修养和真诚的爱意。每一次会见，格雷扎特也极力的收敛着自己的傲气，用最妥帖的言语和举止顾及着她的感受。从王国未来的立场上来看，他的治国策略确实出类拔萃，眼光独到，与之合作能为自己带来很多启示与进步。更难能可贵的一点，王子从来没有带着另类的眼光看待她的魔法……有好几次，艾莎想要回复他的信件，但一想到自己无法回应他的感情，所有想要说的话，哪怕只是平淡的聊天，都变得荒诞不经。而这些略微萌动的心思，在那一次格雷扎特失去理智的进犯后被她及时的掐灭在心底，如今又浅浅的冒出芽尖，让她万分困惑。

“咳……言归正传，这张协议要是安娜本人当众拿出来，效果会大打折扣，别人不会疑心她是不是自己仿造的？！或者通过你逼迫我签的？！毕竟四年前的事几乎众人皆知。如果是我亮出来，这种顾虑就完全打消了，你说是吗？

“确是如此。”

“另外，介于安娜女王现在的困境，你需要帮她留意一下她周围的那几个权势，不能让阿伦戴尔的兵权落在他们手里，尽管你们的军队没有弗尔雷德庞大，但是一兵一卒在造起反来，也能起到很大的作用。牢牢的握住这个重中之重不算，还需要不断的加强，只有具备强大的武力后盾，你才不会感到心虚，更不用像今天这样忍辱负重。”

“谢谢你，格雷扎特王子。”

“艾莎，其实我很感谢四年前你给我上了那一课……如果没有那次的教训，我现在绝对还是个精虫上脑的莽夫。那件事……以及今天所有冒犯……对不起！”

说着王子站起来，双手递给艾莎一杯酒，自己拿起一杯，弯下腰向自然之灵鞠了一躬。

“……不必道歉……已经过去了。”

“谢谢你的原谅，你该回去演戏了……过了明天，估计你得很久以后才会见到我，离别前干一杯吧！”

“嗯，好。”

“再会，艾莎女王。”

格雷扎特放下杯子，再次向自然之灵微微鞠躬后，走到门边拉开了门，正在他要出去时，回过头来对艾莎补充道：

“我没有在你身上留下一丝印记，不必担心。”

随后，艾莎听到渐渐远去的脚步声，她看了看墙上的钟，安娜确实快要回去了，于是赶紧收拾了一下，快速的洗了个澡回到女王的房间假装睡觉。脑子回荡着王子的话语和依旧令她作呕的画面使艾莎清醒万分，内心五味杂陈，她从来不知道自己可以做到这一步，尽管这样的牺牲换来了回报，她依旧觉得身体和灵魂布满污垢。妹妹的地位，不是她们一两天就能改善的事情，她感谢格雷扎特能给她提出有用的建议，但和王子之间发生的一切，注定会印刻在她的生命中。除此之外，艾莎对安娜的愧疚越发深重了，哪怕是为了妹妹，为了阿伦戴尔，她也希望自己能想出更好、更妥当的办法，可事已至此，说什么都是徒劳。

_“纸包不住火，总有一天，你会知道的安娜……你会知道我做了多少见不得人的事情……只希望当你看清我是多么黑暗、多么邪恶的一个俗人时……你依旧会继续留在我身边……”_


	10. 第四十二章：事出有因

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：这里描述的纸张就是复写纸。  
> 复写纸是在19世纪初，由英国文商店的经营者韦奇伍德所发明，由于他时刻需要给固定客户写信介绍新商品，所以为了节省时间和排解反复书写一成不变的内容所带来的枯燥，最后琢磨出将一张薄纸放在蓝墨水中浸润，然后夹的两张吸墨纸之间使之干燥而成。书写时，可将其衬在一般纸之下，从而获得复制件。1806年，韦奇伍德获得了他的“复制信函文件装置”的专利权。 韦奇伍德的发明问世时，英国的商业活动已很发达，复写纸大有用武之地。眼看他的发明大受欢迎，韦奇伍德干脆办了一家工场，专门生产这种特殊纸张。后来，法国人改用甘油和松烟渗透进纸里的方法制造复写纸。大约到1815年，德国人再进行革新，以热甘油加上煤焦油中提炼的染料，经细磨调研，涂于韧性的薄纸上制成新的复写纸。以后人们又在这种复写纸的涂料中加入蜡料，以降低粘度，这就是我们今天常用的复写纸。  
> 冰雪奇缘的背景设立在1839年，我的文大概是在1841年后，那个时候复写纸早就发明出来了，而皇家有这种“先进”的东西很正常。

啪……

一个响亮的声音回荡在屋子里，艾莎只觉得自己的脸瞬间火辣的疼了起来，而更疼的是她的心。她没有继续再解释什么，只是默默的看着面前的女王。安娜捏着打过她的那只手，同样目光如炬的盯着她。两人就这样对视着，艾莎能从妹妹的眼里看出失望、愤怒、埋怨的神情，但事已至此，她再解释又有什么用呢？安娜为了她和克里斯托弗分手；和各位侯爵臣子们针锋相对；为阿伦戴尔的明天绞尽脑汁，她付出得太多太多，可自己最后还是选择了这个糟糕的方式去解决问题。

“……我不指望你原谅我……安娜，我也不会狡辩我为了谁才那么做。事实已经改变不了，你想怎么惩罚我，都可以……”

“惩罚？我根本不想浪费精力，你真是让我失望透顶！我对你的每一项乞求，你都置若罔闻。从现在开始，我不会再对你要求什么了，你想勾引谁也好，跟谁上床也罢，都与我无关！呵呵，毕竟你是自然之灵嘛！哼……”

“……安娜……”

女王的话仿佛一把带刺的尖刀捅入了艾莎的心脏，鲜血顺着刀刃流了出来，使她的心一点点失去生命，变得冰冷，但她还是不顾一切的上前想抱住安娜，事实上她也这么做了。

“不要碰我，艾莎，我觉得你很脏！”

就在艾莎的指尖触到安娜的时候，妹妹推开了她的手，留给她的只剩下一个疾首蹙额的表情和一句冷若冰霜的话语。

“……妹妹……”

“不要叫我妹妹，你不再是我姐姐——我没有你这种自甘堕落、淫荡龌龊的姐姐。”

“……安娜……对不起……”

艾莎瞬间瘫软在地，一只手扶着额头，另一只手撑着地面，内心强忍不住的悔恨和悲伤，让她凄凉的哭声响彻整个房间，凭空而出的鹅毛大雪开始纷纷飘落，四周的墙面和房梁开始逐渐生出尖锐的冰凌。但安娜充耳不闻，熟视无睹，她背对着自然之灵，看着前方，好像在踌躇着什么事。

“这顶皇冠，是你亲手戴在我头上的，现在还给你……”

安娜一边说着，一边转过身将皇冠取下来，粗鲁的放在艾莎头上，转身向门口走去。

“你要去哪？”

“离开阿伦戴尔，去找克里斯托弗……”

说完，女王头也不回的出去了，被砸上的房门传来的剧烈分贝仿佛让整个房间为之颤动了一下。

“……不……安娜……”

霎时，冻结了房梁和墙面的冰凌发出碎裂的声音，雪花停止降落，时间定格在这一瞬间……

……

艾莎猛然惊醒，睡意全无，她不由的抬起手抹了一把额头，潮湿而冰冷。转而赶紧看向旁边，安娜依旧流着口水睡得正香，枕头已经被妹妹占据了一半，她的手臂压在艾莎胸前，褥子被推成一坨堆在自己身上，修长的腿一只紧贴着她的姐姐，另一只的膝盖擦着自然之灵的腿心，使艾莎整个人都无法动弹。她费力的抽出手，移开安娜的臂膀，将被子铺平，撑着床坐起来，妹妹在她制造出的动静中依然没醒，睡得惬意满足，似乎嘴角还挂着微笑。

_“呼……真是一个可怕的梦……”_

_“要是我告诉安娜一切，她会不会如梦里一样转身离开？”_

_“我要怎么和安娜坦白这件事呢？怎么开口都是我的错……安娜，原谅我……我真的想不出更好的办法了……”_

_“希望你知道了这件事的全部真相后，依然相信我爱你的初心永远不会变……”_

……

自从那个恐怖的梦惊扰了艾莎的睡意后，她清醒到天明，直到看着妹妹在清晨的阳光中睁开了朦胧的睡眼，她的思绪才回归到现实中来。

“早上好，艾莎……”

女王撑着懒腰，绵绵的声音向自然之灵问候着。

“早上好，安娜……”

“似乎你很早就醒了是吗？为何不多睡一会呢？昨夜我很晚才回来，一定打扰你了。”

“……噢，没有，丝毫没有，我都不知道你什么时候回来的。”

言不由衷的回答着时，艾莎想起昨晚安娜确实回来得不算早，她蹑手蹑脚的脱去自己的衣服，自然之灵借着床头的灯光悄悄的瞥了一眼，看到了妹妹苗条婀娜的躯体和阳光健康的小麦色肌肤，至此她的目光就再也收不回来了。这时心中的魔鬼当机立断的跳出来开始唆使她：

_“嗯哼？艾莎，这具身体很吸引你是吗？现在走过去抱住她吧！给她抚慰，相信你看了这么多书，姿势你都懂得……”_

_“停下……我现在该考虑的是如何跟安娜承认错误。”_

_“温存与你想做的事并不冲突，或许你可以把这看作承认错误的一种方式。”_

_“不，我不能再用这样愚蠢的方法去解决问题……”_

_“亏得格雷扎特还评价你是一个能够_ 为了达到目的不择手段的人…… _”_

_“不要再提起他！”_

_“哈，说到底你就是个纸上谈兵的懦夫，从来都不敢正视自己的欲望，你妹妹已经告诉了你这么做是多么快乐，你却仍然优柔寡断、瞻前顾后。有时快乐和痛苦是并存的，是你自己不懂得调配，难怪始终那么纠结、那么彷惶……”_

_“闭嘴……”_

正当艾莎做着激烈的思想斗争时，安娜爬上了床。自然之灵赶紧闭上眼睛强装睡着的样子。妹妹的气息中传来一阵酒味，这也是理所应当，舞会上一定有很多人来向她敬酒，她如此明亮璀璨，怎么可能不惹人喜爱呢？追求安娜的王子一定不会比自己少。艾莎心里这么想着，脸上却没有展露出什么痕迹，“睡”得平静自然，安娜躺下片刻后，又坐起来，把自己身上套着的那件薄衬里也脱掉了。自然之灵在感觉到身旁最致命的吸引此刻赤裸着上身时，她的心跳开始加速，血液在血管内狂奔，于是赶紧转过身背对着安娜，而妹妹却贴上了她的背，伸出一只手将她的腰揽住，并抬起一条腿压在她的腿上，整个人便不再动了。艾莎摒起呼吸，感受着安娜热腾的体温真真切切的传递过来，同时也感觉到了妹妹胸前的饱满与凸起，她一面欣喜若狂，一面担忧激烈的心跳会出卖了她并没有睡着的事实，同时更想重新转过去面对着安娜，将自己同样的部位紧贴着她，但她始终没有勇气这么做。原本以为妹妹就此睡着了，可没想到女王的手探进衣服，开始在她的腹部游移，时不时停下来，用指腹轻轻的按下，继而又转移到另一处。艾莎努力稳住呼吸，她怕稍稍暴露出什么，安娜就会停止这令她万分愉悦和享受的举动。渐渐的，妹妹的手开始不满足于腰腹之间了，她缓缓的向上移动，最后停在了乳房下方，好像在做考虑要不要向前迈进，身躯似乎贴得更紧了一些，两人都在紧张与渴求的共同作用下绷紧了彼此的神经。安娜将嘴唇贴在艾莎的后颈感受着这具独特的身体带来的丝丝冰凉，而她的手从一边滑到另一边，当她的指尖无意中扫过上方的阵地时，艾莎差点没忍住发出声音，可她依旧紧抿双唇，咬住牙根。妹妹沉重的喘息了一声后，她的手终于覆盖在艾莎的胸上，似乎是从喉咙深处断断续续挤出几个字：

“我……我好想……再上你一次……姐姐。”

当自然之灵听到这句话时，她微微躬起自己的背脊，扬起了脖颈，克制着喷薄而出的欲望，可内心却无比希望安娜此刻将她扳过来，骑在她身上，尽情释放那个大胆的想法，而她自己也不必再忍受得如此艰难，可以将灵魂中的渴求毫无保留的传达给对方。

“……啊……艾莎……”

妹妹再次低沉的叹息了一声后，稍稍加了些力道握住姐姐的胸脯，用下身小心翼翼的摩挲了片刻艾莎的臀部，便停下所有的动作，呼吸逐渐平稳下来，沉沉的睡去了。自然之灵深知妹妹一定是喝多了，只是她不清楚自己用了多长时间来平息这场“酒后骚扰”带来的激动，直到眼皮变得无比沉重后，才在安娜的怀抱中进入了梦乡，可没想到做的不是一个芳香四溢的春梦，而是一场恐怖的担忧。

……

贸易商谈会的闭幕上，司仪宣布着所有这次和阿伦戴尔谈妥合作的国家和交易项目时，女王的眼光扫视了下面一圈，并没有发现格雷扎特高大的身影，看来艾莎写给他的信也不足以让这个顽固而又捉摸不透的王子改变规矩。直到冗长的宣告辞念完，格雷扎特也始终没有出现，安娜不禁怀疑他早就离开了阿伦戴尔。

“各位尊敬的阁下们、王子们，感谢你们的参与和合作，阿伦戴尔能和贵国达成友好、公平的贸易往来也是我的荣幸。”

女王的最后一个字说完时，格雷扎特就像踩着秒针一样准确无误的出现在会堂门口，他向女王行了一个礼便大步流星的走过来，后面跟着两个和他差不多一样高大的侍卫，一人手中抱着一个长长的盒子，周围的人都向他投去好奇的目光。

王子来到安娜身边，再次行了一个礼后，满面笑容，声如洪钟的说道：

“安娜女王，希望您没有认为我已经就此离开了，事实上我还有一件大事等着向您展示。”

说着，格雷扎特从怀中掏出那张合作协议书展开来完整的呈现在女王眼前，安娜定睛一看下方的签署，王子的姓名龙凤飞舞的印在上面，上方的空白等着女王的名字来填充。

“这……”

“感谢您让我在阿伦戴尔境内度过了三段愉快的旅行，全程中您没有对贸易的事情步步紧逼，完全尊重我内心的意愿来决定是否与阿伦戴尔合作。在您诚心实意的款待下，我的规矩也是可以改变的。那么如果女王对上面的条款没有什么异议的话，现在就可以达成合约，不多时弗尔雷德将会派最得力的人员来为阿伦戴尔的建设贡献力量。”

安娜接过协议仔细快速的阅读了一遍，觉得其中的内容好像和自己之前拟定的不太相同，她印象当中并没有写永久向弗尔雷德提供冰块作为海盐矿开采项目的一部分酬劳支出这一条；也没有写无论是在双方哪个国家的境内，只要有合适的项目都可以签署合作约定这样的内容；更没有写如果阿伦戴尔或者弗尔雷德在遭遇了天灾或侵略都为彼此提供援助这种明显有利于自己的条款。但她也没有表示过多的疑问，接过身旁助理及时送来的笔立刻签下了自己的名字，并把厚厚的纸张撕成三份①，将最底下的那张递给格雷扎特。王子接过来审视了一遍，满意的点了点头，张扬的向周围展示了一圈后才仔细的收起来。

“感谢弗尔雷德君主对阿伦戴尔的厚爱，我相信我们两个王国之间的交情一衣带水，源远流长。”

“这是应该的，安娜女王。另外，我为您带来了一件小小的礼物。”

说着，格雷扎特转身拿过侍卫手中的盒子，打开取出里面那件雕琢精致的工艺品和盒子顶上镶嵌的金属球，熟练的安装好，递给安娜。

“这是……枪？”

“对，我专门吩咐弗尔雷德最卓越的工匠为女王定做的，您看，上面有您的名字，它只属于您。”

“可……我不会使用这种东西，而且……”

“我可以为您演示一遍它的操作。”

说着，王子真的当着满大厅的侯爵与君王的面开始教安娜怎么使用那支叫“枪”的武器，最后还举着它打破了一个雕像的头盔，巨大的威力和声响引起周围一阵喧哗。女王惊恐又嫌弃，更多的还是她始终不明白格雷扎特为何要送这种东西给她这样一个女人？

“是不是很简单？女王陛下？”

“确实不难，可……我不知道用它来干什么。”

“您可以带上它出去打猎，也可以放在房间里当工艺品，毕竟它是用黄金和象牙打造的。同时，谁要是冒犯了您，您可以用它取了对方的狗命。”

“呃……”

安娜觉得自己实在是跟不上这位王子的思维，也不想收这件礼物，但考虑到需要为格雷扎特的热忱留个脸面后，才勉强接受了。

“感谢您的厚礼，王子殿下。”

当身旁的仆人打开另一个盒子展示给安娜看时，里面同样是一支枪，只是做工更华丽，用料也更珍贵，整支枪上雕刻着精美的雪花图案，不用看刻着的名字就知道它是送给艾莎的，其造型、尺寸也似乎是为自然之灵量身定做。

“……这一支用的是铂金和犀牛角……送给……您姐姐的……”

格雷扎特有些犹豫的介绍着另一份礼物，面带些许顾虑。

“呃……我先替她感谢您的心意，只是两件都太过于贵重了……”

“请您看在我将它带来了三次的劳苦上，这次就让它找到它的归属吧！”

“王子殿下有心了，再次感谢您的馈赠。”

“安娜女王，您介意我悄悄的对您说句话吗？”

“……不介意。”

格雷扎特笑了笑，凑到安娜面前，小声的对女王送上了一句话：

“安娜陛下，您有一个天下人都无可比拟的姐姐，她才是您最珍贵的财富。”

这下，安娜彻底相信自己的直觉，艾莎和格雷扎特之间一定有什么非同小可的系绊，才让这位强国王子展现出一系列与众不同的神态和赞扬。

“那么女王陛下，我在此也耽误了您不少时间，是该道别的时候了，弗尔雷德随时欢迎您和您姐姐的拜访。”

“阿伦戴尔和我们也一样。”

“告辞！”

说着格雷扎特不顾众目睽睽的眼光，迈着健步离开了会堂。此刻周围一直在观望女王和王子的人们才开始议论纷纷起来。

“真想不到弗尔雷德那个傲慢而苛刻的国家竟然会为阿伦戴尔提供帮助……”

“现在有了弗尔雷德的援助，阿伦戴尔会的建设将会突飞猛进……”

“格雷扎特为什么要送女王枪支呢？”

“难道弗尔雷德想和阿伦戴尔做军火生意？那可是最能捞油水的买卖……”

“弗尔雷德历来老谋深算……”

“……曾经，艾莎和格雷扎特之间……他这么快就不计前嫌了么？”

……

直到贸易商谈会彻底散场的时候，安娜从人群中最不起眼的地方看到了一个身影——猥琐屯公爵。他也不亚于格雷扎特这么反常，整个会议都没有像以往一样缠着女王喋喋不休，让安娜一度以为这次他没有出席会议，当然不管他来不来，都不会让女王改变原则。

“艾莎，格雷扎特同意和我们合作了……”

安娜的出现大多是未见其人，先闻其声，艾莎已经习以为常，和妹妹一起出现的，还有一个侍卫，他放下两个长长的盒子请示女王后便出去了。

“艾莎，海盐矿开采的合作成功了，天知道我有多迫不及待的想告诉你这个好消息。”

“真好，祝贺你，安娜，你做到了，其实这也是在我意料之中。”

“艾莎，没有你，现在一定还是水中捞月呢！”

“怎么会呢？”

“真的！只是……我很好奇那封协议我并没有给格雷扎特，他为何会有。”

“我给他的信就是协议书。”

“喔……除此之外，你还对他说了什么？”

“没有了。”

“啊？哦……”

女王半信半疑，看自然之灵并不愿多说，她只好将话题转移到那两支枪上。

“格雷扎特送了两支枪，他还给我演示了一下，挺厉害的，但我依旧对这种东西并不了解，不过我得知好多国家都用它当武器。”

安娜打开盒子，把那支精致的武器捧出来，照着格雷扎特的样子摆了个造型。

“我拿着这支是属于我的，上面有我的名字。当然他没忘记你，而且你的更漂亮呢！我拿给你看。”

“呃……不用了。”

艾莎及时的劝阻也没有起到作用，安娜已经把那支精雕细琢的礼物拎到姐姐面前，自然之灵却始终没有伸手来接。

“我不喜欢这种充满暴力的东西。”

女王尴尬的笑笑，没有戳破艾莎的心思，将它放回盒子时，发现底上的锦缎下露出一个角，抽出一看是一封信，署名——艾莎收。

“艾莎，你的信。”

这时，艾莎才犹犹豫豫的接过来，打开它。

【“这件礼物请你务必收下，当你体验到它的威力时，可以考虑配备给你妹妹手下最信任的侍卫或者阿伦戴尔的军队——这又是一桩能让我们维系在一起的交易！不过选择权在你和你妹妹手里，我只等着签协议。请放心，尽管你依旧吸引我，但我不会再有任何企图，不论行为还是思维。对于有的人来说——臆想也是一种玷污……”】

“他给你写了什么？艾莎。”

“他希望我会喜欢这支枪，另外觉得阿伦戴尔的卫兵武器落后，主张我们考虑把冷兵器换成这种新式武器，这样他的王国能再赚一笔钱。”

“呵，这话他就不能摆明说吗？一个大男人怎么如此藏藏掖掖的？！”

“谁知道呢？！”

艾莎心虚的回答着，目光有些飘忽不定，而安娜已经全然看在眼里，她试探性的接着说：

“你知道格雷扎特临走前跟我说了一句什么？”

“他说了什么？”

自然之灵的心悬得更高了，虽然王子知道她的挣扎，但不保证这个男人会对他们之间的秘密守口如瓶，也许一个偶然说漏嘴也不一定。

“他说——我有一个世人都无可比拟的姐姐，你才是我最珍贵的财富。”

“言过其实了。”

“他说得对，我也是这么认为的。”

艾莎耸耸肩，腼腆一笑，不再接话，看着盒子里那两支精致的枪，自然之灵一面顾忌着真相被女王识破，一面开始考虑着格雷扎特的建议。

“对了，艾莎，猥琐屯这次又来了，奇怪的是他一句话都没和我说，甚至连打个照面都没有，只有今天最后全体散去的时候，我才远远的看到他的身影。”

“这家伙鬼鬼祟祟的想干什么？”

“我总觉得他心怀鬼胎，但又不好处理。要不下次我派人调查一下。”

“安娜，调查的事，我来吧！”

“我怕你出意外，艾莎……唉，说实话，为什么你总是把所有的事都揽在自己身上，这让我很担心你……”

“不必担心，我不会有事的，安娜。”

“你总是这么说……有时让我很困惑，全国上下，难道就找不出一个能做事的人了么？为什么任何事都得你亲力亲为？”

听到女王这么说，自然之灵的脑海再次闪现出上次妹妹对她说的话——

“我不想阻止你做你需要做的人，我只是不想你试图做大家需要的人而死……我不能失去你……”

这一次妹妹依旧是这么说，她仍然无言以对，除了送上一个拥抱……

“因为……除了你，我不信任任何人……也只有你，值得我为之付出……”


	11. 第四十三章：欲盖弥彰

格雷扎特没有食言，没过多久，在弗尔雷德的帮助下，海盐矿迅速投入了开采的准备阶段。阿伦戴尔城堡内的大多数贵族和官员都没有想到这位年轻的女王居然在这么短的时间内就能将如此重大的事项运作起来，安娜的能力确实不容小视。质疑的声音虽然是少了一些，但不代表所有人都对安娜俯首帖耳，渐渐的，艾莎的存在以及她和格雷扎特之间的往事开始被人别有用心的暗暗提起。

“安娜陛下，艾莎女王的伤好些了么？”

“她康复很多了，谢谢你对她的关心，吉格斯特。”

“整个贸易商谈会都没看到艾莎女王出席，让我们一度很担心。”

“不必担心，我会照顾好她。”

“虽然艾莎女王现在将王位让给了您，但既然她在阿伦戴尔养伤，也不必深居不出，偶尔露个面来会一会曾经她接见过的那些君王和我们这些老朋友，或者说是老家伙也是可以的。”

“这个……我会转告艾莎你们对她的想念。”

“尽管艾莎女王现在已经卸任了，但我们相信这次她要是参与了贸易商谈会的话，那些王子和国王一定不会介意的，他们也很期待再次和艾莎女王见面。”

“我也相信，毕竟艾莎是一位圣明的君主。”

安娜显然没有意识到自己面前这些自嘲为“老家伙”的老东西们开始挖坑给她跳了。

“犹记得在艾莎女王执政时，弗尔雷德和阿伦戴尔的关系简直情同手足。当然，安娜陛下这次能顺利签下海盐矿开采项目的合约也确实证明了您能够将曾经的友好关系持续到底。”

“是啊是啊！原本以为在经历了那件事后，弗尔雷德，至少格雷扎特会有所顾忌，不再与阿伦戴尔合作。”

“什……什么事情？”

女王表现出的不知所云正中下怀。

“噢，安娜陛下并不知道那件事，我记得当时您不在阿伦戴尔境内！”

“那么既然当时我不在，现在可以跟我讲讲到底是件什么样的事？”

“艾莎女王没告诉您吗？”

“没有，可能是她忘记了，你们现在告知我不行么？”

“当然可以，安娜陛下有权知道阿伦戴尔所有的历史。”

“不行！”

自从女王当众怒斥了奥恩以下犯上的不当言辞后，很长一段时间里，他都选择少说多听，不到“紧要关头”，绝对不会主动发表自己的意见，而现在他跳出来反对女王获知真相的权利，就让安娜觉得他们口中的“历史”是件不简单的事情。

“为什么不行？”

“艾莎女王曾经下令永远封闭这件事的任何细节。”

“但艾莎女王只是说不能对外宣传，况且现在安娜陛下才是阿伦戴尔的女王。”

“都已经过去这么久了，如今弗尔雷德和阿伦戴尔友好如初，就算再提，也不会有所影响，我认为陛下有权利知道艾莎女王的曾经。”

“是啊，安娜女王怎么说也是艾莎女王的亲妹妹，理应知道这件事的全部经过。”

……

安娜还没有来得及继续表态，下面的公爵伯爵已经对此争论一片，让她更好奇艾莎身上那段不能说的秘密到底是什么？奥恩也不想再争辩下去，转过来面对女王鞠了一躬，面露难色道：

“安娜陛下，这件事不是我刻意隐瞒您，艾莎女王确实是不想让太多的人知道其中的经过。”

“奥恩大人如此袒护艾莎女王，显然是对安娜女王不够敬重。”

斯奎因今天站在奥恩一边，明天对他是另一个态度，让安娜彻底分不清他的立场到底在哪里。而女王更搞不懂奥恩在玩什么把戏？上次指责艾莎独断独行，这次左袒起她来，难道又是演给自己看的戏？

“你是什么意思？”

“好了，你们别吵了！尘年旧事也不适合在大庭广众下讨论，更何况这是艾莎的隐私！余下还有什么问题吗？”

“安娜女王，听说你和克里斯托弗分手了，他已经离开了阿伦戴尔？”

不出安娜所料，约里克莱果然没有放弃她的情感问题，而且还将她的底细摸得清清楚楚。

“呵呵，你们对我真是了如指掌啊！”

“那么安娜陛下是否考虑会见艾兰亚特的王子呢？这次贸易商谈会他没有出席是因为我回复了他，您有未婚夫，但他似乎很不满意，所以……”

“所以，既然现在我已经没有未婚夫，那么就可以安排和他见面了是吗？”

“正是此意，安娜陛下。”

“你们多操心一点国务不行么？为什么总是在纠结我该嫁给谁？”

“您选择谁作为您的丈夫，也是阿伦戴尔的重中之重。”

“……我可以考虑接见他，但见面不代表我一定得嫁给他。”

最终，安娜只能妥协，纵然她心中一万个不愿意，也不能一提起联姻就用吵架的方式来解决问题。这次不会是最后一次，在她找到一个合适的男人之前，这个问题都将被反复的提起。

“那是必然！请陛下快速定夺，以便我安排好这次会面。”

“……知道了。”

……

王公贵族的难缠程度，丝毫不亚于一个锲而不舍的痴汉王子，好在安娜至今还没有遇到非她不娶的货色。而她此刻的心思并没有过多的停留在与艾兰亚特会面这件事上。她脑海里回旋的，是格雷扎特与艾莎之间到底有什么样的故事，才会让协议签得如此顺利？姐姐是不是再一次为了她，为了这个国家，委屈了自己？可当女王见到自然之灵时，她又不忍心再去追问这段过去了。

而在艾莎的世界里，自责和愧疚始终盘踞在她的内心深处，当她几乎每晚上都被梦境中安娜得知真相后的反应惊醒时，也想过把事情全盘托出，可又怕真的会为此失去安娜。如今，当看着开采海盐矿的工作已经准备就绪，她觉得自己是时候对安娜坦白这一切了，隐瞒了这么多年，阿伦戴尔全国上下只有自己的妹妹不知道这些事，听起来是个极大的讽刺。

姐妹两在房间里吃着晚餐时，安娜说起一大堆国务上的事，却始终没提各位侯爵试图为告诉她格雷扎特和艾莎的曾经而争论不休的过程。她认为艾莎此刻不会想讨论这个话题，为了避免不欢而散，女王还是选择闭口不谈。可姐姐却全程有些心不在焉，正当她发现时，自然之灵开口了。

“安娜……你一定想知道我和格雷扎特之间到底发生了什么是吧？”

“该死，今天这个话题怎么就绕不过去了呢？早上那帮老头还为此争执不下呢！”

“争论什么？该不该违抗我以前的命令告诉你一切是吗？”

“是啊！看样子整个城堡里似乎只有我还蒙在鼓里。但既然你都下令封锁消息，说明你并不想提起这件事。”

“对，我不想提，也只有你一概不知，但我答应过对你坦诚相待，所以现在我打算把公开的和隐藏的事都告诉你。”

“太好了，艾莎，你愿意亲口告诉我，这比传闻强太多，免得别人添油加醋。”

_“_ _唉，安娜，你怎么会明白，别人再怎么有枝添叶，都不会如事实真相那么‘惊世核俗’！”_

“……希望你……听完后……能体谅我……”

“什么情况？”

艾莎深吸了一口气，看了一眼安娜期待、疑惑而又担忧的表情，慢慢道起前因后果。

“格雷扎特确实不舍余力的追求了我很长一段时间，希望我嫁给他，但在我当众拒绝了他的求婚后，他企图……占有我，于是我只好把他冰冻了……而后来，也是我化解了他的冰封……就像当年融化了你一样，后来为了这件事弗尔雷德的国王和王后亲自出面道歉，并且与阿伦戴尔达成永久建交，以表诚意……”

“等等，什么？”

女王在听到这句话后，猛然站起来，握紧刀叉的拳头砸在桌面上，房间里传来了很大的响声。自然之灵心虚的看了她一眼，再次陷入了犹豫中，但话已开口，驷马难追。

“安娜，请冷静！”

“这个畜生！我居然求他？！早知如此，我跟他宣战还差不多！”

“安娜，你先冷静一下，听我说完……”

“……呼……你继续讲！艾莎……”

女王深吸一口气，慢慢的坐下来，示意姐姐接着往下说。

“……那天，当听到你说，他来了三次，却始终不谈合作与贸易，我就知道他放不下之前发生的一切，于是舞会那晚上我单独约他见了一面……在我曾经的寝室内……我们先谈判了一会依旧无果后……我便……便主动勾引他上床……以此为交易……他最终并没有……没有和我……之后也为此道歉了，还给我提了一个不错的建议，他送的枪就是和那个建议有关……他说……”

“等等，什么？？？”

五雷轰顶是什么感觉，女王此刻终于体会得刻骨铭心。她那傲骨磷磷、冷若冰霜的姐姐居然为了一张协议勾引了一个男人；她那宛如天神下凡、无所不能的自然之灵为了一项可有可无的合作心甘情愿的躺在那个曾经对她性侵未遂的禽兽身下。安娜几乎抓狂，她紧紧扯着自己的头发，试图缓解燃烧的思绪和面临爆炸的情绪。但此刻回荡在她脑海中的只有一些恐怖的画面——格雷扎特抱起艾莎，把她抱到床上，一边吻她，一边脱她的衣服。脱去外套和衬里，解开内衣，拉掉裙子，一面把嘴唇贴在她的脖颈上，一面用手心包笼似的爱抚姐姐圆润挺立的乳房。最后王子脱掉自己的衣物，赤身裸体，胯下高挺着巨大的阳物，他拉起自然之灵的手，让她握住后，开始从上到下的爱抚、吻舔她的身体，花时间慢慢的来。姐姐全程面无表情，却也并不反抗，直到格雷扎特撕破她的内裤，扳开她修长的双腿……

“你再说一遍，你勾引格雷扎特——勾引那个差点把你强奸了的衣冠禽兽上床？是这样吗？”

“安娜，对不起……”

自然之灵道歉的声音在女王耳边变得缥缈，这颗雷结合着脑海中的胡思乱想，已经把她的理性炸得四处冒火花。

“别老是把对不起挂在嘴上！你为什么这么做？我早就跟你说过，我不在乎这矿能不能采，更不稀罕他、他们到底签不签这协议！”

“但是……我在乎！”

“那你在乎我吗？你是我姐姐，也是我唯一的挚爱，可你现在亲口告诉我，你打算和一个曾经企图强奸你的人上床……”

“我知道无论再说任何都是我的错……但格雷扎特身为强国王子，他什么都不缺……我无法给予他同等价值的交换来促成合作……对方表示渴望和我发生关系……所以我……但后来我们并没有……”

_“_ _我是在……炫耀自己名利双收吗？这简直丝毫没有考虑过安娜的感受，狂妄强硬的态度就能弥补自己的过错？不！这只会让安娜更受伤！”_

_“_ _我还能力挽狂澜吗？一鼓作气的说完整句话便是机会，支支吾吾只会加深误会和猜疑！”_

“行了，艾莎，别说了！我现在就下令终止协议，让弗尔雷德从阿伦戴尔的国土上滚蛋！”

安娜打断了姐姐的话，她努力将心中那架衡量对错责任的天平倒向自然之灵这边，以此忽略艾莎在整件事中的主动性来安慰自己难以抑制的愤懑。

_“_ _无力回天……”_

“你听我解释好吗？”

女王沉默不语的来到桌前，拿出一张纸开始奋笔疾书。

“安娜，别这样，求你了，听我说完……”

“我不接受一个企图侮辱你的国家和人给予的任何好处。”

“安娜，千万不要意气用事，是我对不起你，你要怎样惩罚我都可以，但不能终止协议啊！”

女王头也不抬的继续写着旨意，自然之灵只差没跪在她面前乞求她，然而安娜的怒火如同喷发的火山一样一发不可收拾，看着她脸上焚舟破釜的神情，艾莎觉得只有把她的怒气转移到自己身上来，才能挽救苦苦得来的一切。于是她果断一步上前夺过安娜手中的纸，毫不犹豫的撕了它。

“为达到盈利的目的我可以不择手段，你也可以鄙视我不耻的行为，但你没有权利摧毁我得到的成果！况且格雷扎特不是那种丑陋的人！”

“艾莎，你为什么一直在袒护一个企图强奸你的人？”

“为什么我说了这么多，你只在意一句他企图强奸我？”

“你……那你还要我在意什么？你勾引他上床？你合伙他一起演戏给我看？你以为我不知道吗？”

“我……”

“你给他的信，根本不是协议，他当着我的面打开的，两种纸不一样，可你告诉我——是！上面有三项条款，是另外加上去的，我根本没有拟定那些东西！还有，当晚那畜生看了内容，急急忙忙的找了个借口走了，哪能料到他是去见你。而我清清楚楚的记得，你说你困了，想早点睡……结果……呵呵……然而这些我都能忍！但你却勾引他上床？！这败类曾经蓄意强奸你，可还记得？嗯？……艾莎，换作是你，我要是干出这种事，你会怎么想？”

“安娜，我……我……”

“你对他动心了？你爱上他了？还是你空虚了？”

“……够了！安娜！你咄咄逼人的时候，真是不可理喻！”

_“_ _她说的每一句都是事实，无力反驳，但是安娜，我并没有爱上他啊！”_

_“_ _我疯了吗？这个时候还一副恬不知耻的样子？她再列出一百条罪状，我都应该虚心接受！”_

_“_ _既要纵火，又望无灾？引咎自责才是我现在该有的态度！试着去解释、去安慰、去认错吧！她可是你妹妹……”_

安娜目眦尽裂，不解与失望也清清楚楚的映射在她的眼眸里，艾莎很想回避这样的目光，然而就算她撇过脸或者低下头逃开拷问，又有什么用呢？半晌过后，当自然之灵放下姿态准备继续劝慰妹妹时，安娜却恶狠狠的从牙缝里挤出一句话：

“他肏你爽，还是我肏你爽？”

“什么？”

即便自然之灵强大到战天斗地，在面对妹妹如此狠劲的嘲讽时，其撕裂的疼痛也像是被五马分尸一番。艾莎眼眶通红，颀长的脖颈经脉凸起，浑身颤抖，摇摇欲坠。随即，汪然欲涕，她深吸了一口气，将手中的纸片洒向空中，弯下身对峙着女王的目光，冷蔑而自嘲的语气让她的话语宛如千年寒冰。

“请你永远记住，女王陛下，从我出生到我死，唯一一个肏过我的人只有你，也只能是你！”

丢下这句话后，艾莎掩面跑到岸边，从海里召唤出NOKK扬长而去。

_“_ _暂时离开吧！让距离和时间化解这一切，安娜最终会明白的……只是不确定到那时她还愿不愿……触碰我……”_


	12. 第四十四章：醍醐灌顶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①信件上的故事改编于——“我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死”的谚语，出自《晋书·列传三十九》。

【……大家都相信艾莎女王和格雷扎特王子之间暗生情愫。毕竟不管是在阿伦戴尔或者是在弗尔雷德，都有人见到他们单独相处时的甜蜜场景，更不要说格雷扎特王子一掷巨万向艾莎女王求婚。犹记得当时艾莎女王流下了激动的泪水，足以感动在场的所有人。但不知道是不是女王存心和王子玩一场欲情故纵的游戏——她拒绝了王子的求婚……对于像他们这样别具一格的年轻君王来说，这确实是个令人意想不到而又韵味十足的调情……】

【……格雷扎特王子勒着艾莎女王的脖子，但女王的脸上并没有惶恐和痛苦的表情，他们在交流着什么，周围的人自然是听不到的。随后只见艾莎女王指示卫兵让出一条道离开，就再也没有人跟上他们，也不知道他们到底要干什么。直到很久后，众人来到艾莎女王曾经的寝室房门前，听到她高亢的呻吟和一阵阵沉重的喘息，所有人都在门外驻足不前，面面相窥。当门从里面打开时，艾莎女王衣衫不整，发型凌乱，王子则已经变成一尊冰雕。不清楚他们之间的激情到底是强硬手段还是你情我愿，但绝对可以断定女王已经失身了，她的魔法再次失控。】

女王翻来覆去的找了好几遍手中那两张文书上的署名依然没找到，也看不出是谁写的字体，但内容却让安娜原本烦躁的内心燃起愤怒的火焰。

“维克托，这两封文书是谁写的？”

“怎么了？安娜陛下？”

站在书架旁的维克托听到女王发问，也感受到她话语中的情绪，赶紧来到面前，欠身询问。安娜站起来，刚要把手中的文书撕成碎片，却又想起什么，继续问道：

“当年格雷扎特向艾莎求婚时，你在现场吗？”

“在，陛下，我就站在艾莎女王的身边。”

“跟我讲讲当时是什么情况。”

当想起几日前自然之灵打开房门，从他身边掩面飞奔离去时的情景，维克托已经猜到女王的疑虑了。他犹豫半晌，并没有直接讲述事情的经过，话锋一转，说起另一件事。

“安娜陛下，格雷扎特被冰封后，议会上下对艾莎女王可是众口交攻。在当时乃至现在，阿伦戴尔和弗尔雷德比起来，无论哪方面都不在同一个层次上，如果弗尔雷德因为这件事计较起来，后果将不堪设想。所以议会认为既然是阿伦戴尔主动发起联姻请求——这一点必须强调一下，当年您姐姐受邀拜访时并不知道实情。而见面后，她的美貌和内涵最终导致格雷扎特念念不忘，那么哪怕王子做出再出格的举动，艾莎女王都必须站在王国的立场上去谨慎处理——就算受到的威胁或伤害，她也应该选择谈判而不是释放魔法。”

维克托的语气平静如水，面部毫无波动，眼睛看着安娜面前的书桌，暗中却用余光洞察着她的表情变化。只见女王双手紧握，杵着下巴，嘴角下拉，眉头拧在一起，脸上的肌肉微微抽蓄，手指因用力过度而红里泛白，眼里目光如电的盯着自己，让这位见多识广的男人开始酌情思考下面要说的话该不该开口。

“……还有呢？”

“……议会甚至认为，她该顺从于格雷扎德，毕竟这个强国王子在得知了她把整个阿伦戴尔冰封后还死心塌地的追求她实在难能可贵……另一方面，这也可以帮助艾莎女王重塑自身的形象——由于在她执政期间拒绝了太多王子、国王的追求和联姻，导致外界渐渐开始传闻：阿伦戴尔的女王是个不喜欢异性还自带魔法的另类……人们在好奇心的驱使下，便开始捕风系影——她的冰雪魔法从何而来？会不会是因为受到某种诅咒？！她是不是存在性取向问题或者具有……性功能障碍才导致他对男人敬而远之？！这些谣传让一些国家终止了与阿伦戴尔的联系；也有一些国家采取更频繁的交往，试图和艾莎女王攀上关系，以此利用她的魔法来达成某种目的；还有一部分纯粹是为了挖掘她背后的故事和秘密，其用意不得而知。所以，议会觉得……就算格雷扎特性侵了艾莎女王，她要是能因此怀孕的话，这些偏见和谣言就不攻自破了，王国将会迎来太平。”

“放屁！！！”

女王瞬间火冒三丈，咆哮着站起身来，将拳头狠狠地捶在桌子上，原本口齿伶俐的她此刻如鲠在喉，怒气填胸。维克托的身子欠得更低了，但他并没有劝止女王发怒，也没有火上浇油，只是等着安娜下一步动作。

“你看看……”

说着，安娜递过手中已经被揉出皱褶的文书，维克托接过来，目光打量了一下女王便转到文字上。看着那刻意描摹的官方字体所表述的内容，也令他感到不可思议。

“陛下，很抱歉，我不知道是谁写的，它们夹在所有的文书中被我一并带给了您。”

女王沉默寡言。之后的一段时间，房间里鸦雀无声，君王与臣子相对而立，安娜愤怒的表情渐渐化为纠结与哀伤，再到她的眼里慢慢噙满泪水后，维克托从怀里掏出手帕递过去，刚要请示离开，女王恰巧木讷的开口了。

“你先退下吧！维克托，我想我现在需要点时间和空间消化这些突如其来的消息……谢谢你。”

她的秘书带上房门后，安娜跌坐在椅子上，脑海中混沌一片。姐姐坦白的、纸上描述的、维克托告诉她的所有信息就像龙卷风中的沙砾，破碎、粗糙，在飞速的旋转中铺天盖地，所到之处被刮擦得伤痕累累。当无计可施而又无可奈何时，安娜觉得此刻需要一瓶酒来麻痹神经，喝醉后或许可以一觉解千愁。

不到迫不得已，安娜不会使唤新来的私人女仆，那人鼠目獐头，瘦骨伶仃，一张薄唇总是肆无忌惮的开着安娜与克里斯托弗的玩笑，时不时对女王不按照王宫中的礼节来任她摆布而喋喋不休。安娜对她的爱管闲事又死板唠叨的性格颇为厌恶，但有时确实需要一个人来为她整理内务。这个名叫阿格妮丝的年长女仆总是能在最短的时间内按照女王的意思来把一切收拾整齐，除了要听她一刻不停的絮絮叨叨外，安娜也挑不出其余的毛病，换人的打算在她日无暇晷的忙碌中变得无关紧要。

当她为了一瓶酒亲自来到城堡内的厨房时，卡尔娜恰好出现在那里。

“你在这做什么？卡尔娜？”

小女仆转身看到女王，赶紧行礼回话。

“我正准备给维大人带些吃的，安娜陛下。”

“他还在忙碌？”

“是的，他似乎在写作，还没有完工。”

“那好，你去他那后，跟他说一声，然后来找我。”

卡尔娜无意瞥见安娜手中的酒瓶，迟疑了片刻，还是服从了女王的命令。

“是，陛下。”

……

等小女仆进来时，安娜已经喝下整整一杯，她面色泛红，却也还算清醒。

“坐下吧！别站着，我是让你来陪我喝酒的。”

“……陛下，我不会喝酒……这也不合适……”

“不要拒绝我！”

“是……”

卡尔娜怯生生的小声回答后，接过安娜递来的酒杯，抿了一丁点。看着女王仰头将自己的半杯一饮而尽后，她认为安娜叫她来明显是“醉翁之意不在酒”。

“陛下，我能问问您怎么了吗？”

“心烦意乱，太多的事，太多的隐瞒，太多的真相……一下子扑面而来，令我应接不暇。”

“呃……有什么我能帮得上忙的？”

“我问你，当我最信任的人对我什么都隐瞒，什么都自己扛，最后犯了我无法接受的错误，我该原谅她吗？”

“我……我说不准，陛下，要看她是否伤害了您。”

“当然伤害了，她伤了我的心！”

安娜突然激动起来，边说边一阵比划，接着抬起半杯酒再次一饮而尽。

“陛……陛下，您能不能少喝点？”

“你无法体会我的心情！”

“确实如此！但陛下，您刚才说真相……这个真相是她对您坦白的？还是别人告诉你的？”

“她先坦白了一部分，别人告知了一部分，总之各有其词！”

“那至少她对您是诚恳的，也希望您信任她、原谅她。如果我做了一件对不起您的事，我也会对您坦白并且乞求您的原谅。”

“但我还是伤心，她为了这样那样的所有事受伤害、受委屈、被诽谤、被误会，可就是不打算让我知道，让我和她一起面对。”

“她担心您受伤害……陛下。”

女王一杯接一杯，语气时而激动，时而平和，舌头开始打结，但内心的困惑始终洋溢在每句话中。

“我……知道……她一切都因为担心我……我当然会原谅她，她……是我这辈子最在乎的人，可我……我接受不了她那么做……有什么办法呢？她都那样做了，我生气又有什么办法？不可能对她置之不理。”

“那您可以等自己冷静、释然后，再告诉她您的打算，也许这样您们就能和解了。”

“她已经被我……气跑了……”

“唉……陛下……这已经是您第二次把她气走了。”

“是啊！我也不想……不想那么讽刺她……但一急躁……一愤怒……话就……脱口而出了……”

不知不觉，酒瓶又快见底了，安娜的情绪依旧很烦乱，表述的内容也越来越矛盾。

“那您去把她追回来，然后告诉她你原谅她了。”

“……我……我才不去追呢！她……她要是对我坦诚点……让我……和她一起并肩而行，就不会有这么多事了……真是个讨厌的家伙。”

“那您就等着她回来后告诉她您对她的看法，再说几句甜言蜜语安慰安慰她。”

“我不想见她……隐瞒……从小到大都在隐瞒我……她就不能坦诚点吗？”

“陛下……我不知道该说什么好。”

“她……又离开了……两天，我……本想把她从脑海里……从脑海里……剔……剔除，但……我……我做不到……甚至……甚至很想她……想……想她回到我身边，怎……怎么办？”

“去北地找她！”

“艾莎，你真是让我进退两难……我既埋怨你，又心疼你……你知道我……我今天看到那两张文书……和……和维克托告诉我……他们……他们怎么对你……我真的想杀了那帮人……杀了那帮……那帮畜生……”

安娜开始卯不对榫，自言自语。小女仆并没有多问这句话的起因，她默默的站起来，准备出门，女王一下子伸出一只手紧紧拉住她的衣摆。

“不要走……”

“我去给您拿酒，马上就回来。”

安娜听到这个令她满意的回答后，才放开卡尔娜，自己接着垂头顿足的哀嚎。

“艾莎……你已经伤痕累累了……为什么我还要在你伤口上撒盐？我……我真是个混蛋……差劲的……差劲的妹妹……我才是……才是伤你最深的那一个……”

……

第二天，当安娜醒来时，自己独自一人安安稳稳的睡在床上，再一次头痛欲裂，好在她还记得头一天发生的事。抬头看向窗外，瞥见桌上依旧放着那两张令她怒不可遏的文书，一想起上面所写的内容，女王咬齿穿龈，下定决心一定要将这些企图祸害艾莎的人碎尸万段。当安娜准备将它们收起来作为证据时，就看到文书底下，放着一封给她的信，上面是维克托强劲有力的笔迹。

【安娜陛下，恕我在不经意的时候听到了那晚您和艾莎女王的谈话。原本昨天我想就您们之间的争吵发表一些看法，但我怯于自己斗胆偷听以及当时没有组织好语言而缄默。现在，我决定给您讲个故事，以您对我的信任和自身的聪明伶俐来看，在读完这个故事后，您便什么都明白了。

在一个古老的王国里，有一位手握重权的贵族起兵谋反，让他的弟弟及其家族遭受牵连。为了请罪，这位贵族的弟弟带着所有家眷跪在城堡前等候国王发落。这时一位德高望重、才学渊博的侯爵路过，他便希望对方能为他说些好话，于是小声耳语：“大人，我全家老小，就靠您了。”结果这位高材装作没听见似的昂首进了城堡，他见到国王后，立马给那位贵族的弟弟说尽好话，国王也采纳了他的意见。高材喜欢喝酒，故意喝得步履蹒跚、天色已晚才出来，那位请罪的兄弟仍然等在原地，见面后再次叫他，但他并没有理会，一边走，一边嘀咕：“今年杀了叛军贼子，换了个大金印戴在身上。”回到家后，高材连忙又写了一篇文书，用语恳切，为叛贼弟弟一家求情。但对方并不知情，反而记恨在心。

改朝换代后，起先的罪人成为了新王的心腹，当新王问起来：“高材应该有一个响亮的头衔。”翻身而起的叛贼弟弟并未表态。于是新王又问：“如果不封头衔，至少也能做秘书或助理。”叛贼弟依旧不作答。新王最后决定：“如果不配有所作为，那就杀了他。”叛贼弟继续沉默。

后来，在叛贼弟整理昔日国王的文件时，才发现极力为他辩白的文书：高材一直在维护他，只是不在他面前表现而已。想到自己不负责任的沉默不语，强烈的负罪感涌上心头，他对获救的家人说：“我虽然没有直接杀了高材，可他却为我的不作为而死。地狱之中，我都对不起这位良友啊！”①】

看完这封信，安娜确实醍醐灌顶，回想起过往的一幕幕——艾莎害怕伤害她，苦苦隐藏多年的魔法，却在加冕时被她荒唐的决策逼到失控，最后变得家喻户晓；自然之灵担心拖累她而努力藏匿的情感，也在她的强迫下选择直面，寻找解决的办法，从而让她遇到致命的袭击受伤昏迷；如今，姐姐为了王国的未来——也是她的未来，忍辱负重，她却恶语相向，将她的心伤的千疮百孔。比起维克托故事里所讲的不负责任的沉默不语，她夜郎自大的行径更是穷凶极恶。女王泪流满面的将信折叠整齐放进抽屉时，再次看到艾莎的秘密信件，她愧疚的拿起来，却发现上面多了一句用普通墨水写下的话：

【无论遭遇了怎样的艰辛，世间总有珍爱我的人为我努力；为我奋斗。爱之深不可测，无人知晓‘背后的故事’，才用简单的推搪或敷衍，草草了却这份心意……原来爱情最痛的，不是‘不爱’,而是‘不知’！——诺尔塞纳.柯西里】

这句令她发聋振聩的文字，宛如一道闪电一样击碎了她内心中残存的那一缕偏执，女王擦干眼泪，冲出房间，大声喊道：

“来人，给我准备一匹马！”

……

当女王跃上马背，向北地狂奔而去时，她感到自己周身的血液和缠绕在一起的思绪终于得以畅通无阻。

_“_ _那些花了好久才想明白的事，总是会被偶尔的情绪失控全部推翻——我说过千遍的诺言，却总是背信弃义！虽然满心愤怒与责备，我并没有伤害她的意思，却总是间接的把燃烧的火球倾倒在她身上，将那颗的早已豕分蛇断的内心灼烫得更加皮开肉绽……”_


	13. 第四十五章：涅槃重生

快到达北地时，自然之灵赶紧抹去脸上的泪水，让NOKK放慢脚步，以调整好自己的情绪来面对长久未见的叶莲娜和赫妮玛琳，她不想每次见到这两个关爱自己的人时，展露的都是一副消极而悲伤的状态。

盖尔老早就感知到自然之灵的归来，兴奋的围着她绕圈圈，将艾莎的长发和衣摆吹起，最后停在她前方挥舞着一堆树叶摆弄姿态。大地巨人迈着惊天动地的步伐，也来到她面前，屈身鞠躬，艾莎伸手抚摸着它高挺的鼻梁，使得那张笨重憨厚的脸上显露出似笑非笑的表情。北地的人们也纷纷在精灵的带领下走出森林欢迎他们的女王。

“哇噢，你回来了？艾莎！”

莱德尔牵着一堆驯鹿，将艾莎围住。他穿着和驯鹿颜色相近的衣服，看起来和鹿一样和善友好。

“是的，我回来了，见到你很高兴，莱德尔。”

“艾莎，你回来了？伤口好些了么？怎么不写信告诉我去接你？”

“那样太麻烦你了，赫妮玛琳，我已经完全康复了，谢谢你的关心。”

“一想到你的伤口和昏迷不醒的状态，让我的内心无法平静。几个月以来，想念和担忧搅裹在一起，害怕你有什么差池。”

“我感到非常抱歉，因为自己的原因导致所有人都在担心我。谢谢你无微不至的呵护，虽然我的感谢已经迟到了太久。”

赫妮玛琳看到归来的自然之灵，神情里满是掩盖不住的忻悦。在艾莎离开的日子里，每当看到归顺的四灵，她就会想起这位美丽高雅的女人身上所渗透出的无穷无尽。她宛若海洋，代表着永恒、宽广和不被轻易探索的神秘。但她依旧不得不向长老提议，让艾莎回到安娜身边，比起北地，阿伦戴尔才是自然之灵最后的归属。

“噢，艾莎，我的孩子，你回来了！伤口好些了吗？我实在很担心你。”

正在二人直抒胸臆时，人群中传来叶莲娜的声音，艾莎微笑的看了一眼赫妮玛琳，赶紧向前拉住叶莲娜的手，并送去一个礼节的拥抱，接着她需要继续回答一成不变的问题。尽管如此，这样的时刻让艾莎短暂的忘记了在阿伦戴尔发生种种节外生枝的麻烦和安娜出言不逊造成的疼痛。

见面问候礼随着叶莲娜执意要查看艾莎的伤口而结束。当她勉为其难的解开自己的衣服，让肌肤暴露在空气中时，不自在的感觉瞬间弥漫全身，脑海里的思绪开始四处飞散，并在有安娜的地方再次汇集。叶莲娜粗糙的手指触碰到自然之灵右肩，使她情不自禁的打了一个哆嗦。

“痛？孩子？”

“不……不是……”

“你的伤确实康复了，谢天谢地！还好当时听从了赫妮玛琳的建议，否则在这里我无法确保你的安康。”

“长老，让你费心了，我……我都不知道怎么感谢每一个帮助我的人。我觉得自己来到北地，并没有为你们做任何事，相反还总是找麻烦。”

“不要这么说，孩子！你解除了诅咒，这就是赠予我们最大的恩赐。北地偏僻遥远，人员稀少，并没有什么令人担忧的事。阿伦戴尔和你妹妹，更需要你的帮助。”

“谢谢你的理解，叶莲娜长老。”

……

这些嘘寒问暖的寒暄，往往在艾莎内外交困时更是多如牛毛，让她应对起来感到万分艰难。但转念一想，除了真正爱戴她的人，谁又会关心她的痛痒呢？有时，她觉得自己需要一个朋友——一个无话不说的朋友，对方能理解她作为一位君王所卸不下的责任；能洞察到她的开心和忧伤，一针见血地为她化解危机和困难；更重要的，是能接受她格格不入的取向和超越伦理的爱恋。但艾莎知道，除了神，谁也不可能达到她这样苛刻的条件，或许连神都无法理解这世间存在的某些情和事，更不要说她的妹妹。一想到安娜——自然之灵的思绪总是能鬼使神差的围绕着安娜转，跟着一起侵入脑海的还有那段永远抹不去的回忆……

……四周雪虐风饕，正是冰雪女王心中恐惧的写照。她要为自己的懦弱付出代价，这场逃不过的浩劫，亦如归于原点的轮回，更是她作为一个另类的劫数。

“艾莎，你不能一走了之。”

身后的男人强调着她必须面对的责任，或者说是亲手制造的灾难。“逃”，她还能逃到哪里？阿伦戴尔才是她的家，可这个被称作家的地方，已经在她的恐惧和私心下变成一片凛冬，夏日的朝气与热忱不复存在。如果将自己与这个王国链接的纽带彻底切断，或许就能把这场厄运扭转乾坤——她是这么想的。

“照顾好我妹妹。”

这是艾莎唯一的牵挂，也是阿伦戴尔未来的希望。她朝气蓬勃的妹妹，那个阳光灿烂的女孩，能够带给周围的人一片欢声笑语，强过自己向外界源源不断输送出去的恐惧和寒冷。如果她能平安幸福，又有什么不能放下的呢？

“你妹妹？”

男人的反问，折射着情况不容乐观，但艾莎的内心还残存着一丝丝希望。谁能想到这个几日前被她排挤和漠视的王子，现在竟然成为她行走于绝望边缘时唯一的希望与寄托，即便讨厌嫉妒，那又怎样？一切都是私心作歹，咎由自取。

“她从山里回来了，冰凉虚弱。她说，你冰冻了她的心。”

他的回答无疑让她的血液凝固、心脏收缩、感官也随之消失。

“不……”

“我努力救她，但已经来不及了。”

艾莎四肢无力，浑身飘忽，一阵阵肆虐的寒风吹过，差点让她屈膝倒地。

“她的皮肤冻成冰晶，头发变成雪白。”

她的妹妹——艾莎一生的挚爱，此刻为了她正在遭受着被冰冻的苦难，安娜是否能解救自己？地精分明告诉过她，如果冰冻了心，便无法挽回，那意味着……

“你妹妹已经死了——你就是罪魁祸首！”

“不！”

冰封千里她也不会感到冷……现在寒冷包围着冰雪女王，刺骨锥心。

立于心中的万丈冰原开始迸裂、坍塌，汹涌澎湃的冰块无情碾压着艾莎的灵魂，将一切生机与希望化为云烟。她的膝盖终于不受控制的瘫软下来，跪倒在地，一阵摧心剖肝的疼痛意示着她彻底缴械投降。冰雪女王从内心中爆发出荡魂摄魄的力量，让时间定格，让风雪停滞。她气咽声丝，五指剖心。

人只有在逼上绝路时才会想到妥善的办法，没走到山穷水尽以前，不是没有措施，而是想到了也不知该不该去做，做了未必就是对的。她整整躲了安娜十三年，本以为在加冕那天，她能和妹妹重归于好，也许会有办法的。可现在一切都结束了，唯一能促使她向前奋进的力量已经断绝。讽刺的是，就在这个不可能的时刻，她知道自己该怎么做了——如果当时微笑着许可了安娜嫁给她一见钟情的汉斯王子，如果她对那个男人的态度再友好一点，如果……可是，世间没有如果。

身后传来的脚步声、长剑出鞘的金属摩擦声，都已经充耳不闻，世界一片苍白，所有经历的事物已经形同虚幻。她万念俱灰，瘫软无力，浑身的机能已经没有响应，这正是情理之中的结局。

“艾莎？”

妹妹虚弱而疑惑的声音，宛如从遥远的地方传来，也勾不起艾莎心中的欣喜，幻觉吧？她认为！

“不！！！”

冰晶冻结再到碎片落地的声音之间相隔零点零一秒，冥冥之中，一声释然的叹息。当她转过身来，安娜顶天立地的冰雕挡在她的前方，致命一击彻底让艾莎目瞪口呆，除了嘴中喃喃重复着同样的话语，再也没有其他能做的了。安娜坚毅中流露出恐惧的脸上，倒影着她的影子，她轻柔的抚摸上去，再也感受不到热度与弹性……

“啊……”

正当艾莎陷在回忆里最沉重的旋涡中心时，一个滑腻热乎的东西飞速的窜到她的肩上，惹得她发出一声惊呼。

“唔，小调皮，你吓到我了。”

看清是火灵后，艾莎露出宠溺的笑容，布鲁尼兴奋的从她的肩膀上又窜回她的手心里，伸着长长的舌头满脸笑意。

“你要这个吧？”

自然之灵在它的头顶洒下雪花后，火灵更欢喜了，它在艾莎的掌心里蹦跳起来，直到身后传来脚步声，布鲁尼探出头看向她身后。

“谁来了？她在看着我们？”

这时赫妮玛琳的手已经搭在艾莎的肩膀上，火灵便跳到地上，扭动着迅速消失了。

“嗨，赫妮玛琳。”

“嗨，艾莎。”

看着赫妮玛琳手里端着两杯茶，艾莎猜想她或许有什么事要跟自己说，于是挪动了一下身体，让出个位置来。

“艾莎，我自作主张跟叶莲娜提议让你回到阿伦戴尔，希望你不要介意。”

“怎么会呢？只是我有点好奇。”

“是这样的，在你昏迷不醒时，我多次听到你呼唤安娜的名字。”

“哦？我一点印象都没有。”

“毕竟那时你在沉睡中，不记得也是正常的。”

“除此外，我没有什么反常行为了吧？否则我还担心自己说什么胡话惹人哭笑不得呢！”

“呃……这个，你还确实是说了一句让我面红耳赤的话。”

“什么？”

自然之灵的脑海里疯狂的搜刮着自己昏迷期间做了什么梦？看到了什么幻象？还能说什么令人尴尬的语言？但想来想去也没有头绪。当赫妮玛琳伸手将遮在她脸上的头发拨开时，她突然记起自己确实看到了一个内心中梦寐以求的场景。

不知是在什么背景下，安娜身着薄纱躺在床上，她则居高临下的骑跨在妹妹的腰腹间，用命令的口吻指示妹妹：

“吻我！”

安娜直起身亲吻着她的嘴唇和嘴角，可她却没有迎合对方，只是将妹妹按回原位，双手隔着衣服抚摸着安娜的身体。柔软健康、富有弹性，散发出的热度深深的吸引着她弯下腰在对方的颈窝嗅了嗅。当她冰冷的鼻尖触到妹妹的肌肤时，安娜情不自禁的闷哼了一声，呼吸开始紊乱不安，更惹得她低头轻轻的咬住凸起的锁骨，尽情舔舐、亲吻，同时双手探进了安娜的衣摆，从小腹一路向上，感受着对方因为紧张而微微凹陷又放松的肌肉，直到她将手掌略略用力按在她别致的乳房上，慢慢的按摩，感受着安娜敏感的部位一点点发生着变化。妹妹的喉咙中开始发出难耐的呻吟，艾莎便知道她的时机来了，戏谑一笑，凑到安娜的耳边轻声告诉她：

“我想上你，安娜，就像你之前对我做的那样……当然，我会让你更舒服……”

妹妹喘息着、微笑着拨开滑到她脸前的白金色头发，在她的下巴上印下一吻，挑衅的回答：

“我期待已久，姐姐！”

……

当这些栩栩如生的调情画面再次出现时，自然之灵当着别人的面不合时宜的脸红了。看着思绪飘忽、面颊微红的艾莎，赫妮玛琳吸了一下鼻子，才把她从另一个国度拽回来。自然之灵意识到自己失态了，赶紧道歉：

“对不起，我突然想起一些事。”

“我也想起一件重要的事要跟你说，艾莎。”

赫妮玛琳绕开自然之灵窘迫的话题，她有正事相告。

“嗯，你说。”

“我和骑兵队长赫卡里姆一起送你回阿伦戴尔时，途中他跟我说：他无意发现有人和你们的敌对势力——韦……韦瑟顿和南部群岛？好像是这两个国家吧？”

“是的。”

“他说无意中发现阿伦戴尔内有人和这两个国家勾结。他还说，自己没有禀报安娜，是因为得到的消息不太确定，怕殃及无辜，毕竟那是叛国的死罪。”

“他还说了些什么？”

“他希望安娜王权紧握，希望你在她身边助她一臂之力并守护她。”

这是除了诺尔塞纳.柯西里外第二个人希望自然之灵保护女王。铭感不忘的同时艾莎又想起几日前安娜说过猥琐屯藏头露尾的反常举动，让她认识到事态严重性。

“我不属于阿伦戴尔的国民，他没有理由过多的向我透露什么，我也不便问。但我觉得赫卡里姆是个衷心而又可靠的部下，以我和他打了几次交道来看，他不是那种信口开河的人，所以这个消息务必得让你知道。”

“谢谢你，赫妮玛琳。”

“不必客气。介于这样的国家大事，你两遍奔波也很疲乏，于是我跟叶莲娜长老提议，还是让你回到安娜的身边。不过请记住，北地依然是你的王国，我们仍旧是你的子民，无论你在哪里，将永远支持你。”

看到自然之灵站起身来，赫妮玛琳也站了起来，正当她还准备说点什么时，艾莎抱住她，轻轻的重复着：

“谢谢，谢谢……”

……

冰封王国的罪行会久久盘踞在冰雪女王的灵魂最深处，那是她被恐惧带入歧途的象征；逃避情感的怯懦使得安娜做出的越界之举将深深镌刻在她身为女王姐姐的脑海，那是她不敢面对自我的标志；降志辱身的无奈，背叛了自己的灵魂；让安娜对她的信任产生动摇，最后面对出言无状的委屈，在自然之灵内心形成一道无法擦拭的污渍，那是她不胜其任的代表……而这些所有的烦恼和彷惶，都来源于她必须恪守的职责，而上天也赋予了她强大的力量来履行这些责任。可上天怎么会知道？神也不可能万无一失！当踏上了绝路时，妥当的办法自然也就来了，可那时一切都已回天乏术……

但冰雪女王、自然之灵、君主、姐姐，这些称谓昭示着艾莎能把世间没有的如果变为可能。以身俱来的强大和与众不同的追求，注定着她孤独、困苦、曲折的宿命。可一直以来，她不都在改天换命吗？现在，当她祈盼共度一生一世的人再次受到威胁时，什么都已经不重要了，错误可以被改正；恐惧可以被战胜；委屈和误解，都将成为她追求爱情和自我路上的奠基石。

_“_ _埋葬心魔，挣脱枷锁，选择一败不起，还是赢得一片天地，向前是涅槃，向后是重生，命运掌握在股掌之间，仿佛天神下凡，开创新的王朝！”①_

_“_ _当我再次朝着有你的城池奔去时，我已征服杂念，飞向恪守的诺言！”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①歌词选自——《涅槃_Phoenix》——League of Legends


	14. 第四十六章：恣心纵欲

北地的居民再次被马匹急速的踢踏声和嘶吼声所惊扰，当看到一白一黑的马背上坐着威风凛凛的安娜和那个魁梧健壮的侍卫赫卡里姆时，他们便知道这位年轻的女王又来寻找她的姐姐了。安娜翻身下马，向北地人简单而不失礼貌的打了个招呼后，开始询问自然之灵的下落。

“诸位，我是来找我姐姐的，她来这了么？你们知道她在哪里？”

周围的人脸上大多显露出一阵茫然，他们并不太清楚自然之灵的去向。安娜看着一张张莫名其妙的面孔，焦急开始从心底攀升起来，于是急性子的再次询问道：

“她没来这吗？”

“艾莎姐姐已经回家了。”

这时，人群中的一个八九岁的小孩用稚气未脱的声音告知女王，但安娜的内心却在怀疑信息的可靠性。

“你确定吗？小朋友。”

“是呀！艾莎姐姐的魔法是最美丽的，我可舍不得她走了，她一走就没人变王子公主给我玩儿，但她说妹妹在等她，昨天就离开了，不信你去问叶莲娜奶奶。”

孩童的脸上挂着显而易见的失落和不满，全程撅着嘴把整句话说完，这不就是自己小时候的模样吗？但安娜此刻没来得及想这么多，也不再在意这个小孩说的话是真是假，立即翻上马背，猛拉缰绳，马儿再次传来一声嘶吼后，抬起前蹄调转方向。安娜匆匆朝着四周还在大惑不解的人们道别后，往阿伦戴尔的方向飞奔而去，直到她的身影消失在远处，余音也依旧在空气中回荡……

当安娜回到阿伦戴尔的城堡内时，已经是两天以后，为了弥补自己的错误，她带着得力的护卫在马背上颠簸了四天的时间，哪怕夜晚风餐露宿，也没有一丝恐惧占据过她的内心，她脑海中只想着关于自然之灵的所有问题——要是艾莎就此消失了，该怎么办？如果见到姐姐，要怎么道歉？今后再遇到她刻意隐瞒，自己又该以一个怎样的态度去面对？赫卡里姆对此没有任何疑问及怨言，他忠心耿耿的守护着安娜，严谨肃穆的替她洞察着周围一切有可能发生的危险。

刚走进城堡，就撞见了维克托，他低着头自顾自的走着，看到女王后停下自己的脚步，似乎有些诧异，然后便疾步向安娜走来。

“安娜陛下，您可回来了，恕我埋怨一句：下次您离开阿伦戴尔前能不能告知我一声？”

“怎么了？”

“勋爵大人们似乎都很在意您的行踪。”

“为什么？他们找你了？”

“是的。”

“那你怎么回复他们？”

“我只能撒谎您去视察海盐矿开采进程了，会在那里住几天，其余的我也不知道该怎么说。”

“你真是我最得力、最省心的手下，要是人人都像你一样贴心就好了。”

“唉……陛下……”

维克托一言难尽的叹了口气，宛如父亲面对淘气的女儿那番宠溺而又无能为力。当安娜正准备离他而去时，他突然想起什么再次说道：

“陛下，艾莎女王昨日深夜回来后就一直在您房间里。另外，我觉得您得召见一下侯爵大人们，哪怕只是告知他们您已经回来了。”

“好的，谢谢，你还有其他消息吗？”

“没有了，陛下。”

“那你去忙吧！”

“是！”

……

当安娜推开自己房门，艾莎确实面对窗户，靠在椅背上，听到门响便转过身来，女王这才很诧异的发现她穿着那件紫色的套装——那件自然之灵最痛恨也是最惧怕的衣服。在她还没来得及开口时，艾莎已经向她走来，步伐迟疑缓慢，似乎心中在踟蹰着什么。安娜立在原地，眼光跟随着她移动的脚步，却始终不敢抬头看自己的姐姐一眼。

自然之灵坚定的注视着她，一直来到女王跟前才低下头，略微的语无伦次。

“我……我还以为……你被我气走了……”

安娜丝毫没料到艾莎居然这么说，这分明是自己想要道出的开场白。但她却迟钝的站在原地，既没有伸出手拥抱姐姐，也没有发出一丁点除了呼吸之外的声音，事先想好的所有歉词都变成一片空白。

“……我特地穿了这件衣服……是为……向你赔罪……”

这句话更让女王震惊了，她抬起头来凝望着自然之灵的双眼，蓝色眸子如同深远的天空，那里荡漾着说不清道不明的感觉，绝望中透出压抑，压抑中又隐隐夹杂着忧伤和清冷，让安娜猜不透其中的涵义，无法准确的理解她话语中所要表达的意思而变得更加窘迫无言。

“我……接受任何惩罚……只求你不要离开我。”

说着，艾莎将头靠在安娜的肩上，哽咽的呼吸清楚的从耳边传来，女王六神无主，语言能力依旧丧失殆尽，脑细胞枯竭到丝毫想不起自己需要抬起手臂揽住面前这具单薄无助的身躯。

_“_ _安娜……还不肯原谅我吗？”_

_“_ _我在等待你伸出手拥抱我……安娜，求你这么做，求你了……”_

艾莎确实如所想的那样，抱着一颗虔诚的心期盼女王宽恕，可安娜却迟迟没有动静，甚至让艾莎觉得她的呼吸都是那样平稳，对自己说出的话毫无波动。

_“_ _安娜需要时间……我必须给她时间……”_

_“_ _不要在意那些细节……别感受……隐藏起我的慌乱……”_

_“……_ _安娜……求你给我个反应……不要这样……”_

痛苦在自然之灵的心中蔓延开来，她一面安慰着自己，一面祈祷着安娜有所动静，哪怕是把她推开，都能让她知道对方的态度，可妹妹只是站在原地无动于衷。最后艾莎无奈的直起身，艰难的咽了一口唾沫，语气恢复了她一如既往的平心静气、温柔悦耳：

“听维大人说你去视察海盐矿了，这些天一定很累，你早点休息。”

艾莎从内心确定安娜此刻一定还是不想见到她，于是竭力不让自己在情感沦陷中当着女王的面失声哭泣，但只要再在原地忍受半刻这样的忽视，她真的不保证还能不能将心碎的痕迹坚强的掩盖下去。

“晚安，安娜。”

说着，艾莎优雅的转身，迈开步子，头也不回的向门口走去。正当她的手臂摆动的幅度离安娜最近时，女王准确无误的抓住了她的手腕，用力往回一拉，使得艾莎整个人旋转着扑进安娜的怀抱，妹妹的另一只手快速的搭过来抱住她的腰，自然之灵诧异的扭头看向女王，而对方也灼灼的注视着她。整套动作，她们仿佛在跳一场精美绝伦的华尔兹。

“对……”

余下的两个字还没吐出，安娜伸出一个手指，堵在艾莎的嘴唇上，她凝视着那双熟悉而又陌生的蓝眼眸，又从中看到了不同的情感——震惊中掺杂着愧疚与感动，又洋溢着丝丝喜悦和期盼。她们保持着这番艰辛而优美的姿势双目对视了很久，艾莎才转过身来，安娜缓缓的将自己的脸庞埋在姐姐的颈窝，渐渐的低声抽泣起来，从她滴落在自然之灵皮肤上的热泪，艾莎便知道妹妹已经不计前嫌了。她轻轻的抚摸着女王的脊背，也将自己的面颊靠在对方的肩膀上，安娜热烈的体温瞬间温暖了她的心。

许久后，她们才放开彼此的怀抱，自然之灵抹掉安娜脸上的泪痕，女王则自己擦着鼻涕，满脸委屈自责，艾莎面对她这番模样，疼爱有加。

“别哭了，安娜，都怪我，要是我没那么做，你就不会这么伤心了。”

“我……我是个混蛋……比那些死老头还混蛋，他们捅了你一刀又一刀，而我撕下了这些伤疤再在上面撒盐……我比他们还可恶……”

自然之灵瞬间明白妹妹什么都了解了，不知道是哪位“好心人”告的密。但此刻她只觉得自己宛如从阴沉浑浊的雾霾里艰难的摸索到一片蔚蓝的天空下，沐浴着温暖的阳光，感受着和煦的微风，让浑身的细胞都好像经历了伸冤理枉的焕然，她微笑着仰起头，一行欣慰的泪水从眼眶中涌出……

……

外面的知了畅叫扬疾，时不时还能听到鸟儿飞起的声音和它们你来我往的呼唤，让本该寂静无声的夜晚显得热闹非凡，好像一场旖旎的午夜笙歌。女王带着一身泌人肺腑的芳香走进房间时，自然之灵所有的嗅觉细胞一下子肃然起敬，她坐起身来，从旁边抓起一本书挡在脸面前，可炙热的目光却穿过书上方看向妹妹裸露出的香脊玉背，上面点缀着晶莹的水珠，漂亮的肩胛随着安娜梳头的手臂微微扇动，好像展翅翱翔的雄鹰健壮有力的翅膀划出的幅线，将艾莎灵魂中沉积的欲望掀起来，如同被气流带起的沙尘一样慢慢模糊了自然之灵心底的理智。女王手臂上线条分明的肌肉也随着她的动作凸起凹陷，让艾莎立马想入非非构造出这双有力的臂膀在钳住她的腰或是腿，使她无法动弹时那种被征服的屈从感。正当她的目光从娉娉婷婷的后背往下飘时，安娜甩了甩自己橘色的长发，从旁边拉起一条过膝的睡袍套在身上，转过来敏捷的爬上床。艾莎急忙扬手将书扔到一边，侧过身子的同时还让出了足够的位置，以保证那具把她勾得乱了分寸的身躯不会触碰到自己。

“你还不困吗？艾莎。”

“困了，我这就准备睡觉，你呢？”

“唔，我睡不着，实在是太热了……”

自然之灵没有立即接话，此时脑海中灵光闪现，腾起一个大胆的想法——如果在她自觉自愿下，安娜也思维清晰，最好彼此都能赤身裸体的亲密拥抱，那会是什么感觉？或者……不管不顾放纵一次？！无论是安娜酒后胡言乱语，还是她真的期盼再一次越界，如同心中的魔鬼所说，只要她主动一点点，妹妹就一定会迎合。而她自己为何不借用赎罪的机会释放难耐的欲望呢？女王热情似火的肌肤一定能让她的全身变得温暖，在自然之灵心里，那绝对会是比阳光浴还舒服的享受……艾莎一边想象着肌肤之间滑腻的摩擦，一边默默忍受着安娜一脚踢掉盖在自个儿身上的被子，拿起她扔在一旁的书翻来覆去的扇着风，床的弹力在她的躁动不安下就像海里漂浮的船只一样晃动。这一刻，她觉得那令她一直厌恶不已的体温偏低，肌肤冰凉的特殊体质可以大派用场了，妹妹一定不会拒绝，就看她是否敢说出口。艾莎紧绷着神经，狂飙的脉搏高度紧张，她死死的将眼睛闭起，被褥下的右手用力握着左手的手腕，当一阵寒意从手掌中传遍全身时，她知道自己离那个愚蠢疯狂的计划更进一步了。

“你很热吗？安娜”

艾莎如同一只伺机待动的狮子，不动声色的潜伏在暗处，等安娜上钩。

“是啊！我明明洗了冷水澡，却还是像从桑拿房里出来一样汗流浃背。你热吗？”

“不热。”

“哦，我忘了你自带春夏秋冬……呼……”

“或许……你可以抱着我……”

“哇，我居然没想到这个好办法。”

安娜激动的挪过来，张开手臂从身后环过艾莎的腰。妹妹的乳房隔着彼此身上的薄纱贴着她的背，能感到圆润富有弹性，但它们的顶端并没有任何反应，安娜的热单纯只是因为气温高。她紧实的小腹挨着自然之灵的腰，呼吸的节奏让它时而贴近，时而远离。而艾莎的臀部则陷入安娜屈身的盆腔内，角度刚好。自然之灵完全可以在这样的拥抱中知足的进入梦乡，但今日，她的私心不再满足于此，纵然也能够找出一万个理由来解释这个动机，然而她更想要的是抛弃任何杂念，恣心纵欲一次，把自己毫无保留的献给女王。

_“安娜，我已准备好给予你满心的爱意，请为我留一席之地……”_

_“当看到你的衣裳下隐隐若现的肉体，我早已被你吸引……耳畔憧憬着你会对我诉说的甜言蜜语……今晚让那欲望汹涌于心，顾虑剥落殆尽……”_

_“轻声祈求你将我占据……期待你尽情的爱抚我……”_

“好些了么？安娜？”

“唔，好多了，抱着你真舒服。”

女王说着，不自觉的又贴近了一些，让艾莎的心潮呈现出井喷之势，莫名而巨大的勇气让她接下来的提议震惊了安娜，更震撼了自己。

“你要是还觉得热的话……可以把我的衣服……脱掉。”

自然之灵紧闭着眼睛，心脏怦怦直跳，胆战心惊的等着女王履行她的建议。妹妹明显愣住了，屏住呼吸，搂着她的那只臂膀微微的用了一点力后又松开。艾莎的思维开始迈进后悔的绝望，那一件令安娜气急败坏的事情还残留余波，可现在她却明目张胆的和女王调情，妹妹会不会就此想到她是这样勾引王子上床的？接着她们之间好不容易重归于好的关系再次陷入僵局？

正当自然之灵酝酿着重新找个说辞给彼此一个台阶下时，安娜放在她腰上的手贴着艾莎的皮肤不疾不徐的滑上来，在她的肩头停留片刻后便拉下了衣服，一刹那，艾莎的心中重新被讶异和欣喜所占据。她坐起身来，用尽毕生的勇气配合着女王脱掉紫色的睡袍，在妹妹颤抖的双手离开她的肌肤时，她背对着安娜，以极其微小的幅度用眼角的余光瞟了一眼身后，尽管没有看得很明确，还是可以洞察到安娜三下五除二的扯掉自己身上那件薄如蝉翼的布料。

当她们重新躺回原来的姿势时，艾莎的呼吸开始失去节奏，安娜匀称有力的臂膀也没有再次揽住她的腰。急促的喘息让女王胸前的乳尖点着自然之灵的背，对她来说，这简直又是一种无以伦比的挑逗。直到安娜用力的吸了一下鼻子后，她便力道的贴上来，抬起腿压住了艾莎的下肢，手臂穿过她姐姐的臂下，直接握住了自然之灵的一只乳房。

“唔……”

突然袭击使得艾莎难以自持的发出一声隐忍的呻吟，宛如在安娜越烧越旺的欲火上浇了一瓢油，胸前的那只手开始它该进行的动作。随即，妹妹的唇也黏在了自然之灵后颈，灼热的温度贯穿整个脊梁，她自然而然的低下头，让对方中意的地方完整的呈现出来。当得到明确的指令后，女王伸出了舌头，舔舐着，用牙齿轻轻的磕碰着，手指也同时按上了那颗冒芽而出的乳头。艾莎的思维就像纵身跃进一个深不见底的坑中，持续的坠落使她对这样的刺激既缺乏安全感，又对下一步充满好奇和渴望。安娜的触碰确实缓解了艾莎灵魂深处的欲望，然而此刻她是贪心的，想要妹妹给予她更多的抚慰，让痛快的愉悦包围她、填满她。迟疑片刻后，她微微颤颤的伸出那只至始至终不敢轻举妄动的手，制止了玩弄敏感部位的指头。女王刚准备将碍事的臂膀禁锢起来时，自然之灵却拉着她的手掌移到一直被忽略的另一边，安娜不用看都知道姐姐此刻绝对因为这样的主动面颊绯红，羞涩难耐，于是她依照艾莎的意愿，两点交替，加快了揉捏的频率，使对方的喉咙深处发出一阵阵模糊的支吾。

“喔……唔……”

当女王被湍急浩荡的爱欲和占有欲侵蚀时，已经不满足于如此背对着探索自然之灵的肉体和情欲了，她要看到姐姐的神情，目睹她完美的身姿展现出女性特有的柔美。安娜翻爬起来，跪在艾莎身旁，掀掉姐姐身上的被褥，扳正她的身体，让她美妙窈窕的胴体尽收于眼底。原本艾莎以为安娜会立刻骑在她身上，开始猛烈的进攻，可女王并没有这么做。她饱含激动、赞赏、欣慰、爱慕、虔诚等种种情感交织在一起的目光，看着艾莎赤裸的身躯，随即伸出纤细的手指，轻柔的从姐姐凸起的锁骨划到隐隐若现的伤疤，拂过她圆润匀称的乳房，在那因紧张而显露出的肋骨上停留了片刻，又移到肚脐周围紧绷的肌肉，滑至饱满的大腿，最后捏住了自然之灵膝后那块柔嫩之处。这样粘稠如蜜的审视和含情脉脉的抚摸自然将艾莎的畏羞和欲望无限放大，她感到体内有一股热潮在翻涌，腿间便传来一阵温暖的湿意。艾莎赶紧微微曲起一条腿夹紧腿心，双手同步交叉胸前，企图遮挡自己的隐私。安娜来不及制止，她只顾捧着艾莎典雅的脸庞，赞叹着姐姐的完美，感激着自然之灵的慷慨。

“艾莎，你是我的珍珠，你是我的财富……”

女王喃喃自语，自然之灵霞飞双颊，为了掩盖自己逐渐狼狈的模样，她颤抖着征求妹妹：

“……安娜，能不能……把灯熄灭？”

“别，我想……看着你……”

说着，安娜握住姐姐挡在胸前的手，摊开。利落的暴露让自然之灵深吸一口气，使得胸部的曲线更加饱满了。

上一次，艾莎已经展现出她最深邃、最动人的一面，然而当现在看到自然之灵如同出水芙蓉的裸体寸丝未挂，千娇百媚的冰肌玉肤在情欲的滋润下泛着蜜桃般的粉色，煞是动人。胸前同样呈现出淡红的魅力象征，犹如含苞初开的花朵，安娜觉得自己简直暴殄天物。她带着园丁般的怜爱俯下身采摘着姐姐即将呈现给她的甜美，用双唇的温度去获知散发出的细腻；想要化身为蝶，用所有的感官去感受她身上犹如花蕊散逸出的芳香诱惑。

当安娜赤裸的胸口贴上艾莎挺立的乳房时，竟然令她激动得有些颤抖。姐姐本能的畏缩了一下，但她汹涌澎湃的情感早已无可遁形，特别是那仿佛要吞噬一切的渴望。女王的鼻尖轻扫过自然之灵的脖颈，蝴蝶般的亲吻依次落下，对方身体也随着每一个动作绷起放松，直到摄人魂魄的浅吻停在胸前，不进不退后，艾莎随之屏住呼吸，伸展着身体，尽力的克制自己不做出太放荡的举动。片刻后，安娜依旧没有作为，使得身下的人难耐的微微移动了一点点位置，不小心让那颗早已挺立的乳尖恰好擦过女王的嘴唇。安娜感受到艾莎已如正待采撷的硕果，她不忍心让她掉落枝头，任其腐坏，干脆侧躺在姐姐身边，双唇将她凑近的乳头包裹住，用舌尖在周围打着转转，惹得艾莎发出一声声低沉的呻吟。姐姐无处安放的手臂使劲抱住安娜的背，当女王小心的用牙齿摩擦轻咬它们时，自然之灵呜咽着张开指尖在女王的背上抓出一排红色的痕迹。但安娜毫不在乎，她揽着腰的手不动声色的挲到艾莎浑圆翘挺的臀上，慢慢的揉捏。姐姐的腿间早已一片狼藉，妹妹温暖的腹肌贴着她的丛林，她不得不瞬间担心起自己湿濡的毛发会沾染到对方，让安娜得知她已经渴求到泛滥成灾，于是不由自主的把双腿并的更紧了。正是此时，安娜精致的手指从后面滑到前方，却在关键处受到阻挡，然而女王不想操之过急，继续缩回原位，摩挲着自然之灵微微汗湿的后背和丰盈的臀部。

艾莎颤抖的声音和急促的呼吸开始冲出口腔的束缚，然而依旧隐忍内敛，直到安娜的灵舌探进她的肚脐后，她才发出一声高亢的，听起来更像是悲吟的呼喊。当自己的声音传入耳中时，自然之灵快速的用一只手捂住了嘴巴，另一只手狠狠的抓住指尖触碰到的帘帐。以此同时，紧合的双腿也打开了一条缝隙，象征着她戒备森严的城池缓缓开启的大门。女王乘机侵占其中，不经意的抵上艾莎的腿心，继而感受到令她兴奋不已的潮湿。当她的指尖渐渐堕入姐姐沾满蜜露的神秘花园时，艾莎体内奔腾的欲望不再是那只只会在耳边窃窃私语的魔鬼，它就在这一瞬间成长为一只巨大的章鱼，粗壮的触手撕碎艾莎灵魂深处那一丝不堪一击的矜持和羞耻，似乎在它拉扯的力量下，自然之灵修长的双腿也情不自禁的抬起，把自己毫不吝啬的在女王面前打开来，等待她再次深入通往灵魂的捷径，最后目睹极乐天堂的光辉……

_我是你美丽的王后，_

_既高贵，也放荡。_

_我干燥的舌尖，_

_蓦然因你而湿润。_

_我赫赤的双唇，_

_为你而羞赧，为你而绸缪。_

_苍白冰凉的肌肤，_

_愿成为你的图纸，_

_任凭你的喜好，_

_添上图案，洒下色彩。_

_深入浅出，交融抽离，_

_一场湿润的风暴，一阵淋漓的骤雨。_

_是你，开启了灵魂的大门，_

_让我神魂颠倒。_

_是你，点燃了欲望的火焰，_

_让我意乱情迷。_

_是你，告知了绝世的美好，_

_让我疯然忘世。_

_我酣然入睡、沉眠已久，_

_你的炽热，仿佛一轮徐徐上升的旭日，_

_让我龟裂，令我残缺；使我破碎，把我毁灭。_

_这牵引比推压更强烈；_

_这贴近比远走更熨帖；_

_这亲密比退避更凛冽；_

_你让我纵身于天堂和地狱之间。_

_我的挚爱，我永远只为你，_

_燃烧万劫不复的深渊。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 写在前面：如果你管这叫一般般，我真的无地自容……不要怀疑我由衷的赞叹。  
> （1）车。  
> 不得不感叹这种双方的“粘滞感”是绝美的关键。拉锯着试探着一步一步达成既有的渴望又自然逐步扩展着新的渴望并打开新世界的大门。  
> 欲望的真实性在任何性格特征下都是一丝不挂的。对于艾莎的内心撕扯描写可以说是这个真理的演绎了。真实的悸动，清晰的比喻，无比的期待，不断升级的欲望混合了矜持的个性，发酵出属于自然之灵特有的味道。既不是爆发膨胀到毫无矜持，也不是过度矜持缺乏人性真实，真的恰如其分，感觉到了一个“真实”的人。  
> 细腻的官能描写是无法忽视的亮点。用词就不赘述了，没有浮夸但丰富。直接的情色可以让人嗨，但不一定能打动人。这种让人能从爱人角度直接代入那种极度沉迷，爱慕，欣赏，珍惜，从气味到触感的探索，各种围绕这个的动词加心理反馈描写是让人怦然心动的点。对我个人而言，读到这部分，不是单纯的色色的感觉，是感觉到了那种虔诚的爱带来的怦然心动和感动的心情。谁不希望爱人是这样的看待自己呢？甚至赋予了读者对这件事的幻想。  
> 关灯—不我想看着你～（笑）一秒代入Carol电影情节。不想错过任何对方的反馈。  
> 很多很多细节在段落间是动态变化的。例如从冰凉的身体当人肉抱枕空调，到染上薄汗，求自然之灵体温上升跨度和心灵澎湃的曲线图（笑）妙啊。读不出这妙点阅读理解扣十分！  
> 你管它叫打油诗的部分。感觉sex到这个阶段恐怕没有那种一边嗨一边逻辑思维的机会，这里用这个形式又直接又婉转，但是字字句句都很大胆……她彻底放开了……艺术家你好。  
> （2）前部分剧情。  
> “我的妹妹在等着我”，从小孩无欺诈嫌疑第三者转述，如果我是安娜绝对心里感动到爆哭。我喜欢这个。至此，什么都不在重要，她们一前一后，义无反顾地向心爱的人奔去。（我内心有画面感）  
> 穿上那件衣服，从哪里跌倒从哪里爬起来（笑），用自己害怕的道具主动以退为进求惩罚，何止诚意……在我看来如果这都不算play还能怎么play!(道歉都能道出情趣……你姐姐就是姐姐)  
> 道歉阶段看安娜反应的度秒如年的心理过程和独白，我心里都跟着揪了一阵……还在想着撑住情绪真的好符合她矜持内敛的个性。安娜越不表态，越像凌迟她姐的画面感好实在。
> 
> Ps好不容易终于敲完读后感。


	15. 第四十七章：白昼黑夜

安娜显然在艾莎给予她的柔情中陶醉了，但身为女王，她绝不可能像平民百姓一样沉浸在日常的甜蜜中不可自拔。桌上成堆的文书等着她批阅；政务厅里一堆指手画脚的“老东西”在等她出现；国土上正在进行的各种项目等着她审核视察；而阿伦戴尔境外，求婚的国王和王子排着队等着接见她……对于女王来说，平凡与平静，何其容易？欲戴王冠，必承其重！

“安娜陛下，几日以来，您都不见踪影，我为您与艾兰亚特王子的联姻之事急得焦头烂额，而您却一点都不放在心上。”

女王才刚刚在王座上坐下，摆正姿势，约里克莱立刻上前，一副怒其不争的口气指责她好逸恶劳。安娜没有反驳，只是撇了撇嘴，挑了挑眉，不以为然的样子让下面天天指望她嫁为人妻的王公贵族恨不得立马将她五花大绑拖到某个王子床上。

“安娜女王，您不能一谈起联姻就摆出恶劣的态度，这是对阿伦戴尔的未来不负责任的表现。”

另一个人发声了，安娜微微转头看向他，只见那个满脸胡茬，脑满肠肥，名叫斯卡纳德的男人看着他，眼里满是步步紧逼的谴责。

“陛下，我们并不是非要逼迫您见到谁就得嫁给谁，您也可以按照您自己的意愿和喜好来选择联姻的君王。但不能一谈此事就动怒、拖延、满不在乎，毕竟这是关系到阿伦戴尔的未来，您得尽快决定，时间容不得您耍公主脾气，再说您现在是女王，已经不是公主了。”

听着面前软硬兼施的说辞，安娜奇迹的察觉到自己内心中竟然一点怒气都没有，平静祥和得好像风和日丽的午后，但她的性格注定不会这么默默无声，面带微笑的听着别人一直数落她的不是。

“跟你们实话实说吧！联姻的政策，在我看来不过是以我为牺牲品，让阿伦戴尔附庸于别国的力量上，可到头来，王国什么都不会得到，只作为殖民地、傀儡这些身份存在。其实这件事，我想按照我自己内心的追求来办，我相信我能把它圆满的处理好。”

“噢，抱歉，陛下，您只是个女人而已，甚至都不是一个完整的女人，毕竟您还没有结婚，充其量只是个女孩。”

“就算我是个女孩，我也会成长；就算我是个女人，我也拥有一颗男人的雄心。我是艾格纳国王的女儿，也是艾莎女王的妹妹，他们为这个王国奉献出所有的力量，我也能！我无所畏惧，也有信心凭我自己的力量引领这个王国。”

“陛下的雄心壮志确实震撼人心，但您孤军奋战必会消耗王国许多的人力财力，而要是与其他王国联姻的话，这些没必要的耗费可以用作本国的建设，您也不必死而后己，一举多得。”

“诸位大人说的也不无道理，然而你们根本没有想过要是我真的如各位所愿，嫁给某个国王，那么我的人民、我的国土、我的尊严，将掌握在别国君主的手中，一旦婚姻出现问题，整个王国的命运危在旦夕。”

“所以陛下，您现在应该了解我们约束您的穿着、言行、交集等是何等用心良苦，这些都能让您成为一个称职的王后，您只要履行自己的职责，服伺好自己的夫君，为他生儿育女，谁还会想要结束婚姻呢？再说，女王陛下总得留下一个子裔来接替您的权杖。”

安娜再次陷入沉默，她想起维克托告诉她一切关于艾莎的遭遇；想起那两张文书中对艾莎的诽谤，内心如同海底最深处的地壳运动，开始孕育着怒火的波涛。

“呵呵，倒不如说你们千方百计想把我培养成一个言听必从的婊子和交配生育的工具更贴切一些。”

当所有人听到女王这句话时，都愣在原地，安娜用指头轻敲着扶手，来回扫视着众人的表情，他们有的面面相窥，对女王话中有话感到茫然不解；有的带着一脸对她不堪造就的失望，无奈的摇了摇头；有的则颇为玩味的微笑着……当安娜的视线停留在斯卡纳德和奥恩脸上时，他们也恰好盯着女王，表情令人琢磨不透，双方对视了片刻，安娜略略的从两人的目光中读出了警告的意味。

“不知道陛下如此粗俗的言辞从何而来？！无论心中再有多少不满和怨气，这些话都不该出自一个妇人之口，更何况您身为一国之君。”

“也许对于安娜陛下来说，那些礼节过于繁琐了，毕竟您从小就不如艾莎女王那番知书达理。然而据了解，您也并没有严格遵守，所以怎么能说我们将您培养成您口中那类人呢？”

“安娜陛下也许不知道这些规矩早在阿伦戴尔立国之初就定下了，您现在明火执仗质疑它们存在的意义，让人不禁怀疑陛下丝毫没有把先王放在眼里。”

……

按照往常，只要安娜愿意，她可以口若悬河的和这堆老东西辩论到底，但现在她的脑海里浮现出那晚和艾莎翻云覆雨后，彼此相拥时说的那些话——

……

“安娜，我知道你信任我胜于任何人任何事，但我心里依旧有很多很多的担忧放不下。”

“艾莎，对不起，我不该说那句欠揍的话……”

“不不不，安娜，在那样的情形下，你说什么我都能理解，只是有些真相你依旧没看清。本来所有的责任该由我来承担，但我却甩给了你，所以既然已经无法挽回，作为你姐姐，我必须对你坦诚，帮助你也是我的义务。”

“我在听，艾莎。”

自然之灵坐起身来，顺手拉起被褥把自己和妹妹都盖好，抚摸着安娜的头发，语气万籁俱静。

“我知道你不想听到我提格雷扎特的名字，但非常抱歉，我还是得从他说起，希望你不要动怒。”

“……嗯，我不会了。”

“他建议我看住那几个权势，并将现有的兵权牢牢掌握在手中，更换武器，招兵买马，壮大实力，这样才能巩固你的王位，避免阿伦戴尔出现内战。战乱足以导致任何一个国家灭亡，这也是诺尔塞纳.柯西里的指引之一。”

“艾莎，其实我觉得你一个人的力量就够了，不必再听信谁、依靠谁。”

“不，安娜，我能抵抗的只有来自外界的威胁，人心的涣散和黑暗，不是我阻挡得了的，而王国的安宁要靠各个阶级的人对你心甘情愿的服从。”

“这倒也是……”

“一定有人和你说了我和王公贵族之间的恩恩怨怨。我必须向你道歉，留在北地，确实是因为私心所致——当时我想，你已经答应了克里斯托弗的求婚，那么最终会嫁给他，你当上女王，就能将我执政期间所有内部与外界的谣言都埋没，而我也不必再忍受他人别有用心的窥探和指责。对不起，安娜，我担不起女王的责任，所以只能再次逃避。”

“艾莎，这不是你的错。”

“现在……不能再对你，对阿伦戴尔以及所有人食言而肥，我必须得负起该承担的责任，一直辅佐你，直到……永远！”

“北地怎么办？”

“我已经和叶莲娜长老商量过了，偶尔回去看看，如果有什么急事，盖尔会立马给我来信的。”

“艾莎，其实……你不必为了我倾尽所有……”

“听我说，安娜，以我对你的了解，我猜得到你在面对奥恩、斯奎因、格杰斯特、约里克莱、斯卡纳德等等人的冷嘲热讽，不会像我一样忍气吞声。但这些人你招惹不起，因为他们是辅佐过祖父鲁纳德和父亲的重臣，先王给予他们很多权利和财富，与国外势力也存在着千丝万缕的联系，如果我们和他们对抗起来，单凭现在的力量无疑是以卵击石。”

“这些我猜到了，他们要是没有势力，怎么可能胆敢对女王这样肆无忌惮？！我一想到他们曾经那样对你……实在是……咽不下这口气。”

“安娜，我负重累累走过的路，经历的事，都已过去……现在，我要让你的路途平坦一些，更要避免你走上艾丽雯.柯西里的悲剧，避免阿伦戴尔走向以绪塔尔亚的结局。”

“艾莎，你的用心良苦，我现在都明白了。但我依然很费解，难道你我身为君主，就只是一个徒有虚名的存在吗？”

听到这个问题，艾莎起身，拉过床上的薄毯将自己包裹严实，来到窗前遥望了片刻，又回到床沿，坐在安娜身边，神情里满是望洋兴叹。

“在我戴上皇冠前，我也以为女王可以统治一切，后来我渐渐明白，男权才是至高无上的。为何在父王统治期间，乃至每一个男人领导的王国里，并没有这么多反对的声音？那是因为各方各面的教义都在指导人们的思维理念——男尊女卑是上帝的旨意，女人只为生育而存在，男性注定主导着社会的统治力量！而只要我们嫁给某一个门当户对的男人，爱恋他、依靠他，那这个所谓的丈夫，也就有了管教妻子的权利。一来压制了像你我这样让人信不由衷的王位继承者；二来，符合了他们眼里“从来如此”的社会结构。然而，从来如此，便对么？”

“当然不对！只是艾莎，我没想到你已经把这一切都看透了。”

女王凝望着自然之灵脸上起伏不定的神色，心中徜徉着杂七杂八的滋味，她想拉起艾莎的手，向她宣告自己改变一切的信心。但一想到之前那些愚蠢至极的所作所为，安娜不再有勇气信誓旦旦了。其实她也明了，姐姐最担忧的就是她这个妹妹，比起摆平男权社会的霸凌，亲生姐妹彼此相爱的道德冲撞才是那座高耸入云而路途艰难的大山。

艾莎顿了顿，安娜只用看着她清澈的蓝眼睛，便知道她会开始为彼此的越界独揽其责，可没想到姐姐的表达仿佛在向她念一首精妙入神的情诗：

“我得到了你珍藏已久的爱恋、轻柔的抚摸、热情的触碰，然后……将我推至从未有过的……绽放中……一次又一次……那就是我追求的爱情该有的样子——混沌而黑暗、甜蜜又厌恶，犹如站在风暴中心，刺激危险，充满挑战！在你致命的吸引下，我早已欲罢难己，甘心被你占据。对于我来说，你是治愈的解药、也是无边的痛楚，更是我血液里流淌的色彩。为了得到生命里渴望触碰的唯一，所以我不再逃避，不再害羞，不再恐惧，堕入深渊，坠入地狱，只为满足毕生罪恶的嗜好……”

“艾莎，你……”

“我纵容了我的欲望，同时我也是那条引诱你吃下禁果的毒蛇……一次再一次……当我提出那个可笑的建议时，我已斩断后路，只是没想到你毅然决然的跳进我布置好的欲望陷进中……这一回，是我拉你蹚上了浑水……我知道你对我义无反顾，安娜，千帆过尽，我始终存于你心，感谢你对我的珍惜……”

女王一时找不出锦囊佳句来搭配艾莎五彩斑斓的思绪，她只庆幸自己果断甩了毫无格调的克里斯托弗，将那些鄙俗不堪的王子拒绝到底。在她心里，谁还能比得上自己的姐姐？他们不可能有如此宽广无私的爱，更没有自然之灵雅量高致的情趣，毕竟好看的皮囊千篇一律，有趣的灵魂万里挑一。

“抱歉，安娜，偏离主题了。”

看着安娜若有所思，艾莎笑笑，停止抒发那文思如泉涌的诗情画意，贴心的替妹妹拉严盖在身上的被褥，顺手在她的鼻梁上刮了一下。安娜依然想听姐姐继续展现她的语言魅力，可要求艾莎接着说又有些难为情，毕竟之前她们讨论的是现实的深重，谁能想到自然之灵突然即兴诵诗？女王不想结束这个美妙无比的夜晚，为了不让彼此在沉默中入睡，她只好将话题转到必须面对的问题上来。

“那我该怎么做？”

“……关于任何人提出的联姻要求，全部同意会见，我想你如此聪明，定能从王子的言谈举止中看出些什么，从而分辨对方的意图。我会在暗中保护你，绝对不会让你受到任何伤害。”

“我觉得我看不出来，要不然当年怎么还能被汉斯骗得团团转？！”

“不，安娜，你已经不是从前那个你了。只是……你会受到委屈。”

安娜摆摆手，不知道是否认自己的转变，还是对这样的委屈毫不在意，或者两项都占。

“接下来呢？”

“我知道你能说会道，这一点和我沉默无趣的德性比起来，是你最大的优势。但在与王公贵族打交道时，要是你能将其中过于耿直的个性收敛一点，那就更完美了……每次的对峙看似是你胜利了，其实他们只不过是顺从于你的淫威，满足你那时的好胜心而已……嘴巴上的较量能起到的作用不会太大，并且，言多必失！”

“天呐！你就是神一样的存在。不知我要到哪天才能学到你对所有事物都了如指掌的能耐？艾莎，给我点时间，我会完善自己的交际能力的。”

自然之灵面对女王的称赞，略显羞涩的笑了笑，接着一本正经的将自己的请求提出来：

“额……骑兵队长赫卡里姆，请安排他和我们一起共进晚餐，我想当面感谢他在我受伤时将我护送回你身边。其次还有一件事，我得和你们商量。”

“什么事？是你刚才说的牢握兵权的事吗？”

“到时候你就知道了，我发誓绝不会再对你有所隐瞒。”

“好，我会安排妥当的！谢谢你，艾莎。”

艾莎再次笑了笑，看着窗外的天空渐渐升起鱼肚白，钻进被子里躺下来，安娜凑过来抱着她，姐姐的身体依旧冰凉爽滑，她将头贴在对方的颈窝，自然之灵刮了刮女王的鼻子，温柔的说道：

“晚安，安娜。”

“晚安，艾莎。”

……

女王的思绪短暂的闪回艾莎费尽心思的计划上，转而再回归到当下众口交攻的局面时，安娜对自己方才的表现深感失望。然而现在要转变也还来得及，于是她一改以往横眉冷对千夫指的作风，略带歉意的低下头，抿着嘴唇，最后站起来，示意所有人停止抨击。

“诸位大人都是为王国未来着想，我刚才出言无状，欠缺考虑，对此深感抱歉！我同意与艾兰亚特的王子以及每位即将和阿伦戴尔联姻的君主会见，直到选中一位称心如意的丈夫。”

面对安娜突然而至的转变，全部声讨都安静了，可并不代表大家对她表露出的“真心实意”深信不疑。

“安娜女王，您这……变化也太快了，我们根本搞不懂你在想什么？”

格吉思特的纳闷充分暴露在他的言语中。

“其实，我一直在考虑你们给我的所有建议，而我也必须将自己内心中的憧憬和想法告知各位大人，但显然我太年轻，思考问题的方式幼稚，在阿伦戴尔的国家难题面前不过是痴人说梦，为了王国的明天，必须接受诸位的合理安排，毕竟你们比我年长，我需要你们的辅佐。”

“安娜女王的能言善辩谁不知晓呢？只是希望陛下这次言出必行，不要等到下次面对一样的问题时再次言辞不当。”

斯卡纳德当仁不让。

“够了，陛下已经做出退步，就不要再仗势欺人了。”

奥恩又一次为女王解围，四周再一次禁声，然而安娜却不像以往那样有一种隔岸观火的窃喜。面前这个老奸巨猾的公爵大人才是真正的坐观成败，他既策划了所有龙争虎斗的戏剧场面，抹杀了安娜的锐气，又能将剧本中画蛇添足的地方删减，以保住君主所谓的尊严。女王不得不感叹他的高明，也庆幸自己没有彻底变成牵线玩偶，只是安娜不知道他还有些什么伎俩没使出来，自己会不会在不经意中就掉进他挖好的陷阱里，她不想再经历一次当年得知汉斯的阴谋后那种心理的落差和对自己蠢如鹿豕的失望，想到这里女王的心底暗暗升起一丝恐惧。

“安娜女王，艾兰亚特的王子后天便能到达阿伦戴尔，请陛下务必做好准备。”

“艾兰亚特离阿伦戴尔可是有半张地图的距离，怎么……”

还没等约里克莱回答，安娜立刻反应过来，心底冷笑了一声，装作若无其事重新坐回王位，缓缓的靠在椅背上，冷眼看着面前一个个高矮胖瘦的男人，自顾自的回答道：

“……我明白了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> (1)突然的反射弧：  
> 直到今天，脑子里才突然蹦出一个概念来解释为啥读你的文章有种内容以外的感觉！那就是几乎是中文语气语境和词汇，语气这方面的母语感诶～咦？！！(◉㉨◉) ！冰雪奇缘由于原作强大，衍生的粉丝中文作品肯定会多少被英语语气用词语法的文字风格影响，所以突然读到这种母语感强烈的作品就自然觉得特别啦。（终于后知后觉破案了，文学阅读太少，文化匮乏害人不浅23333）  
> （2）喜欢的细节1  
> 开始的内容和云雨后的谈话，后者是插叙。娜娜又差点控制不住心直口快的秉性这点超真实！受过教育后决心更加有城府却难免在触及痛处时秉性难移一小下下的细节，女王努力成长的样子更加动人233333.  
> （3）喜欢的细节2  
> 关于社会权利结构的本质和自身身为王女的“必然”命运姐妹俩其实都是清楚的。姐妹最大的区别，这里姐姐作为过来人更加进一步深入理解抗争不在意气用事斗狠逞一时口舌之快的道理，姐姐毕竟了解了诺克原型的“过去”，就拥有了更加成熟的上帝视觉看待整个局势，安内才可能抵御外敌，而王国再强也会溃于斗争内耗。提及王子建议那里就不再赘述，这里的安排非常有格局感，故事架构层次真的就脱离了停留在让主角喊口号式的自说自话慷慨激昂的品位，她们一步一步凭借自己的“经验”和智慧，分析局势，整合自己仅有的资源，勇敢地去争取命运的画面就这样自然地呈现了，好棒。  
> （4）喜欢的细节3  
> 大臣嘴脸的描写。有仗着权势直白叫嚣的，有阴阳脸暗地操作的。有真实忠诚的（文有维克托亲爹，武有那位赫卡里姆）。文武两位忠臣的伏笔安排在我看来十分有趣，不知道后面会不会有巧妙绝伦的配合“作战”呢！？肯定会出乎意料地有趣！  
> （5）喜欢的细节4  
> 安娜的小心思，我看到了她克服固有性格的“自省”过程！！好几处。她聪明上进不断成长，对自己一激动就直言的样子会失望啊，对之前说的过失言辞感到抱歉啊，可爱极了。  
> 艾莎的小心思，还在隐隐介意王子事件对安娜的影响233333对妹妹的情感看似内敛实际上却炽热得理性如她也忍不住突然抒情不小心偏离主题233333  
> 艾莎的责任心。认为自己的退位是把麻烦推给了妹妹，也许以前只是有种亏欠感，但现在她主动想要担负起这种使命，辅佐妹妹安定王国同时争取二人的命运。这种明确的作为长姐，作为爱人的双重身份，让她彻底觉醒了这样的使命感，很令人动容，她这个人更加饱满了。  
> （6）喜欢的细节5  
> 姐姐打油诗简直精准直击本文设定。这个爱情就像矛盾螺旋，甜蜜而苦涩，明知危险也忍不住冒险沉沦，因为这是她人生真实的渴望和追求。背靠背的矛盾混合体，实际上是种标准虐恋设定，嗯，虐恋果然是爱情的最高形式。（咦我在说什么）  
> （7）喜欢的细节6  
> 关于安娜内心对艾莎志趣修养品位的一系列彩虹屁，这何尝不是现实世界的苍天一问。。。某种程度上你热爱某人，其多少有一些品质上的魅力让你折服欣赏（有时候甚至深深崇拜）。这段描写里，对比克里斯托弗真的就是安娜对于爱的认知在进步的表现。放现实里也真实极了。  
> （8）一些些畅想  
> 起承转合的“转”，如果chapter. 46完成了情感双重认定的“转”，chapter.47开始会是姐妹共同携手处理内忧的“转”的序幕吗。结尾这里颇有着手“韬光养晦”+“逐步布局”的味儿了！期待一场具体的把仅有的牌打好的酣畅淋漓，一场不一定大刀阔斧一步到位但步步为营逐步逆转权势分布的内部改革之路。必将精彩绝伦。“逆转”这个主题，总让人充满热血233333
> 
> 绞尽脑汁逻辑紧密地写文不容易，读起来自然觉得除非拿出阅读理解的劲头否则怕对不起细节。我啰嗦完了(๑˙ー˙๑)，鞠躬～


	16. 第四十八章：拔剑弩张

安娜万万没想到堂堂艾兰亚特的未来君主是如此歪瓜裂枣的模样——这位名叫纬斯柯达的王子体态臃肿，一双散发着凶神恶煞和猥琐鄙陋的绿豆小眼镶嵌在肥头大耳的脸上，更可怕的是他的嘴巴仿佛一条鳄鱼一样，随着说话时的一张一合，露出参差不齐的牙齿，让女王毛骨悚然。不过好在她的目光还能时不时的瞟向二楼那个身着白色纱裙的影子和站在王子旁边那位美丽却满脸牵强和忧郁的女子。当安娜的思维渐渐的飘离了陈乏无味的自我介绍后，不禁猜想这个女人的身份和经历，是什么让她在出访时都能如此忧伤？！

“安娜女王？”

纬斯柯达也看出了阿伦戴尔的女王心不在焉，他停下了自己的呶呶不休，试图把对方的注意力拉回来。

“嗯？！”

“你有在听我说话吗？”

“有，你说你将在明年加冕为艾兰亚特国王，而继承王位完全是因为你足智多谋、英勇无畏，率领铁骑四处征战，为王国争取了资源和土地……你的话总结下来就是——艾兰亚特的希望和明天寄托在你手里。”

“哦，我还以为你根本没在听我说话。”

“纬斯柯达殿下，我虽然年轻，但起码的礼节还是懂的。”

“那是，那是！请问，安娜女王还有个漂亮得不可方物的姐姐，名叫艾莎是吗？”

“呃……是的……”

安娜并不是嫉妒艾莎随时能够获得别人的关注，相反每当有人提起她姐姐，女王的心弦一下子就绷紧了，让她不禁开始怀疑对方的别有用心。

“那今天她怎么没在场呢？”

“纬斯柯达殿下，我想这次会见的用意你我都心知肚明，其他人不是讨论的重点，对吗？”

“呵呵呵，是的是的，不过既然你我或将成为夫妻，我还是得了解一下女王的各方面才行。”

“你想知道什么？”

安娜的口气开始生硬起来，注视着面前这只庞然大物的眼神也变得犀利了，但王子并未察觉到女王的转变，他为能获得新鲜的信息而面带兴奋。

“我曾经听说你姐姐艾莎失控冰冻了阿伦戴尔？！”

“那都已经成为过去了。”

“哈哈，过去也是历史，人注定是历史的人质。”

“被历史束缚的人质要是不懂得改变和反抗，而是一味的沉沦其中，也必将被历史淘汰！”

“女王真是……算了，我说不过你！那，艾莎现在是哪一个国家的王后呢？”

安娜强压着心中的反感，但她也担心，偌大的厅内回荡着这个丝毫感觉不到善意的问题，二楼的那个身影又怎么会听不见呢？！女王没有立即回答，她只是微微抬头瞥了一眼上方，远处的脸庞深埋在阴影里，看不到她的表情，安娜也没有得到正确的指示。思考了片刻，她决定发挥自己的优势来面对所有刁难。

“她没有结婚，艾莎属于阿伦戴尔，没必要非得成为王后。”

“哈……”

王子很不屑的努努嘴，一时也找不到新的问题，气氛便开始变得凝重。这时安娜注意到他身后的那个女人至始至终都微微低着头，脸上带着一直不变的神情，正当女王想开口了解她时，纬斯柯达蹬着他的绿豆眼，开始新的发问。

“你的追求是什么？安娜女王？”

“我的追求？让阿伦戴尔更加繁荣昌盛，让我的人民过上衣食无忧的自由生活。”

“你理解错了，我问的是你对另一半的追求。”

“善良阳光，情投意合。”

“那么你之前的未婚夫也是你‘情投意合’的对象？可后来你们怎么分手了呢？”

安娜明显语塞了，她没想到纬斯柯达会问如此刁钻的问题。看着王子幸灾乐祸的表情，她决定实话实说，坦诚有时比胡编乱造更有说服力。

“彼此追求不同。”

“想必也是，我听说他是个车夫！一个没身份没地位的平庸劳工能攀上你这样的女王，真是天赐的福气。”

安娜腮帮一鼓一鼓的，她深吸了一口气站起身，背着手从高高的台上慢慢走下来，与王子面对面立在会厅中央，像是在周旋，也像是在挑战。

“纬斯柯达殿下真是傲世轻物，我倒很好奇像你这样的王子有什么迥然不群的追求？”

“我追求征服，极大的扩张我的国土，获得更多的财产和资源，发掘新的疆域，让更多人成为我的臣民。尚若安娜女王与我联姻，我相信在我们双方，以及你姐姐艾莎的魔法协助下，我们终将所向无敌……”

听到这番陈述，安娜心中顿时冒出足够讽刺也足够戳穿他的言语。但一瞬间，她想到自己代表着王国，更想到艾莎的嘱咐，便把即将脱口而出的话咽了回去，默默的听着纬斯柯达继续侈侈不休。

“……我父亲和我的妻子们都一致认为我是艾兰亚特最合适的国王，我们国家的漂亮女孩也争先恐后的把自己献给我，这足以说明我的魅力和能力。当然，作为国王，我是不可能娶庶民为妻的，门当户对是必然的法则。我也和妻子们商量过，她们一致同意你作为我的首任……”

“等等，什么？……妻子们？你实行……一夫多妻制？”

“我们国家历来如此！艾兰亚特的法律规定王国内的每个男人都必须娶两个以上的女人为妻，这有利于增加人口资源，也能让女人们找到她们该有的归属，以便更好的履行自己的义务。”

“义务？什么义务？”

“繁衍生息的义务，以及服务好为国效力、辛苦勤劳的男士们。”

“狗……”

“呃……安娜女王，够什么？我没听清。”

“没，没什么，我只是觉得……不可思议！”

“所以，安娜女王根本没仔细听我说的话，要不然怎么可能不清楚呢？”

“请不要曲解我的意思，你的每句话我都听得很清楚，我是不理解这种治国方针从何而来。”

“我说过，我追求征服，作为一个男人，无论身份高低，首先得征服女人，才算得上有勇气、有魄力，连女人都征服不了，还谈什么开疆扩土，哈！”

一语既出，惊起四座，安娜只觉得一股恶臭回荡在空气中，令她作呕。而她四周那些封建、迂腐，时常指责她的老家伙们也被所听到的荒唐论调吓得目瞪口呆。尽管女王实在不想跟面前这坨口出狂言、肥硕无比的蛆虫继续交谈任何话题，但她也无法做到撒手而去。

“……安娜女王，你作为女人无法体会一个男人在夜以继日的操劳下，漫漫长夜的冷清中，需要温暖与呵护。况且那些亲密的时刻，得有三、四个，甚至五、六个女人陪伴在周围才更令人享受。大家如同一个温暖的大家庭，彼此慰藉，相互取悦，这才是盛世的模样。虽然有时我已经精疲力尽，但我不会冷落了她们，我的爱很博大，也一视同仁，她们都能无一例外的得到我的呵护……”

“停，停，你别说了，我认为我无法与你产生共鸣。”

安娜打断了纬斯柯达的话，从前她所认知的平等、尊重，对和平昌盛的理解，在对方粗俗的言辞中都被颠覆了。女王用凛若秋霜的表情看着王子略带遗憾的模样，余光中瞥见了他身边的女人，她的脸色更加难看，头也似乎低下了一些。

“介绍一下你身后这位女士，我也需要了解你周围的人。”

“噢，我忘了，她叫伊莉雅，我第十二任妻子，货真价实的平民王妃。”

王妃赶紧欠身给女王行了一个礼，举手投足都散发出被压榨过度的卑微和顺从，令安娜感到痛心。她伸出双手扶起伊莉雅，转头质问纬斯柯达。

“你刚才不是说门当户对是必然法则么？怎么现在又冒出个平民王妃？”

“哈哈哈，女王有所不知，当美貌胜于身份时，规则也是可以打破的。”

安娜紧皱眉头，转眼看着那个让人渣王子破例的美丽女人，华丽的服饰掩盖不了她秀美脸颊上的悲伤，女王很想帮助她，但却无能为力，她还没有强大到能普度众生，只能看着她沦为男权社会的牺牲品；变成王权圈子的战利品，更是肮脏欲望下的附属品。想到这里，安娜突然觉得自己和艾莎虽然困难重重，但和伊莉雅以及艾兰亚特国内那些手无寸铁的悲惨女性比起来，不知幸运了多少，她们身为君王，至少还有反抗的能力，抗争的资本。当安娜带着一种避祸就福的神情不露声色的看向那具身披白纱的身影时，只见她如一尊雕塑一样立在那里一动不动，抓着墙栏的手掌周围溢出的一层冰霜分外显眼。

“安娜女王很爱三心二意，不知道是对我这样，还是对所有的来访者都如此？！这似乎不是件很有礼貌的事。”

“抱歉，我还在努力思考你所说的话……”

“不用担心，安娜女王，你有的是时间去尽情领略我的政策能为你带来的好处。”

说着，纬斯柯达故作神秘的把音调放低，探下他那颗痴肥的脑袋，凑到女王耳边——

“等你和你姐姐都躺到我的床榻上，我一定会给予你们更多的爱。”

女王只差那么一丁点就挥起拳头狠狠的砸向面前这张丑陋的脸，她将牙根咬得咯吱作响，眼里喷射着愤怒的目光盯着纬斯柯达。围在四周那些阿伦戴尔的王公贵族和下流无耻的王子一样对女王的怒气茫然不解。正当面前这个百拙千丑的男人准备寻求解答时，安娜晃过神来，立即觉得自己有必要让那几个心怀鬼胎的老东西知道他们推荐的是个什么低劣货色。

“你的粗俗真是让我大开眼界！要不是现在这个场合，我本可以狠狠的揍你一顿，再将你扔出去。但我不想这么做，那会脏了我和护卫们的手。”

“哼，一点诚意都没有，我千里迢迢来到你的王国，你却扬言要打我？我倒想看看你一个女人到底敢不敢？！”

“有什么不敢？不要忘了你现在可是站在我的国土上！还想让阿伦戴尔两任女王伺候你？！我还没指控你挑衅阿伦戴尔的王权，侮辱女王的尊严就算客气了。依我看，你心里怕是早就盘算着如何赤裸裸的霸占这片土地和我的人民吧？嗯？纬斯柯达王子！”

安娜的一席话让纬斯柯达稍微意识到自己的处境，看着女王严肃的神情和她身后那几个人高马大的侍卫，尤其是强壮如牛的赫卡里姆，王子赶紧改口。

“安娜女王言重了，我不过是开个玩笑而已，你太过较真，把这宽松的气氛都破坏了，即便你接受不了艾兰亚特的风土人情，也没必要上升到这么严重的层面上来。”

女王没有就着王子的台阶来缓和紧张的氛围，她只想立刻马上结束这场会见。

“王子殿下，你我的治国理念和生活习性实在是千差万别，所以我觉得我们没必要再谈下去了。你要是想参观阿伦戴尔的话，我会派人确保你的安全和住行，如果不多留，那就请便吧！”

纬斯柯达面对安娜的逐客令，尴尬又气愤，但他不便将内心中的不满发泄出来，环顾了一周准备拉拢同谋。然而殿堂里的人们有的呆滞，有的诧异，有的冷若冰霜，片刻后就都随着女王离开的步伐跟在她后面快速散去了，只剩下纬斯柯达和他的妻子以及几个护卫站在空旷的大厅。然而，楼上的身影依旧立在原处，她盯着艾兰亚特的王妃，发现她微微的抬起头，一直看着安娜离开的方向……

尽管女王的心情随着这场令人难受的会见变得很糟糕，但仍然没有忘记艾莎想要宴请赫卡里姆的要求。她用了很长一段时间来安排这场会见，直到一切准备就绪了，才放下心中被其他事所影响的情绪告知姐姐。

“艾莎，我们和赫卡里姆的晚宴安排在奥肯的餐厅，你看合适吗？”

“为什么不在城堡内进行呢？”

“你不是说有要紧的事要商量，在城堡内讨论兵权，我担心隔墙有耳。”

“呃……我居然没想到这个因素……”

“这很正常，你离开的时间足够久了。”

“是啊！有些日子了，而很多事情往往一个瞬间就发生天翻地覆的改变，就像你成长的速度也是我始料未及的。”

“艾莎，我发现你总是在字里行间就把别人夸赞了一遍。”

“……我说的是事实……”

……

安娜吩咐维克托将餐馆的二楼全部定了下来，七八个穿着朴素却身手不凡的卫兵负责女王的安危，这几个人被赫卡里姆视为出生入死的兄弟，恰好那时候也一同参与了护卫艾莎的任务，所以自然之灵一并宴请了他们。

当安娜和艾莎像往常出门散步一样来到奥肯的餐厅时，这里并没有什么变化，有几桌客人正在吃饭闲聊，老板依然和蔼可亲的边招呼他们边推销着各种打折优惠的套餐。

“两位美丽的女王，很高兴你们的大驾光临。”

“奥肯，最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，乐不知疲。请随我来，一切都早已准备好了。”

奥肯侧着魁梧的身躯带着女王们向楼梯口走去，看着他时而踮起脚尖，时而吸起肚子，安娜总是很担心他忙碌的时候会不会把餐桌掀翻。

“夏末的蚊子是一年四季中最凶狠的，我刚好研制了一款气味芳香，效果卓越的驱蚊水，两位女王可以在用餐完毕后带一瓶回去尝试一下，打七折哦！”

“奥肯，你是我见过最精明善侃的商人了，就几步路的功夫依然没忘记推销你的商品。”

“嘿嘿，没办法呀！毕竟还有一个男人和四个孩子靠这个店铺养着，我想让他们的生活过得更好。”

“距上次在深山里看到你们一家子后，我就没再见过他们了，他和孩子们都还好吗？”

“他们一直住在山上，除了偶尔到城里不方便外，其他一切都很好。”

“其实你的家人真的不必如此，我可以帮得上忙的。”

“谢谢你的好意，安娜女王。那些我向你提起过的难言之隐解决起来并不容易，我希望我的孩子们健康快乐的成长。”

一直保持聆听的艾莎在听到奥肯的回答后，不由的诧异起来。

“怎么回事？”

安娜和奥肯停止了谈话看向她，艾莎这才觉得或许是想象力过于丰富了。

“抱歉，我可能想太多了。”

奥肯一头雾水，他暂时没明白艾莎的意思，可安娜却瞬间就懂了，凑近耳边悄悄的告诉她。

“就是你认为的那样。”

说完安娜朝着姐姐挤了一下眼睛，艾莎收起自己的疑问，这时她们也刚好来到了二楼。

“两位女王，到啦！有什么需要记得告诉我哟！”

“谢谢。”

奥肯回敬了安娜和艾莎便下楼了，这时她们才发现赫卡里姆已经恭候多时。他站在餐厅的露台上，不知是职业素养还是看风景，听到手下向女王打招呼后，转身进到屋子里，向女王行礼。两姐妹发现队长穿着一身整齐的礼服，甚至还系上领结，头发也梳理得一丝不乱。

“哇哦，赫卡里姆，我第一次见你穿成这样，挺绅士，挺帅气的。”

“女王过奖了，维大人说这是私人会见，让我不要披盔戴甲。”

“嗯，确实是私下里的会面，不过是艾莎提出的主意。”

“哦？不知艾莎女王有什么吩咐？”

“我们能不能别杵在这儿，有话坐下慢慢说？”

“当然，请坐。”

“请坐，安娜陛下，艾莎女王。”

“我早就计划着要感谢你在我受伤期间守护我平安无事的回到阿伦戴尔，却因为各种各样的事耽误到现在，还希望队长不要心存芥蒂。”

“怎么会？艾莎女王实在太有心了，我只不过在履行自己的职责而已。”

“其实我还有一件很重要的事要向你咨询。”

“艾莎女王请讲。”

“赫妮玛琳告诉我，你发现阿伦戴尔境内，有人暗自和韦瑟顿勾结，我想问问你具体的由来。”

安娜很震惊，屏住呼吸，仔细听着赫卡里姆描述事情的来龙去脉。

“是这样的，今年第一季度贸易商谈会的最后一晚，我带着手下的卫兵们依次巡查城堡内外时，发现韦瑟顿公爵站在护城桥上，似乎在跟人交谈，我很奇怪，便打算派人前去查看。等我一转头，果然有一个男人从阴影里走出来，递给他一封书信，他接过后并没有拆开，继而迅速的离开了。”

“你看清楚那个男人的样子了么？”

“很遗憾，艾莎女王，我没有看到他长什么样，当时我站在长廊上，而那人站在城门下，背对着我，所以我只认出了韦瑟顿，不确定另外一人的身份。”

“你能描述一下他的身高、衣着吗？”

安娜的注意力集中在那个神秘人的身份上，根本想不起计较赫卡里姆知情不报的过失，然而队长内心还是隐隐的担心女王会怪罪他。

“个头也就一米八左右，秃顶，背微微的有些驼，不知道是那件黑色带帽披风穿在身上是这样，还是他确实驼背……哦，似乎还带着一副眼镜，因为有一个瞬间我看到他耳后镜架上的链子反光了。”

听着赫卡里姆的描述，安娜的脸色渐渐难看起来，她脑海里勾勒出的形象越来越似她信任的另一个人——知书达理的维克托！而艾莎的思维里，也逐步呈现出维克托驼着背站在书架前时不时扶一下眼镜的样子。

_“_ _不要是你，不能是你，维克托……”_

_“_ _除了艾莎，我最信任的人就是你了……你帮了我这么多……一定不会出卖我；出卖阿伦戴尔的……”_

安娜的思绪开始有些混乱了，她接受不了这个推测，又不好表现得很激烈，毕竟赫卡里姆并没有指明那个神秘人就是她的得力秘书，但她还是无法控制住自己不停的捏着手指。

“安娜陛下，我没有及时将这件事禀报上来，请您责罚！但我需要解释一下这么做的原因——第一是我没有确认那人的身份，随便指认会殃及无辜；第二是……”

“第二是什么？你只管说。”

“第二，我觉得那人……实在太像您的秘书维克托了。整座城堡里，只有他戴着眼镜还稍微驼背。”

“……其实我也是这么认为……”

女王有些沮丧，自然之灵握住她显得惶惶不安的手，试图让安娜平心静气，眼下不是为未知事件瞎担忧的时候。

“是不是维克托有待考证，我们在这里妄自猜测并不会有结果，万一有人刻意冒充他也说不定。”

“嗯，艾莎女王说得对。”

“也是！我一定会调查清楚这个人的身份的。”

安娜显然下定决心要还维克托一个清白。但目前她还有另一件重中之重的事宣布。

“赫卡里姆，想必你也清楚我现在的处境，王公贵族巴不得我立即嫁为人妻，不知道他们之间在谋划着什么对王国不利的勾当。在这场较量中，我和艾莎要是倒下了，阿伦戴尔必将四分五裂，所以你是最后一道防线，也是我的救命稻草。”

“女王陛下，感谢你对我赋予厚望，我愿为王国、愿为您两肋插刀，扑汤蹈火。”

“从现在开始，我授权你拥有招兵买马的资格，极大限度的扩充你的手下，将他们培养成最精锐的部队。并且你只用服从我和艾莎的命令，其他人的调配一概无效。”

“是！”

“誓言和口号固然响亮，但身为女王，这些华而不实的言语我听得太多了，我只希望你用行动来证明你的赤诚，这不但关乎每个人的命运，也牵系着阿伦戴尔的存亡。”

“是！”

“另外，这件事现在不要声张，以免打草惊蛇。我想看看，到底谁在背后蓄意分裂这个国家！”

“是！”

……

当重要的事情安排好以后，两姐妹和骑兵队长依然坐在餐厅里像朋友聚会一样边吃边闲聊着。期间，她们了解到更多赫卡里姆从未开口讲述过的经历，满是辛酸和艰难，从中懂得他威猛强悍的缘由，也为他向往平静祥和的日子倍感心有戚戚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> (1)艾兰亚特国大王子此人：  
> 不禁呐喊，生理和性格特征写实得太科学了。外观特征如同刑事上的心理画像理论。生理内什么欲符合睾酮素爆炸多的雄性生理机制，而且这种激素另一个有趣之处就是好斗暴力倾向。简直一开头就开始精确铺垫出此人表里如一的好色丑陋扭曲危险。变态畜牲一词简直自己就蹦出来了。
> 
> （2）安娜的表现：  
> 在这场嘴炮里，安娜一边听着臭不可闻的东西，一边靠着盯姐冷静法保持庄重得体理智高亮23333简直两股力量在她身体里对抗23333她在这场表现七成好三分危机。一方面，显然之前的种种，让安娜成长不少。明了一切后，对姐姐的爱是令她更明白责任成为努力成长的原动力，但这也是可以轻易颠覆她的那个火药桶，fucking双刃剑。因此另外三分不足权重都在艾莎上。任何人对艾莎不敬，甚至表现出觊觎，就可能点燃她的火药桶，这可能会是故事走向的其中一个影响因素吗？看王子那些污言秽语背后的想法上看，也许会？  
> （3）艾兰亚特国此行目的  
> 我猜，大约是联姻安娜女王取得阿伦戴尔控制权约等于不开战零成本开疆扩土，同时想利用前任女王的神力当作暴烈征战无往不胜的棋子，顺便。。。满足这个猪油王子内方面私欲。。。想想就是公私兼顾一本万利的买卖。不过根据强大的因果律，打阿伦戴尔主意的都得败给主角姐妹233333来来来尽情表演怎么作死(*｀へ´*)  
> （4）阿伦戴尔大臣们  
> 隔岸观火的态度。虽然略有愠怒但并没有明确表态去怼这个对女王出言不逊的来客。颇有点把安娜晾在那接受社会毒打的味道。阿伦戴尔的权力阶层的某种倾向自然流露于朝堂之上的样子看着不费笔墨却摊开得明明白白！位高权重拔除他们可能也不是一朝一夕的功夫，我就看他们怎么被逐渐边缘化最后退出权力中心。（你怎么那么会）  
> （5）关于姐妹开始努力改变权力分布新旧明暗两线汇合  
> 酒馆会面武官里的关键人物，同时猥琐屯伏笔暗线浮上水面，埋下文官那边可能需要危机处理的序章。双线开启，同时埋藏危机处理～展开得好好啊  
> （6）一些碎碎念细节  
> （a）一场和恶臭的博弈里已经闻得出火药味。不知道会不会是对外战争的引子，也许说成抗击外来侵略的保卫阿伦戴尔之战的引子。毕竟一个武力顶级的国家，带着明确目的而来，答应或不答应，将会是影响阿伦戴尔命运的，从铺垫看如果拒绝多半难以避免一战。如果是，除了国家安全，会不会也有保护姐姐不受觊觎的成分？感情新着墨点里会和这个有关吗？  
> （b）王子的平民王妃花了些笔墨特写其神态外观和受到的待遇。有力补完了王子本人的恶臭性别阶级观，从而这种恶臭本质也支持之后严厉拒绝联姻诉求的决定？很好奇最终她的命运会不会有所提及，比如被牺牲，或者引起姐妹的女性共情，最后有个好的结局？（希望她能有个好结局）  
> （3）维爹，我好担心维爹！！！！（我100%对他坚信不疑！！！亲爹不会害女儿！！！）
> 
> ps.  
> Chapter.48节奏感这么好，突然就读完了，留下一堆“想知道”🐻真坏呢！！（也是精彩之处）


	17. 第四十九章：蹈节死义

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 外文的部分是用Siri翻译的西班牙文，看不懂没关系，安娜也不明白其中的意思，不过有她的御用助理在，诸位看官不必担心。  
> 这里主要是想突出王妃用他国语言告诉安娜隐藏的秘密，所以西班牙文也好，葡萄牙文也罢，不重要，并不能代表王妃来自哪里。

“早知道你在干这种事，我会晚点再过来。”

“来，一起……嗯……一起享乐吧！我给你留了位置……啊……”

“她可是你的王妃。”

“别……别说得这么冠冕堂皇……上次让你如狼似虎了一晚上那个女人……也是我的‘王妃’之一呢！”

“咳，喝醉酒的事就不要提了……你找我不会就为了这个吧？我现在可没兴趣。”

“等……等会再说！”

……

男人没再接话，自顾自的喝着咖啡。眼前淫靡的一幕，以及一阵阵喘息和呜咽，并没有让他感到难堪。这样的场面在纬斯柯达的世界里，宛如家常便饭一番，甚至比这更不堪入目的场景他也见识过不少。

不知过了多久，王子终于完事了，他才放下手中的书和咖啡，凝视着纬斯柯达，只见对方赤身裸体，丑陋的性器上还滴着白浊的液体，令他感到恶心。

“我找你……”

“把衣服穿起来，让她离开。”

在男人的命令下，纬斯柯达随手拉过一件睡袍披在身上，解开捆绑着王妃四肢的绳子。女人艰难的爬起来，慢慢的穿着自己的衣服，男人这才发现她身上有不少新旧交错的伤疤，脸上挂着痛苦的泪水，臀部的缝隙里滴落着粘液。随着纬斯柯达一声令下，外面那两个士兵推门进来，架起她虚弱的身躯向门口走去。他皱着眉撇过头拿起桌上的咖啡慢吞吞的喝了一口，直到听见关门的声音才直视前方。

“哼，那天被你们乳臭未干的女王冷嘲热讽时，我看你像只老鼠一样缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。今天又装起绅士来，你们阿伦戴尔的男人怕是在那个小婊子的统治下失去血性了。”

“省省吧！在你来之前，我就已经告诉过你，不要提艾莎，可你非但不听，还讲出那种话？！虽说安娜在王室内没有实权，但她姐姐冰雪女王，就是个可怕的怪物，我可不想被她冻成冰雕。”

“冰雪女王？哈，等她沦为胯下玩物的时候，就什么都不是了。而且，一个从来没接触过男人的女人……足以满足我好奇尚异的癖好。”

“这些都是废话！我只问你，这两个女人真就能成为你挑起战争的动机？”

“别明知故问！虽然攻打阿伦戴尔并不是难题，然而联姻可以让我占有得更理直气壮一些，所以我还要再和那个小婊子会上一面，连她姐姐一起。如果她依然是那副不知天高地厚的样子，就别怪我血洗这个王国了。”

“你要见艾莎？死了这条心吧！她大门不出二门不迈，除了她妹妹，基本没人见过那个怪物。”

“哼，那是因为阿伦戴尔的人无能。”

“闭嘴吧你！现在安娜还愿不愿意与你会见，得靠我和约里克莱再费一番口舌。不过……只要打着伊莉雅的幌子，她应该会同意的。”

“你看着办就行！对了，我一直听传闻说……那个冰雪女王，喜欢同性？我想……你或许可以在她身边安插一个女人，然后等她动心沦陷后，就杀了她……不不不，杀了她多没意思，得让我先征服她，玩到没乐趣后，再把她丢进那堆饥渴的士兵中……”

“你他妈在讲天方夜谭？”

“怎么？”

“我看你天天只知道吃喝淫欲，对实事一无所知。”

“少在我面前摆架子，有屁就放！”

“据我了解，除了她妹妹，就算是同性，也依然无法打开她的心扉。当年瓦斯克塔亚的公主万分钦慕艾莎，但在她一如既往的拒人千里后，那位公主的热情也冷却了。而且，她曾经将目前最强王国的王子格雷扎特冻成了冰雕。要知道那个男人可是谁都要让他三分，哪能料到遇见冰雪女王后反而颠倒过来了。”

“女人真是下贱，阿伦戴尔的女人个个都是病态。不过迟早有一天，我会教育她们的。”

“先把现在的事办好再说别的吧！哼！”

丢下一句话后，男人放下二郎腿站起来，戴上帽子准备离开。这时，衣衫不整的纬斯柯达叫住他。

“斯卡纳德阁下，要我送你一程吗？”

“不用！”

……

对于这个同父异母的兄弟，斯卡纳德历来看不惯他既淫秽下流又狂妄无知的德行。然而为了自己不再俯首称臣，他还是不得不与这坨扶不上墙的烂泥巴合作。可纬斯柯达又怎么会知道？等哥哥戴上王冠的那天，也许就是他这个弟弟人头落地的日子。

原本斯卡纳德的父亲借助迎娶艾兰亚特国王那个肥胖且患有间歇性癫痫的姐姐为妻，几年后老国王因心脏病撒手人寰时稳稳的登上王位，等他父王把王权递交到他这个私生子手里，斯卡纳德便可以翻身做主。可梦想还未成型，就因纬斯柯达的诞生而破灭了，他不想再让命运的不公继续主宰自己的余生，哪怕有朝一日会因为对权利的渴望变得六亲不认也在所不辞。

……

几日之后，艾莎再次私下传唤了赫卡里姆，当骑兵队长见到桌上那个精致的盒子时，他印象中依稀记得这个物件的来历。看着自然之灵拿出里面那支精美绝伦的枪，他还是没有明白艾莎的用意。

“队长，这支枪是弗尔雷德的王子送我的，但它对于我来说毫无用处，现在作为礼物转送给你。”

“艾莎女王，这么贵重的东西，我不能接受。”

“不必多虑，我只不过是物尽其用，相信它在你手里能大显神威。”

“我真的不能收……”

“接受馈赠也是服从命令的原则之一，队长。”

正在赫卡里姆犹豫不决时，女王的声音在身后响起，他回过头看到安娜怀里抱着一个同样款式的黑盒子。

“对于你的身材来说，那支枪显得娇小秀气了一些，这支更适合你。”

安娜说着，打开盒子，取出一支同样精贵的枪支，它的尺寸更长一些，式样也略为粗犷豪放。

“试试看。”

女王递过枪支，赫卡里姆只好勉为其难的接过来，比起礼物过于贵重来说，更让他难堪的是自己不会用。

“陛……陛下，我不会使用。”

“我教你。”

女王对着赫卡里姆笑了笑，开始仔细教他怎么使用。艾莎在一旁无声的看着，她惊叹于妹妹的聪明，过了这么长时间，依然记得操作步骤。而今早，当她问起枪的下落时，安娜一下子就猜到了她的想法，欣然同意后很快传唤了骑兵队长来见。现在妹妹临时调换礼物，她便知道在安娜心底，格雷扎特依旧是个过不去的坎。

“其实很简单，是不是？”

“是的，陛下。”

“好，既然你会用了，也没什么事了，你退下吧！”

“是，感谢安娜陛下、艾莎女王的馈赠。”

“等等，队长。”

艾莎叫住了即将转身离开的赫卡里姆。就在这一瞬间，她想起了格雷扎特的信，这支枪的用途远远不止作为一件玩具那么简单。

“闲暇时间里，请多加练习，以后你的部下人手一支时，教他们正确使用，熟练掌握的任务，就交给你了。”

“是！”

……

当敲门声再次响起时，这次来的是卡尔娜。女王也有很久没见到这个女孩了，神情间洋溢着欣喜。

“安娜陛下，艾莎女王。”

“嘿，卡尔娜，好久没见了。”

“是的，陛下，您总是很忙碌，有几次我特地过来看您，可艾莎女王都说您有事不在。”

“是啊！毕竟现在王国内有太多的事情等着我去处理。坐下吧！我不喜欢别人站着和我说话——尤其是你。”

听到这句话，艾莎的心里咯噔一下，觉得实在太过耳熟。思考片刻后，她想起那个无奈的晚上，格雷扎特说过同样的话。突然，自然之灵顿悟了，她瞬间明白自己为何可以原谅王子的过错？为何对他带有好感？这个男人简直太像她挚爱的妹妹了——有时聪明绝顶，有时天真冲动，他们表达爱的方式直白又细心，偶尔还充满着惊喜，就连口齿伶俐这一点，也不谋而合了。比起这些，最吸引艾莎的，在于他们务实进取，对世间万事万物都保持着一颗敬畏之心。可就算再有一次机会，艾莎依然会义无反顾的选择安娜，但她却解释不清这究竟是来自血缘系绊？还是她“另类”的喜好？或许这本就是永远改变不了的宿命——千回百转，安娜终究是轮回的原点。

思绪横飞的自然之灵完全忽略了面前两个人的谈话，直到她们都看着她时，艾莎才回过神来。

“嘿，艾莎，你在想什么呢？”

“抱歉，不经意开了个小差。”

“艾莎女王，您叫我过来，是特地告诉我今天安娜女王有空吗？”

“喔，是的。另外……还想让你帮我一个忙。”

“有什么事情我能为您效劳，艾莎女王？”

安娜和卡尔娜一样好奇，自然之灵究竟有什么要紧事能让一个小女仆帮得上忙的。

“你和维大人几乎天天在一起是吗？”

“是的，甚至有时会让我去他家……”

“等等，什么？让你去他家？”

女王惊叫起来，把小女仆吓得一哆嗦，自然之灵也被怔住了，但艾莎立刻就明白安娜想到了什么。

“你一个小姑娘去他一个大老爷们的家里干什么？让你帮他端茶倒水？”

“没有没有，安娜陛下，维大人每当一讲起文学，总是有种走火入魔的感觉，于是意犹未尽时会邀请我到他家，只为和我讨论他的观点。但其实很多都太深奥了，我根本不明白，大多时候嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍着，可维大人并不在意。等他讲尽兴了，会亲自把我送回城堡，或者安排我住在一楼，他自己去二楼书房休息了。”

“他有奇怪的要求或者举动吗？就是……就是……唉，我不知道该怎么表达……总之，我还是不大乐意你独自一人去一个大男人家里……”

这下，小女仆总算明白女王担心什么，她笑得很甜蜜，心中升起一股幸福的感觉。然而，卡尔娜从心底认为维克托是个不错的人。

“陛下，维大人是个好人，终日以书为伴，或许有时只是孤独才让我陪他吧？”

“之前我们也一直认为他是个好人，但现在不确定了……”

艾莎在安娜之前开口了，女王看着姐姐欲言又止，眉头紧锁的模样有些困惑，只见她闭上眼睛，仿佛在纠结一个无法定夺的决定。几秒钟后，自然之灵看着卡尔娜，道出自己横下心打算做的事。

“卡尔娜，我和安娜知道了一些关于维克托有可能涉嫌叛国的消息，让我们无可适从，所以我不得不出此下策——想让你监视他，一旦他形迹可疑，立马向我和安娜汇报。”

卡尔娜显然没料到事情如此重大，她一时回不过神来。艾莎顿了顿，接着说：

“我本可以另外派人去做这件事，但维克托太过精明，其他人恐怕随随便便就被他识破了，而你不会让他立刻起疑心……很抱歉，卡尔娜，这是个无奈之举，我得利用你……”

说着，艾莎再次皱起眉头，咽了一下口水，转向安娜。女王丝毫没料到自然之灵有这种招数，她不知道如何评价这个做法。

“安娜，我其实没你想象的那么善良……但这似乎是唯一能掌控内外勾结，也是唯一能证明维克托清白的办法。”

“艾莎……一定得是卡尔娜吗？我实在不想让她掺和进王权纷争的浑水中，她……”

“安娜陛下，艾莎女王，您们不必心存顾虑，这个任务对于我来说并没有您们认为的那么凶险，我会办好它的。”

小女仆第一次打断了女王的话。她笑脸盈盈，眼中闪光，觉得终于有回报安娜的机会了。如果在自己的努力下能为两姐妹解决大难题，也能一并还维大人一个清白，这样的事何乐而不为呢？

……

今日，算是艾莎最艰难的日子之一，她利用了一个年纪尚小的女孩；即将去窥探一个男人的世界；最终可能还要听到一个不想面对的坏消息，尤其还有下一个难以开口的计划，快要让她喘不过气来。然而她一心决定对妹妹坦诚以待，便不会再藏藏掖掖，相信安娜一定会信任她、理解她的。

晚上，自然之灵和女王相拥躺在床上一同看着一本书时，她终于宣告了自己的计划。

“安娜，我要去弗尔雷德几天。”

“你去那干什么？”

安娜惊异的表情正好符合艾莎的预料，女王的醋坛子马上就要翻了。

“跟格雷扎特谈枪支交易。”

“为什么非得和他买？我们去别的国家买不一样吗？”

“他……他看在我的面子上不会坐地抬价，可以省下一笔钱……”

“海盐矿已经开始产生效益了，再说也省不了多少。”

“其他国家……没有像弗尔雷德那么普及枪支，我想……品质会有差别……呃……你知道的……阿伦戴尔的国库资金……并不丰裕……”

女王沉默了，她承认自己在处理问题上确实没有姐姐想得周全。但一想到艾莎和格雷扎特之间发生的种种纠葛，一颗心跳得七上八下，她担心王子会不会又一次强人所难？要是这样的话，艾莎绝对会为了王国再一次牺牲自己，然而她更怕的是爱人再次遭遇伤害。

“我和你一起去。”

“恐怕不行，安娜，城堡内已经基本没有信得过的人了……”

“你给他写信……或者……或者我派使者，我不想你去……”

“我知道你在担心什么，我也看得出来你吃醋了……请再相信我一次。”

“不是……我没吃醋……过去的事就过去了……我只是……尽管你说他不是那种丑陋的人……我相信你，但无法信任他。”

安娜烦乱的摇头摆手，空气中飘荡着一股浓浓的醋味，这种感觉艾莎感同身受，以前妹妹和克里斯托弗在一起时，她不知体会了多少。

“我保证毫发无损的回到你身边……”

“别，别，艾莎，‘对不起’和‘你保证’都不要说。每次你向我保证绝对不会受伤，可到头来呢？被冰冻、被刺伤、被……我觉得它从你嘴里说出来更像个诅咒。”

这下彻底让艾莎犯难了，女王的每一句话都是事实，无力反驳。正在一筹莫展时，安娜问了一个毫不相关的问题。

“艾莎，除了我之外，你所遇到的人，有让你心动过的吗？哪怕只是一刹那，是因为其他因素？”

“有。”

“格雷扎特是吗？”

“是。”

“除了他还有谁？”

“米歇尔薇恩——瓦斯科塔亚的公主。”

“就是和你鸿雁传书的那个？”

“是的，就是她。”

“瓦斯科塔亚与阿伦戴尔不相往来很多年了。”

“这都是因为我……除了你看到的那些信件，我和她之间还有一段冗长乏味的故事，你想知道么？”

安娜想了想，缩进被子里抱住艾莎的腰，含糊而娇气的回答：

“不了，艾莎，我困了。”

“晚安，安娜。”

“反正你明天还不动身！请让我考虑考虑可以吗？”

“当然可以。”

“晚安，艾莎。”

……

果然，安娜算计不过斯卡纳德这只老狐狸，在他提出艾兰亚特的王妃恳请接见时，女王深思熟虑后还是同意了。只是一想到依然会见到纬斯柯达那张丑陋的嘴脸，安娜心中很煎熬。可意外的是，王子并没有出现，这使她暗自松了一口气。

“安娜女王，我是纬斯柯达殿下的妻子——伊莉雅。”

王妃的声音微小而缺乏自信，甚至还能让安娜感到她的恐惧，不过一想到长期在那种畜生身边，一切都合情合理。

“嗯，我们之前见过，我记得您。”

“纬斯柯达殿下让我转告您，那天确实是他口出不逊，冒犯了安娜女王，还望您恕罪。”

原来王妃是来给那个人渣赔罪的，自己惹恼了女王却像个缩头乌龟，安娜心底嗤笑着，微微摇了摇头，可她却错过了斯卡纳德暗中向伊莉雅使的眼色。

“说实话，那天王子殿下所说的一切确实让我很生气，然而我的心胸也没这么狭窄，除非他继续宣扬那些丑恶黑暗的思想。”

“感谢安娜女王的宽容。其实……是我让斯卡纳德阁下替我游说您，还希望我能代表纬斯柯达殿下再次与您谈一谈联姻的事。”

女王一手托腮，一手用指头有节奏的敲着椅子的扶手，目不转睛的看着王妃。站在她左边的赫卡里姆看似直视前方，其实却洞察着四周。右边的维克托驼着背，时不时扶一下眼镜，稍显老态龙钟。

半晌过后，安娜一直保持沉默，整个大厅安静得可以听到一根针掉在地上的声音。等到女王低头思考时，站在台下的王妃微微转头看向斯卡纳德，这一个瞬间被赫卡里姆捕捉到了，队长的目光转移到他身上，然而却被他洞察出来，便再也没有对伊莉娜使任何眼色。

“La reina Anna,no aceptes matrimonio .Elprincipe es un animal.”

“抱歉，伊莉雅王妃，你说什么？”

伊莉雅突然冒出一句外语，安娜显然是听不懂，她瞪大眼睛，看着王妃，指望她重新用听得懂的语言重复一遍自己说的话。

“Ei mato a muchas chicas ,forzaries a tener relaciones sexuales. Cuando se acabe, los soldados las violarán en grupo.”

王妃并没有将她口中所要表达的内容翻译出来，而是继续告诉着女王什么。安娜扶着额头，一边看着下面窃窃私语、交头接耳的王公贵族，一边暗嘲自己才识短浅。这时，维克托微微咳嗽了一声，凑到安娜耳边，给她带来了希望。

“陛下，需要我帮忙吗？”

“哎呀，维克托，我居然把你忘了。当然要，她说什么？”

“我还是悄悄的告诉您好了。”

说着，维克托用手蒙起嘴巴，翻译出令安娜心惊肉跳的内容。

“她说——让您不要同意嫁给王子，他是个禽兽，杀了很多女孩，逼迫她们性交，还让士兵轮奸她们。”

“等等，什么？”

安娜猛的从椅子上弹起来，脸色苍白。所有人在她反常的举动下将目光交集在她身上。这时伊莉雅王妃上前一步，边说眼泪边夺眶而出。

“El Príncipe engañó a los Monarcas de muchos países pequeños y pequeños mediante el matrimonio; prometió a las mujeres hermosas pero humildes la oportunidad de prosperar.Pero su único objetivo era convertirlas en sus esclavas sexuales, en objetos de todos los hombres.”

维克托硬着头皮，凑到女王耳朵面前继续翻译着。

“王子靠联姻欺骗了很多弱小国家的君主；承诺那些漂亮却身份卑微的女性给她们出人头地的机会。然而他的目的只为将她们变成他的性奴隶，成为所有男人的玩物。”

“Una vez que el país con el que no desea casarse, atacará, quemará y saqueará hasta que el Reino sea ensangrentado.”

“一旦不愿意和他联姻的国家，他便会发动进攻，烧杀抢掠，直到血洗那个王国为止。”

安娜重新跌坐在王位上，她的脑海中不断的呈现出伊莉雅所表述的内容，冷汗直冒。

“En este Salón, hay un hombre que es el hermano del Príncipe, y le he dado una pista, espero que entienda...Por último, le sugiero que reúna a sus hombres y prepare su defensa contra los enemigos.”

“在这个大厅内，有一个人是王子的哥哥，我向您暗示过，希望您会明白……最后，给您个建议，召集兵马，为抵御外敌做准备。”

这下，安娜看谁都是内奸，惶恐不安明明白白的写在她脸上。王公贵族看着她一系列变化多端的举止神情，却又不知真相，开始表现出不满来。

“陛下，看来您已经知道了王妃说的话是什么意思，为何不让我们知道呢？”

“安娜女王，看您的脸色阴晴不定，王妃是不是对您不敬啊？”

“安娜陛下，有什么难处，您得和我们商量，您不是说过需要我们辅佐您？”

“看来女王陛下对我们还没信任到推心置腹的地步。”

“维克托，把你知道的说出来！”

……

下面众说纷纭，而女王已经充耳不闻，她的思维在这一刻变成空白，甚至忘记了留意二楼的神秘身影。过了一会，不知道是谁通风报信后，纬斯柯达蠕动着他肥胖的躯体，朝议会大厅跑来，边走边大喊大叫。伊莉雅扭头看了一眼那个恶贯满盈的屠夫后，再次呼唤女王的名字。

“安娜陛下！”

当对方的眼光移到她这边时，王妃露出了微笑，让安娜隐隐觉得她笑得大义凛然、笑得视死如归。

“经过短暂的相处，我十分钦佩您的魄力和智慧，也感受得到您的善良与自强不息，要是大多数女性像您这样，就不会有这种悲剧发生了。可很多人往往就被那一丁点好处吸引，从而跳进地狱中惨遭迫害。受伤无助的恐惧随着时间的推移一点点吞噬了理性和斗志，直到最后变成一具行尸走肉的空壳，任人宰割——我也是其中之一……”

伊莉雅边说边挪动脚步，朝着离她最近的一个卫兵靠近。

“我看到外面到处种着一种花，安娜女王能告诉我是什么花吗？”

“那是……番红花。”

女王木讷的回答着，完全无法将六神无主的思绪聚到一起像往常一样保持活力和机敏。

“谢谢您，非常漂亮，我挺喜欢……”

当纬斯柯达离伊莉雅近在咫尺时，她以迅雷不及掩耳之势拔出卫兵腰间的匕首，朝着自己的心脏狠狠的捅了下去……

这一幕始料不及，等所有人回过神来，王妃已经倒在血泊中。女王连滚带爬的扑到她身边抱起她时，伊莉雅的体温一点点的降低，呼吸也慢慢的停止了……

偌大的议会大厅开始凭空飘起了雪，星星点点的冰晶慢慢落下，逐渐变得越来越大，越来越绚丽，最后融化在地上，融化在人们身上，融化在触目惊心的鲜血里……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> **First if all这孩子太难了系列**  
> 蹈节死义，汉语成语，拼音是dǎo jié sǐ yì，意思是坚守节操，以身殉义。出自《晋书·元帝纪》。  
> 看到标题虽然我那中文版大脑能意会这个词，但我还是决定直视自己的无知，老实地查了一下这个词的准确示意🌚读书少的孩子太难了。  
> **吐槽之2~Siri译文**  
> 其实看词汇就知道西班牙语，然后你备注里的Siri出品使我一瞬间感叹科技太棒了，不由得怀疑曾经努力学外语有种毫无意义的感觉。。。没事，未来机器学习会让我们更惨。哭了。  
> **读书报告正文开始**  
> （1）王子觐见段落字里行间总觉得你这这段时貌似非常焦躁，这种令人厌恶的丑陋人性桥段仿佛能看到你烟灰缸旁边猛烈敲击键盘的手，快速地，想要敲完这些细节。。。因为你很讨厌这种人性的样子，总觉得你在加速键入。。。这段的行文令我产生了这种奇妙的通感。  
> （2）斯卡纳德对艾莎的陈述基本折射出阿伦戴尔权贵们眼里对冰雪女王的力量又恨又怕的心理，明明他们眼里安娜没有实权，却迟迟不颠覆她，一方面畏惧艾莎的力量，一方面有所谓傀儡皇帝何必颠覆多事，是这样吗？然而这个男人不一样，篡权预告。  
> （3）还是斯卡纳德，在回答关于艾莎性向的问题上，感觉他对有些事心照不宣说的很委婉，其实他笃定姐妹是互相感兴趣目中容不得其他对象的吧。。。这段骨科姬情，后面会借由他还是谁推向风口浪尖吗？感觉会是一个高潮。毕竟，推翻安娜来硬的靠武力，舆论靠提出君主乱伦搞姬道德沦丧的证词，似乎会相当有杀伤力。。。我的脑洞。  
> （4）艾莎安娜开始布局兵权和计划武器升级。显然姐姐还是你姐姐。。。外交手段更加成熟周全游刃有余（此处星星眼）！安娜要加油成长，不能总是姐姐上帝视角啊～希望继续看到她的不断成长。  
> （5）安娜调换赠枪提问时间。这小心思。。。估计对于姐姐和格雷扎特的小羁绊非常在意233333她想的是内是这个让你产生特别感觉的男性给你的一个信物你还是留着吧？还是我不想要这个前虚拟情敌的东西所以送出我的？我也好在意这个小心思的准确含义。  
> （6）卡尔娜小天使要初次执行调查任务了。果然，姐妹俩对男人可能拥有的劣根性就像有雷达一样敏感。。。都担心维爹猥亵女仆了哈哈哈哈笑死！！艾莎果然天性善良柔软，小小的委托调查都觉得自己好坏，利用了卡尔娜在干坏事一样，细节好评！前君主艾莎天性善良其实并不天生适合权力斗争，但是训练有素天资聪慧所以总体合格并且至今君主手腕素养貌似依然胜安娜一筹。卡尔娜看到安娜担心她人身安全甜蜜的笑了。。。嘿嘿嘿，有姬情还是有姬情？不能只是恩情就甜甜地笑了吧。。。甜甜地笑了之后岂不是英勇地。。。牺牲预警。。。  
> （7）姐姐准备去找格雷扎特谈生意2333  
> 安娜果然姐姐一单飞就浑身不适23333尤其还是去找那个“我过不去的坎”王子23333醋味儿！！！！！这里艾莎说对他感觉是特别的，其实很真实。你最爱谁，看到拥有类似属性的人，总会怀有好感，不是对人，是对他拥有的和爱的人相似的属性。人性真实啊！艾莎的这个说法从人性角度出发，我本人而言完全不觉得抵触。真的好。不过八卦一句，后续还有吃醋娜娜环节吗23333  
> （8）牺牲的王妃  
> 原本是被加以利用来缓和矛盾从而给安娜施压的。。。佩服西班牙语当场告密的勇气，还有你想到让人物通过这种方式去完成使命的主意。（而且你真的想用Siri帮忙了哈哈哈）安娜和命运终于来到了狭路相逢的时刻，不知道真相会葬送自己和姐姐最终葬送阿伦戴尔，现在得知真相必然只能拒绝联姻一条路然而战争将会一触即发。。。但是仔细想想开战尚有一丝生机啊。。。就看之后博弈夺兵权，强化军队要怎么去做了，期待这个精彩展开！！！  
> （9）艾莎的霜降安娜的震惊，都体现了同为女性对眼前这位英勇地王妃最深刻强烈的共情，我觉得这里写的好好，虽然笔墨不多。现在的世界女性深受某些力量压制，束缚，甚至迫害，但最可怕的其实是女性为难女性，女性互相迫害的现实。这里体现的共情真的很动人！19世纪背景的故事不容易让EA提什么女性解放，但是尊重女性，女性自强，女性善意共情的元素应该是可以有的，这个是文中人物丰满化的一个亮点！
> 
> 超级紧凑的一章！！感觉到了事件就像绷紧的弓弦一样了。感谢写出这样热血沸腾的故事，期待着新章节。


	18. 第五十章：将伯之助

看着女王正沉浸在悲伤与心神未定中，四周阿伦戴尔的臣民依旧蒙在鼓里，纬斯柯达尽管不知道事情的来龙去脉，但他断定联姻的计划失败了，王妃的死也足够成为他攻打阿伦戴尔的理由。此刻还需要几句推波助澜的话就能完成他所有的诡计。

“安娜女王，现在我失去了一位妻子，这令人很伤心，我的大家庭因此变得不完整，为了两个王国的明天，也为了保持从前的完整性，那么女王愿意接受联姻么？”

“你给我滚出阿伦戴尔！！”

“什么？” 

“我让你滚！一切我都知道了，纬斯柯达，联姻只是你的野心之一，无论我答不答应，你都会以此为借口占有阿伦戴尔。所以，你给我立刻马上滚回你的老窝！！”

“哈哈哈哈，你将你弱小胆怯导致的被害妄想强加在我身上，转过头来却诬陷我打算挑起战争？！还有，我的王妃和我在一起并没有表现出什么轻生的念头，偏偏和你说了几句话，她就自尽了？我看你才是暗中谋划什么不可告人的阴谋。”

“维克托，告诉他，伊莉雅说了些什么。”

维克托看了一眼自己的女王，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，开始一边重复着王妃的原话，一边翻译内容。阿伦戴尔的王公贵族在知道自己面前站着的王子是个草菅人命的暴君后，纷纷发出谴责和不可思议的议论，可他们不知道，维克托省略了最重要的一句话。王子愣在原地，他没料到自己满心认为已经驯服的女人在最关键的时候却让所有人看清他的真面目。

“你看到一片树叶飘落，便以为自己就能知道风往哪边吹？！我告诉你，纬斯柯达，这世上没有任何一个正常的女人愿意甘受凌辱。生儿育女、相夫教子，从来都是我们自愿的，不是指定的义务和责任。无论是你存心攻打阿伦戴尔，还是艾兰亚特的国王有这样的打算，只要动了王国内的一花一草，我一定让你后悔自己做过这件事！”

“呵呵，我可不是为了花草树木而来！等着接受暴风雨的洗礼吧！不出一个月，艾兰亚特的勇士将踏平阿伦戴尔！”

纬斯柯达说完，环视了一周，在各种目光的注视下愤愤离开。安娜命人埋葬了伊莉雅，重新回到王座上，周围的王公贵族立刻围拢过来。

“陛下，现在艾兰亚特要向阿伦戴尔发动进攻了……”

格吉思特小心翼翼的提醒女王，似乎是在为其他人指责安娜来一个合适的开场白。

“是的，我们即将面临战争。”

“陛下，如果您不那么强硬的话，这一切都是可以避免的！”

“其实安娜陛下，我认为您被一面之词蒙骗了，或许艾兰亚特并不像那位王妃所说的那样。”

“是啊，陛下，您……”

女王盯着下面的每一个男人，是时候让他们知道自己真正的态度了。

“一条人命加上他之前的言辞，还有人相信他是和善的？那你们告诉我该怎么做？回去给那个人渣磕头认错？答应联姻让他不费吹灰之力占有阿伦戴尔？让王国内所有的男人都横尸遍野？让女人——包括你们的妻女都遭受艾兰亚特的士兵们轮奸？都这个时候了，还一味的想着委曲求全？！身为堂堂男子汉，不该拿出点气概来，证明你们有种吗？可别让我这个女人，哦不，我在你们眼里只是个女孩，别让我这个小小的女孩看不起！”

“陛下，您先回去休息吧！今天发生的事，对于一个年轻女王，哪怕是艾格纳国王在世也未必能消化。至于艾兰亚特到底会不会攻打阿伦戴尔，什么时候进攻，我们不得而知，但就如同陛下所说，为了自己的家人奋战到底是必须的。”

奥恩关怀备至的态度简直是这伙人中的一股清流，他的话让安娜的语气不再那么铿锵，女王已疲惫不堪。

“……我确实需要点空间和时间来思考接下来得怎么做。未来的日子里，没有我的命令，不接受任何访问和接见，也不接受任何卑微求全的建议，我只想听到你们发表对抵抗战争有用的声音。”

“是！”

……

安娜并没有时间来缅怀那位蹈节死义的勇士，也没有精力去挖掘奥恩佛口蛇心的言辞背后隐藏的用意，她只知道现在的情况对于阿伦戴尔来说简直危如累卵，不止得靠姐姐出面迅速获得足够的枪支，甚至还要弗尔雷德出兵援助。一想到自己和爱人以及整个王国都要靠别人来获得安宁，女王的心绞痛得更厉害了。她将自己关在房间里，试图想出一个独立自主的办法来面对这场战争，可依旧毫无结果。正当她趴在桌子上百爪挠心时，艾莎不知何时悄悄的走到她身边。

“安娜？”

“噢，艾莎，我都没发现你进来了。”

女王脸上露出牵强一笑，努力把自己伪装得好一些，可残留的泪痕和眼中散发出的几无所出已经暴露了她心底的一切。

“安娜，你不必这么折磨自己。”

“……你去吧！艾莎，去弗尔雷德请求格雷扎特的援助……”

安娜的语气缓慢而无奈，这是她冥思苦想后的最终结果。大局当前，即便再舍不得艾莎；再信不过王子；再不想依靠任何人……可这些私人情绪和顾虑通通都得放下。女王站起来，抱住姐姐，叹了一口气接着说：

“我最后一次……相信你……会毫发无损的回来。”

艾莎沉默不语，她扶起妹妹，注视着她。安娜撇过头，眼泪情不自禁的流下来。

“我会快去快回的，这一次一定不会有任何差池。”

说完，自然之灵扳过女王的脸，毫不犹豫的在她的嘴唇上印下深深一吻，转身迅速离开。安娜透过窗子，看着艾莎奔跑过广场，出了城堡的大门，最后从海里召唤出水灵，在阳光照耀下渐渐消失在波光粼粼的海面上。

女王通告了所有阿伦戴尔的人民战争即将到来，举国上下都开始为迎接侵略做准备。安娜看着兵微将寡的军队和惶恐不安的国民，恐惧和绝望时时刻刻在心中回荡着。她派人接来了地精，试图让他预示阿伦戴尔的命运，可这一次帕比爷爷也无能为力了。

“听了你的描述，我感到……凶多吉少。抱歉，安娜，我只能揭示过去，并不能展望未来。”

“帕比爷爷，阿伦戴尔难道要在我手里走向灭亡？您能告诉我点什么吗？什么都可以！”

“你是想让我挑点你想听的吉言么？”

“我……我不想让王国因为自己所坚持的理念走向毁灭，我也不想墨守成规……我和艾莎已经经历了这么多，一路走来跌跌拌拌，什么大风大浪都过去了，如今却要倒在别人的屠刀下……我真的……”

“你以前不是这样的，安娜……”

“我……我不得不这么悲观，虽然艾莎已经去寻求援助了，但我心中还是那样无底……以前艾莎能解决一切关于魔法和诅咒的难题，可战争是人为的……当她也感到力不能及的时候，我不再有任何希望……所以……帕比爷爷，请您给我一点信心……”

“……虽然我不能为你预见成败与否，但我知道暴风雨来临之前，每个人都会展现出她的天性。有的人因恐惧变得战战克克，失去斗志，而有的人展开双翼迎风翱翔。艾莎已经证明她是第二种人，你呢？安娜，你愿变为哪一种？”

“我……”

“你只需做对你心中认为正确的事。”

“正确的事……打开心扉，信任艾莎，信任对我忠心不渝的部下，对吗？帕比爷爷。”

“你是个聪明的孩子，也是个了不起的女士。”

……

当艾莎以最快的速度赶到弗尔雷德，站在城堡前等候通报时，她情不自禁的打量起周围的一切，这个王国与很多年前到访那会儿比起来又发生了翻天覆地的变化——交通更加便利，街上的商品琳琅满目，人们锦衣玉带，富比王侯，总之一片蒸蒸日上，宁静祥和的模样。

格雷扎特倒履相迎，看着这个高大的男人满脸抑制不住的欢喜样，甚至说话都变得有些结巴时，艾莎开始为自己无事不登三宝殿感到于心不忍。

“艾莎，我……我不知道你会来，也不提前通知我一声，你看我穿得这么邋遢，实在是……”

“感谢你亲自来迎接我，格雷扎特王子。其实您只需派个人带我进去就可以了。”

“那怎么行？我可是跟你妹妹打过包票，时刻恭迎你们的到来。诶？安娜没和你一起？”

“呃……她不便出行，其实我这次来，是因为阿伦戴尔遇到了麻烦……我想跟你谈谈枪支交易……”

艾莎边说边打量着格雷扎特的神情变化，只见他听到这句话后，满面的笑容掠过一丝僵硬，继而快速恢复之前的自然。

“要不，我们进去里面再聊？”

“好的。”

等王子带着自然之灵来到一间宽敞明亮的私人会见室，吩咐仆人端来茶点后，才又问起艾莎的来意。

“那么，阿伦戴尔究竟遇到什么麻烦了？”

“是这样的，艾兰亚特的王子纬斯柯达，他以联姻为幌子，企图攻打阿伦戴尔，在我妹妹严词拒绝后，便正式向我们宣战。”

“唔……原来如此！呵……纬，斯，柯，达，在我看来他就是个败类。”

“你跟他打过交道？”

“嗯，他曾邀请我到艾兰亚特访问，态度还算诚恳，可那个王国到处弥漫着糜烂粗俗的气味，实在是让我嗤之以鼻。”

“怎么说？”

“你可能没见识过当街有成堆的男人调戏女人，而那些女人却麻木不仁……更可怕的是纬斯柯达竟然实行一夫多妻制，她的王妃们甚至在他的要求下毫无缘由的愿意提供所谓的乐子……唉，总的来说，我出访了太多的国家，没有任何一次有那么莫知所措。”

“天呐……”

“抱歉，艾莎，我不该说得那么详尽令你产生不适。”

“不必在意，他已经让我大开眼界了。”

“他还打算向我购买枪支武器，数量不少，但出价低廉，为了打压价钱，这家伙可没少来烦我。”

“你卖给他了么？”

“当然没有，我可不愿意为了那点小钱侮辱我的工匠。”

“呵呵，你还是一点都没变。”

“历来如此，本性难移。”

“……话说回来，可能他就是为了攻打阿伦戴尔做准备吧？！”

“有可能！不过他掠夺的国家还少么？典型的恃强凌弱。算了，不说他了，来谈谈我们的交易吧！”

“其实……格雷扎特，我有些开不了口，我觉得这个想法很过分……”

“怎么个过分法？说来听听。”

“为了抵抗侵略，我代表阿伦戴尔和女王向你购买一千支枪……但眼下没有足够的资金一次性支付，我想能不能……”

“哈哈哈哈……”

看着自然之灵忸怩不安的模样，格雷扎特笑起来，他抬起手准备捏一下艾莎的脸颊，可刚伸到半空又犹豫了，转而召唤一旁的仆人替换掉还未冷却的咖啡，才缓缓的说：

“你不必为此难为情，艾莎。钱不重要，想什么时候给，给多少你说了算。要是你接受的话，我也可以无偿赠送。”

“不不不，交易不能因为其他原因变为馈赠，这是基本原则。”

“呃……好吧，就按照你说的办。不过我在思考一个问题，买几支枪……真的能抵抗得了外敌么？”

“唉……被你看穿了……原本是要请你出兵援助的，但看到弗尔雷德如此繁荣昌盛，没必要平白无故卷入战争，况且你也没有义务一定得帮我。”

“实不相瞒：虽然支援阿伦戴尔会让我的士兵伤亡，也会让我有一定的损失，然而比起你的难处来说，这一点不算什么。弗尔雷德的人重情重义，我愿意派千百个兵将和十几艘战船与你并肩作战——这也是阿伦戴尔和我签订的协议内容。”

“谢谢你的好意，格雷扎特，你已经帮我够多的了。”

“……好吧！我知道你的倔脾气强求不来的，要是你改变主意了，及时告诉我，方便调兵遣将。”

“嗯，不过我想不会有什么变动了，谢谢你。”

“其实……艾莎，我内心深处依旧渴望有朝一日……但那是不可能的，我一直在告诫自己——对于有些事物、情感，可以像疯狗一样不满，可以诅咒命运，可以破口大骂，但到头来，还是得放手！”

自然之灵对王子的话倍感熟悉，她依稀记得自己和谁说过相似的内容。格雷扎特见她思绪飘忽，自己端起咖啡抿了一口，片刻后接着问道：

“阿伦戴尔的人护送你来这儿的？”

“我独自一人来的。”

“骑马么？那可是很远的路，除非你的马儿能漂洋过海。”

艾莎在王子的关怀中突然想到自己曾经对谁说过那句话，也同时记起对方的承诺——“我不介意两次成为你的手下败将！你确实战胜了我，作为你应得的奖励，也是我最后的遗愿，我会默默的守护着你，在必要的时候助你一臂之力……”瞬间，自然之灵精神抖擞起来，目前还有一个人能给予她最有效的帮助。

“是有点远，但对于我来说，不是问题。”

“难得你来一次，打算驻足几天吗？还是你立即要赶回去了？”

“噢，很抱歉，我恐怕得马上走了，毕竟情况紧急，安娜还在等着我。”

尽管格雷扎特深知自己留不住艾莎，但他还是忍不住想争取一下，当听到这个毫不意外的答案后，内心依旧带着失落，最后他仍然保持风度，低头淡淡一笑。

“好吧！我再确认一遍，你当真不需要我出兵援助？”

“确定！”

“唔……那，枪支我立马派人送到阿伦戴尔，绝不耽误。”

“那就拜托你了，格雷扎特。”

“我送你到城门外吧！”

“谢谢你。”

当王子准备离去时，艾莎主动拥抱了他，并贴着他的耳垂，轻轻的感叹。

“我何德何能让你如此对我？对不起，格雷扎特，我终究只能以朋友的身份和你相处。”

格雷扎特看了一眼脚下属于自己的一切，内心既洋溢着满足，也带着些许苍凉，怀里的女人是他最想得到的，却永远都不属于他。想到这里，王子逃离了拥抱，脸上依旧露出潇洒的笑容，一番话尽显他身为大国王者的风范。

“别这么煽情，艾莎。期待你下次带着安娜一起来弗尔雷德。”

……

艾莎并没有立即回阿伦戴尔，她骑着水灵，快马加鞭赶到阿塔霍兰，她要寻求的帮助在这里。看到自然之灵的出现，棉花糖和小雪人欢呼跳跃，簇拥过来就要把艾莎举起，看着这堆淘气的家伙丝毫不想停止闹腾，她只好放出一道冰墙将它们堵在角落里。

阿塔霍兰深处淡淡的泛着冰蓝的色彩，当艾莎站在广阔的中央时，四周的墙壁上开始来回闪烁着五彩斑斓的光。接着，诺尔塞纳.柯西里的身影不断靠近，当画面定型后，才显示出她的衣着和神态。将军依然一副气宇轩昂的模样，这一次，还没等艾莎开口，她率先向对方打起招呼。

“艾莎，好久不见。”

“好久不见，将军。”

“你遇到什么困难了么？”

“我请求您帮助我，帮助阿伦戴尔抵御外族的侵略。”

“如我所料。”

“您知道这一切？可我什么都还没告诉您。”

“不必，我就在你心里……只是，没想到战乱这么快就降临到你们的王国了。”

“这也在我意料之外……我没有保护好安娜……要是我的魔法能更强大一些……”

“战争是人们心中贪欲与恐惧的化身，就算你强大到与神匹敌，也无法彻底根除人性中的弊端，所以不必自责。”

“那我该怎么做？”

“我曾说过，我会助你一臂之力，相信你还记得吧？”

“记得。”

“那么你来这里的目的已达成，回去吧！你妹妹现在更需要你。”

艾莎对诺尔塞纳.柯西里的解答感到很迷茫，她困惑的看着将军，希望自己丰富的想象力能告诉她所谓的“一臂之力”是什么概念。当她在脑海中把关于对方的话语、身世等从头到尾捋了一遍后，自然之灵恍然大悟。

“将军，您不会是要像对待以绪塔尔亚那样做吧？”

“正是如此。”

“这……”

“我知道你想说什么，艾莎……一棵树，要是它从根部到内心都是腐坏的，那么无论再浇多少水，接受多少阳光的照耀，它始终无法再存活了。你想因为枝头还挂着几片绿叶挽留它的生命，没用的。”

艾莎哑口无言，她焦虑的搓着双手走来走去，不愿因为自己的求援毁灭了一个王国，可一想到穷凶极恶其实也是由于民众的无知与麻痹所纵容，才会变得嚣张跋扈后，善良的原则也开始产生动摇。她在中间彷惶着、纠结着，诺尔塞纳.柯西里的幻像也在时间的流逝中开始摇摆不定，她就快要消失了。

“艾莎，善良有时需要锋芒毕露；道义也不一定适用所有人……总有一天，你会明白的……”

随着将军的消失，四周陷入一片黑暗，自然之灵站在原地犹疑了很久很久，终于踏上返回阿伦戴尔的归途。

_“……他们说的对，我就是一只怪物，一个魔鬼……只有在太阳的照耀下，我才会显露出人的样子……安娜，你一直立于光明的顶端吧！我会站在黑暗里，托住你……”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> *昨天为止终于找到整块时间坐下来喝个咖啡去仔细回顾章节20-32，洋洋洒洒打了一堆我的推测，起来发现51章惊喜降临，读完一遍发现许多写好的推理都呈现在了51章，所以这里我就删去了那些基于50章对51的读者推理内容，今天重新整理下语言，分为三个部分来谈谈感想。  
> （1）格雷扎特王子篇  
> 不得不赞叹这位一开始我不太喜欢的老朋友。在面对人渣王子采购订单时站在道义这边的气节，这里的描写为战争运作链丰富了故事性和细节，也意外地丰富了格雷扎特值能被艾莎破例当作特殊的挚友的合理性，人品（尽管曾被爱情冲昏头脑，笑，但瑕不掩瑜的感觉这里为止真的出来了。）  
> 格雷扎特王子的治国才能这里是通过艾莎观察对方民情的方式表现的，真是一个德才兼备又务实的人。  
> 虽然爱而不得，但懂得放手，虽然已经选择放手，难免余情未了，这个地方的人性真实我挺喜欢的。那个艾莎拥抱低语感谢，他心里稍微别扭了下是很棒的细节！那里出现的一句关于放手的话，在你20-32章某处也出现过，看来你本人也挺中意那个句子。  
> （2）安娜篇  
> 关于急情处理的细节上，感觉她似乎又成长了，虽然字里行间我偷偷认为你是艾莎厨，但也有努力在完善安娜的不同面和成长轨迹，不得不说真的很用心了。  
> 最亮的点，在于她对着一群老谋深算大权在握的大臣说理，再也不是天真的据理力争，曾经受挫于这种直接，在于无论是否有公理去争辩，对方看来无非都是个黄毛丫头自己立场上的自说自话。这一次不同，她一出口便是让他们各自想想要保护的家人，为了他们的存活的动机，暗示他们暂时放下权力斗争的矛盾先一致对外。这里的动之以情胜过以往每一次据理力争。  
> 另外说说那点醋意，嗯，我就爱看她们互相吃醋，我就是坏。  
> （3）艾莎篇  
> 实力诠释vip刷脸卡赊账还能赊出一股我为你着想不给你添乱的清流味儿，不愧是你莎了。  
> 此处重点说说我花时间回顾20-32章后看艾莎这段的感想。  
> 诺尔塞纳.柯西里曾经在前方章节里的话，我终于懂了。有一天艾莎需要她，她会义不容辞。两次战胜诺尔塞纳.柯西里，一次是舍命寻找自我，一次是舍命寻找姐妹和王国的未来。当初初次偶遇你的文章读到与诺尔塞纳.柯西里的交手时，我并不解这个环节的作用？现在读到50章，突然有种呼应感。对于诺尔塞纳.柯西里而言，艾莎两次的寻找真理寻找未来，都是愿意以命交换的，足见艾莎这个人不畏考验的品质。第二次交手，是nokk第一次作为诺尔塞纳.柯西里出战的，此时是艾莎追求诺尔塞纳.柯西里姐妹的真相，求问她和安娜的未来的战斗。诺尔塞纳.柯西里对自己姐妹爱情和王国有难以化解的遗憾，因此对于艾莎安娜的感情和牵涉到的阿伦戴尔的未来有了不可思议的共情，我个人是这样去解读诺尔塞纳.柯西里为什么许下未来可能祝她一臂之力的诺言的。这个伏笔埋在那么前面，今次真的是呼应到了！  
> 艾莎对安娜的爱此处继续升华。。。为了安娜，她永远愿意做暗处那个她认为有恶的守护者，她希望她的安娜永远不染指任何罪恶，我去，感动的一塌糊涂。  
> 下面是我从“删去的读者推理”里保留的部分：  
> 艾莎的善良处处可见细节，尽管诺尔塞纳.柯西里说“艾莎，善良有时需要锋芒毕露；道义也不一定适用所有人……总有一天，你会明白的……”但回顾那个她亲手埋葬的王国，我隐约觉得艾莎最多让她击退敌军并不会真的忍心让她去彻底全灭对方的王国，尤其百姓。不知道之后你会怎么安排故事进展和艾莎的选择。我只是循着艾莎那种纯善的内心去思考的，也许她又会以德报怨最后大义凛然阻止那场灭国灾难，除了好生之德，其实为了胜利而杀戮为了杀戮制造更多悲剧仇恨不是她的个性愿意看到的。


	19. 第五十一章：报应不爽

艾莎离开后，安娜重新召集了所有的王公贵族开始部署防御。当战争真真实实的摆在面前时，这帮老家伙终于不再对女王评头论足，配合她一起安排战略计划。

“我们有多少士兵？王国内有多少健壮的男士？”

“禀告陛下，阿伦戴尔所有的男人——包括我们在内，能打仗的，不到500个。”

“对方呢？”

“据我粗略的了解，艾兰亚特的士兵估计至少在1500人以上，拥有10艘战船左右，另外他们使用的武器应该是枪支……”

奥恩的回答差点让女王崩溃，她痛苦的闭上眼睛，用手捏着眉头，即使心底深知获胜的几率微乎其微，她也丝毫不能表现出半点颓丧，否则立马不战自溃了。

“形势很残酷……但现在来不及管这么多。奥恩，你负责派人将库房里所有的武器都搬出来，分发给每一个阿伦戴尔的男士，并让女士带好自己的孩子，随地精避入深山里。”

“赫卡里姆，派四个人驻守烽火台，昼夜轮换，只要海面上出现可疑的船只，立马点火通报。让士兵们随时处于战备状态，不得有松懈。”

“斯奎因，将所有商船上的货物都卸掉，装上酒桶、稻草、木料，反正只要是易燃物都装上，把船停在入口的海域。”

“格吉思特……”

……

女王站在那张刻着王国地图的案桌旁，分配完每个人的任务后，用双手捂住了自己的脸庞。半晌，当安娜重新将手杵在桌子上时，所有人看到她眼里闪烁着泪花。

“诸位大人，请务必快速做好我安排的事情。这一次我不想说什么格杀勿论、提头来见的话，我的命运与各位捆绑在一起。无论你们心中有多少想法，请先放下，可以不为了我，但请为了阿伦戴尔，为了家人，拜托你们，谢谢。”

说完，安娜退后一步，向众人微微欠身，行了一个薄礼。对于天天和女王唇枪舌战处于劣势的王公贵族们半点都没有想到有一天她会用如此谦卑的态度给他们下达旨令，个个愣在原地默不吭声。

“是，陛下！”

赫卡里姆见周围沉默不语，气氛异常窘迫，他第一个站出来，欠下身，铿锵有力的回应声使所有人如梦初醒般响应安娜的命令并纷纷各尽其责去了。当众侯爵离开后，女王收起那副楚楚可怜的模样，快步回到自己的房间，队长和维克托正等着她。尽管她的得力秘书有叛国嫌疑，但在没有确凿的证据之前，有些事安娜还是不得不和他商量。

“赫卡里姆，你知道伊莉雅口中，纬斯柯达的哥哥是谁吗？”

“唔……我猜是斯卡纳德。”

“为什么呢？”

“那天我注意到王妃悄悄的看了他两次。”

“你认为呢？维克托。”

“斯卡纳德！伊莉雅唯一提到了他的名字，而且也是他游说您会见王妃的，只是他们最终没想到结局如此。您的看法呢？陛下。”

“我想的和你们一样。不过现在逮捕他会扰乱人心，我倒是有个办法，不知道可不可行。”

“什么办法？”

“我想，他知道了阿伦戴尔现在的防御方案，会向纬斯柯达通风报信。队长，你派两个身手不凡的人，监视他，暗中截了信件，等一切过去，我就以此为证据铲除他。”

“陛下，您越来越英明了。”

“好主意，我这就去办。”

……

女王还没有赢出多余的时间来担心她的姐姐，自然之灵就回来了，这让安娜原本焦虑的内心平静了许多。她根本没有把希望寄托在格雷扎特身上，所以既没有问起枪支购买的情况，也没有问援军何时会到，只要姐姐平安无事的归来就行了。可艾莎并不像安娜所想的那样，看着王国内已安排好的一切，再看看阿伦戴尔人民手中落后的武器，她满心愧疚，不知要怎么开口告诉安娜救援的细节和结果。以妹妹耿直善良的个性，她会怎么想自己私心下拒绝了弗尔雷德的援兵？！更重要的是安娜应该不太愿意看到艾兰亚特就此灭亡。

自然之灵踌躇了很久还是没有组织好语言告诉女王一切，安娜也没有多余的时间来等她开口，妹妹天天和侯爵们在一起商讨战事。期间，安娜和王公贵族终于停止了以往一方阴阳怪气，一方言辞激烈的局面，大多时候彼此都保持沉默，就像暴风雨前的那一刻宁静。直到烽火台上冒起浓烟，侍卫飞奔来禀报远处的海面上出现了一片来历不明的船只，所有人仿佛松了一口气一样。

女王取下头上的皇冠，换上那套从来没试过的战服——黑色的立领马甲，墨绿色齐膝长衫，高筒的黑色靴子，衣服的袖子和衣摆印着金色番红花样式的刺绣。安娜穿着它，整个人显得英俊挺拔，随后她套了锁子甲，系紧披风，戴上头盔，将父王艾格纳的佩剑挂在腰间,不情不愿的接过姐姐手里那只犀牛角和铂金打造的枪。艾莎看着女王的样子，认定了眼前这个年轻的女子不但是自己永恒不变的挚爱，也是阿伦戴尔的明天。

“安娜，你真的要亲自上阵吗？”

“身为女王，我必须和我的战士们并肩而行。艾莎，你随帕比爷爷到山上去吧！等一切结束我会来与你汇合的。”

“我在这等你！我确定你会没事的，阿伦戴尔不会有人出任何事。”

“你的鼓励总是让我自信到仿佛统领着千军万马一样。”

“……你的人民需要你，快去吧！”

女王微微一笑，一甩披风，奔跑着离开了，自然之灵目送她的背影，还是无法做到平心静气。

_“只有确定你百分之百平安，我才会让你离开……然而我还是那样放不下你……”_

_“无论你在何方，我都会等你；无论我去了哪里，终会回到你身旁。”_

……

女王来到码头，那里的士兵和平民们纷纷向她敬礼，安娜扫视了一圈这些男人，他们的眼里并没有过多的恐惧，甚至淡然、平静，令她忍不住想要对这些英勇无畏的人诉说几句心里话。

“亲爱的男士们，敌人的风帆正在逼近。很快我们将和他们面对面展开较量。在这场敌强我弱的战斗中，我决心与大家同生死共存亡。当我们拿出阿伦戴尔的气概和血性时，我相信一定抵抗得了入侵者，等战斗结束后，我们将在天堂或是胜利的喜悦中再次相聚……”

“为了阿伦戴尔，我们决不放弃！”

“那么，就请各就各位吧！”

安娜站在城头上，接过望眼镜一看：艾兰亚特确实集结了一支规模不小的队伍浩浩荡荡的开过来，除了领头的10艘火炮战船外，还有不少用商船改造成的运输船只，上面满是荷枪实弹的士兵和大量的粮草火药。

纬斯柯达根本没把阿伦戴尔放在眼里，他断定这一次必会旗开得胜，还在稍远的地方，就命令点燃火炮，升起旗帜，吹响号角宣告自己的到来。这时，天空中开始发生变化，云层快速的聚拢，越来越厚重，让原本还算晴朗的天气逐渐乌云密布。接着由远而近的雷声伴随着一道道闪电把周围渲染的异常诡异，海面上的波涛也开始渐渐汹涌。突如其来的天气变化让艾兰亚特的兵将们都停止了叫嚣，一个个茫然的打量了一番四周。纬斯柯达挺起他肥胖的身躯，命令船队向阿伦戴尔全速前进，可船还没有开始加速，前方猛然涌起一道巨浪，它出现得太过怪异，以至于无论入侵者还是守卫者一时间都将注意力集中在了上面。神奇的海浪既没有向前涌进，也没有半点退落的迹象，就像一堵墙一样立在阿伦戴尔前方，仿佛有意阻挡敌人的进攻。纬斯柯达盯着那道奇怪的“墙”，怒火冲冠，他冲过来夺过战旗，发出一声猪一般的嚎叫，令船队破浪而行，转头却只见所有人都盯着一处，脸上满是惊讶，随之他看到了立于波浪顶端的半人马。

自然之灵站在阿伦戴尔城堡内最高的阁楼上看见这位久违的老朋友，情不自禁的伸出手摸了摸自己伤疤的位置，会心一笑。艾莎打量着人马，她的体型似乎比之前高大了许多倍，手里的巨剑虽然还是布满豁口，但好像更长、更宽了。而身在前阵指导军民的女王看到这个传说中重伤了姐姐的生物后，诧异得目瞪口呆，脑海里既想不通它为什么会出现在这里，也无法想象出自然之灵和它搏斗的场面，更难以相信艾莎居然能跟它打个平手。安娜周围的人们开始发出小声的惊呼和议论，有的认为人马是暗中保护阿伦戴尔的神冥，有的则猜测着它到底是敌是友。

人马搓着自己的蹄子，伺机而动，狂妄的纬斯柯达依旧没有把它放在眼里，下令集中火力炮轰这头碍事的怪物。只见人马立起前蹄，挥舞着手中的剑，向前一跃潜入水中，原本静止的海浪开始向船队推进。艾兰亚特的士兵哪里经历过这种离奇的事情，一时间都慌了神，纷纷举起手中的枪胡乱的朝海里射击。当波浪越积越高，眼看就要砸下来时，突然又停止了。紧接着，左右两边依次竖起高高的水墙，把整个船队都围在中间，只留下后方唯一的出口。纬斯柯达呆呆的看着海水就像被掌控一样，一时间忘记下达撤退的命令，可他的部下根本不管这么多，无数船只纷纷转舵调头，丢下他乘坐的那艘依然停在被海浪围住的区域里，等其他的船只都驶出那个圈子后，后方的退路也被海浪封锁了。转而人马就又出现了，它四蹄生风的赶上逃跑的队伍，潜入后方的水里，接着在船队前方又竖起一道高高的海浪，堵住了他们的去路。为首的船只因紧急抛瞄和浪花的推动导致跟后面的互相撞在一起，瞬间整个场面乱作一团，人马站在高高的浪花顶，轻踏着蹄子，似乎在审视自己一手打造的好戏，跟它一起观赏的还有守城的士兵和依旧拿着武器前来看热闹的阿伦戴尔人民，一时间城楼上便站满了人，人马看到人们被它的‘作品’所吸引，兴奋得再次站起身，挥舞起自己手中的剑。船上大量的火药和粮草在碰撞下开始起火，艾兰亚特的士兵也纷纷跳海自救。这时，那个操控海浪的恐怖神灵又消失了，片刻后海面上出现一个旋涡缓缓向无法动弹的船队移去，随着旋涡越来越大，越来越深，无论是停泊的船只还是漂游的士兵都被卷入其中，无一幸免。旋涡将所有的一切吞噬得片甲不留后，海面渐渐恢复平静，只留下纬斯柯达的旗舰停在离阿伦戴尔不远的地方。

人马似乎有意要让阿伦戴尔的人们看到这个私自挑起战争的人是什么下场，它窜出水面，随手扬起手中的剑，如高墙般的海浪轰然落下。在这个时候，纬斯柯达依旧动起逃跑的念头，他向自己的手下大声叫喊着，命令他们立刻开动船只，可那些人一个个吓得失魂落魄，甚至连人马已经站在面前都顾不上了。卑劣的王子夺过旁人手里的枪，颤抖的上膛，试图作最后的挣扎，子弹打中了对方的胸前的盔甲，发出悦耳的声音。人马低头看了看，仍然傲立在与船边平行的一小道波浪上注视着他，纬斯柯达这才双膝一软跪在夹板上哭诉着求情。

“上……上帝……海神……饶了我吧！”

人马不应答，只是抬起剑在左手的掌心里抹了一把，便将注意力转移到自己的武器上，似乎在等对方继续找一个令它满意的说辞。

“我……我不知道你……你是何方神圣……我和你无冤无仇……”

听到这句话，它微微偏着头，王子虽然看不到它的容貌，却能感觉人马在盯着他。

“……如……如果……你要人命……为……为你祭祀……可以把……把他们的命都拿走……”

纬斯柯达讪笑着，边说边向自己身边的手下划了一圈，看到他显露出卑鄙下劣的德性，人马停止玩弄手中的武器，它扬起蹄子，猛然向前一跃，准确无误的把剑刺进了王子的心窝。对方在致命一击下，本能的伸出手掐住了剑刃，它再次直立起身来，顺势挑起了那具肥胖的身躯，血顺着剑流到人马的手里。然而它就这样举着，目睹早该被千刀万剐的罪人一点点死去，直至放开了那双握着长剑的手。

接着，人马就像疯了一样，右手高抬着手中的武器，左手揪着尸体的头发，开始在海面上狂奔。这怵目惊心的场面令阿伦戴尔的“观众”，包括女王在内，都看得屏住了呼吸，直到人马抽出那柄剑砍下了纬斯柯达的头向城堡的方向扔过来时，人群发出一声惊呼，半晌才有人谨小慎微的问了一句：

“它是在杀一儆百吗？”

周围没有任何回应。原以为人马会放过船上最后的幸存者，然而并没有，它转身潜入海中，掀起一道巨大的波浪，将最后一只船卷进海底后，就再也没有出现了。

不知过了多久，天空中的乌云又渐渐散开了，阳光透过云彩射下一道道金色的光，大海上早已恢复一片风平浪静，要不是漂浮着的废墟，根本想象不到方才经历了一场残酷的屠杀。女王看了看久久不曾散去的人们，自己转身默默的离开了。

等安娜回到房间时，自然之灵早已坐在书桌前不动声色的看着书。女王略显疲惫的取下头盔，逐一脱去身上的锁甲，最后仰面倒在床上，艾莎才放下书走到床边坐下，安娜翻爬起来，开始讲述自己眼见的一切，字里行间充释着一股痛快和兴奋。然而姐姐只是默默的听着，她心中在犹豫是否要告诉妹妹这个恐怖的神灵就是她搬来的援兵。

“……看着那匹人马挺残暴的，不过对待人渣就该如此才对得起被他害死的那些女性。”

“……唔……”

“艾莎，人马怎么会出现在这里？你不是说它在阿塔霍兰深处么？而且它又如何知道有人即将侵略我们？”

“呃……”

“难道它嫉恶如仇，特地前来伸张正义？”

“安娜……”

“要么就是它暗中保护着阿伦戴尔？”

“安娜！”

“或者只要是主动挑起战争的，它都会替天行道？”

“安娜，收起你的想象力，人马是我请来的。”

“等等，什么？”

“我不想隐瞒你……当看到弗尔雷德一片太平盛世后，我拒绝了格雷扎特出兵援助的好意，我不想牵连他的王国。况且阿伦戴尔危在旦夕，我向他购买的那1000支枪即便及时送到也起不了作用，所以经我考虑后，最有效的办法就是请求诺尔塞纳.柯西里，毕竟我和她‘打过’交道。”

“哇，艾莎，你居然能请得动神灵……哦，不过你本身就是‘自然之灵’！”

“听我说完，安娜……”

“好的，好的。”

“将军说……说……她会依照对付以绪塔尔亚那样的方式去解决问题，那么也就意味着艾兰亚特……即将灭亡……”

“哇，我的天呐！这……会不会太草率了？那艾兰亚特王国内那些无辜的人怎么办？”

“我担心的也是这个……但最后……我的理念动摇了，所以……”

安娜陷入了沉默，她轻轻的咬着自己的下嘴唇，皱着眉头用手抓了抓头，艾莎看得出她的困惑，却没有感受到一丝一毫责备的意思。

“艾莎，我一时间不知道该怎么看待这件事……”

“好吧！那我们不谈这个了。哦，安娜，我还得嘱咐你一句。”

“嗯？”

“那些枪可能过些日子就到了，到时你吩咐赫卡里姆必须由他亲自保管发放。”

“……好！呃……艾莎，我想睡一会，有些累。”

“你睡吧！晚餐的时候我会叫你的。”

……

当一切恢复以往后，“参与”了这次战争的百姓们为自己躲过一劫而兴奋不已，筹划着举行一场篝火晚会，庆祝胜利。在见识过安娜的魄力后，他们对这位年轻的君王都深感钦佩，所以胜利的狂欢自然也邀请了她。等这个消息传到女王那里，她记起王国已经很久没有举行大型聚会了，王室成员和人民的纽带可不能断开，趁着这个时机，可以联络一下大家的感情。想到这里，女王下达了旨令，在阿伦戴尔城堡内举行一场盛大的聚会。

安娜知道艾莎并不喜欢这种嘈杂的场合，然而还是满心希望姐姐能参加，在两人吃着晚餐时，她提起了这件事。

“艾莎，星期五晚上整个阿伦戴尔将举行一场全民晚会，我想邀你一起参加。”

“哦……”

艾莎的神情微微有点犯难。

“我认为你才是胜利的功臣，所以你应该是主角。”

“呵呵，安娜，不要说得这么夸张。”

“那……艾莎，你参不参加呢？要是……你真的不喜欢，我就不勉强你了。”

“我参加。”

“太好了！”

女王高兴得一击掌，跳起来搂住姐姐，在她的额边印上一吻，自然之灵略带害羞的笑了。每当看到艾莎笑容时，安娜的心中仿佛盛开了一朵芳香四溢的鲜花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 酣畅淋漓的一章，虽然是自然之灵请来的开挂帮手，但声势浩大的战斗场面简直就是史诗油画一样的感觉！虽然兴奋，但既然评论还是努力有条理地写写吧。  
> （1）安娜维爹队长这里的策略商讨，首先看的出安娜内心深处对维爹的莫名信赖，毕竟名义上还是涉嫌叛国的，她依然愿意和维爹讨论另一个一级机密也算非常规的信任了。君主的直觉也是种素质啊。其次，维爹在49章王妃之死的翻译内容中，当众省略最重点那句，不也是给读者更加笃定维爹亲爹的用心良苦忠诚吗233333我一句一句数，就这句没翻译，在场的王子有一个是人渣的兄弟233333就算现场是几个王子那范围也是神仙透题系列了。。。维爹真爱，维爹大局意识打草惊蛇不可，危急时刻突然逮捕重臣也是动摇军心民心不可。队长这里也是明察秋毫，他没拥有翻译题透也通过对王妃的察言观色推理到正确答案，这人没用错！作为武将真的细致入微了。这些细节好评！能够临危受命做亲信死士的人必然有勇有谋有忠诚。虽然也许人家都在看姐妹，我依然觉得文章每个细节都是它是否能完善的关键，总喜欢看这些关联细节我也很非常规了。别人看了这蛋疼评论估计很无语吧23333  
> （2）让我星星眼一下安娜的戎装和她君主一骑当先和人民捆绑命运的壮举。何止成长，一个君主除了努力国泰民安，最高光的巅峰可能就是国难当头御驾亲征冲在第一线的样子。阿伦戴尔佛系兵力下，唯有亲自上前线才能凝聚精神，这里对于阿伦戴尔人迎战的表情的描写，让读者隐隐能感受到他们不是盲目求生为杀死对方而战，而是为了阿伦戴尔的理念而战，他们是善良自由的阿伦戴尔人。  
> （3）人马女将军这段战斗史诗一万字也写不出我脑中的壮观画面感！！！亮点，全程都用的“人马”，吃瓜群众视角，敌军视角，总之就是客观视角！大好评！毕竟，他们只看得出它的特征，而它就是一个谜团啊。  
> （4）人渣王子最后你还深化了他的人渣属性，他更加必须死有余辜的感觉超级合理了。死到临头还想用将士的尸骨去换自己狗命，女将军的雷点都被这人渣精准踩点了，恭喜人渣，死的痛快。  
> （5）战斗环节艾莎不出面的考虑。看了那场恐怖的史诗之战。。。我才明白为啥她不出面的。。。不仅是她内心描写那里的她早已安排妥当信心在握放心安娜独自出征，而是。。。善良如她早就在阿塔霍兰看过女将军团灭一个国家的画面。。。这对她的善良是种可怕的折磨，还是不能毫无波澜地冷眼旁观那么多生命瞬间消失。（所以至此我还在幻想未来章节艾莎可能会阻止女将军团灭人渣的国家）  
> 另一个考虑，当然是我猜想。众所周知艾莎的魔法和自然之灵的身份，免得舆论最后重点变成阿伦戴尔女王依靠姐姐可怕的妖术去残酷杀戮赢得战争，毕竟，其他王国，并不一定理解阿伦戴尔是被侵略的弱势国，可能更加不知道人渣和他国家的可怕与死有余辜。  
> （6）庆功晚会这里艾莎答应回去但感到许多东西欲言又止，不安分的读者认为庆功宴开始又会有戏。不仅是众人议论关于这场胜利是怎么开挂的戏，也可能是权力斗争又浮出水面，维爹清白，以及奸细罪证收集的展开，总之，等着看23333333333


	20. 第五十二章：致命狂欢

聚会对于自然之灵来说果然是一种折磨，应付完那堆叽叽喳喳向她叫嚷着讨要心仪冰雕玩具的小孩，又有一堆热情的民众围过来，关切的问着她的安康和归属。和这些人比起来，更让她觉得无可适从的是那些王公贵族，但为了避免他们为难安娜，艾莎还是依旧保持礼貌优雅回答着每一个问题。  


……  


“艾莎女王，您好像什么都没变，还是那样美丽年轻。”  


“谢谢你的赞美，奥恩大人。”  


“当我们听到您受伤时，都打算来看望您，但安娜陛下坚决反对，并告诉我们您不方便。”  


站在一旁的女王愣了一秒钟，她没想到这帮老爷们居然敢当面挑拨离间。  


“安娜说得对，我确实不方便会客，格吉思特勋爵。”  


“唔……原本我们认为您会看在以往一同为阿伦戴尔共事的情面上惦记我们这些即将入土为安的人，可等了好久艾莎女王始终不肯露面，看来我们在您心中并不值得牵挂，这让人很失落呢！”  


安娜简直想跳起来直接给斯奎因一记老拳，但与她十指相扣的姐姐此刻却暗中用大拇指轻轻的摩挲着她的手背，转过头来露出泰然自若的一笑，便又目视对面的人。  


“噢，很抱歉，确实是我的过错！都说许多男人们的灵魂深处至始至终住着一个刚出生不久的婴儿，少了关爱和呵护便会让他们缺乏安全感和存在感，所以安慰和鼓励是必然的，虽然效果也并不明显，但终归不能不去做……我身为阿伦戴尔前任女王，这份责任必须得尽到，对于没有及时安抚诸位的焦虑和担忧实在太不应该了，为了表达我的歉意，我敬诸位大人们一杯酒。”  


说着，艾莎从旁边的桌子上拿过三支酒杯，倒满后递给了面前的王公贵族。  


“干杯，大人们。”  


艾莎一饮而尽后将杯子倒过来，向他们展示出自己的“诚意”。女王看着自然之灵在这一场较量中完全占着上风后，姐姐的形象更高大，更闪亮了。自找没趣的王公贵族喝完杯子里的酒，一时找不出更有说服力的问话，奥恩便拿出了看家本领，自己给自己一个台阶下。  


“承蒙艾莎女王的真心……我们就不打扰两位女王了，毕竟愉快的氛围不适合谈不愉快的事，就让我们尽情享受这个美好的夜晚吧！”  


“请便。”  


……  


安娜终于得以拉着艾莎的手离开这群没趣的老家伙。这时一个年轻的小青年带着几个小伙伴跑到她们面前，请求艾莎释放魔法为宴会助兴，自然之灵欣然同意了，一束冰晶随着她伸出的手掌冲向空中，在高处绽放出炫丽璀璨的冰花，惹得人们发出一阵阵欢快的惊呼。以此同时，篝火也点了起来，那几个时常在街头演奏的乐手不知何时已经架好自己的乐器，人们伴随着音乐翩翩起舞。在一片歌舞升平的欢乐下，几日前来自战争的紧迫感和人马无情的杀戮似乎被忘记了。这对两位女王，尤其是对艾莎来说，没人讨论这一切是件很不错的事，人们无法理解那个神冥的存在，就像无法理解这世间同性也能爱上同性一样。  


“安娜，你想去跳舞吗？”  


女王和自然之灵坐在稍远的边上，看着载歌载舞的人们，心中虽然充满愉悦，但安娜没有了往前爱凑热闹的激情，不知是因为姐姐在身边，还是她成长了或者近日过于劳累了。  


“呃……不太想。你想去吗？艾莎。”  


“不想，其实我更愿意找个安静的地方，就我们两说说话。”  


“但我可能走不开。”  


“嗯，我知道。”  


随着艾莎的眼光看去，前方有一队人正向她们这边走来，女王便认出领头那个黝黑的男人是那天参与守城的平民，等他们走近后，两姐妹又站起来。  


“拜见女王陛下。”  


“嗯，有什么事吗？”  


“那天我们在见识了陛下的魄力后，都很钦佩您作为一个年轻柔弱的女子，不畏强敌，亲自带领大家守卫家园，所以特地过来敬您们一杯酒，难得艾莎女王也在……当年您只伸出双手便抵御了滔天洪水，简直是天神下凡，事到如今依然让人记忆犹新！”  


自然之灵莞尔一笑，再一次看向妹妹，安娜的神情略带些许得意。  


“谢谢诸位的认可，这次‘战役’虽然有惊无险，但没有你们在背后大力支持，我也难免慌乱恐惧。”  


“安娜女王真的太谦虚了，是您给了我们无限的斗志。不过说起来我们都很好奇那匹海神是哪里来的？没有它的出现，估计现在整个阿伦戴尔依然处在恶战当中。”  


终究还是有人问起了人马的存在。当然，女王绝不会把她姐姐能请到诺尔塞纳.柯西里的丰功伟绩当作自己炫耀的资本。  


“是啊！其实我也很好奇……更感激它能出手相助。”  


“我还以为这是暗中保护阿伦戴尔的神冥，那是不是将来如果遇到战争它还会继续保护我们？”  


“这……不得而知，我和你们一样不清楚它的身份和动机，没准只不过是个偶然。”  


“艾莎女王你觉得呢？说实话，有那么一瞬间我以为那是你的化身。”  


“啊？”  


自然之灵瞪大眼睛，诧异的看着插话那个稍显稚嫩的瘦小男子，半点都想不通他这个推理从何而来。  


“呵呵，那是不可能的，我只是一个自带冰雪魔法的平凡人。”  


“艾莎女王，其实我还真希望那个海神是您，这样便能永远保护阿伦戴尔不受天灾人祸，我们也不必浴血奋战。”  


安娜和艾莎听到这个言论后，同时陷入沉思——依赖让人产生惰性，直至失去了自我的价值和奋斗的目标，就算性命遭受到威胁，本能的求生欲也会在长期的索取中丧失殆尽，从而变得无助软弱，把一切恶果和幸运看得理所当然……女王怎么也想不到阿伦戴尔的人民开始朝着自己最不愿看到的方向迈进。她见识过王公贵族们将自然之灵的强大和恩典变成天经地义的给予，那是因为他们就如同艾莎嘲讽的那样，在王室的庇护下变成永远长不大的婴儿、生长在温室里的花朵。可要是被堪称为王国巨轮的甲板和动力的人民也抱着这样的心态，那真是一件糟糕透顶的事。想到这里，安娜懊恼的抬起手中的酒狠狠的灌了一口，把杯子狠狠的握在手里，就像要卯足劲把它捏碎一样。当气氛一度变得很尴尬时，那个黝黑的男人站起来，猛拍了一下瘦弱男子的后脑勺，嫌弃的说道：  


“嘿，你这个家伙，一点都不像个男子汉！能说出这样的话真是让我感到丢脸！身为男人，不应该是我们来保护女王，保护自己的家人和王国吗？”  


“哥，我只是随口说说而已。”  


这时，两姐妹才知道他们是一对兄弟，艾莎紧锁的眉头稍稍舒展开一点。比起这位做弟弟的，她的妹妹实在是太令她感到骄傲了。接着，那位当哥哥的继续训斥他的弟弟。  


“你应该多向安娜陛下学学，她可是自己亲自上战场保护家人和王国，而且她比你年轻这么多……”  


安娜这才噗嗤一笑，心头的焦虑减轻了不少，借着酒劲，她向周围的人们诉说起自己的良苦。除了艾莎，这些人也许比王公贵族更能懂她的心声。  


“其实……我长这么大，如今当上了阿伦戴尔的女王，也是靠我姐姐艾莎在背后给予我极大的帮助，没有她就没有我的今天，甚至没有王国的今天。当然，如果我自己不努力，一味的犯错和依赖，她也终究会感到力不从心……现在，我梦想的只有一件事，尽我所能让王国一步步向我所憧憬的繁荣昌盛靠近。但是我的力量微不足道，如果今后再次遇到我姐姐也无能为力；也不再有今日这样的好运眷顾，我能靠的就只有你们……我非常不想看到阿伦戴尔的人民在我的带领下坐享其成，大难临头时胆小如鼠，那是作为一个统治者最失败的象征！当然，我会尽力保证不让这样的悲剧发生在我身上，也希望你们能够不辜负我和艾莎所有的努力。”  


“安娜陛下，你放心，人在，王国在！”  


“对，安娜女王，管他谁来了，我们都不会坐视不管。”   


“是啊！犯我家园者，虽远必诛。”  


……  


围在一旁那些气血方刚的男人，仿佛个个都是即将出征的斗士，安娜心中的豪迈和激情也被点燃了，她恢复本性中的奔放和活力，丝毫不顾形象的踩着旁边的箱子，跟那些人一杯杯的干起来。艾莎在旁边看着妹妹，只感到站在身边的不是一个年轻柔弱的女子，而是书上描述的那位“力拔山兮气盖世”的东方战将。  


当然，在这样一个难得放松的机会下，为了不扫兴，自然之灵也必不可少的豪饮了几杯。虽然这种由松子和麦类酿成的酒没有王室内昂贵稀少的葡萄酒和威士忌容易使人醉得不省人事。然而等大家喝尽兴的时候，安娜已经飘了，艾莎不得不将她扶回去休息。一路上她搂着姐姐的肩膀步履蹒跚，喋喋不休，自然之灵只好一面哄着她，一面抱住她的腰，艰难的走到女王的房间让她躺下。  


原本艾莎可以将安娜留给仆人们照顾，可她想到自己从来不曾好好的呵护过妹妹，这次终于可以借着这个机会弥补内心的缺憾了。然而服伺一个酒醉的人，并没有自然之灵想的那么简单，看着女王四仰八叉的倒在床上，缠绕在身上的皇袍已经变成一种阻碍，一身的酒味想必谁都不会睡得安稳，于是只好吩咐仆人准备热水，彼此先安逸的洗个澡再休息也不迟。当艾莎脱去安娜身上的衣服又把她扶到浴缸内时已是面带薄汗。妹妹丝毫没醒，偶尔手舞足蹈说着醉言醉语，令人好气又好笑。时不时的闹腾搞得艾莎身上的衣服尽数被打湿，薄纱在水渍下变得透明，粘在她漂亮的肋骨和腹肌上显得异常魅惑。当女王那健康的肌肤、匀称的结构，突兀的乳峰，性感的轮廊，通过肢体向自然之灵传达出的婀娜气息顷刻间让她头脑充血，耳畔久违的低语开始越来越清晰，怂恿着她主动出击。

_“艾莎，她那么鲜嫩多汁，难道你不想品尝一下吗？”_  


_“你……走开！”_  


_“女王已经醉了，不会发现的……当然，也可能会在某时醒来，不过安娜绝对会很高兴看到你主动占有她。”_  


_“闭嘴！我不能乘人之危……”_  


_“你可真闷骚呢！不知道你究竟还在矜持些什么。”_  


_“滚……”_

最后，自然之灵愣在原地端详了半晌，才恢复思绪和动作，赶紧拿起手中的毛巾迅速把女王的全身大致洗了一遍。然而那个私密部位却让她始终下不去手，这才懊恼自己为何非要妙想天开的搞出帮妹妹洗澡这种尴尬事？！尽管艾莎的内心在做着激烈的思想斗争，但也并没有将安娜扔给仆人。当她硬着头皮触碰到女王的腿心时，对方的全身像触电般颤抖了一下，继而发出一声清晰的呻吟，眉头紧锁的睁开眼含糊不清的问了一句：  


“你……在……干什么？”  


瞬间，自然之灵吓了一跳，手掌心骤然结起冰晶。这简直有一种下药猥亵被抓现行的感觉，于是底气不足的回答：  


“我……我……我在帮你洗澡……”  


安娜并没有清醒，甚至连本能的防备都没有，依然伸直两条修长的双腿，排开手臂任由姐姐摆布。艾莎的头脑中一片昏昏沉沉，脸颊发烧，她认为是喝下的那些酒开始起作用了。身上的衣服已经湿透，她又羞又恼，用最快的速度把余下的部位洗完，费了九牛二虎之力将妹妹扶起来挂在自己肩上，帮她穿整齐睡袍，小心翼翼的打开门确定四下无人后，才悄悄的将女王搬回房间。  


当房门刚刚关闭，安娜便搂住她的脖子，毫不犹豫的吻上了她的唇。  


“唔……”  


艾莎的惊呼被女王咽进了肚子里，她伸出舌尖轻柔的扫过姐姐的贝齿，用舌头的顶端时不时触碰一下上颚和牙龈便缩回，根本不急于跟她略微冰凉的舌头纠缠。自然之灵刚才受到的惊吓渐渐被情欲所取代，开始不满足于安娜似有似无的挑逗，主动去跟随对方的踪迹，当两条灵活的舌头缠绕在一起时，她的喉咙深处发出一声刻意压制又心满意足的低哼，接着双手搂住女王的腰。她们一路深情的激吻，在安娜牵引下一步步后退，直到倒在床上后，两人的唇舌才结束了热情似火的缠绵。艾莎压在安娜身上，有些气喘吁吁，她半眯着眼，冰晶一样冻蓝的双眸掩藏其下，目光变得深沉而热切，黑色的眼睫低垂，介于羞涩、困惑还略带着索求的神情复杂得很可爱。安娜看着姐姐的样子，想到方才她那么费劲的对自己献着殷勤和关爱，心中如同冬日午后的暖阳，于是轻轻的抚摸着艾莎的脸庞，露出甜蜜而满足的笑容。  


“艾莎，我没那么容易醉呢！”  


自然之灵含羞的低下头，现在她当然明白了女王是装的，妹妹究竟何时练就出这番堪称一流的演技？也不知是自己真的没察觉出来，还是内心不受控制的配合她。  


“安娜……我的衣服是湿的……”  


“我看到了，非常的诱惑，但请你再忍受一会。”  


“你要干什么？”  


当安娜把手伸向腰间扯开自己的睡袍腰带时，艾莎的警惕性一下子被提了起来。  


“艾莎，每次看着你，我灵魂深处的欲望就像燃烧的烈火。不得不说，你时时刻刻都在勾引我，让我忍不住想扑向你，用尽全力亲吻你，撕开你的衣服占有你……”  


“呃……安娜，别这么说……”  


“我知道我不能像个禽兽一样，把你当做猎物。但我还是那么做了，用我的行动和言语玷污了你，而且从来没有认认真真的向你道过谦。对不起，艾莎……”  


“那件事已经过去很久，你不说我都忘记了。呃……你能让我起来吗？”  


“听我说完，艾莎！”  


自然之灵感到女王搂着她脖子上的那只手更加用力了，她只好调整了一下姿势，让彼此舒服一点。  


“姐姐，道歉的同时我也感谢你为我做的所有的一切，包括你打开心扉，抛下顾虑把自己献给我，谢谢你，艾莎！”  


“呃……我的湿衣服贴在你身上你会感冒的，让我起来，安娜。”  


“要我！现在！”  


“什么？”  


艾莎的震惊难以言表，她怀疑自己听错了。  


“上！我！让我感受一下你略带冰凉的手指在我体内是什么感觉？！让我知道你博览群书的收获是什么？！让我证明我对你的渴望有多强烈？！你配得上得到女王的第一次，我想以此报答你，因为我没有其他能为你做的事了！”  


自然之灵小鹿乱撞的内心不停的告诫自己，这是妹妹酒后的胡言乱语。她其实醉了，只要再安慰几句，就可以让这位淘气的女王安稳的睡死过去。  


“安娜，你醉了，快睡吧！我可以抱着你。”  


“我没醉！你不必欺骗自己，艾莎！我感受得到你也有这样的渴望……”  


女王搂在自然之灵腰上的手使劲扳过对方撑着床面的一只手臂，牵引她来到自己赤裸的下身，艾莎的神经随之一紧，脸上瞬间涨起潮红，整个身体微微颤抖。  


“感受到了么？姐姐，我想你和我一样是吗？”  


艾莎找不到任何应答的语句，她的理智走在崩塌的前沿，甚至感到欲望的恶魔为即将得逞的阴谋狂笑不止。安娜轻轻的直起身，邪魅一笑，凑到艾莎的耳垂边微微舔舐了一下，沙哑的声音便将她推向了深渊。  


“你苍凉的手指就是人间的一剂春药，我愿用身体来为你取暖。”  


女王倒回床上，放开搂着对方脖子的手臂枕在头下，品味着自然之灵脸上浮过的种种神情，相信姐姐绝对记得这句她说过第二次的话。衣服已经又滑开了许多，安娜的乳房渐渐坦露出来，然而她并没有重新拉起衣襟将它遮盖住。艾莎的喉咙上下滚动着，垂下目光看见了妹妹点缀着些许雀斑的胸脯，她闭上双眸，睫毛扑闪。当睁开眼睛的时候，同时直起身来，跪在安娜上方，撇过头将自己松散的头发扎起来，接着从安娜的腰上拉出那条黑色的绸带欠下身把妹妹那双散发着古灵精怪的绿松石般的眼睛蒙上了。  


安娜并不介意艾莎剥夺了她的视觉，或许这样自然之灵才能少一些心理包袱完成这项彼此都期盼许久的仪式。黑暗中，女王感到对方换了个姿势俯下身，及其轻微的轻吻着她的额头，随后一点点转移着，来到鼻头，路过脸颊，最后再次停留在嘴角，静止下来，继而伸出舌头在唇面上舔舐了一下，慢慢贴着她的皮肤挪到耳垂，轻轻的咬住了耳廓，用舌头触碰着，这令安娜浑身立马颤栗了一下。随着她的抖动，姐姐停下了，冰凉的唇面离开后又落在脖子上，这下变得潮湿润滑，像一块冰一样滑到了她的锁骨。自然之灵这样蜻蜓点水般的撩拔让女王浑身的细胞渐渐步入期盼，满心希望她能用力一点、狠劲一点。正这么想着，胸前传来一丝痛感伴随着吮吸的声音，让安娜发出一声略带沙哑的呻吟，呼吸随之变得急促起来。她抬起手捏着艾莎的肩头，微微直起身，姐姐顺势捧住她的背，再次啃咬下一个印记后，才放下她伸出手轻轻的拨弄了一下那颗挺立得颤颤巍巍的乳尖，用带着凉意的手掌柔情的来回抚摸了一遍安娜的锁骨、乳房和腹部，随后安娜便听到她忍俊不禁的轻声赞美：  


“啊……就像阳光一样……安娜……你是我的天使……”  


声音刚刚消逝，对方便贴过来，抱住了她，这下女王才知道自然之灵赤裸着上身，彼此圆润的乳房挤压在一起，让安娜的脑海里呈现出小麦色的皮肤和艾莎玉雪般的肌肤所形成的鲜明对比。接着，姐姐含住了那早已渴盼着呵护的乳尖，舌上微小的颗粒与敏感的神经碰撞在一起时，安娜的喉咙再也抑制不住的发出阵阵低沉的呻吟。这一段娇弱的声音让艾莎就像得到了认可一样，她一面用自己的唇舌体贴的照顾着妹妹那两颗鲜嫩可口的乳头，一面轻柔的按摩着两个乳房。安娜渐渐感到姐姐的手开始慢慢升温，贴着她的身体也逐渐以不易察觉的速度热了起来。情欲在燃烧，虔诚的抚慰已经逐渐满足不了彼此满溢而出的激情，女王一只手抓住自然之灵束起的头发，一只手把自己那蓬原本凌乱的鸡窝揉得更加惨不忍睹。  


当艾莎在妹妹身上留下一个又一个专属的印记后，她的腰腹被安娜有力的双腿缠住了，自然之灵钳住女王漂亮的腰身，把那热忱的双唇和舌头移到紧实的腹部，细密的亲吻着、舔舐着。安娜在一片漆黑下感受到胸前被冷落后的空虚，正当她把手伸向自己时，艾莎便将她抱起来，靠在床头，继续贪婪的占着未涉足的地方，同时不忘安抚着那一对寂寞的乳房。女王在极度的满足中也能体会到姐姐对她的身体带着深深的痴迷，每一个动作充满着怜爱和不舍，每一寸肌肤她都不愿错过，这是多么令人快乐的时刻。  


安娜的双腿不安的伸缩着，腿间早已一片泥泞，相信艾莎绝对已经看到了她的不堪与难耐。随着自然之灵扳开她的膝盖，用那双已经略带潮湿和热度的手从脚踝慢慢的揉捏到膝盖再到大腿，最后滑进了内侧。女王变得急切而慌乱，圆润的乳房在胸前起伏，自然之灵稍微用力握住她的腿根，她便感到那张漂亮脸蛋露出赏心悦目的一笑，接着将手掌移至臀部，安娜立刻猜到姐姐的最终目的。  


“不……艾莎，不可以……”  


没有应答，取而代之的是放肆的唇舌迅速攻占了最隐私、最珍贵的部位。女王发出轻柔的抱怨，但燃烧的亲吻让这变成低声细语，自然之灵便如饥似渴的穿越了隐秘的小径……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> *姬老莎终于被迫攻了一次，感动落泪！  
> （1）VS大臣们  
> 老东西们根本没打算把两位女王放在眼里，挑衅艾莎其实不算过分，常理上讲刚刚御驾亲征取得胜利的安娜女王，他们几乎没有哪怕奉承几句君主骁勇善战，一马当先令臣民信服之类的才特别显得目中无人。大概，他们最怕的就是安娜取得这种程度的威望吧，老狐狸们。  
> 比起安娜，艾莎果然还是周旋反讽更胜一筹，游刃有余。这种委婉礼貌又直接让对方无话可说的嘲讽艺术确实领袖风范，安娜的星星眼有根有据，谁不崇拜谁是狗，在下也臣服了🌚  
> （2）VS臣民之人性  
> 果然人的惰性才是亘古不变的恶臭，虽然只是人之常情的随便提起，但足以证明民众的惰性使得他们去把责任义务危机都推给自然之灵的神力去履行和庇护这件事，艾莎考虑得是周全的，不能出面到前线，不能让大伙儿知道她和这位人马战神的关系。。。这段描写里，安娜的行为真的是有力！又一次存在感的强化！每一句，都是铿锵有力，充满远见格局的君主之语。对的！！安娜的存在感！！！越来越立体啦！！！☀️  
> （3）Love making🌚  
> 为了假装很正经，咳咳，我最后才写船戏感想2333333姐还是姐，得到妹妹第一次的过程犹如信徒朝圣一样有仪式感。。。蒙眼play我理解的是她可能还在害羞，羞于让妹妹看到她沉迷情欲的表情，也许，掩耳盗铃地做，她能顺畅发挥吧，目前为止233333  
> 安娜，“姐姐不主动我只能演技骚话两手都要抓两手都要硬了”🌚🌚🌚太不容易了真是热情温暖有勇有谋小机灵鬼～～～这里的显示出的性格特征真的和她姐鲜明对比起来！我的天使那里我满脑子就是My Angel , Flung Out Of Space～～～卡罗尔中毒太深无处不在。这里真的就很My Angel , My sunshine  
> （4）化解灭顶危机后安排一场突破性的船戏真的很棒啊，张弛之间水到渠成！相当于死里逃生后松弛下来那种氛围下，顺水推舟还半推半就终于让姬老莎迈出主动出击第一步！！！我能期待后面的车里面姬老莎会更加大胆释放吗？？？？🌝🌝🌝（看我厚颜无耻的眼神）


	21. 第五十三章：遥远的她

咚咚咚……  


深夜，维克托的住宅传来了敲门声，他放下书本迟疑了半晌才慢悠悠的去开门，心里寻思着是不是卡尔娜落下什么东西又返回来，可她已经离开好一会了。  


“维大人，深夜来访，打扰您了。”  


“唔……约里克莱阁下，请进。”  


门口的来客让维克托深感诧异，一般这个时候不会有人来找他，更不要说王室那些自命不凡的官员，在他们眼里自己不过是个又瞎又驼的书呆子。看着约里克莱脸上略显慌乱和歉意的神情，维克托一边努力的猜着他的来意，一边平静的准备咖啡。  


“深夜打扰维大人实在是过意不去。”  


“不知阁下有什么事？”  


约里克莱搓着自己的手，一副如临深渊的样子。直到维克托将咖啡放在面前，他才抬起头看着对方。  


“维大人，您知道的，与艾兰亚特王国联姻的主意和进程是我一手操办的……大家都清楚我是真心希望女王陛下有个不错的归属，可谁知道结局变成这样……唉……”  


“嗯……事情的反转确实令人不可思议。”  


“我感到自己命不久矣。”  


“为什么呢？”  


“唉……说不清楚。”  


“阁下，你深夜前来，不会只是拐弯抹角的跟我闲聊吧？”  


“当然不是。”  


“那不妨敞开窗户说亮话？”  


“您比任何人都清楚纬斯柯达的王妃告诉女王了些什么，也明白这场战争绝非意外，安娜在您的帮助下想必已经知道了不少内幕……”  


“所以呢？”  


“如同刚才讲到的，是我说服了安娜同意接见纬斯柯达，女王自然会举一反三……所以……所以我想请维大人替我开脱几句，毕竟您了解陛下的心思，她也比较信任您……”  


“呵呵……”  


维克托低头微微冷哼般的发出一声诡异的笑声，继而淡然的端起自己的咖啡喝了一口，转过头漫不经心的扫视了一圈自己的屋子。约里克莱洞察着他的一举一动，内心更加慌乱，斯卡纳德现在显然是自身难保了，也许他正忙着逃命也说不定。而奥恩、斯奎因那两个目中无人的家伙根本靠不住，就算他们愿意帮忙，不知道背后得给多少好处？当他就像一只热锅上的蚂蚁时，突然想起女王身边这个不起眼的助理，可对方此刻的态度，分明一副小人得志的样子。想起自己大祸临头的处境，约里克莱还是放下身段来求救于这个他从前丝毫看不起的维克托。  


“维大人，您如此博学，如此聪明绝顶，我相信您有办法的。”  


“阁下过奖了，我只是一个小小的助理……也没有实权……我无足轻重。”  


“大人，这些都不重要，整个阿伦戴尔都知道，陛下向来对您言听必从。我也不为难您，只需要旁敲侧击的几句点拨和美言，我想对大人来说根本不是什么难事。”  


“阁下，介意我多嘴问一句么？”  


“请问。”  


“既然你认为自己襟怀坦荡，又何必担心陛下多虑呢？”  


“我……我……”  


维克托继续悠然自若的喝着咖啡，心里已经明白了八九不离十，面前这个家伙肯定有什么不可告人的秘密。但他不会主动问，只等着对方自己开口，果然，约里克莱坐不住了，他猛的站起来又坐下，接着问道：  


“有酒么？”  


“有，稍等。”  


说着，维克托慢吞吞的起身拿酒，直到再次把酒杯放在约里克莱面前，时间仿佛已经过去半晌。对方依旧踌躇不定，一连干了几杯后，才鼓足勇气的坦白起自己的罪恶。  


“是斯卡纳德让我这么做的……”  


“做什么？”  


“他让我说服陛下嫁给纬斯柯达，这样就可以在艾兰亚特的援助下一步步并吞阿伦戴尔，他……他想做国王。”  


“喔……”  


“我一开始根本不知道他是这么打算的，直到绞尽脑汁让陛下同意会见后，他才告诉我原因……并承诺事成之后给我好处。”  


“呵呵……”  


“维大人，我真的是被逼无奈，斯卡纳德软禁了我的家人，如果我不这么做，等他成为赢家后，也不会放过我。”  


“问题他和纬斯柯达都失败了，你也就没什么好担心的了。”  


“目前我当然不必再担心他威胁我什么，但陛下这边……唉！”  


“天有不测风云啊！恕我直言，约里克莱阁下，早知现在何必当初呢？第一步棋，你就走错了。”  


“此话怎讲？”  


“阁下想过没有？即使我愿意帮你，但至始至终都是你极力在为联姻牵桥搭线，枪打的永远是出头的鸟，陛下能不怀疑你么？即便这桩叛国计划成功了，你在另一边的处境也只不过是颗垫脚石而已。”  


“那……那我现在该怎么办？还请维大人帮我想想办法！”  


“为了明哲保身，我不会在女王面前说半个字……当下求情也并没有什么用。依我看来，更妥当的办法……不知阁下信得过我么？  


“大人请讲。”  


“趁着安娜女王暂时没空料理此事的间隙，你明天立刻去找骑兵队长赫卡里姆，将所知道的一切都写下来作为认罪书，并让他逮捕你。记住，必须阐明背后的阴谋你什么都不知道，一切都是斯卡纳德逼你这么做的，把责任推得越干净越好。而且千万不要提你跟我之间有任何联系，要是陛下知道是我给你出的主意，她会更加怀疑你在拉拢同谋另有企图，而我也会被你拉下水。”  


“……维大人……我……”  


“这个办法保不了你的职称，但可以保你性命！”  


“……事到如今，也只好这样了。”  


约里克莱并不认同维克托的办法，但走投无路的他也只有这么做，一想到自己拥有的一切即将失去，这个男人更加沮丧颓唐，接着自顾自的连饮了数杯。维克托看着他，若有所思，或许书上所说的可恨之人必有可悯之处形容的就是他们这帮人。但无论是纬斯柯达还是斯卡纳德，甚至包括约里克莱，都不值得同情。就在酒瓶即将见底时，对方不知是喝醉了还是他突然打开了心扉，结结巴巴的问道：  


“维大人，我想请教你……一个问题！”  


“阁下想知道什么？”  


“如果你背腹受敌，又或者在面对利益的诱惑时，您还会对女王忠诚不渝么？”  


“呵呵，阁下，只要我不背叛女王，就不存在两面夹击的处境。换句话说，我永远不会做对不起阿伦戴尔的事。”  


“您这话说得太草率了，大人。”  


“不！每个人都在寻找甜美的梦想，有的人想利用你，有的则想被你利用；有的人想伤害你，而有的则愿意被你伤害，这些矛盾的所在都源于可以通向你渴求的一切欲望。”  


这一套答非所问的说词听得约里克莱满头困惑，维克托喝完杯子中的最后一口咖啡，接着解释其中的真谛。  


“你利用了斯卡纳德，我利用了女王陛下，我们是一样的，都在盘算着如何为自身谋取最大利益。作为交换，我甘愿一辈子俯首做安娜身边的一个小助理，听起来志向渺小，可我选对了靠山。而你以及其他人心里，始终筹谋着何时能推翻那个女孩自己登上王位或者扶持心中理想的人作为君主，只要不是女人就行。在我看来，这是一种狭隘的偏见，无论是曾经的艾莎还是如今的安娜，她们并不昏庸也并没有亏欠谁。而且怎么就没人想过，安娜的亲姐姐艾莎，那可是冰雪女王，她本已是天神下凡，又对自己的妹妹情深义重，就凭艾兰亚特那点国力，根本是以卵击石。”  


“您说的都对……不过维大人，您不觉得这两姐妹的感情不正常么？”  


“哪里不正常？”  


“外面的传闻和种种迹象足以说明艾莎喜欢同性……很多时候安娜就好像她的情人一样……这可不是我一个人的看法，相信整个阿伦戴尔的人看她们都是如此。”  


“那又怎样呢？约里克莱阁下？”  


“呃……她们违背了常理，有伤风化。”  


“什么世俗常理、习俗道德，与我的切身利益无关，所以我并不会去关注她们之间的感情该如何定义。”  


“这……”  


约里克莱欲言又止，他至始至终对维克托所说的每一句话都抱着怀疑和鄙夷的态度，但自己已是进退失据，只好再次低三下四的阿谀奉承。  


“维大人果然颖悟绝伦，在下自愧不如。”  


“那么，刚才我所说的办法，阁下便宜行事。时间不早了，我就不多作挽留，再会。”  


“谢谢您，维大人，我悉听尊便，告辞。”  


……  


如果没有一晚上的折腾，自然之灵此刻早已是穿戴整齐的坐在书桌面前，印象中这是她起得最晚的一天。当掀开堆在自己身上的被子看到满身遍布着星星点点的吻痕和牙印后，一抹羞涩与热浪从心底跃然于脸上。再转头看看身旁的安娜，妹妹的睡姿依旧狂放不羁，赤裸的身体同样印满斑驳的痕迹，它们无一不在提醒着艾莎这是她的杰作。紧接着一幕幕激情的画面再次回荡在脑海中，令这位女王的姐姐感到既称心遂意，又夹杂着一阵阵愧疚与不安——哪怕这是安娜处心积虑的设计打开了欲望的潘多拉魔盒，但艾莎依然觉得是她没有原则，一味放纵自我，任由女王满足好奇心的结果。自己身为长辈，不该在性爱的欢愉中失去节制和控制，太过于不顾后果、不负责任。想到这里，自然之灵赶紧拉过被褥将女王盖得严严实实，安娜在她略微粗鲁的动作里翻了一个身，睁开朦胧的睡眼。  


“早上好，艾莎。”  


“已经不是早上了，安娜。午饭时间就快要到了。”  


“哦，是吗？”  


妹妹一边揉着眼睛，一边看向角落里的钟，确实不早了，不过女王今日并没有什么国务要处理，赖个床也是可以的。安娜伸着懒腰，使得盖在她身上的织物滑落下来，“姹紫嫣红”的“景观”再次“刺痛”了艾莎的眼睛，她赶紧将脸迈向另一边。  


“哇喔！真够激烈。”  


女王目睹自然之灵的反应低头看着胸前称赞着，却一点也没想遮掩的意思。  


“快盖好，小心着凉。”  


“你脸红了，艾莎。”  


安娜淘气的戏弄着姐姐，让艾莎更加无地自容，她本想起身穿衣服，可拉开被褥一看，自己也好不到哪里去，赶紧又缩回原样。  


“让我看看你。”  


说着，女王挪过来扯着自然之灵身上的遮挡物，使得她发出一声尖锐的惊呼，可安娜依旧没有停下来，她趴在艾莎上方，擒住她的手，低头打量着自己昨晚的业绩，姐姐的呼吸开始急促起来。  


“真好看，就像洒在雪地上的玫瑰花瓣。”  


“安……安娜，别……别闹了……”  


“我们再来一次？”  


“啊？”  


安娜不顾艾莎的反对，探下嘴唇就要亲吻对方，自然之灵更是脸红心跳的欲拒还迎。  


“唔……安娜，不要……”  


“哈哈哈哈，艾莎，你真可爱。”  


女王在姐姐的嘴唇下引上一吻后，笑着抓过旁边的睡袍起身穿好后挠着自己乱七八糟的头发出去了。听着妹妹在门口吩咐仆人准备着什么，艾莎才赶紧起来，快速的穿好衣服。  


……  


当两人收拾妥当，梳妆整齐后，仆人已经准备好午餐，安娜穿着正式，像是要去接见某个特殊人物一样。  


“安娜，你下午有什么重要的事要办么？”  


“没有，我也正想问你的打算。”  


“我无事可做。”  


“正好，陪我出去走走好吗？许久没有呼吸新鲜空气了。”  


“好！”  


……  


两三个仆从替女王提着装巧克力和茶点的篮子跟在她们后面慢慢的朝阿伦戴尔城堡后的山上走去。当来到一片种着南瓜的菜园子附近，女王扭头向身后的人吩咐道。  


“你们回去吧！我想和我姐姐单独聊聊。如果有人问，就说我在后山。”  


“是！”  


安娜拿出篮子里的一块毯子铺在草地上，拉着艾莎坐下后，自己便躺了下来。  


“以前我和奥拉夫常常来这里。”  


“哦？”  


“记得有一次，他跟我讨论一个挺深奥的话题。”  


“说来听听？！”  


“他说……嗯……季节更替却以它无以伦比的美嘲笑我们。”  


“什……什么意思？”  


“呵呵，我也没听懂！”  


安娜坐起身来，从旁边捡起一片红色的枫叶，深情的演绎起当年和奥拉夫坐在这里谈天论地时的场景。  


“原谅我，长大让我充满了诗意……噗……你年纪更大，因此什么都知道，跟我讲讲，你是否也曾担心过没有什么是永远不变的。”  


“不。”  


“真的吗？哇哦，真等不及要长到你这么大，这样我就不用为重要的事担心了。”  


“我不是这个意思……我不担心是因为我身边有你、艾莎、克里斯托弗，还有斯温，而且紧锁的大门已经打开，我再也不是孤身一人了……哈哈哈哈，现在想想我真幼稚。”  


安娜演绎完整整一段对话后，自嘲的大笑着又躺下身来，握住姐姐的手。  


“你从来都不幼稚，安娜，而现在的你更加成熟。”  


“真的？”  


“当然，我为什么要骗你？”  


“嘿嘿……哈……也不知道奥拉夫飘到哪里了？！那会儿听他说要追求诗和远方的时候，我都无法形容自己有多震惊。”  


“我也挺诧异的。”  


“某些时候，我觉得他比克里斯托弗更优秀，至少想到如何提升自己。”  


“或许只是因为他不是一个真正的人而已……对了，安娜……呃……在克里斯托弗走后，你想念过他吗？”  


“说实话，艾莎，我没想起过他，甚至连做梦都没有梦见过……其实有时我在思考，如果你依旧长期躲在北地不回来，我即便有克里斯托弗，也仍然会感到孤独。而且我相信那种感觉丝毫不会比你我相隔一道墙的十三年间好到哪里去……”  


“安娜，我亏欠你的太多了。”  


“不不不，我跟你说这个不是要你反省自己。我想说的是——你所在之处，孤单才会被征服，其他人对于我来说不过是拱廊的壁画，旧城的涂鸦，他们让我的人生充满更多的色彩。而你却是艺术家笔下的那片海，也是我上辈子就已遇见的人，只有在有你的国度里，心事才会忘却；担忧才会减少；恐惧才会变成过眼云烟。”  


“我的天！”  


“怎么了？我哪里说错了么？”  


“很遗憾我没有带纸和笔，要不然非得把你这番话抄下来——这是我听过最动人的情话了。”  


“可这句话分明是你说的，它写在你的笔记本里，我只不过借用一下。”  


“呃……我写过？不记得了。”  


“抱歉，我到阁楼翻过你所有的东西，看了你写的那些诗、读书笔记和日记……”  


“不会吧？！那些青春疼痛、无病呻吟的东西我可是写了几大箱子，你不会都看完了？”  


“基本都看了，不过你收藏的书没看，原本打算研究一下你喜欢什么文学作品，但后来我实在是没时间了。”  


“呃……还好……你还是不要看了……”  


……  


自然之灵和女王沐浴在风和日丽中甜蜜了好一阵子，安娜突然间想起了什么，她转过头正要和艾莎说时，发现姐姐的神情似乎想到什么急着要去办的事，正准备征求她的意见。  


“安娜，我需要回去拿一些水果、酒和香草。”  


“你想去看看伊莉雅王妃是吗？我也是这么打算的，没有她，阿伦戴尔将遭遇一场浩劫。”  


“是啊！她才是真正拯救了阿伦戴尔的圣人。”  


“那走吧！其实我今天约你一起出来的目的就是这个，东西我都已经准备好了。”  


艾莎舒心的笑了笑，站起身，顺便伸出一只手拉起妹妹，两人收拾好东西后便向着埋葬伊莉雅王妃的墓地走去。位于阿伦戴尔南边的一片空地里，所有为国捐躯的英雄都在那里安息。而历代君王则位于更后方一些，王室的陵地除了安葬着姐妹俩的祖父、祖母外，还有艾格纳国王和阿杜娜王后，她们现在也可以顺道去看看自己的父母。  


走了很远的路后，艾莎很担心安娜那一身略显繁琐的皇袍会让她感到疲惫，可转头一看妹妹的表情平静祥和，眉宇间流露出一丝坚毅，看起来帅气又稳重。把女王的容貌和对王国的努力奉献结合起来，真是令自然之灵感到欣慰，她确实在不断的朝着自己期盼的模样成长着。当路过一片花园时，里面的番红花有的含苞欲放，有的微微绽开，此刻正值十月初，花朵尚未全部盛开，却也可以随风闻得到淡淡的芳香。看着一个个摇曳的淡蓝色花骨，艾莎不禁思索起自己回来也有很长一段时间了，时光虽如梭而逝，可经历的一切却一点也不少，不知道还要过多少个动荡的年月才能和安娜携手走入繁荣祥和的时代？！随着思绪的飘散，她想起伊莉雅临死前曾夸赞过阿伦戴尔的国花，便停下了脚步。  


“安娜，等等。”  


“怎么了？”  


女王边回头边问，当看到那一园番红花时，她也顷刻间明白了艾莎的用意。  


“如果她还活着，我愿意亲手送她一束。”  


自然之灵采着自己满意的花朵，小声的感慨，也不在意不远处的女王究竟听不听得见。  


“如果她还活着，我想我会挽留她做一名阿伦戴尔的公民。这至少比当一个禽兽的王妃要好。”  


“或者去北地也可以，我相信叶莲娜长老不会介意的。”  


“其实我一直在思考一个问题……”  


安娜顿了顿，拿起自己手中的花束打量了片刻，转头看向她的姐姐，接着说：  


“艾莎，你有想过如果自己不是公主、女王会过什么样的日子？”  


“想过。你呢？”  


“哈，有时期盼做一名平民百姓已经深深的注入我的梦里。”  


“你梦见过？”  


“当然，我记得最清晰的一次是——我和你在阿伦戴尔最不起眼的地方买了一块地，盖了一座别致的小楼，楼前种着一株名叫七姐妹的蔷薇，每当三月到九月，整栋楼便被粉色的花朵包围，你有时会坐在房间里看书，有时会在楼前修剪花朵。而我呢……哎呀！我忘记我在干什么了！”  


“呵呵，我不会天天就看看书，剪剪花吧？不过这样的日子我挺向往呢！”  


“那是休息日的时候，平常你是一位老师，阿伦戴尔皇家学院的文学老师，这比较适合你。”  


“简直太赞了，那么你呢？”  


“我真不记得我在干嘛！”  


“看来你的梦里只有我……还有其他有趣的事情吗？”  


“你说的太对了，我的世界确实只有你。在这个梦里，认识我们的人都知道我们彼此相爱，但没人指责我们为什么不嫁给男人；为什么不生孩子？！奥肯依旧开着他的餐馆，那四个小孩是你的学生，他的伴侣和他住在一起，给他帮忙。嗯……他和我们相处融洽，好像一家人似的。当然，其他的邻居也不错，记得裁缝店里的老板最喜欢让你去给他当模特；蛋糕店有什么新品都会给我们留一小份……对了，在这个梦里，你没有魔法。”  


“没、有、魔、法？哇！真不可思议！但我从来没有做过这样的梦。”  


“我挺喜欢你的魔法，它为我的生活带来乐趣。甚至有一次我还梦见你用魔法跟我调情来着，可那个梦实在太短了，让人意犹未尽。记得你刚把冰块放我的胸脯上，我就醒了，可能是被凉醒的。”  


“呃……这个……你想象力也太过于丰富了……”  


自然之灵从来做不到能像妹妹那样抛开芥蒂把彼此的性爱当作茶余饭后的闲聊，这是她的心病。即便身体已经屈从了欲望的支使，哪怕灵魂沉浸在彼此的欢愉中难以自拔，但这些都被埋藏在暗处，只要还有那一层自欺欺人的黑雾蒙在上面，就能让她多一点安心。而安娜单独和艾莎在一起时，丝毫不在意自己所说的话会不会触碰道德的底线，刺破伦理的屏障，她在意的只有姐姐的反应。当看到那张美丽的脸蛋上一出现难以适从的表情后，她便自觉地转移到另一个话题，就算心中深深的希望艾莎能跟她交流激情的感受来增进彼此的感情，也需要尊重对方，给她一些时间来放下那些顾虑。  


当她们来到伊莉雅的墓碑前，女王的神情变得沉重起来，先前所有的开心时刻都在刹那间被遗忘了，充释在脑海里的只剩下伊莉雅慢慢冷却的那一瞬间。她缓缓的欠下身把手中的花放在王妃的名字下面，又拿出篮子里准备好的东西依次放整齐，口中喃喃道：  


“谢谢你用生命拯救了我的王国，谢谢你……”  


“安息吧！伊莉雅，愿天堂没有痛苦……”  


自然之灵盯着那块黑色的墓碑，手里紧握着那束花，眼里荡漾着忧伤。半晌后，她的五官开始变得坚定，似乎在心底下定了一个决心。  


“安娜，答应我一件事。”  


“什么事？”  


“如果阿伦戴尔出现像纬斯柯达那番糜烂下流的人，无论是谁、无论什么原因，只要有这种败坏低级的趣味，把他人当玩物者，格杀勿论！”  


“嗯！”  


正当艾莎还准备再交代些什么时，传来了一阵杂乱的马蹄声，随之望去后，发现一个骑兵正向这边赶来。自然之灵把手中的花小心翼翼的放在墓碑前，退后一步鞠了一躬后，转身面对已经翻身下马的士兵。  


“安娜陛下，艾莎女王，骑兵队长赫卡里姆求见。”  


“哦？他在哪里？”  


“地牢内！”  


安娜脸上瞬间洋溢出一阵难以自持的欣喜，与姐姐略带困惑的表情对视了一秒钟，迅速拉过士兵带来的马匹，准备动身。  


“走，艾莎，有好戏了。”  


自然之灵没有多问，跃上马背，拉上安娜，将她环绕在怀中便策马向阿伦戴尔的地牢奔去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> （一）维爹-约里可莱博弈  
> <1>约里克莱：我坦荡，维大人帮我（想100%无辜无责任）  
>  维爹：这么坦荡的你不需要我（你倒是说点有用的真相啊）  
>  约里克莱：祭出斯卡纳德，他逼我的（至少减轻罪状，都是他的错，本人被动欺君）  
>  维爹：这样你挺危险，去自首顺便就女王 阵营对你证人保护计划了。（请君入瓮，掌握证据）  
>  约里克莱：求救成功，打算拉进关系，于是抛出女王姐妹不伦关系作为共鸣点，想要拉维爹成为伙伴，或者至少作为为自己争取更多筹码的把柄。  
>  维爹：爷不care。（内心：我是亲爹cp应援团队长谢谢！伤害我女儿们滚犊子，呸）
> 
> <2>此处维爹的人格与忠诚  
> 维爹一介书生其实把世间套路看得清清楚楚，我喜欢的他的这种清晰的博弈。不慢不紧，以自谦让对方一步步吐露真相的淡定智慧。那段引用玛丽莲曼森Sweet Dreams的不错23333333此处恰如其分地揭示了这些罪的本源都是人的欲望本身，而维爹就选忠诚于谁的那段论述则是他三观的重要展现，忠于良心公理所以忠于女王，顺便这里透露了维爹对两代女王之于这些朝臣的关系的看法，她们能力卓越，而且谁也不欠。
> 
> （二）姐妹俩  
> <1>上一章省略号里的激情这里用事后描写直接了当地诠释了什么事你姐姐在整件事有东西遮掩的前提下就能放开自我233333（掩耳盗铃也好，前后文都有体现她把情感外在化，无罪化的事情上还没迈出那道坎）。但是这一次艾莎被诱攻一次之后，我能看到姐妹的相处细节上还是有什么不同了。在调情上更加自然，之前某种症结消失了。至少安娜都敢直接把魔法造冰play的虎狼之词说出来～夺走艾莎初夜的那种自责pstd已经被消融了2333333不知道是不是这样安排的用意。  
> <2>艾莎眼里的妹妹，成长的英姿逐渐清晰。之于读者，这是安娜作为女王作为英雄的成长，之于安娜这是在追逐完美姐姐脚步的道路上的又近一步，之于艾莎，这是安娜逐渐实现她对她的期待，甚至超乎她期待在成长的喜悦，作为姐姐，爱人对安娜的爱，里面似乎又增加了一份别样的崇拜，这是作为年长那边少有的情愫。爱一个人可能一开始发乎自然，而加深对一个人的爱则有很多新的原因，比如新发现的人格魅力，对方的巨大成长等等，这里，从文中描写的艾莎视角里仿佛看到了这点。安娜在现实磨砺中猛烈成长，姐妹一人一神但光环感正逐渐追平，爱肯定是实力相当互相欣赏的人才持久，这里好棒。  
> <2>阿伦戴尔情话王：安•杰伦•娜，周杰伦：我的作品哪个时代都真香～😆😆😆艾莎：你背着我听周杰伦？！安娜：下次一起去演唱会！  
> <3>奥拉夫，亲妈们终于又想起你了🌚  
> 诗和远方奥拉夫，自由意志的奥拉夫。姐妹追求平静无争生活的梦。似乎相互串联了起来，谁说，奥拉夫的自由意志不是姐妹精神的结晶呢？虽然，你只是突然想起奥拉夫不见了23333333谢谢给它一适当得存在感😂😂😂  
> <4>缅怀王妃  
> 看到安娜想要挽留她做阿伦戴尔自由的子民，艾莎想要亲手送她美丽的红番花，很感动。甚至，把她葬在阿伦戴尔历代英雄长眠之地的做法，都充满了姐妹的人性一面。女人对女人的共情展露无遗。这段描写充实了姐妹俩三观特征。她宁愿死最后也要公理与自由的做法，也符合阿伦戴尔的理念。死，安葬之处，安娜的想法阿伦戴尔的理念，呼应上了，太棒了。
> 
> *下章想必就是真相层层剥开，在铲除奸臣道路上的大进展了！期待！！！（安娜自信JPEG）


	22. 第五十四章：功败垂成

“我们为什么要来这里？安娜。”  


“看我这记性，都忘记告诉你了，我让赫卡里姆盯着斯卡纳德，以防他里应外合。更关键的是我想找个确凿的证据铲除他。”  


“你什么时候办的？在我离开的那段时间吗？”  


“嗯！看来现在已经有眉目了，要不然赫卡里姆不会让我来这里。”  


“我想也是。”  


三个人的脚步声回荡在阴冷的地牢走廊内显得杂乱而空洞，漆黑的四周随着她们的前进，在火把的照射下印出青砖错落的墙壁，一间间牢房被厚实的木板门封得死死的，只有透过门上铁铸的小窗才能看到里面关押着什么人。总的来说，这里和几年前没什么变化，而安娜大抵是不知道姐姐曾经在某一间监牢内做过客……  


……阴森寒冷的牢房内，冰雪女王慢慢睁开眼，视线所到之处天旋地转，模糊不清。她艰难的直起身，一张破旧而单薄的毯子从身上滑落，狭窄的窗外白茫茫的一片，让她无法立刻辨别出这是哪里。脑海中清晰的回荡着汉斯那句铿锵有力的提醒：  


“艾莎女王，别成为可怕的怪物！”  


……当她踉跄的奔向窗子边时，却被一根无情的铁链限制了，猛烈的拉扯让她的臂膀感到一阵疼痛，再看看那双能创造生命和冰雪的手，此刻已经被牢牢的禁锢住。艾莎忽然明白了自己处境，现在她不再是阿伦戴尔的女王，也不再坐享华丽的冰宫，甚至不清楚妹妹和王国因为自己遭受了什么。当她跨过链子再次看向窗外时，一切都很明了了，无论山上的民宅还是海里的海水和船只，都深陷在坚不可摧的冰雪中。  


“不，我……我做了什么？”  


脑海正处于困顿中时，一阵声响传来，艾莎惊恐的看向门口。只见一盏油灯先递进来，随后那人才慢慢的探进身体，来者不是别人，正是妹妹一见钟情的王子，也将是自己未来的妹夫、阿伦戴尔的国王——汉斯！  


“为什么把我带来这儿？”  


“我不能眼睁睁的看着他们杀了你。”  


“可我对阿伦戴尔是个威胁，把安娜找来！”  


“安娜……还没有回来。”  


艾莎内心的焦灼再一次跃然脸上，她急忙转头看向窗外，如此恶劣的天气，加上自己又一次在恐慌中伤害了妹妹，此刻安娜到底在哪里？她怎么样了？  


“请你结束这个冬天，把夏季带回来吧！拜托你！”  


汉斯殷切的求救把艾莎满是担忧的思绪拉回来，逼着她面对现实。冰雪女王崩溃了，所有人都不知道解决这场灾难的办法，包括她这个始作俑者。  


“你难道还不明白吗？我做不到！你必须让他们放我走。”  


“我只能尽力而为！”  


汉斯低着头失望的向门口走去，接着便传来沉重的关门声。顷刻间，冰霜迅速从手掌蔓延出来，遍布套在艾莎手臂上的整个枷锁……  


正在这时，女王转过头来，看到姐姐心神恍惚的样子，她牵起自然之灵的手，把对方的思绪从过往中拉了回来。  


“艾莎，你怎么了？”  


“呃……没……没什么。”  


安娜并没有就着艾莎的支吾追问不休，随即淡淡的笑了笑，将姐姐的手掌握得更紧了。她们走过一排牢房，随着旋转楼梯一直下去到达地牢最深处，又穿过几个铁栏围着的审讯室，里面摆着的种种物件让女王和自然之灵触目惊心。等她们到达真正的目的地时，赫卡里姆并不在那儿，安娜性急的询问带路的士兵。  


“骑兵队长呢？”  


“禀告女王陛下，他还在处理一些事情，让您们先在这里歇息一会。”  


“什么事情？”  


“抱歉，陛下，队长没有告诉我。”  


“哦，那我在这等他来好了。”  


“陛下，您们要喝茶还是咖啡？”  


士兵说着，提起旁边桌上那个表面凹凸不平，被烟熏得漆黑的水壶放在插着一根烙铁的火炉上准备烧水。两姐妹打量着周围的环境——墙上钉着的木桩上满是红黑色的污渍，一根根乌黑的铁链缠绕在上面，也有一些从天花板上垂下来。旁边还坐落着一个跟人差不多一样高，布满铁刺的笼子，稍稍想象一下就知道它的用途。面前的桌子上，大小不一的铁棍、钳子、烙铁等等设备一应俱全。看看这些可怕的器件，一幅幅血腥的画面瞬间充释在脑海中，让这两个年轻的女性感到毛骨悚然，话语也随之结巴起来。  


“不……不，不用管我们……你自便就好。”  


“是！”  


士兵听了女王的回答，移开水壶，端正的站在一旁。安娜再次打量了一遍所有的一切，装作若无其事的询问道：  


“这些……东西……”  


说着，她抬起手指了指桌上和角落里的笼子，士兵赶紧微微欠身，认真听着她问话。  


“是……用来审讯什么犯人的？”  


“禀告女王，主要用来对付犯了叛国罪还死不认罪的人，其次是俘虏。”  


“阿伦戴尔从来没有对外征战过，怎么还会有俘虏？”  


“这个是没有，但其他定义上的俘虏是有的。”  


自然之灵代替士兵开口了，有太多的事安娜都不知道，甚至她没有提前了解过阿伦戴尔所存在的历史阴暗面就仓促的顶替了这个王位。对此，艾莎依旧觉得是自己内心中的恐惧造成的懦弱，才让妹妹处理起某些事时茫然无措又如此棘手。  


“其他定义？什么意思？”  


“父王曾经告诉我，在我们的祖父鲁纳德国王统治期间，他曾平息过一次国内叛乱，因此俘虏了很多叛军，那些被擒获的人基本死于酷刑中……”  


“所以这些东西是用来对付我们自己王国内的人？”  


安娜的惊呼在这间恐怖的屋子里显得诡异而大声，吓得艾莎在一刹那失去了些许优雅。  


“是的，毕竟他们企图谋杀国王。”  


“因为什么他们要反抗祖父的统治呢？”  


“这个我就不知道了，不过有一点……”  


“什么？”  


“鲁纳德国王反对一切与魔法有关的东西，他认为外族或多或少都带着一些对神奇力量的盲目崇拜，这些信仰让人心底滋生出不少不符合常理的东西，妄自尊大，理所当然，从而违背国王的意志。”  


“呃……艾莎，我不懂这是什么意思。”  


“比如北地人们不该信仰自然；外族不该成为阿伦戴尔的高层统治者甚至不该被纳入本国国籍；再或者……女人不该不嫁，男人不该不娶，男女之间的恋情才是正常的社会现象。所以从那以后，我们的祖父颁布了一系列新的法典，其中自然就包括了同性相恋不再是合法行为。”  


女王没有继续再问什么，她当然知道自然之灵话中有话，姐姐不过是在提醒她——我们的感情背离了长辈的意愿和阿伦戴尔的法律；我们是在明知故犯！又或者，艾莎也希望她能有勇气去更正过去的错误？！然而不管怎样，在她的字典里，这世上没有什么是一成不变的，尤其艾莎始终是她最强大的后盾，身边还有两个可靠的、英明的左膀右臂和那些向往和平自由的人民也给予她无限的力量。死板的规矩、迂腐的观念，只要是压迫人性的东西，在自己统治期间，都到了该消除的时候。她们之间的爱可以昭示于天下，获得众人的祝福，艾莎也不该一直活在流言蜚语的恐惧中，她理应得到自由和敬仰。为此，女王愿意付出一切代价。  


艾莎打量了一番安娜脸上拂过的神情，猜不透妹妹在想什么。但自己的想象力却开始天马行空的飞越到过去——如果当年汉斯的阴谋再高深一点，他能沉住气直到安娜冰冻而死顺利登上王位后，一切便再无回天之术。这个阴毒的男人绝对会蛊惑阿伦戴尔的人民相信冰雪女王的威胁，从而发动所有的力量追捕自己，直到寡不敌众……或许根本不用劳民伤财，汉斯很清楚她的弱点，几句话便能轻易令她崩溃。等她被冠以叛国罪处死前，没准也会在这里度过人生中最痛苦、最黑暗的日子。如果安娜对汉斯的信任大于她这个失败的姐姐，就没有独自穿过白雪皑皑的山林找她谈判，也没有在最后的关头舍身相救这些事了，那么日后妹妹的命运又将如何？艾莎简直不敢再想象下去。当然，好在这一切都没有发生，安娜确实如她承诺的那样——“我相信你，艾莎，胜于任何人、任何事。”  


现在，与汉斯的较量已经成为过去，当下又出现了比汉斯更阴毒、阵容更加强大的魑魅魍魉，只要他们还在窥探着阿伦戴尔的王位，安娜的命运依旧处于风雨飘摇中。不止妹妹如此，赫卡里姆、维克托、卡尔娜，甚至北地的居民，都将受到威胁。瞬间，艾莎觉得自己的职责不单单只是为她们彼此无法言说的感情寻一个出路，她保卫的是无数爱戴她们、支持她们的人的性命。  
正当自然之灵的思绪漫无天际的遨游时，一阵急促的脚步声传来，随之望去，赫卡里姆从黑暗处走来，直到在两姐妹前站定，才欠身道歉。  


“对不起，安娜陛下，艾莎女王，让您们久等了。”  


“免礼，队长！看来我吩咐你的事有着落了？”  


“确实是的。”  


说着，赫卡里姆拿出一张纸平铺在安娜和艾莎面前，凑近一看，是艾兰亚特给斯卡纳德的回执——  


【兹于你请求阿伦戴尔王位之事，艾兰亚特最高统治者及其国会全体成员认为：你必须集结好自己在阿伦戴尔的所有力量，尽力配合纬斯柯达推翻安娜和艾莎那两个邪恶且霸占着王位的女人长期以来的黑暗统治。只要这场战争胜利，余下事项一切按照商议进行——你将成为阿伦戴尔新一任合法君主。】  


除了简短的内容，下方还签署着艾兰亚特国王和纬斯柯达的印章以及斯卡纳德自己的签名。实实在在的叛国证据，无需多说什么，就可以把他带到绞刑架上立即处死。安娜深吸了一口气，双手杵在桌子上，闭上眼睛冷静了几秒钟，抬头与艾莎对视了一眼，转而向赫卡里姆问道：  


“斯卡纳德在哪里？”  


“他已经昏过去了，暂时待在牢房里。”  


“你对他用刑了？”  


“是的，陛下。我的人在离斯卡纳德的住所不远处射杀了送信的秘史，得到这张书信。为了避免走漏风声让他逃之夭夭，所以我立刻派人抓捕了他。我觉得他一个人干不了这些大事，于是想让他招供其余的同党，但这家伙嘴很紧，无论怎样都不肯多说半个字。”  


“酷刑之下难免屈打成招。”  


女王显然对严刑逼供不怎么赞成，然而她也没有责怪自己的部下。  


“还是先带我们去见见他。”  


自然之灵上前一步，向赫卡里姆提议。此刻她的内心并没有为用刑的事困扰到多少，她只想当面和那个叛国贼子聊聊，然而也并不指望他会多说什么。  


“是！艾莎女王，他就在隔壁的牢房里。”  


在骑兵队长的带领下，两姐妹看到手脚上着枷锁，倒在肮脏的地板上不省人事的斯卡纳德。他的面容被乱七八糟披散下来的头发挡住，身上的衣服早已在刑具的摧残下变得褴褛不堪，甚至还能看到他躯体上那些新鲜的或微微结痂的伤痕。脚镣和手撩摩擦的地方，肌肤溃烂，血污斑斑，有些地方看似还露出了白色的骨头。手脚上的一部分指甲已经不见踪影……总之，完全令人无法料到这就是平日里那位趾高气扬的王室官员。  


“把他弄醒！”  


赫卡里姆对身旁的士兵吩咐后，那人迅速上前拎起墙边一桶污浊的液体就要泼上去。  


“等等！”  


在安娜的及时制止下，士兵才停下了所有的动作。  


“呃……我……”  


女王皱着眉头闭着眼，吞吞吐吐的比了半天手势，也没能让士兵和队长明白她的意思，自然之灵只好站出来替妹妹提出新的建议。  


“要不我们再等等，他现在这个样子让我怀疑是否还能神志清楚的明白自己说些什么。”  


安娜有些面带难堪的看了看身旁的两个人，但他们丝毫没有把注意到她刚才略微的失态上。  


“好！哦，对了，我差点忘记一件重要的事情。”  


“什么事？”  


“约里克莱侯爵前几日就跑到我这里来，坦白了他所有的罪行。”  


“约里克莱？”  


“是的，陛下，我们丝毫没有怀疑到他，现在他却自投罗网了。”  


“带我们去见见他。”  


艾莎面色严肃，还未等安娜发号施令，她便率先开口，声音冰冷严肃，完全没有了往日的温柔。当他们又通过那道旋转楼梯来到上一层，穿过一排排牢房，在一个死角内，凸出的一根柱子遮挡了监狱的门，不熟悉的话根本猜不到这里还有一间牢房。当听到外面有动静，里面的人慌张的冲过来扒在门上，从小窗里可以看到他充满惊恐的眼睛。赫卡里姆高大的身形挡住了身后的两姐妹，才让约里克莱有足够的勇气对他发起牢骚。  


“你不是答应我，交代完所有的事，你就放我走，可现在却把我关在这里……”  


“看看谁来了？”  


打开门后，队长让到一边，约里克莱看到安娜和艾莎，骨寒毛竖，仿佛死神站在面前一样。顷刻间，他才反应过来，膝盖一软，跪在地上像狗一样匍匐到两姐妹面前，把头埋在女王的衣摆里开始嚎啕哭诉。  


“陛下，我对您是真心的……都是因为斯卡纳德……一切都是因为他强迫我这么做……但是我真不知道他要谋害您啊！”  


自然之灵和女王冷眼看着他。往日里细皮嫩肉的侯爵大人才在昏暗潮湿的牢房里受了几天苦便胡子拉碴，头发油腻，再加上从五官里流出来的液体，整个人更是囚首垢面。哭诉了半晌，周围都寂静无声，约里克莱这才颤抖着用脏兮兮的手掌抹去脸上的泪痕，抬起头看着安娜，眼里满是乞求摇尾的可怜相。  


“自白书写好了么？现在你可以亲手拿给陛下了。”  


经过赫卡里姆的提醒，约里克莱才赶紧从怀里掏出几页皱巴巴的纸张，颤颤巍巍的递给女王，安娜接过来就着昏暗的光线艰难的阅读着上面凌乱不堪的字体和不断涂改的痕迹所要表述的内容。可读了一部分却发现约里克莱把自己说得高尚无辜，而斯卡纳德积大奸大恶于一身，事件的发展和动机漏洞百出，表达啰里啰嗦，反复强调他是清白的。安娜没有什么耐心一字一句的解读，后面的几页随便扫视了一遍就递给了身旁的姐姐，可艾莎却看都没看就把它撕了，这个举动让所有在场的人都搞不明白自然之灵究竟要干什么。  


“队长，麻烦你带上他，跟我来。”  


艾莎吩咐着，便拉起安娜的手转头走出牢房，赫卡里姆愣了愣，赶紧照做。  


“你要干什么？”  


女王有些磕绊的跟在自然之灵身后，小声而又着急的追问着。  


“他们这么爱狗咬狗，就让他们咬到低，你才能知道真正有利于自己的信息。”  


“这办法有用吗？”  


“我觉得有用！有些国家的贵族有一项娱乐叫斗犬。把所有的狗放在一起，然后让他们互相撕咬，下注赌博，谁要是押中活下来的那只，就是最大的赢家。”  


“那跟我们要处理的事有什么关系？”  


“有的狗生性凶猛好斗，但有的是人在中间做了手脚，令它们相互产生嫉妒和愤恨，这样的斗犬会更凶残，胜率会提升。我现在要做的事，就是在他们中间使点阴招，这样才能成为赢家。”  


“你从哪知道的这些东西？”  


“书上……外加一点灵感。”  


“艾莎，你真是……”  


等他们重新回到地下牢房时，自然之灵示意赫卡里姆将约里克莱关在斯卡纳德隔壁，并让安娜和队长回避。  


“现在你可以把他弄醒了，请确保他听得见我们谈论的一切，但不能让他发出一点声音让隔壁的人知道。”  


当一桶冷水泼向斯卡纳德时，他并没有什么动静，直到守狱的士兵用脚踩在他那没了指甲的手指上时，撕心的疼痛才让他有所反应。一番折磨后，确定这人恢复了思维和神经，又将他捂住嘴巴，锁在墙边的座椅上，强迫他保持清醒听着旁边的一切。安娜实在不想看到这些暴力的场景，她时不时转过脸，逼着自己不停的思考其他事情。  


等一切准备就绪时，自然之灵坐在约里克莱面前，翘着二郎腿，面带优雅的微笑，甚至还喝起了用那把又脏又旧的茶壶泡出的咖啡，显得悠闲自在。打开的牢门清清楚楚的传来姐姐洋洋盈耳的声音，安娜也收回那些杂乱的思绪听着艾莎怎么请先入瓮。  


“伯爵大人，请你把整件事的来龙去脉再说一遍！”  


“我该说的已经写在那张纸上，你却撕了它，现在又要我重复一遍？？艾莎女王，你已经卸任了，应该没有资格再处理阿伦戴尔的内部纠纷。”  


“你说的对，我确实没资格再管这些事，但你不是想活着么？我想我有本事救你一命，就看你是否愿意配合我并且实话实说。”  


说着，艾莎端起咖啡，慢悠悠的喝了一口，目不转睛的盯着对方。约里克莱看着自然之灵浅蓝色的眼眸，犹豫了半天，终于叹了一口气，主动示弱。  


“我一直是希望安娜女王能和某一位强国王子喜结连理，并且为阿伦戴尔带来一个后裔，以维护王室的血统和后续。”  


“嗯，我看得出来你对这件事很上心。”  


“斯卡纳德正是看出我的热忱和衷心，三番五次的找到我，要我一定说服安娜陛下接见艾兰亚特。其实……对于接见的对象，一切都是安排好的，以艾兰亚特的国力，并不在列。而我也知道他们国家的王子纬斯柯达实行一夫多妻制，这实在是……”  


“有这些顾虑，那你拒绝斯卡纳德了么？”  


“一开始我拒绝了，因为我对一夫多妻制也是不敢恭维的。”  


“嗯，很好！后来你怎么又同意了呢？”  


“我明面上答应了他，但事实上并没有去执行，他当然是看在眼里的，便开始频繁的跟我套近乎，约我到他家里做客，把我看成他最好的朋友，还告诉了我很多很多别人不知道的秘密——比如他是私生子，还有一个同父异母的弟弟。”  


“只有这些吗？大人要是只为这虚假的友情便可以承担起叛国的罪名也太……肤浅了。”  


“我当然知道他还是为了那件事而来。往后，他开始暗中派人给我送贵重的礼物、钱财，还帮我处理了一件很棘手的事。”  


“什么事？”  


“我……我……我能不说吗？艾莎女王？”  


“不能！我不清楚所有事情的前因后果，无法帮你跟安娜求情。”  


“安娜陛下在听着这些话对吗？”  


“没有，我让她先离开了，她性急又耿直，还没等你全部讲完你就没命了，这就是由我来问你的原因。再说没看到牢门是敞开的么？她要是在这里我会关上那道门的。”  


艾莎边说边侧过身子，向约里克莱证明自己并未说谎。

 _“抱歉，妹妹……我不该这么评价你……”_

“我真的难以启齿……”  


“别浪费时间了，约里克莱阁下，你可以把斯卡纳德当作朋友，为什么不能把我当做暂时交心的人呢？他能帮你解决难题，而我能救你的命！”  


那个无计可施的男人抓着头发，在内心里撕扯了很大一会，反复打量了艾莎许久，才又恢复了先前的正常状态。  


“……有一天，白日里就被安娜女王讽刺了一顿，没想到奥恩那老不死的东西居然敢当众呵斥我，晚上实在气不过我便独自出去喝酒。等我回来的时候，路过一个摆摊的姑娘，长得很漂亮，她还向我招揽生意，听口音不是阿伦戴尔本地的人。我走出去了一截，又返回来……”  


艾莎停止玩弄头发，放下二郎腿，两只手臂搭在扶手上，认真听着下文。  


“返回去干什么？我猜不是跟那姑娘买东西吧？”  


“不……不是……我喝醉了……想……想……”  


约里克莱很心虚的看了看艾莎，发现对方的瞳孔由刚才的淡蓝色变成了深蓝，眼里满是锐利的目光，让他感到一股寒意。  


“周围没人？”  


“之前有的，后来没有……那姑娘扔下摊子便要跑，我追上她……”  


“这些过程不用说了，你就让我知道你把人家怎么了？”  


“……我……我把她杀了……”  


“你到底是把她杀了，还是你企图怎么样，然后杀人灭口？”  


“……我借着酒劲想强奸她……那姑娘又哭又叫，还对我又撕又咬……看到不远处的一间房子亮起灯……于是我一心急便掐住她的脖子……等我松手她已经死了。”  


约里克莱小声说完，再次打量着艾莎，只见她扬眉瞬目之顷，秀美的脸颊上便蒙上一层阴云，呼吸沉重的仿佛沉雷一样。最可怕的是握着扶手的掌心结起的冰晶迅速蔓延到地面上来。

_“不要发怒……耐心听这个畜生说完……”_  


_“别感受……别发怒……否则一切都将未始即终。”_  


_“不要激动……听他说完，才有足够的证据铲除这个败类……”_

艾莎努力的抑制着自己即将爆发的怒火，手下也缓缓的收起释放出的魔法。当她再次回过神看向面前的犯人时，约里克莱已经瑟瑟发抖了。而隔壁的安娜在听到这一切后，更是气得七窍生烟，她容纳其他种族来到阿伦戴尔经商、生活，努力向外界展示一个太平、博爱、自由的国度，可就因为这些败类，让她的努力瞬间毁于一旦，比起这更让她难过的是那个外族的女孩，不知道她带着生活的希望从哪里来？可一切都还没有实现，就惨死在一个王公贵族手里。女王为此自责，深深感到她的统治在某些地方是失败的，国民循规蹈矩，可官僚却个个是法外之徒……想到此，安娜握起的拳头越来越紧，使她的指甲都快嵌进了肉里。  


“接着说！别浪费时间！”  


“那……那姑娘死后，我酒醒了，心里很慌乱，这对于我来说是个灾难，不能让奥恩、斯奎因以及其他人知道。但一时又找不到解决的法子，所以只能让斯卡纳德帮忙。他二话不说就帮我处理了所有的麻烦，于是我开始信任他，帮他游说安娜女王，直到同意接见纬斯柯达为止。”  


“难道你没问过斯卡纳德为何这么急于让安娜和艾兰亚特联姻么？”  


“没……没有……”  


艾莎一拍扶手站起来，大声再次质问约里克莱，她的声音开始变得激烈而冰冷。  


“种种迹象表明，斯卡纳德有其他不可告人的计划等待实施，这些未知的事项可能导致你掉进深渊，可你不闻不问？他有能力帮你抹平一桩罪恶，你就不想想他也有本事将所有的后果嫁祸于你？对此你不感到怀疑？你不会因为被人抓了把柄而夜不能寐？你的家人、孩子，因为你即将不再太平，你不害怕？不内疚？那姑娘的性命你不在乎，你家人的生命你也不在乎吗？约里克莱，你真是活该沦落至此！”  


自然之灵的语速仿佛连珠炮一样，声音随着情绪的变化尖锐犀利，她那比常人略显苍白的脸色因为激动变得有些泛红。一系列的变化让约里克莱更加结巴了。女王的情绪并不比她姐姐平和多少，差点没忍住冲到隔壁掐住约里克莱的脖子，怒不可遏的样子让一向自觉保持距离的赫卡里姆赶紧抓住她的肩膀，将她死死的摁在原地。  


“艾……艾莎女王……我……我……我后来问……问他了。”  


“怎么问的？结果是什么？对此你是什么态度，一口气说完，我没那么多时间给你耽搁！”  


“其实……我……我也怀疑……怀疑过他，一开始他只字不提，光站在我的角度上劝说我——王国一定会在艾兰亚特的支持下变得更强大，只要阿伦戴尔往好的方向发展，我促成这件事的话，安娜一定会给予高官厚禄等等……当我再三追问，陛下也同意会见后，他才告诉我他正是艾兰亚特国王的私生子，纬斯柯达则是他同父异母的弟弟，他们正密谋侵占阿伦戴尔……我开始后悔趟这摊浑水，正准备给女王写文书告诉她这一切时，斯卡纳德便软禁了我的家人……动不动就拿我妻儿威胁我……”  


艾莎听后，再次坐下来，撇过头长吁一口气，端起咖啡抿了一口，盯着污渍斑斑的杯子皱着眉头思索了半天。约里克莱打量着她，直到察觉自然之灵脸上拂过一阵阵五味杂陈的情绪又变得稍微平和一些后，才继续往下说。  


“斯卡纳德害怕我会走漏风声，他一直在私下里和我形影不离，甚至还约我去了艾兰亚特……当我看见纬斯柯达以及一些他们的官员在和那些王妃寻欢作乐时，他说要是我出卖他，让安娜女王知道这一切，他绝对有本事把我的妻子送到这里来，当然并不是做王妃这么简单。我便横下心想告诉女王……”  


“可你至始至终都没有说出一个字。”  


“我含沙射影的提醒了陛下——艾兰亚特的王子即将到达阿伦戴尔，请女王务必做好准备……我不敢明说……我真的害怕……”  


“等等！你去那里是斯卡纳德逼你去的，还是你自愿去的？”  


“他说艾兰亚特的国王要见我，所以这应该不算是我心甘情愿。”  


“你和他们一起……一起……”  


艾莎烦闷的闭上眼睛一只手捏着自己的鼻梁，一只手胡乱的打着手势，就是无法把想要问的话说出口，好在这时约里克莱心领神会。  


“没有，艾莎女王……我没有参与那些所谓的娱乐……虽然我有前科，但我爱我妻子……所以当时找了个借口回避了……至于那次……真的是丧心病狂……我试图补偿那个女孩的家人，但遗憾的是没有找到和她有关的信息，令我追悔莫及。”  


“那好，我姑且相信你，接着说吧！”  


“安娜陛下和纬斯柯达相处得并不融洽，他们不欢而散后，斯卡纳德再次找到我，要我继续缠着女王接见艾兰亚特的王妃，这一次我真的拒绝了，于是他扔下一句狠话自己说服了陛下。后面王妃自杀身亡的事，艾莎女王一定是知道的，要不然那天也不会下雪。”  


“嗯，我知道！还有呢？”  


“没有了！我参与的所有事情都已经说清楚了。”  


“我问你，你为什么主动找赫卡里姆认罪？”  


“因为……因为自从纬斯柯达和陛下宣战后，我就不知道斯卡纳德去了哪里，他会不会再威胁我的家人，我想寻求女王的保护。”  


“这是你自己的主意？不是别人给你出的点子？也不是奥恩、斯奎因他们给你想的后路？”  


“不……不是他们……”  


“那么就是还有其他人？”  


“我……我……没有！”  


“你不说实话，我救不了你。虽然你可能会觉得我现在的办事方法也和斯卡纳德没什么两样，但我不是他那种人！”  


艾莎说着，站起来，走到约里克莱身后，目视着窗外的蓝天，深深的叹了一口气，双手抱在胸前。  


“当你说你杀了那个可怜的女孩时，我本可以立马叫人来将你原地问罪。然而听你把所有事情交代完，我又感到你并不像纬斯柯达那帮人一样罪该万死。我不会在安娜面前包庇你做过的任何事，不过该表明的观点我也会说清楚，但怎么处置还是取决于女王陛下。另外，我再问你一遍，真的没有人给你出谋划策？”  


“真的没有，艾莎女王。”  


事到如今，约里克莱觉得再把自己去找维克托的事供出来也没什么意义了。当说出他杀死那个女孩的时候，心里已经什么都放下，只等待着女王的处置。从知道斯卡纳德打算叛国的那一刻起，他的神经随时都犹如绷紧的弦，担心所做的事被女王察觉，恐惧自己的妻儿被迫害。他保不了自己的命，但相信安娜不会株连他的家人，甚至女王有足够的能力保护他们。  


“好，最后一个问题，你为什么这么希望安娜和别国的王子联姻呢？她靠自己的能力来统治这个王国有什么不妥之处么？”  


“艾莎女王……你……你问这个问题等于是要我死啊！”  


“为什么？为什么你会这么认为？”  


“你难道还不明白吗？一切都是因为你！而我现在回答这个问题，赤裸裸的以下犯上，相信你听完我告诉你的答案，绝对不会再想着饶我一命。”  


“我认为……我的心胸没这么狭隘。”  


“唉……你逼我的，艾莎女王……可以这么说，从你出生开始，艾格纳国王就一直围绕在你身边，他没有以前那么注重阿伦戴尔的发展了。再到他为了封锁你具有魔法的消息，减少会见、来访，杜绝一切与外界的联系，王国至此停滞不前。而等到你加冕成为女王时，当下你便冰封了整个阿伦戴尔，闹出这么大的乱子，你能让别国对我们没有看法，没有恐惧，没有企图么？哪怕是你凭一己之力化解了一切危机，可在别人脑海里留下的臆想早已根深蒂固。所以国会希望通过你和某位国王联合执政，来化解这些偏见。可后来，你却拒绝了一个又一个看上你的王子或国王，对此别人又对你产生了新的‘看法’，各种谣言四起，而你的种种行为无一不在证实绯闻的真实性。再加上你和瓦斯科塔亚的公主米歇尔薇恩以及弗尔雷德的王子格雷扎特之间的纠葛……你想想看，艾莎女王，我们身为阿伦戴尔王室一员，尽心尽力辅佐你，而你呢？制造出的麻烦也太多了！谁愿意被一位声名狼藉又不务正业的君主所统治？！我们希望自己走出去扬眉吐气，不是为满足别人的好奇心一而再再而三的回答那些与你有关的话题。你再扪心自问一下，在你执政期间，除了你为追求自己的‘自我’不舍余力外，为阿伦戴尔的建设，你做过什么？当我们看到你把王位让给你妹妹时，每个人都松了一口气，她阳光开朗，充满活力的个性让人满怀期待，可后来却发现安娜并不如想象中那样圣明，她对你的在乎超越一切，你在她心里永远是第一位，而阿伦戴尔才是其次……我们希望做一个强国的公民，而你和安娜无法满足我们的愿望，所以自然会有人想要推翻你们的统治或者让安娜找一位国王作为丈夫，约束她一意孤行的举止……这些后果，都是因为你没有开一个好头啊！”  


自然之灵立在原地，整个人仿佛灵魂出窍一般，一幕幕过往宛如一幅长长的画卷一样拂过脑海。奇迹的是在听到这些话后，一直掩藏在灵魂深处的恐惧感这一次并没有瞬间将她吞噬。

_“果然都是因为我……对不起，安娜，你为我承担了太多……但这一次，我不会再逃避任何责任！我的人生是失败的，但我相信我可以超越自己！我不会再让过去的事实成为新的错误，来埋没我向往的未来——那个有你的未来！”_

约里克莱看不出艾莎脸上有任何表露心迹的神情闪过，他开始暗暗后悔自己为什么要说出这一切，也许面前这位拥有魔法的前任女王在听了这些话后，下一秒她便会失控杀了自己，甚至再次冰封整个王国。  


“我的问话到此结束，谢谢你的配合，约里克莱阁下。另外我可以告诉你一个好消息：你不必再担心你的家人了，艾兰亚特王国已经不复存在，斯卡纳德也没有能耐再把你妻儿怎么样了！”  


说着，艾莎转身向门口昂首阔步的走去，可到了门边，她回过头来看着沮丧的公爵，咬着嘴唇思索了片刻，将手背在背后，向前渡了一步，眼睛里闪烁着坚毅的光芒。  


“我想——安娜无须嫁给男人，也能带领你们走向强国之路。她是一匹不羁的野马，有自己向往的草原，没人能驯服得了……我确实做了很多错误的事，然而我始终相信我父亲和我妹妹，也从未背叛过阿伦戴尔，但你们缺少的就是那份信任与忠诚！”  


……  


接着，自然之灵用同样的方式审问了斯卡纳德。他和约里克莱比起来，完全一副不见棺材不掉泪的赖皮德性，看着他的傲慢，还没等艾莎把话语权交给他，便开始冷嘲热讽起来。  


“怎么？想看我和约里克莱狗咬狗？呸！你的伎俩太幼稚了！没错，他说的我都做了，杀了我吧！你不是一直想杀我？”  


艾莎继续慢悠悠的喝起那壶早已冷却的咖啡，安静的听着他口出狂言。  


“要不是那匹人马出来捣乱，你还会相安无事的坐在这里么？不会！根本不可能！阿伦戴尔的王位是我的！”  


盯着面前这具龌龊不堪的躯体捶胸顿足的宣誓着未实现的欲望，自然之灵能感受到从那堆乱蓬蓬的头发缝隙里射出一股满是不甘和杀气的目光。  


“让安娜进来，今天我要让你们都听到我所说的话！我受够了向她低身下气；受够了约里克莱的懦弱；受够了奥恩、斯奎因的阿谀奉承；更受够了纬斯柯达的无能和世间种种不公平！”  


艾莎并没有理会他，对待这种癫狂的人，什么话都可以不必在意，可当听到他再次大放厥词时，自然之灵的恐惧和羞愧开始一点点啃噬着她。  


“我为什么要屈从于你们这对乱伦的同性恋？像你们这样的怪物，下贱的女人，不配作为君主！别以为我看不出来，你迷恋你妹妹已经不是一两天的事情了！她的阴道是什么味道？你在帮她舔的时候，她有没有发出淫荡的浪叫？或者，或者你有没有求她肏你？我想你这么痴迷她，一定早就求她把手指狠狠的捅进你的下体吧？”  


“住口！”  


艾莎的脸色开始变得铁青，坐在椅子上的身体微微颤抖。  


“除了用手和嘴，你们还能玩出什么花样？安娜应该多生个器官，把你按在地上，肏到你高潮迭起！”  


“闭嘴！”  


自然之灵站起来，卷曲起手指，掌心中开始升起淡蓝色的雾气，然而她仍旧在努力控制着自己的魔法。  


“我知道，什么冰雪女王，什么君主，你们没这么高贵，你和安娜一定没有体会过男人的阴茎抽插着阴道、嘴里、肛门是什么滋味！该让你们品尝一下，你俩才会变成两只下贱的母狗！”  


“我说了，够了！”  


艾莎的全身颤抖得很厉害，她克制得很辛苦，尽力不让自己朝着发狂的方向发展。  


“如果不是纬斯柯达那个一文不值的废物，我已经肏着你的屁股，让你不停地吞着精液，再睁大眼睛看着你妹妹被无数的男人蹂躏践踏，肏到汁液横流……”  


瞬间，一股蓝光从自然之灵的双手射出，顷刻凝结成无数根尖刺，每一根都准确无误的插进了斯卡纳德的身体。接着她收回自己的魔法，故技重施，直到对方脸上出现数个窟窿，血液溢出来将身下变成一片血泊后，冰雪女王仍然失去理智一般在对着前方已经血肉模糊的头颅和躯体释放尖锐的冰刺。当听到房间里传来艾莎的惊声尖叫以及斯卡纳德嘴里那些淫词荡语停止后，安娜和赫卡里姆感到大事不妙立即冲了进来，看到失控的自然之灵依旧摆着一个施展魔法的姿势，木讷的看着跪在地上那具残破的尸体，丝毫没有将滴着血的冰刃收回来的意思。  


“艾莎！！！！”  


安娜想都没想便一把抱住她的姐姐，将那双冰冷的手拉过来紧紧的按在自己胸口上。轻轻的亲吻着她的脸庞，试图让她从失控的失神状态中回归。  


“我在这里，艾莎，我在你身边！”  


自然之灵瞳孔里的光这时才慢慢的聚拢到女王的脸上，可她的神情依然被前所未有的恐惧所占据。  


“他已经死了，艾莎，那些事都不会发生，永远不会。”  


安娜把姐姐抱得更紧了，只感到贴在她胸口的手缓缓的垂了下去，又慢慢的搂在腰间。  


“艾莎，别害怕，我是你的……无论别人说什么，我永远是你的。”  


自然之灵深蓝色的眼眸里渐渐溢出两行泪水，顺着她苍白的脸颊流了下来，女王抬起手温柔的替她抹去后，扬起下巴轻轻的吻着她的额头，随即捧住她的后脑勺，更加用力的抱紧了她。  


许久后，她们才分开了拥抱，正当安娜准备继续安慰艾莎时，她哽咽着放下一直揽在女王腰上的手，苦涩的笑了笑，用一种极其苍凉和痛苦的声音对妹妹说道：  


“我输了……我杀了他……”

 _“是的，我输了……我经不起别人议论我们之间的感情，不敢直面你我相爱的事实……安娜，我以为我已经涅槃重生，其实依然活在恐惧中无法自拔；依旧在乎别人的眼光……我痛恨自己的脆弱……”_  


_“我输了……他们都很清楚我的弱点，故意口无遮拦便撕开了我企图隐藏的秘密，所以我杀了他，也让他在我的恐惧下免于正义的制裁……我一直掩耳盗铃，自欺欺人……我对你的爱，其实早已天下皆知……然而我依旧害怕有人提起，更害怕魔法会一次又一次因此失控……我真的好害怕，安娜……_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> *首先百忙之中更文辛苦了！
> 
> *早上读了3遍，搬砖结束后又读了2次，开始组织语言（看，我就是阅读全靠精度次数才能基本理解文章，写评论全靠反复思量才能保证不至于词不达意的读者）
> 
> *这章的12000字堆起一个新的情绪高点，抛出两个新的矛盾课题，留给了我全新的期待。
> 
> 本次我主要就以上四个点来叙述感想。第四点的期待会写在前三点的理解后面。
> 
> （1）先谈谈情绪高点。  
> 斯卡纳德老贼叛国作恶无所不用其极都是既成事实，证据确凿，死是板上钉钉，谢谢给出这个前提，这样艾莎被他污言秽语刺激到最敏感的点失控制裁掉他，就不算用魔法伤天害理。却是一个情绪爆发的高点表现。  
> 身为自然之灵既然誓言要守护妹妹和阿伦戴尔就不可能不染指世俗之事，她制裁了一个人，她并不是不食烟火完美女神，这才是一个活生生的人。那么这个情绪的爆发相应的后续会有归宿，她的恐惧最终必将面对，要她自己战胜，那么必将在后续章节继续成长突破，不仅是面对安娜，承认感情，这样远远不够，更需要面对世间对这个感情的看法，还要面对这一切会引发的所有后果。这也许是此处新情绪制高点存在的作用，这是她现在害怕的，也是未来必须面对的。期待这个爆发点引出的后续。  
> （2）抛出的新矛盾其一  
> 对祖父鲁纳德国王统治期间定下的一系列法律，政策，以及因此积累出的舆论环境，将来处理姐妹的鲜为世俗接受的情感时，这个固有障碍比起艾莎的个人心理更加有杀伤力，甚至目前看来还真像某种程度上的不可抗力。那么，如何解决由上至下的重重系统阻碍，已经提上日程了。这是我期待读到的内容之二。  
> （3）抛出的新矛盾其二  
> 由约里克莱口中说出的一些真实看法，其实也是一个国家上下比较具有普遍意义的看法。这个角度是我之前没有去想到过的，惊喜。我发现写这个同人可能读者在内都会更多去考虑艾莎安娜对感情本身的矛盾心理，以及外在力量对骨科百合的客观阻碍，少有从世俗对国家机器看法上去解读她们可能面临的统治层面的实际困境的，这让人耳目一新。的确，百姓主要关心民生与和平，似乎皇室辛密最多只是他们茶余饭后的谈资而已，但民生与和平必然涉及如何使国力强盛，如何应对外交，如何不断发展使国家存续下去的问题。那么对一个把国家发展稳定放在使命第一位的统治者的诉求确实就是合情合理的，约里克莱说的，从艾格纳在乎长女而忽视了国家发展，艾莎忠于自我忽略了君主本该无我的宗旨，送走了艾莎原以为安娜能做到嫁给国家实现无我奉献，安娜却是姐姐第一位。。。这就是现实矛盾，他的坦白里不是他一个人的狭隘。那么这个现实矛盾，又如何在后面拿出解决办法，恐怕安娜也需要新突破，也是期待的点之三。
> 
> *一些琐碎：  
> 斯卡纳德那种，看上去魔幻到不真实，就是个极端厌女狂，但现实里还真的多的是。。。大卫芬奇拍的《龙纹身女孩》原作小说三部曲里就有瑞典警察带着厌女滤镜办案，对当事人录口供都能说出类似的侮辱性的话语。在文中最后被怼得体无完肤。  
> 这老贼最后被魔法戳成筛子算是对这种恶臭的脑内毁灭。。。社会里解决还有困难，文章里表达表达233333  
> 地牢前客人艾莎女王23333333冰一联动～见过世面的人就是淡定啊，她当时多恐惧啊。。。这都不忍心说自己在这做过客，心疼姐姐。  
> 安娜在地牢面对刑具，面对犯人受过酷刑的样子，她的善良真的快溢出来了，细节属性展露无遗，棒！这真的很安娜，姐姐的太阳具备善良的光芒，也是君主的美德。


	23. 第五十五章：五鬼闹判

窗外的亮光还未全部照耀进来，整个阿伦戴尔城堡内昏暗且带着一阵阵凉气。安娜正襟危坐于王位上，目视着下方，脸上满是憔悴，哪怕已经例外化了一个稍微厚重的妆，但浓浓的黑眼圈和略微浮肿的眼眶还是不留余地的暴露出她彻夜未眠的事实。空旷的大厅里回荡着她沉重的呼吸声和一阵阵呼啸的风声。女王目光如炬，神情肃穆，似乎在等待着一件极其重要的大事，可下面空无一人，只剩下她自己在和脑海里的思维做激烈的斗争……

……

“你走，回北地，这件事交给我！”

安娜的双手紧紧的按着姐姐的肩膀，刚毅果决的命令她。艾莎又一次被恐惧淹没，烦乱的摇头晃脑，不停的否定着妹妹的决策，然而却一个字都说不出口，她的身心在巨大的旋涡里翻搅着。女王把手移到她头上，将她的脸扳正，使她不得不目不转睛的看着自己，那双湛蓝色的眼眸里依旧是深不见底的恐惧和仿徨。

“现在就走，不要让人看见，我会处理这件事的！”

女王重复了一遍刚才的话，语气愈加坚定，随后轻轻地把艾莎向后一推，更是让自然之灵犹如失足掉进悬崖般陷入深深的绝望，仿佛再也抓不到她。

“不，安娜，不！我不能走，这都是我的错，必须由我来承担！”

“我再说一遍，姐姐，你没有错，他罪不容诛，死有应得。”

“但别人不那么认为，你要怎么做？怎么解释他的死？”

“别逼我，艾莎，我现在还没想到好主意。我只晓得千万不能让他们知道是你杀了他。”

“让我去坦白这一切……”

自然之灵“顽固不冥”的“大义凛然”让女王更烦乱了，她感到自己从来没有哪一刻宛如现在一样这么讨厌来自姐姐的责任心和内疚感。然而她又想不到一个万全之策来保证艾莎不会再次被误会，当她内心中的保护欲和艾莎的纠结碰撞在一起时，更让她无比体谅自然之灵的难处，所以这一次她不会再让艾莎陷入别人的议论和指责里迷失自我。

“够了！我刚才说的那些，你一个字都没听进去么？”

女王厉声尖叫，竟然把姐姐怔住了，对方依旧带着满面惶恐的看着她，安娜伸出手抹着自己的脸庞，深深的叹了一口气，把强硬的语气收起来，揽住姐姐，用额头轻柔地摩擦着她裸露的肩膀。

“……你非要一意孤行的话，他们绝对会杀了你，而我还有回旋的余地……只是我现在无法给你一个满意的答案，对不起……”

自然之灵在她的怀抱里泣不成声，女王稳住自己的情绪，把她抱得更紧了。时间仿佛过了几个世纪后，安娜才接着继续安慰怀里这个被恐惧和担忧吞噬的可怜虫。

“你就当什么都没有发生，回去北地，看看你的人民，你好久都没见到她们了……我是女王，他们不敢拿我怎么样……相信我，姐姐！”

“我……我相信你……安娜，但是……”

“没有但是……艾莎，我知道你不想让我受半点委屈，可跟你受到的那些伤害比起来，不值一提……我们会拥有更多，但恐怕永远不会一帆风顺，只要有人就会有偏见……为了把这些暗无天际的难题一桩桩克服，你就不能让我一直在温室中被呵护，也不能把我当做一颗宝贵的纽扣缝在贴身的衣物里，我得成长起来，经得起磨练，才能证明我不是一块生锈的马蹄铁，也才配得上你对我的爱与付出。”

“安娜……”

自然之灵缓缓的脱离了女王的拥抱，泪眼汪汪的看着对方，安娜的情绪已经全部稳定下来，脸上挂着爱怜的微笑正全神贯注的看着她。接着，妹妹伸出手指，温柔的摩挲了一下艾莎的嘴唇和下巴，顺带帮她抹掉那颗即将掉落的泪珠，微微在姐姐的唇面上一啄，放开了搭在她腰上的手。

“去吧！时间不早了，等处理完这件事，我亲自到北地接你回来。”

艾莎动了动嘴唇，还想辩解点什么，可终究一个字都没有说出口。哪怕她在这种特殊的情况下半步都不想离开妹妹，然而自己又有什么办法呢？。

“安娜，对不起……”

自然之灵痛苦的丢下一句话后，转身奔跑着离开了房间。安娜目送姐姐离开的身影后，束手无策的空虚与无奈再次席卷过来。她拉过旁边的座椅，将自己重重的砸进椅子里，仰起头，闭上眼开始穷思竭想，等天边升起了鱼肚白，她才换上正式的衣服，独自来到议会大厅里，期盼着从天而降的灵光一闪。

直到天色大亮，所有的侯爵官员纷纷走进大厅，发现女王已经在此等候多时，个个面面相窥，猜测着今天将要商议的大事。安娜调整了一下坐姿，让自己在他们眼里显得自然一些，尽管她已经花了很长时间来整理思绪，可内心依旧不飘忽不定，只有走一步算一步。

“安娜陛下，您今天可来得真早。”

“嗯。”

“有什么要紧事急宣布呢？”

奥恩敏锐的嗅出这是一个不平常的日子，直接开门见山的询问起来。安娜扫视了一圈所有的男人，接着情不自禁的瞟了一眼二楼，在这个关键的时刻，那个给予她力量和勇气的人今天都不会在这里。

“你们大家互相看看今日谁不在场。”

女王的提醒让下面的王公贵族都开始关注起站在身边的人是谁，和以往有什么不一样。

“禀告女王，斯卡纳德和约里克莱阁下缺席。”

格吉思特的语气和态度听起来循规蹈矩。

“陛下，斯卡纳德自从战争开始那天就不见踪影了，胜利聚会也没有看到他。”

“那你们知道他去哪了？”

“不知道……”

“不知道……”

“约里克莱和他相处很密切，但今天约里克莱也没在，那个家伙时常不在国内，不知又去哪个国家操劳您的婚姻了。”

下面的人纷纷发表着自己发现的一切，让女王的脑海里忽然有了她所期盼的“灵光一闪”，然而还是拿捏不定。

“要不要我告诉你们他去了哪？”

安娜尽量将自信和威严显露出来，她这一提问，那些老家伙们的眼里瞬间透露出如饥似渴的好奇心，周围霎时安静下来。女王满意的看着他们集中起来的注意力，玩味的微微一笑，比了个手势，身后的赫卡里姆立即上前一步，快速从怀里掏出那张信件递在安娜手中。接着，她站起来，把那张折叠好的纸抖开，拎着上方展示了一遍，咳嗽了一声，又转交给维克托。

“念！”

“是！咳……兹于你请求阿伦戴尔王位之事，艾兰亚特最高统治者及其国会全体成员认为：你必须集结好自己在阿伦戴尔的所有力量，尽力配合纬斯柯达推翻安娜和艾莎那两个邪恶且霸占着王位的女人长期以来的黑暗统治。只要这场战争胜利，余下事项一切按照商议进行——你将成为阿伦戴尔新一任合法君主。”

毫无意外，议会厅里所有的男人们都被这个惊天动地的消息震撼了，沉静片刻后，开始传来各种各样的议论声。

“斯卡纳德居然和艾兰亚特勾结在一起……”

“这是真的吗？天呐……”

“原来他是想当国王啊？”

……

“诸位大人，这是从斯卡纳德身上搜出来的。”

安娜接过“证据”，站起来走下王座，拎着那张薄薄的纸张，在每个人面前又展示了一遍，确认他们都看得一清二楚后，才将它折起来捏在手上，并大声提醒着那些议论纷纷的人们这张罪证的来源，话语结束后，她偏过头看了看赫卡里姆，只见队长脸上并没有展露出什么异样的神情。当女王转过脸，却看到奥恩意味深长的表情，让安娜瞬间提起自己的戒备心，运作起所有的脑细胞开始准备对抗接下来的提问。然而，奥恩并没有开口，倒是一向胆小怯弱的格吉思特开口了。

“陛……陛下，我有个问题想问问您。”

“请问。”

“那……斯卡纳德现在已经投奔艾兰亚特了？还是……”

“他死了！”

女王回答的干脆利落，更严苛的问题还在后面，她没有过多踌躇不定的余地。

“陛下，斯卡纳德是怎么死的？”

斯奎因丝毫不想放过提问的时机，这显然是在安娜的意料中，所以她的回答依旧斩钉截铁。

“他死于拷问过程中。”

“所以……”

奥恩欲言又止，女王看着他，心底有些许慌乱，注意力也开始不集中了，不知不觉，和艾莎在一起时的片段又浮现出来……

魔法的失控和秘密的暴露使得自然之灵扔下安娜魂飞魄散的从监狱独自跑回到城堡。之后的很长时间，她都把自己关在那个禁锢了她十三年的房间里，女王反复的敲门，可里面什么动静都没有。

“开门，快点，艾莎！”

直到妹妹咆哮着命令她时，艾莎才有气无力的应答着。

“安娜，让我静一静。”

“不行，你独自一人只会胡思乱想，开门！我们一起面对！”

“我有些困，你能让我睡一会么？求你了……”

艾莎无助而又虚弱的请求让安娜停下了狠锤房门的手，她站在门前沉思了很久，只能做出让步。

“如果你真的想睡，那就好好睡吧！一会我来叫你吃晚餐。”

房间里不再有应答，女王只好一步一回头的离开了。当她回到自己的办公桌前坐下，拿起那根羽毛笔扫着自己的脸，看起来整个人无精打采，可脑海里却在飞速旋转，想设身处地的的替艾莎分解担忧，思绪却渐渐越来越混乱，根本无从下手，甚至难以猜到姐姐究竟担心的是哪一方面……

直到女王端着两人的晚餐再次站在自然之灵的房门前，她依然没有找出任何一个问题的答案。安娜垂头丧气的叹了一口气，犹豫了片刻，轻轻的敲响了姐姐的房门。

“请进！”

“我知道你不想下去餐厅里，所以我把食物带来了。”

“谢谢你，安娜。”

“快吃吧！已经差不多凉了。”

安娜一边说，一边把餐具摆开，顺手将叉子和盘子递给了姐姐。艾莎接过来，却迟迟不动手，她的眼眶微微通红，眼神也灰暗无光。发了很久的呆，才颓然的放下盘子，站起来扶着额头，丢下一句冰冷的话语。

“我没胃口……”

“艾莎，别这样……”

“没有，我现在已经好多了……”

“不，你一点都不好，你得振作起来，抛下那些闲言碎语。”

女王的语气变得严肃起来，当她把盘子放在桌子上时，发出响亮的噪音，使自然之灵又离开她一截距离。安娜见状，站起来一把抓过她的姐姐，再次坚定的质问着她。

“你答应过我一起面对的，而你现在垂头丧气的沉浸在恐惧里，我们谁都没有办法。”

艾莎微微的有些颤抖，她痛苦的闭上眼睛，眉头紧皱，半晌后才小声的告诉安娜她内心的恐惧。

“安娜，我做不到不去在意那些话，我的情感、我的抉择，无一不在拖累你，你无法想象下一步会遇到什么，他们不会轻易放过这些把柄的……都是我的错，要不是我弄巧成拙，就让他平静的接受审判，那该多好……我可以继续欺骗自己别人什么都不知道。”

“在我印象里，你不是那种情愿就这样怀着苟且之心走过这一生的人，而我也不会甘心沦为阿伦戴尔最窝囊的统治者！”

……

使女王回归到现状里来的，是格吉思特那口细小无力的嗓音，他对斯卡纳德的死显得很好奇。

“是谁审问斯卡纳德的？陛下，您不觉得太残忍了么？”

“监狱里的一个士兵！我不觉得他下手狠了，因为是我命令他那么做的。”

“陛下，非常抱歉，我还想问问您究竟让狱卒做了什么，导致他死亡。”

“但凡摆在监狱里的刑具都用了一遍后，他已经奄奄一息了，直到我吩咐那个士兵把他关进一个带着铁刺的笼子里，他就彻底断了气。”

安娜尽量用平淡的语气说完后，微微转头看了一眼赫卡里姆，他有些按耐不住情绪，几次想要站出来维护女王，安娜闭上眼睛微微摇头。可这个动作却没有逃过奥恩的眼睛。那个老家伙在洞察到这一点时，目光如鹰一样盯着女王，试图从她的神情里捕捉到一些蛛丝马迹。格吉思特歪着头撇着嘴自行想象了一会，没有继续再问什么，斯奎因看准时机上前一步，接着追问。此刻，女王的王座不再是权利的象征，她仿佛坐在审判庭的中央。

“陛下，您既然已经从他身上搜到了这封信，足以成为叛国的证据，为什么还要对他用刑呢？”

“为什么？换做是你，你会对他用刑么？”

“我想我不会，陛下。”

“……好吧！我对他用刑，是想知道事件的经过，他为什么要背叛阿伦戴尔？背后还有没有同党？和艾兰亚特勾结是迫于无奈还是另有企图……是他窥视着王位，还是纬斯柯达对阿伦戴尔的人民，尤其是女性抱有肮脏的意图……我认为我并没有做错什么。”

“呃……”

斯奎因语塞了，他转过头看了看奥恩，可奥恩只是低着头站在那里，没有向他传递任何信息。他只好又接着把自己“不耻下问”的优点发扬光大。

“陛下，您不担心用刑得来的消息不准确么？”

“他胡编乱造也好，坦白直言也罢，确凿的证据摆在面前，无论如何都逃不过死罪。所以，我并没有想这个问题。”

“安娜陛下！”

奥恩毫不留情的打断了他们的对话，安娜只能将自己的目光移向他。这个男人的眼睛依然像一只盯着猎物的狮子，锐利而充满压迫力。女王和他对视了数秒后，感到浑身不自在，但她还是努力克制着这种不适，争取不让他看出真实的情感。

“安娜陛下，斯卡纳德的尸体还在您说的那个铁笼子里么？我想去看看……”

“我也想去看看……”

格吉斯特赶紧跟上步伐。

“在，不过他已经是一团千疮百孔的烂肉了。”

“唔……听起来他受了很大的苦才死去的样子……生而为人不能死个痛快也是造孽呀！”

斯奎因摸着自己的下巴若有所思的怪声怪气。女王听到这番说辞，内心中的慌乱在面对黑白颠倒的混沌下瞬间转化为嗤之以鼻。

_“这帮老不死的东西已经堕落到连起码的是非分辨能力都丧失殆尽了。”_

“既然如此……你还记得阿伦戴尔的最高法案第172章34节86条的内容么？

“是什么？”——（ _“不用你提醒，我知道的！老家伙！”）_

“对于犯了死罪的爵士、官员，任何人（包括女王在内）不得以任何方式剥夺对方的生命，应当由议会审判，定下判决结果方可执行死刑。”

“我明白了。”——（ _“你只不过是用议会的名义压制我！”）_

“还有第159章25节41条。”

“是什么？”——（ _“别故弄玄虚了，我早已经把那本该死的法典看得倒背如流！”）_

“任何人不得以任何极端方式获得犯罪者身上的情报、信息，如有私自用刑者，当免除职务，监禁处罚。如私自用刑导致罪犯死亡者，必须接受议会判决，视情节评定罪责——这也是我提出要去看那具尸体的原因。”

_（“呵，当真以为我一无所知？看来在你眼里我就是个十足的白痴！”）_

安娜歪着头，故意装出一副无知的模样听着奥恩继续陈述，心里却暗暗冷笑。

“安娜女王，你又是否知道这两条法案的背后有什么故事吗？”

“不知道！”——（ _“我不知道是因为它根本不重要，这些东西形同渣滓！”）_

“这是你父亲艾格纳国王颁布的，当他听说鲁纳德国王用酷刑处死了无数人以后，感到非常愤慨，也非常悲伤，于是他重新修改了阿伦戴尔的最高法案，以通过这两条必不可少的内容来体现阿伦戴尔的人道主义……”

 _（“人道主义？我父王怕是没昏庸到要跟有些畜生谈什么人道主义！”）_ ——“还有呢？有话直说，奥恩，别绕弯子了。”

“这两条法案同样适用于君主，所以陛下严刑逼供导致斯卡纳德惨死，也等于犯了法，议会有权利没收你的王权。而你个人将面临审判……”

“我懂了……我未按所谓的规定杀了一个叛国贼，却成了犯罪者？所以我现在该去牢里待着？”

奥恩没有直接回答安娜的问题，而是目不转睛的盯着女王。这时，安娜再次想起和姐姐的争执……

……

“艾莎，他罪该万死，你只不过是伸张正义，这每个人都能明白。至于他所说的那些，纯属巧合，为什么你不能把他的话当作是胡言乱语呢？”

“并没有你想的那么简单，安娜！”

“我知道这件事不简单，可你不能一直活在别人的言语中失去自己的坐标，深陷在一堆想象出来的糟糕结局里焦头烂额……”

“我……我无法不从最坏的方面去考虑……他本该接受审判，然后由法律来决定他的性命，而不是我听到那些话以后失控杀了他……”

“法律，你还相信阿伦戴尔的法律？那些条条框框约束的只是手无钱权的人民！”

“你错了，在某些事情上，法律确实是无能的，但大多时候，它一视同仁。请你相信我，一定会有人用法律的属性来就事论事……到那时，人们不但知道了我的魔法再次失控，还会知道……还会知道……你我相爱，两任女王相互乱伦的事实……”

“艾莎……”

“如果你倒下了，我不知道阿伦戴尔会变成什么样子；如果你不再手握王权，那我们所有人的努力都白费了，而你器重的人也会被牵连。”

“迟早有一天，我会把这狗屁不如的法案重新编排的……”

“我怕你等不到那天！为了保住你的王位，我理应承认自己的罪责……”

“不行，你不能这么做！”

“安娜，我必须保护你……”

“难道你还没看清事实吗？你活着，对我来说才是最大的庇护。他们到现在都不敢拿我怎么样，就是因为我身后有你！别人惧怕你的魔法，它是我们共同的保护伞，如果你没有这一项神力，不必等到今天，我们早已经完蛋了。”

自然之灵从来没有从这一层上去看待过自己的魔法，小时候她觉得这是能为妹妹和自己带来欢乐的源泉；长大以后冰雪变成了灾难与恐惧，让她寝食难安；等到她知晓了自身的命运后，她把以身俱来的神力当作了宿命，以既来之则安之的态度去看待它，正确的使用它。而如今妹妹从更客观的眼光告诉她事物的利与弊时，对于她来说又加深了一点对自己的认知，恐惧在这句话传入耳中时便被冲散了一些。艾莎抬起双手，再一次像看待一个新生事物一样审视着纤长的十个手指，女王拉起它们，注视着姐姐，继续坚定的告知自然之灵还未看清的那些事实。

“你一直活得谨言慎行，以至于那帮老贼从来没有从你身上挖掘到任何背叛王国的动机，即便畏惧你的魔法，但你没有用它伤害到任何人，他们也找不出茬子来。要是让那些人知道整件事的真相后，便符合了别人心中所想的那样——你具有危险性，你的魔法至今依然是个威胁，甚至还有其他不切实际的猜测等等一系列麻烦等着我们。而且你一旦主动，就会让人产生你自己也承认杀了那个叛国贼子是有罪的误解，加快秘密的暴露……你想好如何解释魔法失控的原因了么？他的罪名绝对不足以让别人听信你的理由。姐姐……我一直没有放弃为了让我们的爱情能公之于众并得到大多数人的支持认可而努力。如果你遭遇了不测，我所做的一切都是徒劳。有时候，一个人只要好好活着，便可以拯救世界。”

_“_ _我人生中，只有几个醍醐灌顶的瞬间，那短暂的瞬间里，寂静淹没了嘈杂，一切都显得那么明晰，时间都显得那么清澈，仿佛一切都物归原主了，但我永远无法维持这样的瞬间，我牢牢抓住它们，但如同万事万物，它们都消逝了，但它们又将我推回当下，然后我意识到，一切都是按照命中注定的轨道行驶。”_

自然之灵内心在无尽的挣扎，眼睛却呆呆的看着自己的妹妹，始终湿润的双眸再次被泪水浸染了，安娜的成长令她感到欣慰，可两人不容乐观的处境令她进退两难。当女王向她提出命令时，恐惧和无助再一次席卷过来，把方才心底那一丝丝好不容易沉积下来的安心再一次搅得浑浊不堪。

“艾莎，离开阿伦戴尔，在我告知你好消息之前你都不要回来了……如果我失败了，千万别插手，就此放弃，留在北地，做一个自由的‘自然之灵’吧！”

……

在座的人，不只是女王的脑海中存在着艾莎，其他人也在此刻问起了自然之灵的下落，对此安娜心中有数。

“安娜陛下，您姐姐艾莎现在身在何方？”

斯奎因面容狡黠，他装成一副“突然”的样子别有用心的问起来。

“她有事回北地了。”

“什么时候回去的？”

奥恩紧急的插话进来，看样子要不是斯奎因提起来，他忘了这个至关重要的大人物。女王看得出来，此刻他的心切更加暴露了他对艾莎的畏惧。

“我们还在后山采花的时候，她就离开了。”

“哦？我还以为你无论做什么、去哪里，她都会陪在您左右，更何况您即将面对一个犯人。”

“艾莎多数时间确实都在陪伴我，不过北地要是有更紧急的事等她去处理话，也不会在此多有耽搁，毕竟她是自然之灵。况且，以她现在的身份参与到阿伦戴尔的国务中，多少有些不太合适吧？！至少你们是这么认为的！”

“也是！”

“陛下，有人能证实斯卡纳德的死都是您一个人主导的么？”

斯奎因把安娜拿捏的死死的，丝毫不给她喘息的机会，试图从一个个不停歇的问题中找到女王的破绽。

“我可以证明！”

这时，一直沉默的赫卡里姆掷地有声的回答。让下面的众人才想起他的存在。接着奥恩咳嗽了一声，铺垫了一大堆“迫不得已”的论调后，终于直言了这些对话后面的用意。

“安娜女王，虽然你还年轻，必然会在处理事情上缺乏经验而酿成错误，同时也为阿伦戴尔出了这么个叛徒感到痛心，我心里认可你，尽管很不想这么做，但……诚如我方才和你说到的法案，既然是先王立下的规矩，任何人都不能例外，所以现在议会的所有成员，包括阿伦戴尔的全部官员都在此聚集，就不必再花时间来搞清楚陛下私自用刑导致斯卡纳德未经法律制裁其叛国罪名而提前死亡的事件经过了。然而无论你抱有什么动机来执行自己的命令，都已经触犯了法律，具体的条款我刚刚也说得很清楚。”

“下一步，按照章程的规定，又该如何进行呢？”

安娜慢慢地将身体靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛使劲揉弄着太阳穴，天知道她有多希望对方能收起无谓的虚假，她也不用再在这里装模作样。

“当下罢免你的女王之位，你得到地牢等候议会审判，然后议会会根据结果来举行投票，从而决定你是否能继续担任女王……为此我感到于心不忍。但为了维护阿伦戴尔该有的秩序，不得不这么做。”

“你们的意见呢？”

安娜站起来，看向下面的所有人，疲惫的询问他们的态度。这情理之中的处理方案女王已经心知肚明，她现在想看看谁巴不得她立马下台。

“安娜女王，我……我虽然知道您是出于正义，但制度也必须得遵守，所以……”

“陛下，我赞同奥恩大人的态度，很抱歉，您看起来并没有错，而他也是为了捍卫法律的尊严，冷酷无情在所难免，还希望您多从他的角度去考虑。”

“我……我……我弃权……”

“陛下，相信审判结果不会对您造成任何损失，投票也如此，所以请您委屈几天。”

“我同意……”

“我赞同……”

……

“我不同意！”

突然，人群中蹦出的反对声音吸引了所有人的眼光，等大家纷纷转过头看向后面站着那位毫不起眼的官员时，女王的脸上不经意的划过一丝不易察觉的惊喜。

“卡萨斯汀伯爵，说说你的看法。”

“女王陛下从来没有做错什么事，斯卡纳德自己咎由自取，用刑都便宜他这样的卖国贼，在我看来该当众千刀万剐才是。”

“我也不同意。反正都是死罪，何必在乎细节呢？”

又一位反对者，女王依稀记得这个声音的主人是来自一个小国，至于什么原因被选为当朝官员，安娜不太记得了，只知道他叫库奇瑞森。

……

当所有人表态完毕后，安娜示意奥恩清点了一下，在座的26人里，有超过大半是同意审判，另行投票表决阿伦戴尔的未来君主是何人。有7个人认为不需要多此一举，女王的做法天经地义，其他弃权的有3个。这个结果正是奥恩、斯奎因等人想要的，他们在暗自窃喜的同时等不及要把安娜送进地牢了。

“安娜女王，相信您现在对这个结果感到难以接受……没办法，我们也是公事公办，如有冒犯，敬请谅解。”

说着他示意旁边的人端来御呈盘，等女王低头取下她的王冠。

“不用你操劳，我自己来。”

安娜怀疑这个东西时刻都准备着，就只等这一天派上用场。她伸出双手，庄严的将王冠放在铺着红绸的盘子里，接着慢慢取下中指上的君王戒指，记得这是艾莎亲手给她戴上的。奥恩对安娜表现出的从容不迫有些惊奇，他原本以为这位年轻的女王会像个小姑娘一样又哭又闹，可能还得劳烦他撕下脸面强制执行，现在看来都省了。

“等等，我想知道，审判后的投票，是阿伦戴尔所有百姓参与，还是只有王室具备这个权利？”

“当然是全民参与，女王是人民共同的君主。”

奥恩不假思索的回答着，事到如今，他并不担心安娜还有其他屈指可数的支持者，至于阿伦戴尔的人民，他们无足挂齿。等安娜卸下所有代表权利的物件后，她转过头看向身后的赫卡里姆，这个魁梧的男人显得有些慌乱，但又无计可施，倒是旁边的维克托淡然镇定，他看着女王的眼光依旧深邃而充满智慧。

“骑兵队长，带安娜到地牢去，让你手下的人好生相待。”

对于奥恩的命令，赫卡里姆并没有执行，他立在原地，来回打量着对方和自己的女王，一只手紧紧的握着自己的佩剑，机警却也无措。

“照他说的做吧！赫卡里姆。”

“这……”

“嗯！”

安娜没有多说什么，闭上眼长吁一口气摇了摇头，队长无奈的招来两个士兵，他们立马整齐的站在女王身后，手扶腰间的长剑，摆出合格的押送姿势。赫卡里姆微微向她鞠了一躬，伸手做了个“请”的姿势，便带着安娜穿过大厅，向地牢走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 成功化解国家危机后接踵而至的是个人的危机，这节奏真的足够紧凑。在我的个人见解里，战争章节和接下来连发的阿伦戴尔内部危机章节，像是姐妹背靠背互补。  
> 战争胜利是艾莎保护了妹妹和国家，这次必将是妹妹在直接威胁姐姐的巨大危机中保全姐姐的精彩高潮。不知道有没有理解对？
> 
> 安娜-艾莎在本章的互动里，安娜自身真是混乱，焦头烂额的思绪下气场爆炸终于怔住了姐姐的崩溃情绪。自己都不知道如何是好，但是为了姐姐还是努力保持勇气和信念，相信一定会有解决之道的样子真是高光点+10086。这种品质在文中从战争御驾亲征开始就持续保持着，不断进阶到新的登记，看得到的成长。安娜在议会面前的表现基本上是虽然不知道会面对多可怕的挑战都努力保持镇定王者的从容气度。保持尊严不卑不亢，小狮子逐渐长大成为雄狮的既视感，王冠和戒指那我有这种感觉。被动成长总是得承受不一样的痛苦——辛苦她了！  
> 关于解决危机的几股力量——我的猜想：  
> 第一股：艾莎不会坐视不管。  
> 这次巨型BUG主要依赖魔法，那么她如果出手会不会单纯用魔法可能是个问题，所以我很期待她会怎么做？！不过基本上就是要么诉诸魔法，要么诉诸人。人力方面除了子民就是外援。  
> 第二股：维爹阵营。  
> 包括维爹本人、亲信队长、卡尔娜妹妹。  
> 称得上掏心的臣子目前大约就这三位，维爹是智慧谋略的核心，对付反对派大臣，巧妙设计谋略全靠他。  
> 武力方面队长是不二之选，有强化过装备和训练的伏笔在先，对外战争没用上，对内拱卫女王多半是有用的。  
> 卡尔娜妹妹没有无力，但有过维爹文化培训背景，女王有恩于她，且安娜几乎是救命之恩，这个层面上讲，可能会扮演关键角色执行某种任务——我指整个故事里的任务，比如冒死传递关键情报，甚至冒死拯救安娜，至于什么方式我猜想过她去狸猫换太子顶替安娜某些遭遇，或者在安娜命悬一线的瞬间为她牺牲……总之，悲壮报恩的命运多半是逃不掉了。  
> 第三股：议会投过反对票的女王派大臣。  
> 因为之前没有太多伏笔情报，我想不到他们具体会怎么帮助安娜？！  
> 第四股：姑且称为人民的力量（好红的错觉）。  
> 包括阿伦戴尔的臣民和北地子民。  
> 这里阿伦戴尔臣民和安娜的关系最为直接，也是最前面几章里，安娜不惜掏空国库实施各种惠民措施的直接受益者。在战争中亲眼见证过安娜的身先士卒，他们理应是热爱女王的。既然全民公投，那至少会起到点作用？！不过奸臣会怎么控制选票我也才想过……呃……不知道你会怎么去处理这些呢？  
> 第五股：我称之为外援。  
> 外援NO.1——格雷扎特王子。  
> 他全是艾莎的巨型外援，说过有求必应的话。艾莎除了自救的神力和智慧，貌似人间力量这边能求救的就是这个友人了。国力、兵力、执行力三位一体的牛逼友人不用白不用？再说也是他最早提出攘外必先安内支招她们要怎样扭转权利分布的人，送人送到西，谢谢！  
> 外援NO.2——选手不是人类……  
> 艾莎的精神导师，NOKK的原型……呃，我觉得她可以提供智慧方面的支持？毕竟……死于内乱就要从内乱中爬起来，哈哈哈哈……自己无法挽回失去的，作为共情，也许能帮助这对姐妹度过内乱难关？都已经帮人免于灭国了，没理由不送人送到西+1？？当然，不知道你会不会涌上她？  
> 题外：  
> 危机除了罢免女王，可能还有骨科百合感情暴露……算了算了，安娜何止三座大山——一开始解决艾莎直视感情；然后挖墙脚的王子；接着外患；还没过两天好日子又内乱。最后肉眼可见还要让感情暴露在光天化日下，可能面临结婚还得修改法案……太难了，实在太难了！


	24. 第五十六章：笼络人心

“陛下，如果有什么需要，尽管吩咐，我已经交代过他们不可拒绝您的任何要求。未来的日子很艰难，但您还是得保重好自己。我会尽力想办法解救您。”  


“谢谢你，赫卡里姆。”  


“那……我先走了，我得去找维大人，他或许会有点子。”  


“嗯，你去吧……对了，如果维克托问起那天到底发生了什么，你按照我在议会面前表述的那套说辞解释就可以了，不要提艾莎。”  


“……是！请陛下多保重！”  


“放心吧！尽管我很煎熬，但也不至于就此崩溃。”  


安娜确实是筋疲力尽，她坐在牢房内那张散发着霉味的小床上，四下扫视了一圈便躺下来，目前自己无计可施，能解救她的人处境都非常被动，在这种四面楚歌的局势里，再挣扎也是徒劳，还不如就此把透支的体力补一补。  


女王刚合上眼睛，脑海中就开始显现出一些些乱七八糟的画面——在这场较量里，她最终失败了，王国落在别人之手，她和艾莎被永久驱逐出阿伦戴尔，再也无法返回家园……比这更糟糕的幻想接踵而至，数不胜数。随着不容乐观的想象不断出现，安娜无论再怎样翻来覆去的调整姿势，也无法将它们彻底移除。她翻爬起来，在房间里来回渡步，时而趴着狭窄的窗口眺望远处，时而双手伏在门上盯着拐角抖动的灯影，忽明忽暗的诡异感更是让她心慌意乱。外面透亮的光线依然照不到内心中的昏暗，多少一闪而过的奇怪念头也无法构建出一丝解决问题的办法，只好在想到艾莎已平安离去，女王才带着仅有的一点安心和慰藉再次躺下。周围的死寂将她的呼吸衬托得格外沉重，身下的小床越睡越觉得冰冷。不知挣扎了多久，她终于陷入一片昏昏沉沉中，那种感觉好像自己的脚上被栓了一块石头，身体在无情的坠落中沉入深海，挣扎变成徒劳，呼吸愈发困难，随着慢慢沉溺，思维渐渐模糊，回旋于脑海里的设想在她接触不良的感官里忽隐忽现，直到再无响应……  


艾莎骑在水灵身上，涕下沾襟，每走一截距离，愧疚和惶恐像涨潮一样吞没着她。万分的不安让她立马吩咐NOKK返回阿伦戴尔，可冥思苦想后的结果依然是自己回去毫无作用，还会给妹妹平添更多的麻烦。于是只好又狠心调转方向离开有安娜的地方……就这样依依不舍的在海面上往返了无数次后，她终于看到了北地的山脉。盖尔仍然大老远就感知到她的归来，带着一串火红的树叶飘到她身边激动的绕圈，自然之灵才恍然从满心的担忧和苦痛中暂时解脱，可迎接她的还有北地人民殷切的问候。此刻，她不知道自己该以什么样的表情去诉说这一切。无论是叶莲娜还是赫妮玛琳，只要当初支持她回到阿伦戴尔帮扶安娜的人，他们都想象不到会有今天这样的变故发生。她辜负了所有人的希望，再一次像从前那样恐惧的、无措的扔下自己造成的灾难仓皇而逃。随着五彩缤纷的植物在眼前变得越来越清晰时，艾莎叫停了水灵，NOKK紧急刹住脚步，转过头看着她，鼻子里呼呼喘气，似乎在质问，也好像是在责怪自然之灵的懦弱。  


“对不起，NOKK，我没有勇气再去讲述一遍发生了什么……”  


水灵轻踏着蹄子，甩动着它那仿佛水帘一样的鬃毛，随即看向泪眼婆娑的艾莎。盖尔这才察觉到自然之灵的悲伤，停止了欢腾，立在前方，发出叽叽咕咕的声音。艾莎趴在NOKK身上呜咽不语，她们就这样静立在海中，水面缓缓浮动着波浪，轻微的波涛声更是将自然之灵内心的无助无限放大。半晌后，NOKK动了动耳朵，喉咙里闷哼着，等背上的主人直起身，它立刻调转方向，向阿塔霍兰奔去……  


赫卡里姆马不停蹄的找到维克托，只见他坐在书架前的桌子边翻看着一本厚厚的书，直到骑兵队长挡住了他的光线，才无力的抬起头，取下眼镜，用手使劲揉着眉心，道起自己的无奈。  


“我已经看了几个小时的法典，到现在依然没有找出一条能为陛下辩解的条例。”  


“这东西能诬陷安娜女王，又怎么可能帮得上你？维大人。”  


“是啊！不过有一点我很奇怪……”  


“什么？”  


“以我对安娜陛下的了解，她存心养性，就算遇到痛心疾首的事情，也不会轻易取谁性命，更不要说严刑逼供致人死地了。除非……”  


“除非什么？”  


“除非是因为艾莎……对了，她真的离开了么？！按理说冰雪女王不可能对安娜的处境坐视不管。”  


“陛下不是说了，北地有要紧事等着她去处理。”  


“早不去晚不去，偏偏这个时候走了？还有比她妹妹如今的遭遇更紧急的事么？”  


“维大人，当下不是抱怨的时候，我是来找你想办法的。不论如何，斯卡纳德罪不可赦，安娜女王不该为他的死负任何责任。”  


“队长，我没有怨天尤人的意思，只是冥冥之中觉得斯卡纳德是被艾莎所杀……安娜陛下挺身而出，不过是在为她姐姐‘顶罪’！”  


赫卡里姆万万没有想到这个书呆子能在这么短的时间内洞悉到事件的真相，一时间不知如何应对。看着骑兵队长脸上闪过不知所措的神情，维克托知道自己猜中了八九不离十。  


“队长，如你所说，斯卡纳德死有余辜，谁杀的都不重要。但必须让所有人相信他是死于女王之手，甚至是你我、平民百姓都可以，千万不能是艾莎。记住，千、万、不、能、是、艾、莎！”  


“陛下已经把所有的‘罪责’都揽在身上，你觉得她还会愿意让那帮家伙去找其他人的麻烦？”  


“唉……女王……恰好中了他们的圈套……还好艾莎避开了。”  


“你是不是想到什么好主意了？”  


“不、不，没有！我只是觉得这是个关键，靠我们来解救安娜陛下，希望已经很渺茫，要是冰雪女王再搅合进来，真就无力回天了。”  


“是的！不过再怎么艰难，我不会视而不见……或许可以去拉拢一些人，比如卡萨斯汀和库奇瑞森，以及那几个弃权的人。”  


“你了解过这个人么？我们的同盟不但要支持安娜陛下，还得站在冰雪女王这一边才行。而卡萨斯汀当年在汉斯王子宣判艾莎犯叛国罪时，他明确表态支持判处死刑……感觉这个人似乎对叛国这件事深恶痛绝。当然后来一切都证实了是汉斯的阴谋，艾莎解除危机，依然身为女王，他也就悄声无息了。依我看，他这么多年默默无闻，大概是怕自己那句话引火烧身。”  


“照你这么说……如今同样的事情发生了，又触动了他的底线，所以他选择站在女王这边？！那库奇瑞森呢？”  


“库奇瑞森是外族，在议会眼里无足轻重……不过，以他当时王国覆灭、身无居所的处境，就算摸爬滚打这么多年最后只能谋个小头衔，在我认为也已经很不错了。”  


“维大人，听了你的分析，我倒觉得这两人可以笼络到女王阵容里，至于原因……一时也捋不清楚，凭直觉判断。”  


“嗯，试试看吧！但恐怕得你出面……”  


“没问题，我把他们都带来，一起商量这件事。”  


“女王现在在牢里？”  


“是的。大人不必担心，监狱我也是有管辖权的，陛下不会受苦。”  


正在维克托和赫卡里姆的谈话告一段落时，卡尔娜出现在不远处，她敬小慎微的看向这边，维克托恰好对上她的目光。  


“卡尔娜，你有什么事么？”  


“两位大人，抱歉刚才偷听了您们的谈话。安娜陛下怎么了？她为什么会在监牢里？”  


“唔……发生了一些意外的事情，一时也解释不清，我和骑兵队长正在商议如何挽回安娜女王的王位。”  


“监牢里……那……那您能带我去见见她么？我想……给她送些东西……毕竟……”  


小女仆听到这个震惊的消息后，她第一时间能想到的就是安娜在那个潮湿阴冷的地方会不会饥寒交迫？当然还有更多的担忧同时袭来，惶惶不安的模样使得她的乞求结结巴巴。维克托注视了她一会儿，便看向赫卡里姆。  


“呃……她是安娜女王的私人女仆，所以……而我也打算去看看陛下，你这边方便吗？”  


“可以，但要晚一点……”  


“好，等你安排好了告诉我。”  


“嗯！”  


……  
奥恩虽然得到了众多王公贵族的支持，把女王逼到死胡同中，但也没有高枕无忧，就此认为自己稳操胜券。这个老狐狸当然清楚他不过是利用了法律的漏洞占了便宜，要彻底扳倒安娜和艾莎，这一点优势全然不够，于是他以迅雷不及掩耳之势召集了所有人，包括卡萨斯汀、库奇瑞森以及那几个“反对派”和“中立者”。当一大波人汇集在他宽敞的住宅时，奥恩摆出一副情不得已的样子，依然将筹划的阴谋润色成利国利民的伟大壮举。  


“诸位侯爵、伯爵，你们的到来让我倍感欣慰，谢谢大家能体谅我的难处，和我站在同一条战线上，心系阿伦戴尔的未来，共同为改朝换代的大事出谋划策。诸位大人基本都是议员，我作为议会元老，始终铭记着鲁纳德国王的意志和每一项王国的规矩存在的意义，议会的诞生和使命为的就是监督这些运作的规范性。你们能加入这个充满正义的组织，是源于各位都像我一样带着一颗赤诚之心，有着为王国无私奉献的觉悟。至于我们的前两任女王——艾莎和安娜，她们并没有犯下滔天的罪行，但从目前的发展与我们共同的利益来看，两姐妹并不适合统治阿伦戴尔。所以，当下所进行的一切计划，看起来对那两个女孩并不仁慈，然而无谓的善心并不能改善未来，我们只能本着我不入地狱谁入地狱的初心来执行阿伦戴尔历久不衰的章程。”  


奥恩说完，四周的人激动的鼓起掌来，他看着这些拥护者，竟然忍不住老泪纵横，接着继续发挥他顶级的演技。  


“目前，安娜正在牢狱中等待审判，虽说我们代表正义，看似也即将走向胜利的坦途，但依然有许多执迷不悟的人坚持力挺安娜，试图保住她的王位。对于这部分人来说，我们无法硬性改变他们的偏执，只能在之后的投票表决大会中，以人数上的优势取得压倒性的垄断，彻底罢免安娜手中的一切权利。今天召集大家相聚于此，一来想了解了解各位的看法，二来尽量统一意见，以免到时各自为政坏了大事。所以如果谁抱有什么疑问，现在大可敞开心扉讲述出来，我将借用这个机会一一解释。”  


“奥恩大人，这件事要是成功了，谁会是下一任阿伦戴尔的君王呢？”  


“这个问题……现在还没有合适的人选，如果各位担心朝政会因此陷入混乱……同时也信得过我的话，我毛遂自荐暂时担任阿伦戴尔的最高执权者，直到新王的诞生。”  


听到他的回答，周围开始发出小声的议论。  


“大人，安娜的姐姐艾莎，你又将如何处置呢？”  


“不用管她，等她知道结果时，什么都结束了。”  


“为什么我觉得她不会就此善罢甘休，没准还会再一次冰封了王国。”  


“解铃还须系铃人，安娜就是冰雪女王的命脉，只要摆平了她，艾莎便不攻自溃了。”  


“话不无道理，但我觉得大人还是不要掉以轻心啊！”  


“我不会任由艾莎无理取闹，她有把柄捏在我手里，只是不到十万火急的时候，我不会轻易泄露我掌握的秘密。”  


四周再次因公爵的话引起一阵骚动，然而没有人敢问他手里的杀手锏是什么。  


“奥恩大人，赫卡里姆似乎就是你口中的偏执派一员，他是王室骑兵队的队长，不可小视啊！而且最近他手下的士兵们将武器换成了从弗尔雷德引进的新式枪支，你不会任凭他站在安娜一边熟视无睹吧？”  


“当然不会，我待会正要去找他，一定凭三寸不烂之舌说服那个五大三粗的武夫。”  


“接下来我们需要怎么做？”  


“意志坚定的等到投票那一刻，坚决反对安娜继续担任女王，其他的交给我就行了。这一点应该不难吧？”  


“嗯，不难！有劳奥恩大人了。”  


“卡萨斯汀伯爵、库奇瑞森男爵，以及表示支持和弃权的几位勋爵，其实我今天召集这个会议的意图，主要是想听听你们对此持有的意见。”  


当公爵把重心放在那几位“反对派”身上时，他们面面相窥，一时不知道要说什么。奥恩故作轻松的笑了笑，接着给他们吃定心丸。  


“我只是想听到大家的想法，别无他意，即使你们依然坚持安娜配得上女王之位，我也不会就此使什么阴谋诡计。”  


等待奥恩的依然是沉默，他拿出空前绝后的耐心看着那几个人，时不时吩咐仆人为他们端茶倒水。  


“公爵大人，我只是个小小的男爵，还是个外族，我的态度无关紧要。”  


库奇瑞森率先开口了。虽说是把自己贬低了一层，但语气中却渗透着不屑，奥恩不可能听不出讥讽的味道。  


“今天我能把大家召集到这儿来，自然没有在意职位、身份这些东西。尊重、平等、自由，这是我的原则。”  


“奥恩大人的诚意我心领了。既然如此，我也敞开窗户说亮话：对于这件事，我并没有多大的热情！寄人篱下，听天由命，我可以顺从于你，反对安娜继续担任女王。没准谁再找到我谈论这件事时，我也可以随心所欲偏向另一边。”  


“呵呵呵呵，库奇瑞森男爵，你的态度实在令人难以捉摸。只是我想问问你，就这样混吃等死？你甘心吗？身为男人，不想有所作为？”  


“那你告诉我，怎么个有所作为法？”  


“促成这件事后，我会尽最大的权利，提升你在阿伦戴尔的地位。”  


“模棱两可的许诺免了吧！不如我把我的要求说详细点：进议会，升为伯爵，有进谏权、话语权、管辖权，并且享受阿伦戴尔贵族待遇。怎么样？公爵大人。”  


奥恩一听，深知这是个一口就想吃成胖子的货色。不过为了稳住当前的局面，拉拢更多的选票，他把胸脯拍得震天响的打着包票。  


“不管新王是谁，这事包在我身上，不会让你失望，库奇瑞森男爵。”  


“凭你这句话，我可以站在你这边。”  


“您是个通情达理之人。那……卡萨斯汀伯爵的意思呢？”  


“你要是凭借安娜杀死一个叛国贼而扳倒她，我不赞成，除非你另外找个更有说服力的理由。”  


“好，我这就细细的讲给你听！冰雪女王艾莎执政时，已经将整个王国在外界的口碑搞得臭名昭著，而她自己更是恶名远扬，相信你对那些传闻不会陌生吧？原本我们将希望寄托在她妹妹安娜身上，可事实证明，她妹妹比她更糟糕透顶！先不说她不明是非的观念，就她那自由散漫的性格，缺乏管教的行为举止，身为女王简直在给阿伦戴尔蒙羞！安娜对她姐姐的纵容，已经到了丧心病狂的地步——艾莎的神经质、她的疯疯癫癫、她那些让人不敢苟同的理念，以及充满危险的魔法……一切的一切，在她眼里都是独特的、闪亮的。像这样一个颠倒黑白、糊里糊涂的人作为君王，让人不得不担忧，也不得不寻思着如何推翻她昏庸的统治。”  


“嗯，还有呢？”  


“安娜对阿伦戴尔的财务分配能力堪称低级，国库因她大肆胡乱规划建设已经收支失衡，使得贵族的俸禄一年不如一年。我们为这个王国肝脑涂地，却没有得到应有的报酬，倒是外面那些无关紧要的平民和外族，过得丰衣足食，这成何体统？”  


“奥恩大人，相信要是我接着听你数落下去，再来个三天三夜都不够。你罗列出的这些‘罪状’基本在理，可我也有自己的观点，你想听听吗？”  


“愿闻其详。”  


“要说她是非不分，但在抵抗战争、查惩叛国贼这一点，嗅觉敏锐、手段强硬，比起我们坐以待毙强太多！要说放纵不羁，她也不过是个二十多岁的小姑娘，淘气任性在所难免！再说她过度包容她姐姐，那是她唯一的亲人，我深表理解！还有主张开展对外贸易，与弗尔雷德成功签订海盐矿开采合作等措施都可以看出她努力在弥补入不敷出的现状……奥恩公爵，天下人无完人，或许再等几年，她便能扭转乾坤。”  


“卡萨斯汀伯爵，由此说来安娜在你心里堪称完美，那你之前怎么一直悄无声息，从未站出来为她辩解过一句话呢？”  


“眼见为实，耳听为虚，因此我选择多看、少说，以免祸从口出，让自己追悔莫及。”  


“我记得当年汉斯宣布处死艾莎时，你可是第一个发声表示支持的人。”  


“呵呵，我就知道你会提起那桩尘年旧事！当年掉进圈套的人不止我一个！我承认自己的无知、狭隘差点葬送了一位无辜女孩的性命……所以从那以后，我吸取了教训，学会谨言慎行。再有，叛国等同忘恩负义，对于这样的无耻小人，无论是谁，我绝不姑息，毫不容忍，这是底线！所以，在不明就里下，我才会支持汉斯处死艾莎女王……这个回答你满意了么？”  


“唉，非常遗憾，好钢没有用在刀刃上。”  


“随便你怎么想！话已至此，奥恩大人足够明白我的意思了吧？”  


“嗯……看来我们没有继续交流下去的必要了。”  


“是的，就凭安娜处死斯卡纳德这一点，不管法律如何定义，我都始终力挺女王！如果没有别的事，就此告辞。”  


说着，卡萨斯汀不留情面的拉开门消失在郁郁葱葱的花园拐角处。奥恩深吸一口气，脸颊有些发烫，除了女王，从来没有人敢在他面前傲慢无礼。想到这里，他的表情变得有些狰狞，紧皱眉头，狠狠的咬了几下牙根。当他再次看向面前其余的“反对派”和“中立派”时，凶残的模样瞬间被微笑所取代。  


“那么其他几位大人的想法呢？”  


纵然他们心中有自己的打算，但在公爵及其同党的淫威下，那几个人依然选择急流勇退，纷纷点头附和。正在这时，一个仆人跑进来凑到他面前耳语了几句，奥恩的脸色再次变得难看起来。  


“奥恩大人，发生了什么？你的脸色看起来阴晴不定。”  


“没……没什么，时间不早了，今天的会议到此为止。诸位要是没别的事，我就不多挽留了，再次感谢大家对我的支持。”  


奥恩强行下达的逐客令让四周的人带着强烈的好奇心和满腔遗憾纷纷离开了。等众人走后，他抓起桌子上的酒猛灌了一大口，重重的坐在椅子上，直到片刻后才又问起那个传话的仆人。  


“确定艾莎不在城堡里？谁告诉你的？”  


“公爵大人，是阿格妮丝告诉我的，她说她已经找了个遍，都没有看到冰雪女王的踪影。”  


“让她带上两个人，再去找一遍，包括后山、花园、阁楼……我不相信她会撇下安娜。”  


“是！”  


仆人离开后，奥恩从未放松警惕的内心更是如芒在背。比起那些拥护者，最让他感到不安的人是艾莎，但此刻她却渺无音讯，这无疑是潜在的巨大威胁……  
当卡萨斯汀、库奇瑞森以及那8个墙头草前脚走出奥恩的宅子，后脚就被赫卡里姆派人带到了奥肯的餐厅。这间餐馆都被维克托包了下来，除了租金，他还另外给了奥肯一些钱，让他次日再回。奥肯看在这一单收入不俗的情况下借着这个难得的机会悠闲的架着车到山里看望他的家人去了。  


整个餐厅上下两层都被骑兵队长的士兵包围，他们穿着便服，悠然自若的装作里面的客人。维克托和赫卡里姆则在二楼与那10人谈判。  


“诸位大人，非常抱歉用略显粗暴无礼的方式强行带你们到这里来。在此为了节省时间，客套的话就不多说了！我想知道几日后对于安娜是否继续担任阿伦戴尔女王的投票表决大会上，各位持有的态度。”  


赫卡里姆说话的时候并没有站起来，他只是就着自己手长的优势给每位勋爵的杯子里倒上热茶。  


“刚才奥恩才找过我们商量这件事，没想到这么快又来了。”  


“哦？”  


维克托抬起杯子正要喝茶，却被这句回话吸引住了。他带着意味深长的笑容默默地环视了一圈所有人，接着把眼光集聚在赫卡里姆身上。  


“公爵的速度挺快啊！”  


维克托淡然的说完后，将杯子凑到嘴边吹了吹，慢悠悠地喝了一口茶，不再出声。沉静了半晌后，卡萨斯汀终于取下了头上的帽子，露出他那张留着唇须的长脸。  


“在表明我的态度之前，我需要问个问题。”  


“请问，卡萨斯汀伯爵。”  


赫卡里姆礼貌地示意卡萨斯汀，并注视着他，认真地听着接下来的问题。  


“安娜有什么值得你们为此付出？她只是个二十来岁的小姑娘而已。”  


“这么说吧！伯爵大人，我身为一介武夫，除了会格斗、操练士兵，并没有您们那么博学多才，能为王国做更多有用的事。但是，就算我英勇无畏，也希望阿伦戴尔永远不会卷入战争的硝烟中。和平，才是收获一切的根本。而无论是安娜陛下还是艾莎女王，在她们统治期间，始终坚持以和为本的治国理念，让人民避免了家破人亡、背井离乡。这样的君主，我认为自己并没有什么理由去推翻她们。”  


卡萨斯汀听着赫卡里姆的一番话，换了个坐姿，摸着自己的胡子，若有所思。赫卡里姆顿了顿，第一次当众讲起他的人生。  


“我没有经历过战争，但我的父亲马提斯上尉由于鲁纳德国王的错误领导，困在北地37年……而那一年我大概有两三岁，母亲体弱多病，去世得很早……直至两年前，艾莎和安娜共同破解了北地的诅咒后，我们父子才再度团圆。如今他老人家住在安娜女王钦点给他的房子里，过着舒适的养老生活……所以，她们两姐妹对于我来说，都是恩重如山……”  


这下，卡萨斯汀、库奇瑞森等人，包括维克托，他们的脸上无一不透露出惊讶的表情。赫卡里姆长吁了一口气，喝了一口茶，接着把话说下去。  


“收养我的是邻居赫利玛夫人，她善良、能干，并且向来教导我‘永远不要把优裕看成理所当然的事，时刻做好准备。因为当你自认为一帆风顺的时候，没准生活会把你丢到另一条路上……’神奇的是：这句话我祖父也对我父亲说过……所以，一直以来，我铭记他们的教诲，克服各种困难，坚决不放弃，争取做对下一件事……”  


讲到这里，赫卡里姆低下头淡淡的笑了笑，继续说道：  


“那么，如果今天我和其他反对安娜的人站在一边，也等于我把父亲、女王、上天赐予我的一切平静安稳挥霍糟蹋了，这和背信弃义有什么区别？”  


骑兵队长的表情瞬间变得严肃，他扫视了一圈周围的人，发现他们都陷入了沉思。  


“卡萨斯汀伯爵，虽然这些话听起来家长里短，但我的答案就在其中。”  


“谢谢你，队长大人。有时我的道义准则看起来比较偏执，在今后的相处中你就能体会到——希望我们并不止携手这一次。”  


说完，卡萨斯汀伸出手，赫卡里姆随即紧紧的握住了他的掌心。  


“我非常感激你的支持，谢谢。”  


当卡萨斯汀表态后，其他人陷入了踌躇不定中。这时，维克托开口了。  


“那么其他勋爵大人的态度呢？”  


库奇瑞森咳嗽了一声，显得有些尴尬，但他还是装出一副满不在乎的样子，依旧把问题的重点放在自己的身份上。  


“骑兵队长、卡萨斯汀伯爵、维克托大人以及在座的各位，你们生来都是阿伦戴尔的国民，女王的恩典自会降临到你们身上，可我是个流浪于此的外族，有命无运……所以对于王国的君主是谁，在我心里并没有那么重要。”  


“哈哈哈哈！看来……我也得像骑兵队长那样把自己的平生讲一遍才行。”  


维克托大笑起来，用手情不自禁的拍了一下桌面，震得杯子里的水荡起波纹。继而他收起自己奔放的举止，目光如炬的注视着库奇瑞森。  


“库奇瑞森男爵，谁告诉你我生来就是阿伦戴尔的国民？”  


一语惊四座，所有人顿时目瞪口呆。从艾莎到安娜对维克托的宠信来看，整个阿伦戴尔恐怕没有人怀疑他不属于王公贵族的一员。  


“我和你一样，也是外族！而且我的遭遇并不比你家国破碎好到哪里。你是逃难，我是逃命，要说我们之间的差别，可能在于运气比你好一点。而我的好运，源于爱好下的积累……至于为什么逃命，往事就不再多提了。只记得我才来到阿伦戴尔时，为了谋生，当过渔民，做过水手，最后为了看书选择在一间书店打杂工，偶然间竟遇到了艾格纳国王的老师。他是个很奇特的人，偌大的王室图书馆不如意，偏偏时常光顾街边的破旧书店，一来二去，我们便熟络起来。他看我热衷读书，稍有学识，便带我进了城堡，旁听他为国王讲课，末了帮他收拾教材，修缮书籍等……说起来，他是我这辈子最大的恩人，教会了我许多东西，圆了我对学识的求知欲。当然我也要感谢艾格纳国王，没有他的许可，我作为一个外族是无资格进入城堡的。”  


说着说着，维克托的眼里居然闪烁着一丝泪光，他仰起头深吸了一口气，在众人期盼的目光下接着把自己的经历讲完。  


“直到那位恩人因身体欠佳彻底告别教学生涯时，国王也到了独当一面的时候。于是艾格纳批准我继续留在城堡，当他的助理，撰写旨意、整理文书等。可惜他英年早逝，随后艾莎继位，我依然是做同样的事。冰雪女王时常会和我讨论各类学派著作和书本中的先进思想，试图将其引用到治国理念中。不得不说，她在这方面颇有造诣，令我受益匪浅，虽然我们的年龄相差甚远，但中间没有隔阂，也没有严格的君臣之分。后来她将整座城堡的所有书本都交给了我，并授予我采购和管理的权利，终日以书为伴的日子真是让我感到满足和快乐，甚至忘记了曾经的不幸……就这样不知不觉陪伴了三位君王，大半辈子也就这么过去了。”  


话音落下，周围只听得到呼吸的声音，十几个人似乎都沉浸在维克托的故事里难以自拔，库奇瑞森的内心更是五味杂陈。  


“曾经有人问我：如果在面对更大的诱惑时，还会甘心做一个小小的助理，对女王矢忠不二吗？我的答案是——只要心里不背叛女王；不做对不起阿伦戴尔的事，没有人可以威胁我。而其他的钱权，看起来也没多大的诱惑力，书中自有黄金屋……其实，人与人相处，为别人尽最大的力量，最后就是为自己尽最大的力量。衷心和知足，是我唯一剩下的、最有价值的东西，我将它交付给女王，换来了余生的安居之所和对书本的渴求，说到底我并没有吃亏。”  


维克托讲完，抬起手拨了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，扶着桌子略显艰难的站起来，慢慢的在房间里走动了一圈。当他来到库奇瑞森面前，探下身子，凝视着他，好一会儿后才直起来，悠悠地问道：  


“我平凡无趣的过往讲完了，不知您听了以后有什么想法，库奇瑞森男爵。”  


“我……我……”  


“或许我们的志向不同，但无论如何要对得起良心。你大可不必屈从于谁——包括命运。”  


“我想我需要考虑考虑！”  


“当然，这是你的自由。”  


“嗯，那……如果没别的事，我先离开了……实话说，我现在的心情很复杂。”  


“好的，请注意休息，库奇瑞森男爵。”  


维克托把对方挂在一旁的外衣和手杖递过去，赫卡里姆送他来到餐厅楼下，看着他的身影消失在街头。  


当队长回来时，其余的人依然沉默不语，看着天色已晚，他只好就此作罢。  


“诸位大人们，很抱歉耽误你们这么长时间，我不会强求任何人现在必须给我个答复。无论你们选择了哪一方，请莫辜负阿伦戴尔这片土地和人民，问心无愧就行了，再次感谢你们，谢谢！”  


说着，赫卡里姆和维克托微微欠身鞠了一躬，看着这份诚意，他们脸上都带着些许受之有愧的意味。随后，陆续离开了这栋别致的餐厅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自【张小熊KUMA】留言——
> 
> 终于迎来女王处置前夕的拉锯博弈章节，精彩之处不是用高强度的张力去表现，而是一言一语之间的来回较量。甚至有些部分都不是针锋相对，而是真正的动之以情。
> 
> 各种角色在这个焦灼阶段的描写都好棒！
> 
> （1）EA二人各自的状态描写不要太真实！细节怪兽简直了。  
> 艾莎悲恸的徘徊，脱力得连诉说都没有力气。诺克把她载回阿塔霍兰，众所周知。。。阿塔霍兰是顿悟之地哈哈哈，无论是闭关沉思还是全息投影，还是水灵促膝长谈，一定会有所决断，就在这。  
> 从这里的描写来看，安娜一开始让艾莎快离开心里并没谱自己将如何化不可能为可能，这里看真的就是挺身而出的爱和勇气了，是种牺牲觉悟，感动（就像你帮所爱挡刀一瞬间你不可能是分析了后果，权衡了抢救成功的可能性，才无所畏惧的。情急之下毫不犹豫用自我牺牲去保护一个人就是这种性质了。）。但是她之所以还焦虑，表示她虽然面临绝境恐惧焦虑，却从未想过放弃。这里的睡不着时的“幻想”，其实是她们对彼此于自身于敌人视角都是命运共同，为对方赴汤蹈火牺牲自我这件事有深刻认知。不是一个定罪罢免处死另一个就能安然无恙的，因此，安娜不会等着放弃生命，她和她的亲信们会把主观能动发挥到最大，就看怎么发挥了。  
> （2）奥恩一派的谈话语气那种想取而代之的嘴脸何止一个自我推荐当CEO那么简单。直呼女王前女王姓名，而且把艾莎的利害关系直接甩到桌面上讨论如何让她“不攻自溃”了。。。女王都还没最后审判就已经猖狂到直接讨论如何斩草除根了，妥妥的找到冠冕堂皇的借口谋反篡位啊。很有勇气。您必挂之。2333333  
> 卡尔娜妹妹是大好人。。。。别给我出事！！！  
> （3）维爹是亲爹，对真相不止靠直觉，而是建立在对姐妹二人深刻的了解加点合理想像推理。这里他的立场也相当坚定，我们要胜利，队长必须合盘托出情况，才能集思广益，趋利避害去解决危机。  
> （4）队长的出生设定这里爱了。对于他的信念起源作为马提斯上尉的后人，和皇室家族的恩情有着千丝万缕的羁绊，他的经历，他接受的教育，在危机面前巩固着这种忠诚。于剧情，真的是种合理的因果交代。不然哪有无缘无故的信赖与被信赖，忠诚与被忠诚。  
> （5）奥恩派和温和派的博弈。奥恩派一边显然是反女王派和“识时务”一众，利益权衡也好，屈服淫贼也罢，前面章节对于权贵一众的嘴脸刻画铺垫已经很充足了，这里顺理成章站队成功，不再赘述。  
> 温和派的拉拢上才是我评论开头第一段想疯狂赞扬的重点！什么是谈判的最高境界，不是威逼利诱，是我站在你的立场考虑你的疑虑，理解你的憋屈担忧，站在你的立场讲话，共情，从而动之以情晓之以理。  
> 队长是站在公理的“理”上讲话的。忠诚背叛的定性，抉择依据，晓之以理。  
> 维爹则是坦诚自己的外族出身，用我提到的高级谈判方式“动之以情”。  
> 情与理的高度配合，成功拉拢墙头草！精彩！
> 
> 最后谈谈我的担心。  
> 维爹亲爹了解姐妹俩的命运共同，敌人奥恩也了然于心，而且多半对于禁忌之恋的部分也有拿捏，最后怕不是加码就是禁忌之恋了。现在他们已经把关注点转移到艾莎，看上去接下来寻找她去向和这个事的联系上将不遗余力，为了双重毁灭不留隐患必然有所动作。拉拢几个温和派，可能距离危机解除还远远不够。（请自然之灵给点力too）


	25. 第五十七章：身不由己

晚秋的太阳，只留下一道金光，浮映在烟雾迷蒙的海角。本来是黄色的海面被夕阳一烘，更加红艳得可怜。自然之灵抬头往前方一望，远远只见阿塔霍兰的冰山印出尖锐锋利的线条逐渐变得明显，可她不知道这一次诺尔塞纳.柯西里还愿不愿意再指点一个正确的方向助她弥补自己犯下的滔天错误。这时海上起了微波，一层一层的细浪，受了残阳的返照，一时间光辉起来，飒飒的凉意逼入艾莎的心脾。清爽的天空，好像是她的泪眼，周围边上，只带着一道红圈。是薄寒浅冷的时候，是泣别伤离的日暮。  


不久以后，水灵在阿塔霍兰入口的岸边站定，艾莎即使再不情愿，也不得不翻身下来，她看着NOKK闭上眼睛，它的表情还是一如既往的冷酷，更准确的说应该是义不容辞。  


“NOKK，我辜负了将军，也辜负了你……我无颜面对……”  


水灵呼呼的喘着气，没等艾莎说完，它用头轻轻的推了一下她的肩膀，示意她前行，自然之灵回头看了一眼阿塔霍兰泛着淡蓝色光芒的入口，抱罪怀瑕。可还没等艾莎继续推辞什么，NOKK毫不犹豫的转身消失在海面上，只剩下她一人孤零零的站在那片被闪烁的冰晶渲染得更加寒意十足的岸边。周围寂静无声，连潮汐拍打的声音都消失得无影无踪，艾莎只听得到自己的心跳仿佛失去了节奏，时而缓慢，时而急促。她立在原地，进退两难，脑海中已经装不下过度的担忧和愧疚，思绪渐渐麻木到失神。不知就这样停滞了多久，她才拖动着宛如灌了铅的双腿一步一挪的向入口走去。  


小雪人和棉花糖听到了久违的动静，欢呼跳跃着向自然之灵簇拥过来，但它们的热情迎来的却是艾莎的冷漠和地面上突然拔地而起的一道冰墙，当所有雪人都感受到她反常的情绪后，畏惧渐渐弥漫在它们脸上，不由自主的纷纷退到一边，为自然之灵让开一条通道。  


当艾莎驻足在广阔而黑暗的中央时，并没有像以往那样充满期待的召唤着诺尔塞纳.柯西里。她抬起头扫视了一圈，想起将军给过的所有指示和帮助，眼泪再一次不争气的流了下来，脑海里也情不自禁的想象出安娜在阿伦戴尔可能遭遇的苦难，极度痛恨起自己无计可施的无能，继而膝盖一软，瘫坐在地上，失声痛哭起来。她的哭泣被四周的黑暗所吞噬，没有任何安慰和打扰，自然之灵不再顾忌什么，尽情释放着内心的伤痛，也许这以后，她不知道眼里还能不能再次流出泪水……  


时间一点一滴的流逝着，不知过了多久，一道五颜六色的光团撕裂了黑暗，艾莎才从悲伤中微微解脱了一丝丝，她看着那束光渐渐晕开，把周围照亮，可心里却又逐渐感到害怕，闭上眼睛，将头埋入胸前，直到诺尔塞纳.柯西里浑厚的低音唤起她的名字。  


“艾莎，你怎么了？”  


自然之灵不得已抬头看了一眼将军飘扬的银色发丝和俊美的脸庞，赶紧抹去泪水，强颜挤出一个微笑，却不知道如何回答她的问题。  


“你这次来，是要问我怎么处理艾兰亚特么？”  


艾莎有些诧异，近段时间的烦恼，让她早已忘记了艾兰亚特王国的后续，随即赶紧抬头迎向对方的目光，顺水推舟，结结巴巴的答道：  


“是……是的，将军……”  


“我并没有彻底淹没那个王国，它依然存在。你看……”  


说着，诺尔塞纳.柯西里双手展开，艾兰亚特的景象慢慢呈现出来——人马挥舞着手里的巨剑，号召着高耸入云的海浪包围了整个沿海地带，艾兰亚特的人们在看到末日降临的一幕时，纷纷奔走相告，抱头鼠窜。不多时，国王和他的王公贵族便出现在城堡的露台上，他们和纬斯柯达的士兵一样从没有见过这离奇的景象，一个个呆若木鸡的立在原地不明所以。看到所有的罪魁祸首到齐后，人马出现在海浪中，天空隆隆作响，接着整个王国的大街小巷都听到云层中如同雷鸣一般的警告。  


“仔细听着，你们这些混蛋，尽情诅咒自己劣迹斑斑的行为和肮脏不堪的思想吧！原本你们犯下的罪恶足以让我大开杀戒，但我想给你们一次悔过的机会，如果今后你们还执迷不悟，私自挑起战争，迫害无辜的人民，那可别怪我不客气！”  


听到这句掷地有声的告诫后，艾兰亚特的高级统治者们便瞬间明白了这一切的由来，一个个颤抖着趴在地上，嘴里想解释什么时，天空中再次发出新的指意。  


“从现在开始，为了让你们认知到生命的可贵以及和平的重要性，我会给你们某些闲极无聊的人安排点事做。”  


话音刚落，人马瞬间消失在海浪中，随后海水退了下去，又慢慢从四面八方涌入城市中。这下所有人都明白了所谓“排解无聊”的方式是什么……  


当画面静止后，艾莎从诧异中回过神来，诺尔塞纳.柯西里的身影也恰好出现在她面前，还没等到她出声，将军接着告诉她。  


“相信之前那些侵略者的死以及日后频繁的洪灾会是一剂良药。而我会时常检查这剂良药是否有作用。”  


“谢谢您，将军，可是……生活在城堡的人依旧享乐，灾难祸害的只是底层的百姓。”  


“我想到了，艾莎，请相信我，那些统治者的日子不会安稳的。当他们看到我时，由心而生的恐惧跃然脸上，但我认为他们该畏惧的是人民。”  


诺尔塞纳.柯西里胸有成竹，艾莎的思维此刻难以集中在一处。看着自然之灵脸上依旧带着彷惶，她低头淡淡一笑，继续解释。  


“只要艾兰亚特的人民深处水深火热中，不久便会发动叛乱，如果当权者想保住地位，就不可能对灾难坐视不管……你我能期待的，只有他们幡然悔悟。”  


将军轻描淡写的描述着，眼里却荡漾起无奈和惋惜，或许此刻她回想起以绪塔尔亚吧？艾莎猜测。  


“……其实，审判者不是我，而是他们自己。”  


彼此沉默了片刻后，诺尔塞纳.柯西里又补充了一句，对于艾兰亚特的罪恶，她已经尽到足够的仁慈。自然之灵不再质疑什么，看着对方所做的一切，感激涕泗，也有了少许的欣慰。但她依旧被新的担忧困扰着，同时无限的愧疚之情使得她无从开口向对方再次寻求帮助，而眼前这位神冥早已洞察到她的内心。  


“你惧怕我吗？”  


面对这个突如其来的问题，艾莎不知将军的深层言意，她想了想，如实回答。  


“怕，尤其是您化身人马残忍杀戮，以及那次即将夺取我性命的时候……也正是那一刻，我明白了您想告诉我的一切，不过现在我对您带着深深的崇敬。”  


“重伤了你，我感到很抱歉……但不得不说，‘惧怕’也不完全就是贬义的，只要用在正确的地方。至少……你从我带给你的恐惧中获得了新的方向，希望艾兰亚特的人们也如此。”  


艾莎听着模棱两可的回答，一方面领悟着其中的意思，另一方面确信将军这一次没有知晓她真正的困难。而她心里更加纠结要不要把安娜现在的处境告知对方？正当她一筹莫展的时候，诺尔塞纳.柯西里默默的消失了，只剩下淡蓝色的微光在四周闪动着，将自然之灵纤弱的身躯映衬得更加渺小。  


纵然艾莎想要看看目前安娜的处境；想把内心的苦楚诉说出来，寻得一个明确的指示，可她依旧没有勇气再次召唤诺尔塞纳.柯西里。然而当想到自己的妹妹时，她的眼泪再次夺眶而出，悔恨和无助也瞬间把方才短暂的欣慰吞噬殆尽……  


安娜卷缩在那张小床上昏睡了很久。思维在混沌中翻搅，就好像溺水后生命处于垂危之际一般，所经历的事物在本能的牵挂里作最后的挽留——小时候和艾莎彼此陪伴的欢声笑语一幕接一幕的转换着，随后被打散，再组合起来，便又呈现出汉斯在她即将被冰冻时坦白了筹划已久的阴谋。接着，和艾莎、克里斯托弗、奥拉夫、斯温一起步入未知之境时的那些经历聚拢、飘散。她加冕为王的荣耀一闪而过，以及在那以后发生的一切……总之，短暂的二十多年里所经历的这些复杂奇遇犹如昨日重现一样回荡在脑海。繁重的神经最后于牢门开启时制造出的噪音中停止了对过往的回放，安娜这才转了一个身，艰难的把眼睛睁开一条缝，朦朦胧胧的看到从门口进来三个人，她想坐起来，可浑身酸痛，挣扎了几下依旧徒劳。  


卡尔娜哪里忍心看到自己的女王如此虚弱无助的模样，她奔了过来，不顾身份级别一把抱起对方的身体，嘴里喋喋不休的道歉着。  


“陛下，让您受苦了，我不该拖到现在才来看您，对不起……”  


“不要说对不起……唔……我感觉……就像要死了……”  


某一个瞬间，安娜真的以为自己仿佛快要命绝，以至于才会不停的想起以前的一切。  


“噢，陛下，请不要说这种话，您怎么会死呢？”  


小女仆说着，伸出一只手抚在女王的额头，检测她是否在发烧说胡话。安娜的脸有些冰冷，她抬起手臂把卡尔娜的手拉下来握在掌心里，顿时感到一阵暖和。  


“现在是什么时候？我虽然睡了很久，可脑子却一点都不清醒。”  


安娜扳着小女仆的身体，艰难的从床上坐起来，卡尔娜赶紧把自己身上那件厚实的披风解下来披在女王肩上。  


“现在是傍晚，抱歉我打扰了您……您该多休息才是。”  


卡尔娜本想将安娜放平。当她的手背碰到又硬又冷的床板时，皱了皱眉头挪动了一下坐姿，让女王靠在自己怀里。  


“这床，就一张木板加一块布，怎么能让人睡个安稳觉呢？”  


“呵呵，卡尔娜，我现在可是囚犯……”  


“不，您是被陷害的，我相信维大人和队长一定会救你。”  


小女仆将眼光看向不远处站着的骑兵队长和维克托时，安娜才突然发觉自己完全忽略了他们的存在。她注视着这两位忠实的左膀右臂，眼里荡漾着一阵阵欣慰，也带着些许疲惫和愧疚。  


“很抱歉，我的事……让二位费心了……”  


“陛下，不要这么说……”  


维克托搓着自己的双手，打断了安娜的话，赫卡里姆站在原地目光低垂。女王既没有问解决方案的进程，也没有唉声叹气，大家的沉默让昏暗的牢房更加死寂。  


“陛下，您饿了么？有热巧克力和松糕。”  


沉静了半晌，卡尔娜突然想起了自己带着的食物，弯下腰把东西从篮子里拿出来递给女王。  


“我还真有点饿了。”  


尽管安娜毫无胃口，但她知道此刻无谓的消极只会给身后努力的人带来更多的困扰和无措。于是装出一副欣喜的模样，赶紧接过小女仆手里的松糕，毫不犹豫的咬了一大口。  


“一起吃点吧！”  


安娜将另一只手中的东西递向旁边的三个人，眼望着他们。赫卡里姆连忙摆手，维克托扶了扶眼镜并没有接，小女仆将女王的手推回去，他们异口同声的推辞着。  


“不用管我们，女王陛下。”  


安娜笑了笑，继续把手里的食物吃完后，赫卡里姆才开口讲起他和维克托正在进行的计划。  


“安娜陛下，我和维大人在赶来看望您之前召集了那几个中立派谈论了一下您的王位问题，但效果甚微，只有卡萨斯汀伯爵明确表态支持您继续担任阿伦戴尔的女王，其他人的态度依旧不置可否。”  


“这在我的意料之中……卡萨斯汀给我写过很多文书，内容多是关于阿伦戴尔的财政问题，同时也提出我过于注重民生，迟早会引起其他王公贵族的不满。他的表达方式很直白，看起来都是数落我的不足之处，然而这比阿谀奉承有用得多，至少他是真正关心这个王国。”  


安娜说完，抬起头看了看面前的三个人，继续补充。  


“我不是一位明君，也没有丰富的阅历来处理王宫中那些人情世故。但我始终坚信，人民才是这个王国的核心，他们甚至比你们、比任何一位勋爵都重要，所以我倾尽全力去完善一切，争取让阿伦戴尔的人们过上自由、平等、富足的生活……我真的希望有人理解我的初衷……”  


“我们能理解，陛下。”  


维克托微微欠身，回答得很诚恳，赫卡里姆点头认可，卡尔娜更是紧握着安娜的双手，一脸痴迷与担忧。  


“那么……现在怎么办呢？我们还没有足够的支持者来抗衡奥恩、斯奎因一党。”  


维克托将话题绕回眼前最紧急的问题上来，他已经感到穷途末路了。  


“如果另外的10个人都同意我继续担任女王，加上你们……”  


“不不，陛下，10个人里已经包含了我和队长。”  


“等等……或许还有一个人可以笼络。”  


一直沉默的赫卡里姆突然开口送上了一丝希望。  


“陛下，还记得约里克莱吗？”  


“记得，我一直没有时间去处理他之前干过的那些坏事，所以他现在应该还在牢里是吗？”  


“是的。我想……如果……如果您能赦免他的死罪，保证他家人的平安……抱歉，陛下，我出了个馊主意。”  


“艾莎也向他承诺过这件事，我也从来没有想要为难他的家人。”  


“那么……他本人呢？或许……如同我刚才所说，您免他一死的话，他应该会知恩于心吧？”  


“呵呵……”  


安娜低下头无奈的笑了笑，让骑兵队长感到更加难堪。  


“陛下，我知道他杀了人，叛了国，可……实在是无计可施了。”  


“赫卡里姆，如果我不杀他，何以平天下呢？他和斯卡纳德犯了同样的罪，我对他开恩，为什么不能一同免去斯卡纳德的死罪？赦免他和包庇他们做害群之马又有什么区别？不过……要是我真的下台了，他的事也就轮不到我管了。”  


“陛下……”  


话音刚落，维克托挺直了腰，盯着安娜，目光炯炯有神。每当安娜看到他这个样子，便知道那颗绝顶聪明的脑袋里想出办法了，脸上不由得显露出一丝欣喜。  


“您看……现在留他一命，以后再作处理怎么样？”  


“是啊！我感到艾莎女王不希望他死……您还记得您姐姐当时说的话么？”  


赫卡里姆全然忘记了安娜嘱咐过不要当着维克托的面提那日牢中的审讯，而女王也将其忘在脑后。然而一说起自然之灵，安娜才猛然记起自己已经有很长一段时间没有艾莎的音信了，她知道姐姐的内心不会好过，但至少自然之灵在北地是安全的。  


“当然记得……”  


经赫卡里姆一点拨，那日在牢里的每一幕又再次浮出脑海。  


“可怜人必有可恨之处，可恨之人必有可悯之处，您饶他一命，换来多一线生机，也等于保住了您之前为人民付出的一切和即将准备要去执行的理想，您说是吗？”  


安娜看着维克托动了动嘴唇，并没有想到合适的反驳之词，更没有觉察到她的得力秘书已经知晓了约里克莱背后的那些肮脏勾当。随后转头看了看卡尔娜，又将目光移向赫卡里姆，踌躇了许久，最后只能妥协。  


“照你们的意思去办吧！至于他过去那些不可告人的秘密，等这件事过了，我还是会追究的。”  


“是。我去找他谈，一定会给您一个满意的答复。”  


维克托斩钉截铁的向安娜保证。事到如今，女王的倔强起不了多大的作用。  


“可……就算如此，陛下的支持者依旧不够啊？”  


卡尔娜小心翼翼的提醒吸引了三个人的注意力，他们一起看向小女仆，使得她一瞬间紧张得快要把头缩进衣领里。  


“唉……”  


两个男人一同叹了口气，就算目前又拉拢了一个人，情况依旧不乐观，还有十五张选票不知从何而来。  


“不如……你们先回去吧！这里并不是个商量对策的地方。”  


安娜沉思许久，发出“逐客令”，赫卡里姆和维克托也意识到这一点，欠身鞠了一躬，准备离开。  


“我……我想……想陪着安娜女王。”  


卡尔娜小声恳请，眼里满是留恋。安娜微笑着伸出手抚摸着她的脸蛋，轻声安慰起她的小女仆。  


“没事的，卡尔娜。”  


“可是……”  


“听话，你和维克托在一起，我会更放心一些。”  


最后，卡尔娜只好将篮子挪向安娜，千叮万嘱女王保重好自己，才跟在维克托后面依依不舍的离开了……  


当骑兵队长疲惫不堪的来到离家不远处时，发现屋内灯火通明，心中瞬间升起一股不祥的预感，赶紧奔过去，一脚踢开门，里面坐着奥恩、斯奎因，还有他那几个忠实的跟班。赫利玛夫人已经招待好他们，看到赫卡里姆满面狐疑的站在门口，赶紧走过来拉着他的手臂解释。  


“阿姆，你怎么才回来？这几位拜访你的朋友说有要紧事和你谈，站在门口等候多时，我就开门让他们进来了。”  


“哦，我知道了，谢谢您，赫妈妈。”  


“那我先休息了，你们聊。”  


把赫利玛夫人送到门口后，赫卡里姆心里权衡了一下那些人，顿时明白他们八成是为选票的事而来。他背对着奥恩等人，取下佩剑，脱掉披风，沉住气想了想对策，才转过身来略带一丝傲慢的询问他们的来意。  


“几位大人，有什么事么？”  


这时，奥恩站起来，上前一步握住骑兵队长的手，满脸堆笑，仿佛对方才是他的“贵客”。  


“队长大人现在才回家，真是忠于职守啊！”  


“奥恩大人也是案牍劳形，这么晚还来拜访我，不知道有什么要紧事商量？”  


“众所周知，如今安娜的处境不容乐观，王公贵族大半都希望她退位后另选明君，队长大人是个忠诚而识时务的人，所以我想知道您当下是如何选择呢？”  


“奥恩大人，我们共事这么多年，您还不了解我么？”  


“知人知面不知心，和我最亲近的人，我也不敢说自己百分之百的了解他。而您，别的不清楚，唯一一点肯定的是——队长对安娜可谓言听必从啊！”  


“呵呵呵呵，奥恩大人，您看到的只是表象！”  


“哦？有点意思，此刻我非常想再多了解了解您，不知队长大人愿意么？”  


“当然愿意！遗憾的是我这里没有好酒，招待不了诸位，既然今晚注定是个增进情谊的大好机会，不如另外找个地方边喝边聊？”  


“好，难得您有雅兴，那么去我寒舍怎么样？让我好好招待一番。”  


奥恩听到赫卡里姆愿意和他谈，不由得有些诧异，赶紧提议换个地方。这里让他感到不安，总觉得外面埋伏着骑兵队长手下的人，一旦他们谈崩了，便会冲进来把刀架在他脖子上。  


“可以。”  


赫卡里姆想了想，点头同意。奥恩又看向斯奎因和同党，以征求他们的意见。其实那些人作为公爵家的常客，自然不会介意。  


“当然可以。”  


众人都欣然前往，不多时便来到奥恩家里。刚进门他就立马吩咐仆人去准备美酒佳肴。过了一会，一个个大大小小的盘子放满整张桌子。  


“队长，您方才说我只看到表象，那么继续聊聊内在如何？”  


“这么说吧！女王年轻、弱小、除了她姐姐，几乎一无所有。您也说了，我是个识时务的人，所以对她言听必从只不过是为了找到有利于我的契机——这，就是内在！”  


“哦？”  


奥恩对赫卡里姆的话半信半疑，他摸着自己下巴上的胡子，目不转睛的盯着对方，脸上的笑容意味深长。  


“您——公爵大人，还有您——斯奎因伯爵，以及在座的诸位都没有我了解安娜。”  


赫卡里姆伸出一个手指，扫了一圈所有人，便抬起酒杯喝了一大口酒，摆出一副洋洋自得的样子来。  


“恳请骑兵队长说说您了解的安娜是什么样子的？”  


“她不想嫁给任何一位王子或国王，所以之前你们忙于给她介绍联姻对象在我看来是多么傻的一件事。”  


斯奎因咬着牙根看着他，奥恩则笑了笑，端起酒抿了一小口，示意骑兵队长吃喝。赫卡里姆毫不客气的撕下一块肉，边大快朵颐，边开始夸夸其谈。  


“奥恩大人，你是阿伦戴尔最聪明，也是最有权势的人，就像我一样，你认为我说的对吗？”  


“嗯，不错。”  


奥恩肯定的点了点头，继续耐心的听着对方往下说。  


“我知道安娜下台，只是时间问题。在她被推翻之前，出于本分或者是……嗯……证明自己，已经尽最大的努力去统治这个王国，但你知道的，她不带什么脑子，也没什么见识，毕竟她是个女人。”  


“我理解，女人嘛！呵呵……”  


公爵总算是听到一句“真实的评价”，脸上露出了些许称心的微笑。  


“唉……女人总是优柔寡断，做事瞻前顾后……况且，年轻人异想天开，她不肯结婚，没有丈夫，也没有像您这样有谋略的人扶持，迟早都要完蛋……依我看，治国大事还是得靠我们有权有智慧的男人来。”  


骑兵队长撇着嘴，摇着头，站起来拿刀开始对付那盘烤鹿肉。奥恩则缓缓伸出手把盘子不动声色的推向他。  


“确实，所言极是。”  


“哼，可我天天跟在她屁股后面，被她呼来喝去，哪有公爵的日子舒服。”  


赫卡里姆终于把一只鹿腿给扳下来拿在手里，白了一眼奥恩，自顾自的吃起来。公爵虽然神色难看，却也还在赔笑着。  


“哈哈，队长别挤兑我了。”  


“难道不是么？您可是一人之下万人之上……”  


“来来来，喝酒，喝酒。”  


奥恩赶紧端起酒杯，恭敬的示意赫卡里姆干杯，队长这才停下冷嘲热讽的言语，和他猛烈的碰了一下，仰头喝完所有的酒，把杯子重重的砸在桌上。公爵喝了一口，心里盘算着如何转移这些毫不相干的话题，从这个男人口里套点有用的信息。  


“不过……说了这么半天，我依然不太清楚您到底站在哪一边？”  


“咳，奥恩大人，你不会是在跟我装糊涂吧？我已经说得很清楚了。”  


“呃……抱歉，我年岁渐长，理解能力不如从前了，队长大人愿意再说明了一点吗？”  


“聪明人，应该懂得忠诚，更要懂得如何保护自己的权利和地位。”  


“怎么保护呢？”  


“我的忠诚，不是单一对安娜这个人，而是她头上的王冠。”  


“越来越有意思了，队长。”  


“也就是说，王冠戴在谁头上，我便效忠于谁。”  


“你确定？”  


“确定！我将带领我手下的所有人一起保卫阿伦戴尔的君王。”  


“不论任何人？”  


“不论何人！”  


“哪怕……哪怕君主是个侵略者或篡位者你也在所不辞？”  


“胜者为王，败者为寇，不是么？”  


“哈哈哈哈哈，队长大人，您实在令我刮目相看。来，吃肉，喝酒。”  


奥恩大笑着站起来，拔下肉上的刀，又将另一支鹿腿割下来递给赫卡里姆，恭恭敬敬的双手端起自己的酒杯凑到骑兵队长面前，对方与他碰了一下杯仰起头干了所有的酒，奥恩喝了半杯便放下杯子继续着没说完的话题。  


“安娜现在有两条路，要么有人在背后支撑她继续担任阿伦戴尔的君主，要么安心退位从此远离阿伦戴尔……”  


“恐怕没有人再支持她了。”  


“我想也是！诶？不过有一件事令我觉得蹊跷。”  


“什么事？”  


“冰雪女王——艾莎，至始至终都没有出现，她还在阿伦戴尔么？”  


“近期我没见到过她。在斯卡纳德死之前，有士兵向我禀报，她因为要紧事回北地了，而且安娜的助理维克托也是这么说的。”  


“您和维克托很熟吗？”  


“不，我和那个书呆子只不过点头之交而已。”  


“哦，原来如此。这么说，艾莎不知道安娜的事？”  


“应该不知道！要是知道了，您觉得她会置身事外吗？”  


“那倒也是。”  


“奥恩大人，您还有什么想要从我这里得知的信息么？”  


“您已经告诉我够多的了，队长，谢谢您。”  


“其他几位呢？”  


赫卡里姆握着手里吃剩的肉骨头指向奥恩旁边坐着的其他人，上面稀稀疏疏的挂着一些残渣被他甩的到处飞，令他们感到一阵恶心，赶紧纷纷回话。  


“没有了！”  


“没有！”  


“既然如此，那我先告辞了，诸位大人继续聊吧！”  


说着，赫卡里姆站起来喝完杯子里剩余的酒，打了一个大大的酒嗝，啃着手里的鹿腿不算，又抓起桌上的一只火鸡，摇摆着魁梧的身体踉踉跄跄的向门口走去。  


“要我安排人送您吗？队长。”  


“不用！”  


当门关上后，奥恩才坐下来，扫视了一圈其他那些沉默了一晚上的人。  


“你觉得他的话可信么？”  


斯奎因其实憋着一肚子的问题无处释放，可赫卡里姆已经走了，他回过头开始问奥恩，可公爵并没有回答他，这时旁边的另外一个人接话了。  


“没想到堂堂阿伦戴尔王室骑兵队队长是这幅德行。”  


“是啊！我还以为他是个什么不得了的大人物呢。”  


众人开始就赫卡里姆刚才表现出来的不修边幅指指点点。奥恩沉默不语的拿起刀，切了一片薄如蝉翼的肉扔进嘴里，嚼了半天，又喝了一口酒咽下后，才从牙缝里挤出三个字来。  


“哼，蠢货！”  


说完他便把所有人扔在偌大的客厅里，自己离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾莎与将军
> 
> 回阿塔霍兰的踟蹰与揪心描写好棒。  
> 将军这里补完了前面海战的后续，给对方来个变味版多难兴邦，给那个无恶不作毫无底线的国家统治者来个水能覆舟监控器真是妙啊～无需过多杀戮，过多杀戮万能戏码只会显得肤浅油腻，而这里这个处理除了本身比较妙其实也让我暗暗松口气，善良的艾莎与无边的杀戮显然是不匹配的，我想这也是为什么大规模天罚行动最后都没描写成让艾莎去付诸行动的原因之一吧？失手灭了那个出言不逊的叛徒的“意外”，是她生而为神其实也有普通人的一面。而这样的“意外”已经足够了。  
> 虽然艾莎选择了不倒出苦水，但将军这里真的是不知道她真正的困扰吗？还是虽然明白，但认为有的东西终有一天必须她去独立面对？无论是哪一种，我都欣赏这种处理方式，因为，主角必须自己踏出成长的那一步才算真的有意义。
> 
> 安娜
> 
> 这里我还以为她濒死走马灯了。。。有吓到2333333不过整体上看，这其实和濒死毫无二致啊。这里的状态，大概就是绝望过后的虚空吧。
> 
> 忠诚三人组
> 
> 真实的赞成票情况貌似不乐观，我脑补如果按照规则进行，余下的票数阿伦戴尔臣民集体请命抵消。（我的想象力说它已经尽力了）
> 
> 卡尔娜妹妹你对你的女王的细节有点姬迹象啊哈哈哈哈。我控制不住想歪啊！！！我知道不存在挖墙脚，但是面对这样的女王不动点心这不科学啊！！！（逐渐忘记主题。。。）
> 
> 骑兵队长  
> 他让换个地方讲，是考虑到养母的安危吗？如果是的话，这里的构思真的好细致。
> 
> 贫乏的想象力让我只能盲猜队长反间计。但是语言上缺有莫大的空间。王位在谁手上就效忠，这明摆着也没提这个谁必须是谁对吗。余地是存在的。只是，狡猾的奥恩大概没那么好哄，只能说，缓兵之计的作用有达成，为后面争取时间去动员其他力量做了缓冲。信不信，至少奥恩会觉得队长掌握着阿伦戴尔的武力，多个朋友总比马上把对方推向对立面好吧？
> 
> 这里真的就是戛然而止让人很期待怎么迎来转机！艾莎那边会有怎样的重要决策呢！必须是所有人的力量都集齐才能渡过这次危机的。期待下一章！！！


End file.
